Serpentards' attitude
by Sheena China
Summary: UA. Septième année, où Harry Potter n'est pas vraiment Harry Potter et où le nom de Malfoy fait référence à deux insupportables poseurs méprisants et arrogants. Mais encore combien de temps est-ce que cette supercherie pourra durer?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Lucius Malfoy se tenait machinalement appuyé contre une colonne dans une sale circulaire, il attendait tout simplement et pour se distraire il regardait ses compères parler de voix magiquement transformer, seul le Maître connaissait leur véritable identité et Lucius se félicitait de l'idée de son Maître. Pourtant il avait déjà à plusieurs reprise identifier certain Mangemort très peu discret et qui parlait un peu trop... Mais petit à petit les discussion se mirent à baiser et maintenant tout le monde chuchotait car Lucius le sentait littéralement le Maître approchait et à chaque fois ça lui faisait cette effet, un sentiment de force et de pouvoir intense... c'était enivrent de sentir ça... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la haute silhouette de leur Maître apparu accompagné de deux autres Mangemort, un à l'apparence sur de lui, droit et froid tandis que l'autre se tenait courbé et regardait la salle avec peu de ses yeux fuyant.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ces deux silhouettes il les connaissait très bien, l'un était son ami, l'autre le Traître. Bien que ce soit Lucius qui ait recruté le rat il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait pas les trouillards et les traîtres car pour lui quand on trahissait une fois on pouvait toujours recommencer par la suite... Peter Pettigrow avait toujours intrigué Lucius car il traînait avec des personnes qui ne lui correspondait pas, des personnes qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir pour amis et Lucius qui savait rapidement analyser les comportement des gens avait détecter chez le jeune Pettigrow la peur d'être seul et de n'avoir personne pour le protéger... Il avait alors décidé de le prendre en main et lui avait montrer le pouvoir et lui avait fait clairement comprendre que si il continuait à être avec Sirius et James il se ferait forcement tuer, là il avait vu la peur s'inscrire dans les yeux de Peter et il avait compris avant qu'il ne le dise clairement qu'il préférait vivre sans amis que de mourir avec. Seulement au début le rat n'avait pas apporté grand-chose au sein des Mangemorts mes Lucius savait que tôt ou tard il servirait à quelque chose et finalement il avait eu raison. Severus avait rapporté une partie de la prophétie et Voldemort avait tout de suite pensé à la famille Potter. Lucius avait reçu les félicitations du Lord et il n'était pas peu fier de son coup.

-Mes chers Mangemorts, c'est avec une joie non dissimulé, que je vous annonce que Potter a désigné notre taupe comme Gardien des Secrets.

Il y eut une acclamation chez les Mangemorts.

-Je vais ainsi pouvoir mettre fin à cette prophétie avant qu'elle ne se déroule grâce à ce Mangemort qui sera honoré d'être à ma droite ce soir pour avoir trahit Potter !

Lucius fronça les sourcils et vit Peter se redresser fièrement et plusieurs Mangemorts lancèrent un regard hostile à ce nouveau chouchou.

-Je dois aussi rappeler que sans mon espion nous n'aurions jamais découvert la prophétie qui finalement ne se passera jamais ! Car ce soir mes chers Mangemorts nous boirons au triomphe du plus grand Mage Noir que ce monde n'est jamais conté et quand plus rien ni personne ne se dressera contre nous, nous irons droit sur Poudlard et affronter Albus et après ça, le monde nous appartiendra et je jure que tout les mangemort qui m'aurons été fidèle aurons droit à d'être les maîtres des domaines que je leur attribuerait à travers le Monde !

Tout les Mangemorts crièrent leur joie et leur allégresse et levèrent leur poing vers le Lord, Lucius resta stoïque, il voulait d'abord voir avant toute chose. Le maître transplana et les discussions se firent joyeusement dans le cercle des Mangemorts, pourtant Lucius ne pouvait pas partager ce sentiment avec eux, quelque chose le perturbait mais il ne pouvait savoir quoi exactement. Il observa la Salle et appuyer sur une autre colonne quelqu'un ne semblait pas partager la joie des Mangemorts, Lucius sourit, cette silhouette il serait la reconnaître entre mille. Doucement il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de cette personne qui sursauta et se raidit en le voyant.

-Que veux-tu Lucius.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de te prendre par la taille ? Dit froidement Lucius.

La femme ne répondit rien mais même avec la cagoule il voyait les yeux briller de colère de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es pas avec les serviteurs de ton Maître ? Demanda froidement la femme en lui tournant le dos.

-Notre maître. Corrigea Lucius avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Sa compagne ne répondit rien mais à sa posture il comprit qu'elle faisait tout pour garder son calme. Lucius la contempla en penchant la tête de coter, sa silhouette était parfaite et personne n'aurait su savoir qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an elle avait accouché. Lucius avait vraiment été surpris qu'elle reprenne presque aussi vite sa taille d'avant... Pourtant l'accouchement n'avait pas été de tout repos et s'était même plutôt mal passé, sans l'intervention du médecin il aurait perdu sa femme et son fils, malheureusement il ne pouvait plus espèrer avoir un second enfant car Narcissa n'en était plus capable...

Il la contempla de nouveau et la reprit par la taille mais plus tendrement, sa femme fut surprise de cette soudaine tendresse et le laissa faire, il se mit à la caresser avec tendresse et à embrasser son coup avec délicatesse pourtant Narcissa était toujours aussi raide et distante. Lucius arrêta et soupira, Narcissa avait beau être sa femme ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait dans le cœur et bien que ça lui coute de la dire il en était légèrement frustré, déçu et... jaloux.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et aucun des deux n'essaya de l'interrompre chacun plongé dans leur pensé. Pourtant Lucius remarque que la Salle était silencieuse et il se rendit conte que le maître était partit depuis longtemps et que normalement il aurait déjà du être parmis eux, il fronça les sourcils impatient mais quand l'attente se prolongea une certaine inquiétude naquit en lui et petit à petit la panique prit les rangs des Mangemorts et une première personne disparu, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite. Lucius souleva sa manche gauche et il vit la marque disparaître ainsi que la douleur.

-Il est mort ! S'écria quelqu'un dans la Salle.

Narcissa enleva sa capuche et le regarda surprise.

-Tu es folle ! S'emporta Lucius en remettent la cagoule à sa place, remet ça tout de suite ! Il faut disparaître avant que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa femme disparu dans un pop sonore, il jura contre Narcissa et transplana à son tour et il ré atterrit dans les ruines d'une maison. Narcissa tenait le corps sans vie de Lily Potter, sa meilleure amie et il la vit se diriger vers le fils de cette dernière, Lucius se rapprocha alors d'eux et il enleva sa cagoule.

-Ses pouvoirs se sont fait anéantir par ceux d'un bébé, quelle fin amusante tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda Narcissa le visage rayonnant.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, ils pourraient arriver à tout moment ! dit Lucius en scrutant le ciel avec angoisse.

-Il faut le prendre.

-Mais tu es folle ! S'écria Lucius consterné en la regardant les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-C'est toi qui est fou, tu veux laissé derrière toi un enfant qui a eu le pouvoir d'anéantir Voldemort, toi qui aime tant le pouvoir, tu ne sais pas le voir quand il est sous ton nez ! Imagine les pouvoirs qu'il aura plus tard. En plus si il est de notre côté, nous serons les maîtres.

-Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient ?

-Il ne doit pas revenir. Mais le plus important c'est de faire passer cette enfant pour le notre et aller en chercher un autre pour le remplacer auprès de Dumbledore.

-Mais ça ne se trouve pas comme ça un bébé ! S'exclama Lucius avec colère.

-Va voir dans une maternité ou dans un orphelinat et dépêche toi avant qu'ils arrivent. S'impatienta Narcissa.

Lucius grogna mais l'idée de devenir le Maître était tentante et si ce gamin pouvait l'y aider il en serait ainsi. Il transplana dans un orphelinat et à sa plus grande joie il ne se fit pas remarquer, car le personnel était accroché à sa cheminée pour avoir les nouvelles du Ministère pour savoir si Voldemort avait vraiment été anéanti. On ne le vit pas entré dans une salle ou plusieurs petits lits étaient disposés. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il vit enfin son bonheur au 5ème lit qu'il regardait ou il trouva un bébé au yeux verts pommes et au cheveux noir le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas trop en batailles mais il ne fit pas le difficile et le prit. Il transplana de nouveau, Narcissa était toujours là regardant le ciel avec inquiétude tout en berçant le bébé qui suçait son pouce, dormant tranquillement ignorant du malheur qui venait de le frapper.

-Tu en as mit du temps ! Finit par dire sa femme.

Il grogna il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il déposa l'autre bébé dans les ruines et s'apprêtait à le laisser là quand la main de Narcissa l'arrêta, elle lui tendit le fils Potter et prit l'autre, elle sortit un petit couteau de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Lucius quand il vit sa femme faire une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bambin qui pleura aussi tôt et se mit à gesticuler.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit sa baguette pour stopper le sang et désinfecter la blessure qu'elle venait de faire. Elle redéposa l'enfant et lui lança un sortilège pour qu'il dorme à point fermer.

-On peut y aller maintenant ! Et vite ! Ajouta Narcissa en voyant une grosse moto arriver vers eux dans le ciel, ils transplanèrent tous les deux jusqu'à leur Manoir.

Il regarda sa femme avec fierté, elle venait de lui donné autant de pouvoir que Voldemort, il ne ferait certainement pas de ce petit, un petit Griffondor mais un vrai Serpentard née Malfoy et avec son pouvoir il serait un grand sorcier, mais pour ça il fallait que Voldemort reste caché jusqu'à se qu'il sache se servir des pouvoirs du bébé. Mais en même temps il n'était pas dupe, Lucius savait que sa femme avait fait ça pour sauver le fils de sa meilleure amie. Narcissa tendit les bras vers lui et reprit le jeune Potter dans ses bras tout en continuant à le bercer avec tendresse.

-Dobby ! Appela Lucius d'une voix froide et forte.

L'elfe de Maison apparut aussi tôt et s'inclina très bas.

-Le maître à besoin de moi ? Couina l'elfe.

-Prépare un autre berceau dans la chambre de Draco et rapidement. Ordonna-t-il à l'Elfe et au passage, il lui donna un coup de pied au derrière.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme qui le regardait à présent et d'une voix lente et précise elle lui donna ses instructions.

-Il faut lui changé la couleurs des yeux, des cheveux et faire disparaître sa cicatrice ! Il faudra aussi le rajouter à la liste des sorciers au nom Malfoy avant le baptême de Draco et lui trouvé un nouveau prénom. Et aussi certainement lancer un sort aux personnes qui savent que je n'ai eu qu'un seul enfant et très vite pour ne courir aucun risque.

Lucius hocha la tête il savait que sa femme ne serait pas rassuré avant que toutes ses tache soit accomplie... par lui bien sur.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras, il le déposa délicatement sur une table de pierre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, d'une voix rauque il se mit à réciter des formules de Magie Noire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Finalement la cicatrice disparue pour laisser place à un front lisse et sans entaille. Pourtant Lucius ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux, le plus dur restait à venir. Il se concentra de nouveau, il devait imaginer comment serait l'enfant et réciter les formules en même temps pour qu'il change physiquement, après avoir fait tout les changement dans sa tête il se mit à parler à haute voix parlant comme un robot et laissant les mots sortir tout seul. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait en face de lui un enfant aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux bleu comme ceux de sa femme, il se dégageait de lui la beauté naturelle des Malfoy et des Black réuni, Lucius était assez fier de son œuvre. Mais ne put rester encore longtemps debout, l'incantation qu'il venait de faire lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie... Il chancela et il fut surpris de sentir les bras de sa femme se poser sur lui pour le soutenir, elle le déposa sur une chaise et il s'y adossa brutalement, elle lui épongea le front couvert de sueur et il la laissait faire, il était extrêmement touché par ce qu'elle faisait mais ne laissait aucun de ses sentiment passer.

Finalement elle se redressa et le regarda avec pitié.

-Je pense que c'est à toi de choisir son nom.

Lucius la regarda surpris de cette offre mais il s'exécuta tout de même cherchant le nom d'un grand sorcier puissant qui avait fait de grande chose...

-Alexander Magnus ! S'écria Lucius après quelques minutes de recherche, il regarda sa femme pour voir se qu'elle en pensait.

-Alexander ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Alexandre le Grand si tu préfères. Sourit Lucius.

-Le sorcier qui s'est fait passer pour le fils de Zeus alors que c'était un sorcier ?

-Celui-là même, mais cette fois-ci il aura l'énorme privilège d'être _mon_ fils ! Rigola Lucius.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais Lucius pouvait voir se dessiner un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alexandre Pâris Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pâris ?

-De Troie, j'ai hésité entre Achille, Hector et Pâris et finalement j'ai pris Pâris car les deux autres étaient morts au combat...

Narcissa haussa un sourcil attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Agacé elle posa la question qui la taraudait.

-Et Pâris ?

-C'est une femme qui l'a tué par jalousie ! Il a réussi à tué le grand Achille mais finalement c'est la vengeance d'une femme qui l'a tué ! Le plus horrible des ennemis n'est jamais celui qu'on pense mais c'est toujours une femme !

Narcissa le dévisagea mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Sous entendrais-tu que tu as plus peur de moi que de Voldemort ? Dit Narcissa en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

-ça se pourrait bien. Dit Lucius en se collant le plus possible au fond de la chaise.

Elle continua d'avancer vers lui, leurs visages s'approchant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, Lucius sentit son cœur s'emballer quand le souffle chaud de Narcissa se mit à souffler sur son visage, elle continuait à avancer de manière aguicheuse et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher la porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe Dobby rentra.

-Dobby est venu dire aux Maîtres que le lit est prêt et que le jeune Maître Draco s'est réveillé et réclame Monsieur mon Maître !

Lucius fusilla l'elfe des yeux qui comprit en partant en courant mais Narcissa elle aussi s'était éloigné de lui et avait reprit Alexandre dans ses bras.

-Il faudrait aller le présenter à ton fils. Finit par dire Narcissa.

-Allons le présenter à notre jeune fils alors ! dit-il avec sarcasme, il savait que Narcissa ne supportait pas encore de lui être lié par cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, mais elle ne dit rien mais il vit quand même une grimace se former sur son visage angélique.

Ils marchèrent côte à côté sans pour autant échanger une parole sur ce qui venait de se passé. Lucius lança un regard furtif du côté de sa femme, il était déçu de ne pas l'avoir embrasser, de l'avoir toucher alors que pour une fois elle semblait d'accord. Malheureusement elle avait reprit vis-à-vis de lui cette froideur auquel il était plus habitué de sa part. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre où leur jeune fils jouait, il sourit dés qu'il vit Lucius mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit sa mère. Le jeune Draco ne savait jamais quel serait son comportement avec lui. Finalement il remarqua le jeune garçon dans les bras de sa mère et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas poser un tas de question qui lui passait par l'esprit.

-Draco, voici ton frère jumeau. Dit Narcissa d'un ton froid.

-Ché vrai ? demanda l'enfant les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise.

-Oui, on voulait te le montrer. On va vous laisser jouer ensemble. Dit Narcissa qui quitta la pièce précipitament ne supportant pas d'être en présence de son fils, elle déposa Alexandre par terre.

Quand le nouveau Malfoy remarqua que Narcissa partait s'aggripa à lui à sa plus grande surprise et après un instant d'hésitation il le prit dans ses bras, Draco pour ne pas être en reste réclama d'être aussi dans les bras de son père. La confrontation entre la mer et l'acier commença alors, les deux enfants étaient entrain de se juger et il savait qu'il valait mieux une famille sur le même bateau qu'une en total désaccord ! Lucius était inquiet du calme des deux enfants. Après un moment un sourire enfantin s'afficha sur le visage d'Alexandre et il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es mon nouvo papa ?

Lucius était surpris ce petit bout était surprenant, il semblait ne pas avoir tout compris de se qui lui arrivait mais l'acceptait s'en trop rechigner, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

-Oui Alexandre, et lui c'est ton frère Draco.

-Ah bon. Répondit seulement le garçon dont le sourire s'agrandit, content d'avoir un frère.

-On peu allé joué ? demanda Draco.

Lucius les posa à terre et il vit avec un sourire les enfants partager de manière égal les jouets, ils semblaient s'être accepté mutuellement. Lucius s'amusait à les regarder joué, il était assez fière du résultat obtenu, son nouveau fils ferait sa fierté, il en était sûr et les deux garçons s'entendraient à merveille, ça aussi il en était sûr, peut-être qu'avec le temps ils arriveraient même à avoir ce lien étrange que ressente des jumeaux mais ça il fallait encore attendre par contre une chose qu'il ignorait c'était l'attitude de Narcissa envers les deux garçons, elle aimerait Alexandre parce qu'il était tout de même le fils de Lily mais il ne savait pas si elle supporterait l'attitude d'Alexandra car il parlerait et agirait comme un Malfoy, elle ferait sûrement du favoritisme envers Alexandre et Lucius devrait certainement veillé à ce que Draco ne se sente pas trop délaissé par sa mère.

Malgré tout ça Lucius avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage, jamais il ne s'était sentit plus puissant qu'aujourd'hui car il savait que maintenant il avait une arme dans son camp que Dumbledore ne saurait jamais, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette idée.


	2. Le pari des Princes

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

Résumer: aucun pour l'instant puisque l'histoire n'a pas vraiment commencer!

Bonne lecture à tous,

Sheena China

----------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Le pari des Princes.

Le jeune homme se tenait à la fenêtre, il se sentait mal, il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air, là son esprit se remit en marche en même temps que tout ses sens, il pouvait entendre la musique qui battait son plein au rez-de-chaussée, des rires rendus plus bruyant à cause de l'alcool, il regarda autour de lui et il ne put que noter qu'il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans la chambre à coucher des parents de son ami, Zabini.

Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, pour fêter leur retour à Poudlard, Zabini, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, invitait beaucoup de monde et ils faisaient la fête toute la nuit, ils se rendaient alors, en général, tous ensemble à King cross, pour pouvoir prendre le train.

Alexandre n'aimait pas venir ici, il n'aimait pas Blaise mais il venait pourtant à chaque fois car Harry l'y obligeait à chaque fois. Il grogna de s'être encore fait berner par le garçon aux cheveux noir et prit une cigarette pour se calmer un peu. Si il n'aimait pas les fêtes s'était aussi pour une autre raison, il ne supportait pas être encerclé de corps se trémoussant les uns contre les autres, il ne supportait pas d'être trop compresser depuis qu'il était petit... il était claustrophobe... personne à part ses amis était au courant et seul son frère jumeau en savait la raison, il s'était montré reconnaissant envers Dray qui n'avait pas dit la raison de cette lubie...

Après avoir estimé qu'il était rester assez longtemps à la fenêtre il se mit à regarder la chambre plus attentivement, comme dans beaucoup de chambre à coucher de grand sorcier, il nota l'emblème de la famille avec un arbre généalogique moins grand que celui de sa famille, la chambre était plus petite, les objet bien que plus gros avait moins de raffinement que les meubles de ses parents, il remarque qu'il y avait un petit bar dans le coin opposé de la chambre et alla jeté un coup d'œil, certain alcool venait de loin et devait coûté une petite somme, le choix d'Alexandre se posa sur un hydromel, il ouvrit la bouteille et sortit un verre de sa cape, depuis sa rencontre avec Fol-Œil il avait prit cette manie d'emmener des verres à lui partout, il se servit abondement et but le breuvage cul sec, contrairement à son frère Alexandre supportait bien l'alcool, il n'en ressentait que très peu les effets alors que son frère était nettement plus joyeux juste en buvant un rhum groseille qu'Alex buvait comme du sirop pour la toux.

Il allait se resservir un autre verre de cette liqueur mais la porte s'ouvrit et une fille pénétra dans la chambre, elle semblait surprise de le trouver là et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

-Maman nous a interdit de laisser pénétrer quelqu'un dans sa chambre ! Grogna la jeune fille.

Alexandre sourit visiblement elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il se décida donc à se mettre dans la lumière.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, O'Brian ?

-Malfoy ? Mais...

Alexandre lui lança un sourire typiquement Malfoyien, et se redirigea vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte et ressortit une cigarette, la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits et vint le rejoindre prudemment.

Alex trouva la manœuvre de la jeune fille hilarante mais ne laissa passé aucune de ses émotions, Karie O'Brian ne ressemblait en rien à son grand frère Zabini. Un an les séparait pourtant Alex avait l'impression que c'était un fossé incroyablement grand ! Déjà il ne portait pas le même nom étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père, leur caractère était complètement opposé, l'un était à Serpentard l'autre à Gryffondor, leur physique aussi, Zabini avait les cheveux noirs et Karie les avaient blonds, leur seul et unique point commun était leur yeux, hérité de leur mère. Zabini avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère en faite alors que Karie avait hérité plus du caractère de sa mère, s'était une fille intéressée ayant un physique avantageux tout de même. Mais Alex ne toucherait jamais un cheveu de la jeune fille, elle ne le laisserait pas faire car son frère était peut-être à Serpentard, ça ne l'empêchait pas de les détester comme tous les lions.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres en bas ?

-Pourquoi j'y serai si je n'en ai pas envie ? Il soupira, il avait répondu un peu trop froidement. J'avais envie d'être seul.

-Ha.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où Alex en profita pour tirer sur sa cigarette, il vit les yeux envieux de la jeune fille sur sa cigarette, il sourit et prit son paquet qu'il lui lança, la jeune fille parut surprise mais prit tout de même une cigarette avec précaution. Alex en gentleman prit son briquet et lui alluma l'objet. Il était évident que c'était la première fois que la jeune fille essayait de faire ça car elle toussota dés qu'elle tira un coup, Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est infect ! S'écria la jeune fille qui lui tendit la cigarette à peine entamée.

-Tu dis ça car tu ne sais pas le faire O'Brian. Mais tu y prendras goût un jour.

-Je ne toucherais plus jamais à une de ces saloperies !

-C'est dommage, j'aime bien les filles qui fument.

Karie le dévisagea.

-Elles ont l'air vulgaire ! S'exclama la jeune fille scandalisée.

-C'est certainement pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie d'essayé ! Se moqua Alex.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! C'est toi qui me les as tendu !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'es obligé à essayé ! A c'est foutu Gryffondor et leur honneur ! Au faite c'est pour les éviter que tu es ici ? Tu en as marre d'eux ?

-Non, j'en avait marre des stupides remarques des amis de mon frère alors je suis monté me calmer ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Dray, Sissy ou Raven ? Demanda Alexandre curieux.

-Quoi ? Dit Karie qui devait le prendre pour un fou.

-Draco, Pansy ou Harry ?

-Potter ! Et ce traître d'Evans l'a bien aidé !

Alexandre sourit, Potter et Evans, les pires cousins au monde, heureusement, Mark n'était pas dans leur année où ça aurait fait beaucoup d'étincelle ! Mark Evans allait en 2ème alors qu'Alex, Harry et les autres rentraient dans leur dernière année. Bien que plus jeune ils s'entendaient à merveille avec le jeune Mark, qu'il appelait plus communément Markus. Alex le considérait comme le p'tit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et se montrait protecteur avec le garçon, bien que très grand pour son age ! Markus dépassait ses condisciples d'une bonne tête, il devait facilement faire 1m70. D'ailleurs Alex soupsonnait le garçon de prendre une potion pour l'aider à grandir ! Mais il avait pas mal d'ennui car il fréquentait des Serpentards, et un Gryffondor traînant avec des Serpentards ne plaisait pas aux lions plus vieux qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire des embrouilles et plus d'une fois il avait vu le jeune Mark se servir des poings contre des Gryffondor plus vieux et plus nombreux ! Alex avait alors utilisé de toute son autorité de Malfoy et n'avait pas hésité à punir ceux qui s'en était prit à Mark. Mais cela arrivait très rarement car Neville intervenait toujours à temps pour défendre Mark Evans...

Neville le Devil du groupe, peu de personne savait que Neville Longdubat parfait spécimen Gryffondorien était un très grand ami avec le groupe le plus malfaisant des Serpentards : les Princes des Ténèbres. Au départ ils s'étaient nommés ainsi juste par pure moquerie du Seigneur du même titre, mais à la fin le titre leur était restés collé à la peau.

C'était lui qui avait trouvé se surnom, les Princes des Ténèbres étaient en faite des démons malfaisants mais tous les démons ne faisaient pas que le mal, ils pouvaient être aussi de gentils démons, c'est pourquoi quand Devil et Markus étaient venus se rajouté dans le groupe le nom ne leur avait causé aucun problème.

-Ils sont cousins, c'est normal qu'ils s'aident à emmerder leur monde ! Expliqua Alex.

-Mark est à Gryffondor ! Il doit aider ceux de sa Maison !

-La famille est plus importante que sa Maison !

Ils se défièrent du regard, Malfoy savait qu'il gagnerait à ce petit jeu, personne ne résistait à ses yeux bleu nuit profond, Pansy lui avait dit un jour que quand elle se plongeait trop longtemps dedans, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux devenait noir et qu'elle était inspiré à l'intérieure... O'Brian détourna les yeux.

-On ne choisit pas dans quelle maison on naît mais on en choisit les membres... murmura Karie visiblement troublé.

Alex masqua sa surprise, cette phrase il ne cessait de la répéter aux Serpentards, c'était sa phrase à lui et pour la première fois il éprouva le sentiment de confusion qu'éprouvait les autres quand lui leur disait cette phrase.

-Tu sais qui a inventé cette phrase O'Brian ? Demanda finalement Alex.

La jeune fille releva la tête et fit un signe négatif de la tête, troublé mais Alex n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit qu'un couple rentra tout en se bécotant, des vêtements étaient déjà tombé et Alex reconnu le garçon à son tatouage sur le bras droit et à ses cheveux récemment coloré en gris.

-Potter, regarde dans la chambre avant de rentrer comme ça !

Le Potter en question sursauta et la fille qu'il bécotait l'instant d'avant se cacha derrière le Survivant.

-Malfoy ? Mon frère d'Esprit Tordu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici... Mais c'est la petite O'Brian ! Tut, tut, on le fait pas avec les frangines des copains Malfoy tu le sais bien ! Dit Harry d'un air coquin.

O'Brian rougit, Alex sourit.

Le grand Harry Potter et lui se considéraient comme des frères, ils avaient le même esprit vicieux et mesquins ce qui les rendaient plus proche l'un de l'autre, et puis Alex avait toujours été très protecteur avec lui.

En première c'était lui qui avait prit la potion pour aller à la recherche de la pierre Philosophale, il avait réussi à s'échapper de justesse et avait rejoint Harry dans la pièce des potions où Harry était rester, ensemble il avait inventé comme bobard que c'était Harry qui avait échappé à Quirell.

En deuxième, les trois garçons avaient été sauvé Ginny pendant que Pansy avait dû creuser car il y avait eut un éboulement dans la grotte, Harry avait été assommé par un coup de queue du Serpent, Draco avait été mordu, la situation était critique et pourtant Alex avait gardé espoir, il devait sauvé ses amis et avait réussi grâce à l'arrivé du phénix de Dumbledore.

En troisième, ils avaient aidé à la fuite de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry et le cousin de leur mère, ils avaient pris beaucoup de risque mais personne n'avait jamais su que s'étaient eux qui avaient aidé l'évasion de Sirius...

La quatrième n'avait pas été de tout repos avec la Coupe de Feu d'où le nom d'Harry était sortit... Harry était terrifié à la simple pensé des épreuves qu'il pourrait subir et voyant toute cette peur en lui Alex avait prit l'initiative de les subir à sa place en prenant une potion de Polynectar. Il avait combattu le dragon, sauvé Pansy des eaux et réussi brillamment le labyrinthe, seulement le crétin de Diggory avait surgit devant lui, ayant l'avantage sur lui et Alexandre ayant l'esprit de compétition ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, il avait donc employé un sort à Diggory mais malheureusement pas assez puissant car ils saisirent tout les deux le trophée en même temps ce qui l'amena à revoir Voldemort et ses Mangemorts... Alexandre avait usé de tout les sorts qu'il connaissait pour se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé à Harry, quand son sort et celui de Voldemort s'était entrechoqué, car il ne voulait pas blessé le jeune homme trop sensible quand on évoquait Lily ou James Potter...

En cinquième, Harry était tombé dans la ruse de Voldemort qui avait réussi à le faire accourir dans le Département des mystères ! Tout ça à cause du miroir que Sirius avait offert à Harry et de Kreattur, qui avait donné le miroir de Sirius à Bellatrix qui lui en avait donné l'ordre, dés lors un Mangemort avait communiqué avec Harry et lui avait dit avec un malin plaisir qu'ils avaient capturé Sirius et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose concernait son parrain Harry avait foncé sans réfléchir... et ils s'étaient retrouvé à 7 là-bas, Neville qui avait entendu la conversation des Serpentards voulait les accompagné, alors qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire Neville leur a fait remarqué qu'ils perdaient du temps pour rien et qu'une baguette de plus était toujours utile, Pansy avait voulu protester mais Harry avait donné son accord, les propos de Neville était juste et de plus le Gryffondor avait toujours été sympathique avec eux malgré leurs sales caractères... Pourtant il n'avait pas été le seul à les rejoindre, Ginny et Luna qui étaient ensemble avaient vu les Princes des Ténèbres et Neville ensemble, elles avaient cru à une sorte de complot et n'avait pas hésité à les suivre malgré leur protestation et Harry leur avait crié qu'elles pouvaient venir si elles trouvaient un sombral et à leur plus grande surprise il s'avérait que Lovegood savait voir ces créatures, pourtant ils n'avaient pas protesté, ils avaient juré d'accepté si elles réussissaient à se débrouiller toutes seules et qu'elles ne les ralentissaient pas, Pansy dans le ciel s'était alors chargé de parlé de ce qui s'était passé en gros et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, les Gryffondors et la Serdaigle avaient accepté l'affaire et c'est comme ça que les ennuies avaient commencé.

Après cet événement, le retour de Voldemort avait enfin été proclamé haut et fort. Lucius et Dumbledore qui s'étaient battu pour que le peuple accepte cette doctrine toute l'année avait été vue en grand héros et depuis les Malfoy étaient plus que respecté dans l'école. Lucius était devenu Ministère et les titres qu'on avait enlevés à Dumbledore avaient été restitués. Lucius avait instauré des liens solides avec chaque membre de son personnel et se battait comme un fauve pour s'en sortir. Mais l'événement qui avait le plus changé le groupe des Serpentards était Neville, la prophétie avait été révélé à Harry et celui-ci avait alors avoué que l'autre garçon était Neville, les Princes avaient alors décidé d'en parlé avec le Gryffondor qui avait été passablement surpris mais touché de cette marque de respect et depuis une véritable amitié c'était tissé entre eux, par contre Lovegood et Weasley n'avait jamais tenté de reparlé de ce qui s'était passé là-bas... aucun lien ne s'était crée à part celui du respect ; ils avaient arrêté d'appeler Lovegood Loufoca et Weasley Weasel.

La sixième avait été réellement plus calme, seul Harry avait subit un entraînement de Dumbledore mais en plus de cela Alexandre avait accepté de l'aider à devenir plus fort car personne ne pouvait le nié, Alexandre Malfoy était le garçon le plus doué de son année, aussi intelligent que fort magiquement, plus avancé que n'importe qui, il pouvait se permettre de critiquer les cours de prof sans la moindre gêne car il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours raison ! Donc sans la moindre hésitation Harry avait accepté les conseils d'Alex et celui-ci lui avait appris à maîtriser les Sortilèges Impardonnable sous le nez de Dumbledore sans la moindre once de regret.

Un raclement de langue lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Contrairement à toi Potter, tu peux remarquer que nous avons tout les deux tous nos vêtement et je ne veux pas que tu le fasse dans ma maison dans la chambre de ma mère ! Menaça Karie rouge de colère.

-T'en fait pas O'Brian, on va faire ça ailleurs ! Dit précipitamment la fille accrochée au bras du beau Potter.

-Moon ? Sursauta alors O'Brian qui reconnaissait la Serdaigle qui allait également en dernière année. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec Potter ? Moon ton copain ! Ron ! C'est le frère de ma meilleure amie ! S'exclama alors O'Brian scandalisé.

Mary Moon rougit et se tortilla légèrement, vu à ses yeux brillant elle n'avait pas l'air sobre mais Alex était sûr qu'elle avait ses esprits...

-Je... je suis désolé, j'ai trop bu et...

-Ginny est en bas ! Imagine qu'elle t'ait vu Moon !

-Je... pardon ! Dit alors Moon en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

-Toi ! Dit Alors O'Brian en se rapprochant d'Harry, les yeux brillant de colère et l'index en avant. Comment as-tu osé draguer Mary alors qu'elle était saoule ?

-Elle était consciente ! Répondit calmement Harry en remettant ses vêtements comme il faut.

Il se plaça devant le miroir et remit alors ses fringues avec calme ainsi que ses cheveux qu'il coiffa légèrement. Alexandre sourit, il savait que son frère d'esprit tordu était plus que contrarié que sa proie soit partie sans le satisfaire mais il avait appris à garder son self-control comme lui avait enseigné Draco...

Alexandre sourit au reflet d'Harry qui lui fit une grimace de déception. Les yeux bleu nuit plongèrent dans les verts pomme, dans leurs yeux brillaient la même flamme...

Harry Potter était selon les dires le mec qui avait les plus belles coupes de cheveux, Harry passait son temps à changer de têtes, c'était comme ça chaque année et cette fois-ci Harry avait eu envie de changer de couleur et avait opté pour le gris (' Faut bien que je sache si ça me va bien ou pas avant l'age !'), il avait les cheveux mi-long, un sourire coquin et des yeux malicieux, il avait les traits assez carré. En ce moment à cause des cheveux gris il paraissait plus vieux que d'habitude et les filles se retournait sur son passage encore plus vite que d'ordinaire, bien que ça ne lui plaise pas de l'avouer, il ne pouvait nié qu'il avait de la clase à revendre... Harry avait un tatouage sur le bras et s'amusait à l'exhiber à tout va. Il était fière de son Lys, emblème de la famille Potter... mais il en avait un autre sur le torse... comme tous les autres Princes...

-Mais tu savais très bien qu'elle avait un copain ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas Weasel ! Il est trop vilain, en plus il ne pourra jamais satisfaire Mary comme moi j'allais le faire car c'est un p'tit puceau ! Magnus envoie une clope et ton eau de vie si il t'en reste, stp !

Alex grogna mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il lança le paquet et le briquet et sortit délicatement une petite gourde qu'il gardait constamment sur lui, il prit un autre verre et versa un peu de williams dans la coupe qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es vraiment le bad boy de votre foutu groupe ! S'énerva Karie.

Alex et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire devant la stupidité que la jeune fille venait de dire.

-Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule en plus ! Se vexa la jeune fille.

-Mais non mais répète ce que t'as dit ? Harry, le mauvais garçon avec les filles ? Et Dray alors il est quoi ? Et Mark ? Et moi ? Pouffa Alexandre hilare.

Karie parut alors surprise de la remarque Serpentard.

-Draco Malfoy est l'homme de glace, Mark est le petit ange, et Alexandre est le romantique.

-Et Neville ? Demanda alors Harry curieux.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais accepta tout de même de répondre à leurs questions.

-Le mec sympa mais ça en plus.

-Tu veux qu'on t'apprenne un secret O'Brian ? Dit Harry en tirant sur sa clope avec délectation.

Il s'étendit sur le lit et continua à fumé comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui... Dit prudemment O'Brian pas sur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

-Tu te trompes complètement ! Et tu dois bien le savoir en plus ! Tu nous connais un peu plus que le reste du Harem ! Pouffa Harry.

-Draco c'est le romantique, le pure prince charmant tout ce que tu veux, c'est pas le mec qui te lâche juste après l'avoir fait et il n'a jamais trompé une seule de ses cops ! Mark c'est le mec pervers à fond, il sort avec les filles juste pour leurs formes donc il aime les filles superficielles et faciles à mettre dans son lit ! Harry est un pur rebelle, si tu veux un truc d'un soir il fera en sorte que ça reste et si tu veux un truc durable il casse, il à l'esprit de contradiction. Neville c'est le tombeur, c'est un pur dragueur, il drague pas parce qu'il en a envie mais parce qu'il en a besoin, il aime qu'on le regarde, d'ailleurs c'est lui le meilleur danseur de nous tous, on dirait pas comme ça mais chacune de ses expression du visage est travaillé ! Et enfin moi, le bad boy, moi les filles je les jettent, je joue le mec sympa mais une fois qu'elles sont passé dans mon lit c'est au revoir, revient quand tu veux pour une partie de jambe en l'air ! J'me fou des sentiments qu'elles peuvent avoir car moi je n'en ai pas. Expliqua Alexandre avec un sourire.

-Mais... c'est impossible !

Harry laissa passé un ricanement.

-Bien sur que c'est possible ! Les filles nous jugent à notre physique, parce que Dray à les yeux en acier automatiquement c'est le mec froid ! C'est parce que vous ne faites pas attention à nos caractères mais à notre physique ! S'exclama Harry joyeux.

-Ouais, tout a fait ! Franchement je ne savais pas que les bons vieux Gryffondor nous jugeaient si hâtivement ! Ricana Alex en se servant un peu de williams dans son verre.

Il se rendit alors conte que ce n'était pas poli de ne rien proposé à la jeune fille, il ressortit donc un autre verre qu'il remplit de son breuvage et qu'il tendit à la jeune Gryffondor qui l'accepta de manière hésitante.

-Dit moi Malfoy, ta combien de verre dans ta veste ? Et comment tu fais pour tout le temps rester avec cette cape hyper longue alors qu'il fait crevant de chaud ?

Le Malfoy en question haussa les épaules.

-Boit ! Tu ne te poseras plus de question après ça ! Dit mystérieusement le blondinet.

Il était sûr quand disant ça de manière mystérieuse la jeune fille allait être intrigué et comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte allait goûté pour voir... il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour qu'elle apporte son verre à ses lèvres, elle goûta puis un sourire ravit se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en avais encore jamais goûté ! C'est bon ! Et c'est doux ! Ça n'arrache pas la bouche comme le Whisky Pur Feu !

-C'est mon invention ! Dit fièrement Alex. C'est mon 'eau de vie' ! C'est à base de williams, des poires bien juteuse que j'importe d'Amérique du Sud, puis je les prépare à ma manière ! Je l'ai fait pour que ça se boive comme un verre d'eau, c'est justement ça le plus gênant, c'est tellement bon que mes crétins d'amis quand ils commencent ne savent pas s'arrêter et ils me vident ma réserve et après c'est moi qui doit me les coltiner alors qu'ils sont total bourré ! C'est pour ça que je dois les cacher maintenant, j'en ai marre de devoir rester sobre pendant qu'eux sont éclaté ! Bouda Alex en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui avait un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

-Fait pas ton rabat joie Magnus ! Et puis n'oublie pas toute les fois ou tu t'es...

-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire Raven parce qu'aussi non je connais quelqu'un qui n'aurait plus droit à son cota de williams ! Dit Alex en se regardant les ongles.

Cette fois-ci Harry se releva d'un coup.

-Tu vas pas me faire ça à moi ! Ton frère d'esprit tordu !

-Chiche ?

Harry grogna mais évita de répondre de peur de vexer Malfoy.

-Si on redescendait ? Proposa alors Alex.

-Mouais ! Dit alors Harry. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à faire d'intéressant ici ! Bouda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Karie qui lui rendit l'appareil.

Les trois personnes sortirent de la chambre et redescendirent, à l'étage, la musique battait son plein, plusieurs couples se bécotaient un peu partout dans la pièce, Pansy dansait au milieu de la salle. Elle était seule, mais un nombre incalculable de garçon avait les yeux braqués sur elle, les mecs étaient remplis de désir envers la belle brune.

Elle portait une robe rouge vraiment courte, et couvrait vraiment peu de chose, elle avait un décolté plongeant et plus d'un garçon pouvait admiré la poitrine bien remplie de la jeune fille. Pourtant Alex savait qu'aucun garçon n'oserait s'approcher d'elle, elle faisait peur, elle était trop désirable et trop entreprenante, ce qui effrayait certain garçon et qui en vexaient d'autre qui aimait être les dominateurs.

Karie alla rejoindre ses amies qui avaient le regard braqué sur eux, elles devaient se demander pourquoi la jeune O'Brian était avec Harry Potter et Alexandre Malfoy !

Les deux mecs allèrent au bar où Neville parlait avec Mark et Dray. Alex voyait bien que Neville mourrait d'envie d'aller danser avec Pansy mais qu'il n'osait pas à cause de ceux de sa maison qui lui lançaient déjà un regard noir juste parce qu'il parlait tranquillement avec Draco...

Alex sourit et dona une petite tape dans le dos de Neville.

-Va-y Dev ! Va leur montrer comme tu sais bouger ton corps ! Ricana Alex.

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira et il fonça sur la piste de danse ou il se colla immédiatement à Pansy qui souriait elle aussi. Leur façon de danser était très 'hot' mais maintenant les Princes en avaient l'habitude... mais les autres étaient passablement choqués de voir le gentil Neville et la désirable Pansy dansé de cette façon qui faisait des poses très explicite avec leur corps...

-C'est dégeu ! Jamais je n'irai sur une piste de danse quand Dev et Sissy y seront ! Je me ridiculiserai en beauté ! Regarde moi comme ils dansent bien, ils sont en parfaite symbiose ! Grimaça Harry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux gris.

-Au faite Raven, pourquoi t'es revenu si tôt ? Je pensais qu'avec Moon tu prendrais ton temps... S'exclama Dray calmement.

-J'aurais aimé mais ton frère était dans la chambre avec O'Brian ! Grogna Harry avec une mine déçue.

-Depuis quand tu chasses chez les ennemis ? Demanda froidement Draco.

-Nous ne faisions rien, on discutait !

-Dans une chambre à coucher ? Dit Dray en soulevant un sourcil de façon subjective.

-Ouais, j'ai du monter parce que je... hum... ça me gênait de rester aussi prêt de cette foule...

Draco hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien. Soudain son regard devint noir il fit un mouvement de tête vers un groupe qui venait d'arriver. Alex se retourna et vit les 7ème de Gryffondor se pointé, avec juste trois heures de retard, ils faisaient des progrès ! A la tête du groupe se tenait Weasel garçon avec à sa droite son bras droit Thomas et à sa gauche Finnigan, ce dernier tenait par la main Brown qui était sans aucun doute sa nouvelle petite amie. Se tenait à côté la meilleure amie de Brown, Patil et sa jumelle. Et puis l'ennemie jurée d'Alexandre s'avança, Granger.

Sa rivale en tous les points, elle était la seule qui était à sa hauteur magiquement parlant, pour les points ils se les partageaient également, pourtant il était plus fort qu'elle en potion, par contre en métamorphose elle le battait. En 3ème s'était encore pire, ils avaient pris tout les cours pour se prouver l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, ça n'avait pas été facile mais Alex ne pouvait pas abandonné ! Il devait prouver qu'il était plus fort que la jeune fille ! Pourtant il avait finit par craquer en même temps que la jeune fille, en fin d'année ils s'étaient retrouver tout les deux devant le directeur et lui avait littéralement supplié de supprimé deux, trois branches... Le vieux fou avait accepté avec un sourire en coin, ce qu'il avait pu le détester à ce moment !

Weasley et O'Brian rejoignirent le groupe qui venait d'arriver. Leurs groupes rivaux, le groupe de Serpentard contre celui des Gryffondor. Les deux groupes les plus respectés. Bien sur le groupe des Gryffondor ne les valait pas, ils étaient moins beau qu'eux et pas qu'un peu mais les filles aimaient beaucoup ces lions car après tout ils étaient censé représenté le bien et plus d'une sortait avec eux juste pour ça.

Moon s'approcha de son copain et l'embrassa. Alex vit un sourire diabolique s'affiché sur le visage de son Frère d'Esprit Tordu. Il allait se lancer dans l'arène mais Alex le retint à temps.

-Pas maintenant Raven. Laissons les tranquille pour l'instant.

Harry semblait déçu mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Dray lui fit une petite tape dans le dos pour remonter le moral du gars aux cheveux gris qui retrouva bien vite le sourire quand Alex lui tendit son 'eau de vie'.

-Moi aussi j'en veux ! Ordonna aussi tôt Dray.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta tout de même.

-Allons nous rasseoir, et attendons. Finit par dire Alex.

-Attendre quoi ? Dirent les deux autres garçons les yeux écarquillé.

-Que ça explose ! Voyons, il faut toujours débarqué pour faire déborder la goûte d'eau du vase !

A peine assis qu'un garçon aux cheveux noir vint les voir, il avait l'air étonné.

-Vous avez vu qui est avec Pansy ? Vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça ? Londubat est un Gryffondor, il n'a pas le droit de toucher Pansy !

-Zabini occupe toi de tes affaires et surtout ne soit pas si familier avec Pansy, qui ta permis de l'appeler ainsi, seul les Princes des Ténèbres en ont le droit ! Répondit froidement Alex.

-Oui, mais pour Londubat ? Il ne peut pas toucher Pansy comme il le fait là !

-Si, il a notre permission. Dit Harry en prenant le Whisky Pur Feu des mains de Blaise et en l'avalant cul sec.

-Mais... mais... bégaya le Serpentard surpris de cette réponse.

-Blaise arrête de te poser des questions, c'est trop dur pour toi tu le sais bien, tu pourrais te tuer si tu penses autant, laisse les Princes s'occupé de ça et va rejoindre les autres lèches cul ! Ordonna Alex pas content qu'on vienne le déranger de la sorte.

Blaise baissa la tête et partit. Mark prit la place vide à côté de Dray.

-Les Gryffondors ne sont pas content. Les informa-t-il rapidement. Visiblement les 6ème et 5ème attendait que les 7ème arrivent pour se plaindre de Neville qui n'est pas rester avec eux de toute la soirée. Ça va barder pour Neville si on n'agit pas tout de suite !

Alexandre hocha la tête, vida cul sec son verre et regarda la sale, il y régnait une certaine agitation du côté ennemi, mais il fallait attendre encore un peu. Alex lança un regard au couple que formait Neville et Pansy, ils n'avaient rien remarqué comme à chaque fois qu'ils dansaient ensembles ils oubliaient le reste du monde et s'en était vexant... Il vit alors Weasel tapoté l'épaule de Neville, ils parlaient, il fallait attendre encore un peu. Neville avait les yeux baissés, Pansy regardait Weasel avec dégoût et parlait de temps en temps pour défendre Dev... Alex se leva et se rapprocha, il fallait qu'il intervienne au moment propice. Il put enfin entendre les paroles de Weasel.

-... tu trahis les Gryffondor en traînant avec ces serviteurs du Serpent ! Ses enfants de Mangemort ! Ta oublié de quoi sont capable les Mangemorts Neville ?

-Mais laisse le bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas mangé ! S'emporta inutilement Pansy.

-J't'ai pas causé la traîné !

Alex vit à se droite Harry qui voulait se jeter à la tête du roux mais Alex le stoppa et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la traîner ? Qu'au moins Neville il a les moyens de s'en acheter une alors que toi... Renifla Pansy.

-Sale Mangemorte ! Allez Neville traîne pas avec ces serviteurs du Serpent ! Renifla Ron en prenant Neville par la main pour le ramener du 'bon' côté.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Alex.

-Voldemort ! Dit alors Alex en se mettant à côté de Pansy, tous frissonnèrent et Weasel se retourna d'un coup, le visage rouge de colère.

-Tiens, tiens, je me demandais où pouvait être le Prince chéri de ces Serpentards !

-Voldemort ! Répéta alors Alexandre en ignorant la remarque du roux.

Weasel, frissonna de nouveau de la tête au pied, il y avait un silence de mort.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Rugit le roux.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je l'ai affronté plusieurs fois, et j'en suis sortit vivant !

-Plusieurs fois ? Tu veux dire que c'est ton petit protéger de Potter qui l'a affronté !

'Aïe sur ce coup là j'ai fait une erreur' Il fallait qu'il se reprenne car s'était maintenant où jamais.

-Je ne suis pas le serviteur de Voldemort ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ça ! Se sale Serpent peut périr, j'en serais heureux !

-Pourtant ton père est son bras droit ! Renifla le Gryffondor.

-Etait. Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps ! Tu sais ce qui est dur pour toi en faite Weasel ? C'est que ce n'est pas les gentils Gryffondor qui sauvent le monde mais bien les méchants Serpentard qui s'occupe de botté le cul de Voldemort, pendant que vous pitoyable Gryffondor vous rester le cul assis confortablement dans votre Sale Commune attendant qu'on règle l'histoire !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si on nous laissait une chance je suis...

-Va-y si ça te chante, va affronter Voldemort à notre place ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu en serais capable, si tu as déjà peur de son nom ! Ecouter moi tous ! Je jure que les Malfoy se battront jusqu'à la mort pour annihiler Voldemort ! Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive de nos vies ! Je préférerais me battre et faire preuve de fierté que de me cacher avec une cagoule sur la tête ! Je préviens que quiconque deviendra Mangemort temps que je serai dans cette école subira mes foudres ! Vous m'avez bien compris ! Et moi je ne suis pas un gentil Gryffondor, je n'aurais pas de pitié pour les Mangemorts que je hais de tout mon corps !

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Alexandre avait la tête haute, il se montrait sur de lui...

-Alors écoute moi bien Weasel, la prochaine fois que tu t'adresse à Dev et Sissy de cette façon je te trucide tu m'entends !

-Neville n'est pas de votre côté ! Dit Weasel en reculant devant le regard noir d'Alex.

Neville se racla alors la gorge, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant Weasley, je suis assez grand pour dire ce que je pense !

Il y eut un certain vacarme dans la salle, tout le monde était surpris de voir Neville au centre de toute cette pagaille.

-Silence quand un Prince parle ! Cria Draco, à bout de nerf.

Neville lui lança un regard de remerciement.

-Je suis un Prince, pas comme Dray, Lolo, Ray et Sissy, mais j'en suis un aussi. Je me fiche de ce que pensent ceux de ma Maison, j'ai confiance en mes amis, et je sais qu'ils luttent vraiment contre Voldemort même si c'est dans leur propre profit. Ajouta Neville un sourire aux lèvres.

Alex grogna, Dray ricana et Harry bomba le torse. Mais Alex avait réussi ce qu'il voulait, ce discours se n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais d'habitude il ne le disait qu'en présence de ses condisciples de Serpentards mais là il avait du le faire devant les 4 Maisons réunis, son père lui avait demandé de réunir le plus d'adepte... et c'est ce qu'il avait fait... un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage. Si seulement ils savaient se que préparait la famille Malfoy ils seraient beaucoup moins confiant...

Il y avait toujours un silence de mort qu'Harry, qui n'aimait pas le calme, se fit un plaisir de couper.

-Bon que la fête continue ! S'exclama le garçon super enthousiaste.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit le bar accompagné de Pansy...

-Hum, je crois que tu viens de bien tous les berner là.

-Je sais et c'était dans mes intentions !

-Tu es diabolique Mag !

-Je sais et je conte bien l'être tout le restant de ma vie.

-En tout cas, ça en valait le coup juste pour voir la tête des Gryffondor de 7ème et 6ème, regarde, ils paraissent en pleine discussion sur tes paroles.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils me feront confiance, je vais devoir faire mes preuves !

-Tu les as déjà faite pourtant !

-Mais eux croient que c'est Harry ! Je ne peux pas gâcher son image juste pour mon nom ! Harry est plus important que ce que je fais !

-Et moi ?

-Toi, tu m'es indispensable...

Il se pencha vers le jeune brune et attrapa ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un baisé passionné qui ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût d'Alex.

-Au faite Magnus, tu vas avoir ta nouvelle chambre de Préfet-en-Chef et je veux être la première a essayé les ressorts de ton lit avec toi !

Magnus rigola.

-Tu sais pourtant très bien que tu es la seule que j'autorise à coucher avec moi dans ma chambre !

-Qui sais-t-on jamais ! Peut-être que tu en auras marre d'amener toutes tes conquêtes dans la Salle sur Demande !

Alex éclata de rire.

-Je ne crois pas non. Les filles ne m'intéressent que pour le sexe et rien d'autres, je n'en amènerai aucune autre dans ma chambre.

-Et ta femme ? Demanda Neville en s'amenant avec un hydromel à le pêche en main.

Il sembla hésité un instant entre s'asseoir près d'Harry ou de Pansy, finalement il préféra la jolie brune.

-Il y a aussi de grande chance que le Préfète-en-Chef découvre ta chambre ! S'exclama Draco en se laissant tomber sur un siége à côté d'Alex.

Harry qui se plaça à côté de Draco éclata littéralement de rire.

-Je ne crois pas non ! S'exclama le garçon aux yeux vert pomme.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Dit Alex les sourcils froncé, légèrement vexé.

-Peut-être parce que le fille en question est une Gryffondor... proposa Markus en s'asseyant au côté de Neville en avalant d'un trait son Whisky Pur Feu

-Je rajouterais même que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ! Continua Neville les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Dit Harry les yeux au ciel. C'est Granger, Alexander Magnus !

-M'appelle pas comme ça Potter ! Dit Alex les yeux noir.

Puis voyant que les autres le regardait avec des yeux ronds il réalisa enfin le nom de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Non pas _elle_ ! Cria Alex en se levant.

-Si elle ! Dit Harry un sourire rayonnant sur sa face de Play Boy.

-Merde ! Désespéra-t-il.

-Mag, j'crois que tu as crié trop fort, toutes les têtes sont tournées vers toi, dit Draco en sirotant son verre avec délectation.

Alex se retourna et vit que son jumeau n'avait pas mentit, il lança un regard noir à ces sales fouineurs qui retournèrent bien vite à leur occupation d'avant.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances Potter !

-Formelle, c'est Moon qui me l'a dit, tu sais que son copain et Granger sont meilleur amis.

-La Belette et le Castor font une belle paire ! Les meilleurs amis filles et garçons ça n'existe pas, c'est impossible, il y en a toujours un qui est 'in love' de l'autre ! Dit pensivement Pansy

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause Parkinson ? Dit narquoisement Mark un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

La jeune fille toisa le jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'Alex qui tirait un coup d'une nouvelle cloppe avala de travers et était entrain de s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Draco lui tapota le dos pour qu'il récupère, il remercia son jumeau d'un regard. Il se tourna vers Markus qui avait toujours le même sourire. Tout le monde savait que Pansy et lui étaient meilleur ami et amie plus jeunes et tout le monde savait également qu'ils avaient fini dans un lit... Mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux de sa meilleure amie, et elle non plus... enfin il le supposait... et il l'espérait...

-Tout ça pour dire qu'on s'en tamponne de Weasley et de Granger et qu'Alex ne se fera donc pas la Préfète-en-Chef ! Dit Draco en s'étirant le corps.

-Pourquoi pas ! Qui sais, imagine qu'ils boivent un peu trop, le coup est vite partit ! Argua Mark avec son fidèle sourire pervers.

-Markus, Markus, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne coucheraient jamais ensemble même si ils étaient les dernières personnes sur Terre ! Dit philosophiquement Harry en regardant son cousin avec pitié.

-Vous dites ça mais vous n'avez même jamais essayé ! Riposta Mark.

-On veut pas se salir. Râla Pansy.

-Dites plutôt que vous écoutez à la lettre le _guide du parfait petit Serpentard_ comme de bon serviteur ! Se moqua Neville.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Dirent les quatre Serpentard en même temps.

Neville ricana avec Mark.

-Ça a tout à voir ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Vous pariez qu'avant Noël on couche avec un Gryffondor ! S'emporta Harry en se levant de son siége.

-Ouah c'est un exploit sur 4 mois de se faire une personne ! Fit Mark faussement étonné.

-Bon d'accord, alors si tu le prend comme ça je te propose quelque chose. Dit Pansy, les yeux brillant de rage. Avec les 3 autres nous ferons un pari entre nous et vous ferez les arbitres de ce nouveau jeu.

-Va-y explique nous ton jeu. Dirent les deux Gryffondor.

-C'est simple, on se choisit 3 victimes chacun et on doit le faire avec ces 3 là avant Noël, le perdant du paris doit alors avouer aux victimes avec qui il a du le faire qu'il a fait ça juste pour un pari !

-Mouais. Dirent les trois autre Serpentard plus ou moins intéressé par le concept qui leur vengerait leur honneur.

-Et si vous réussissez tous ? Dit Neville l'esprit pratique.

-Nous sommes tous les quatre considéré comme perdant. S'exclama Pansy.

-Ça me plait beaucoup votre jeu et si pour un peu compliquer tout ça c'était les autres qui choisissait pour vous vos 'victime' ? S'impatienta Markus en se frottant les mains avec gourmandise.

Les quatre Serpentards se regardèrent, ils ne se feraient aucun cadeau, ils n'auraient aucune pitié et Alex était sûr qu'ils allaient choisir pour lui les filles qu'ils détestaient le plus dans l'école...

-D'acc, je marche, mais à une seule condition... on a un joker, une personne que nous pouvons décider de ne pas avoir, mais une seule et une seul fois donc il faut bien réfléchir... Dit Draco les sourcils froncés.

Les trois autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

-Pour Sissy je choisis Seamus Finnigan. Dit aussi tôt Alex qui venait de voir Finnigan et sa copine s'éclipser vers les chambres du haut... il ne fallait pas lui faire de cadeau après tout.

-Il a une copine. Rappela Pansy en regardant dans la direction d'Alex.

-Depuis quand ça te fait quelque chose ? Nargua Alex.

-Donc pour Pansy chéri, quel mec pourrait-elle bien se faire ? Réfléchit tout haut Harry en se grattant le menton. Neville ! S'exclama le garçon fière d'avoir trouver une idée.

-Joker ! Dit aussi tôt Pansy. Dev, c'est Dev, je ne serai jamais le faire avec lui pour un pari ! Expliqua Pansy.

Le Neville en question rougit à cette déclaration mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Par contre Alex fronçait les sourcils car il aimait déjà moyennement qu'ils dansent ensembles de la sorte maintenant il ne voulait pas que Dev lui pique sa Pansy !

-Weasel alors ! S'écria Harry un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

Il l'avait fait exprès le c. Pansy se prit la tête en main et fit une grimace de dégoût et regarda alors Weasel qui était entrain d'essayer de danser, il se ridiculisait complètement mais visiblement les autres aimaient les ringards qui bougeait en faisant les cons.

-Dom Fernandez. Dit alors Draco qui regardait le garçon de 6ème en question.

Tout le monde savait que depuis sa rupture d'avec Ginny le garçon avait changé de bord... c'était... enfin il sortait avec des garçons, le coup de Dray était vache mais si il ne l'avait pas été il aurait cru que son jumeau était malade. Une certaine crainte s'installa dans les yeux de Pansy, elle commençait à douter de ses dons de dragueuses car ces trois là serait dur à avoir, vraiment dur... Mais pour se remonter le moral elle regarda Alex et s'écria avec enthousiasme le nom de sa victime.

-Lavande Brown !

Alex sourit, pour se venger Pansy avait pris la copine de Finnigan.

-Karie O'Brian. Dit Draco en regardant la rousse qui se déchaînait sur la piste avec Weasel.

-Veto ! S'écria Alex.

La jeune fille ne lui était pas déplaisante mais il ne pourrait jamais le faire avec une fille comme O'Brian, elle était trop intéressée pour lui.

-Hermione Granger ! Dit aussi tôt Harry.

-Merde ! Bande de crétin ! Vous venez de me jouer un sale tour là ! S'écria Alex en écarquillant les yeux.

-Romilda Vane. Ajouta fièrement Draco.

Alex regarda son frère la bouche ouverte mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, pour finir il grogna bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège d'un air boudeur, il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture la jeune Gryffondor. Enfin au moins elle, elle serait facile à mette dans son lit puisqu'elle avait toujours eut un faible pour lui...

-Bon pour Dray maintenant ! S'écria Harry enthousiaste. Cynthia Ingalls !

-Joker ! Connard ! Tu sais bien que je hais cette bimbo blonde !

-Et oui je sais ! Sourit Harry.

-Ginny Weasley ! Dit alors Pansy profitant de l'instant de confusion.

-Julia Stewart ! S'exclama Harry, un sourire rayonnant inscrit sur la tête.

Julia était la meilleur amie de Cynthia, elle était aussi conne l'une que l'autre. Draco haïssait ces deux 6ème qui passait leur temps à ce regarder dans la glace, Alex s'était demandé plus d'une fois pourquoi ces fausses blondes étaient allé dans la Maison des courageux alors que le seul sport qu'elles pratiquaient étaient le sport de chambre...

-Nathalie McDonald ! Dit Alex en regardant son frère avec défi.

La jeune Gryffondor de 4ème était amoureuse de Draco depuis le début mais jusqu'à présent il l'avait toujours repoussé en lui disant qu'elle était trop jeune mais en faite Draco aimait une autre fille mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire à la jeune Gryffondor car elle était vraiment amoureuse du Serpentard.

-Le meilleur pour la fin alors ! S'exclama Pansy en se frottant les mains. Karie O'Brian !

Harry fit la grimace mais hocha la tête.

-Cynthia Ingalls ! S'exclama Alex.

-Joker.

-Marie Rose ! Dit Draco d'un air vengeur.

Marie Rose était la fille la plus à l'ouest qu'il connaissait, elle aussi était en dernière année mais elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle ne parlait presque pas et personne ne remarquait jamais sa présence, en faite Harry avait appris son existence là fois où ils avaient du faire tout les deux un devoir d'Enchantement.

-Pavarti Patil ! Finit par dire Pansy un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il regarda la jeune Gryffondor qui dansait avec Dean Thomas. Harry ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il avait un faible pour Pavarti, il l'a trouvait vraiment pas mal... elle lui plaisait plus que bien...

-On peut attaquer à partir de quand ? Demanda Pansy en regardant avec mépris ses deux proies qui étaient en vue.

-Le 1er septembre ! S'exclama Mark. En attendant profitons de cette soirée.

Les Princes acceptèrent cette proposition tentante et se levèrent tous. Alex inspira profondément et prit une fiole qu'il avait constamment sur lui... elle lui permettait de mieux respirer... il l'a but cul sec et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, Alex et Pansy dansant ensemble étroitement enlacé et presque aussi chaudement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Neville...


	3. Le retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J.K.Rowling mais les événements n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

**Résumer :** le pari vient d'être lancé, les quatre Serpentards doivent coucher avec trois Gryffondors avant Noël. La partie ne s'annonce pas facile...

**Personnage : **

Alexandre Malfoy : Jeune homme au yeux bleu océan, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine des Serpentards. Adulé de tous dans Poudlard. On le surnomme Lolo ou Magnus, Lolo est le diminutif de gigolo, Magnus pour Alexander Magnus (Alexandre le Grand). Il est en fait le vrai Harry Potter mais il ne le sait pas.

Draco Malfoy : Frère jumeau d'Alexandre mais il a les yeux d'acier. Vit dans l'ombre de son aîné. Il est également adulé de tous, amoureux secrètement d'une fille... On le surnomme Dray.

Pansy Parkinson : Seule fille du groupe, est envié et détesté de toutes les filles de l'école. Est très proche d'Alexandre... Dans le passé ils étaient meilleurs amis mais leur relation a changé une fois qu'ils ont couchés ensemble. On la surnomme Sissy.

Harry Potter : Jeune rebelle, fait tout pour se faire remarquer, s'est récemment coloré les cheveux en gris. Il a l'esprit de contradiction. Il est le Frère d'Esprit Tordu d'Alexandre. On le surnomme Raven (corbeau) à cause de ses cheveux noir très sombre...

Neville Longdubat : Un des Gryffondor du groupe. A une relation privilégié avec les Serpentards depuis la 5ème. S'entend à merveille avec Harry. Pansy et lui se cherchent depuis un moment... Surnommé Devil (démon) depuis qu'il a changé mentalement.

Mark Evans : Autre Gryffondor, c'est le plus jeune du groupe, il est en 2ème. C'est le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il a du se battre plus d'une fois pour ses amis Serpentards... tout le monde l'appelle Markus. Considéré comme le petit bébé du groupe alors que c'est un vrai pervers.

Bon, ici se termine le résumer de mes petits personnage, bonne lecture à tous et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires pour l'instant positif !

Sheena China.

------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour à Poudlard.**

Alex regardait au dehors de la fenêtre du train, train qui allait le conduire à Poudlard. Il s'ennuyait ferme car ses amis somnolait complètement, ils étaient tous « out » dû à la fête et à leur peu d'heure de sommeil. Pansy était affalé sur Neville dont la tête partais en avant puis se relevait brusquement pour après mieux pouvoir rependre. Mark ronflait mais pas au assez fort pour déranger les autres, Harry lisait un de ses livres de cul et Draco restait de marbre comme à son habitude, il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre avec ennui.

Ce matin les Princes s'étaient réveillés plus tôt que tous les autres pour être les premiers près à la gare. Ils avaient transplané pour la plupart sauf Mark qui avait du prendre la poudre de cheminette, mais Harry avait accompagné son cousin tout de même. Une fois à la gare, l'Elfe de Maison des Malfoy, Dobby les avait rejoins avec les mannes de chacun d'entre eux, sans un regard les jeunes avaient pris leurs mannes et congédiés l'Elfe de manière froide, ce dernier était partit en tremblotant de la tête au pied.

Alex sortit de ses pensées à cause des bruits au dehors du compartiment, son jumeau le regarda pour l'inciter à ce qu'il calme l'affaire, il fronça alors les sourcils quand il vit Pansy remuer, aussi tôt il se leva pour aller voir les chahuteurs, après tout, il était le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Il sortit donc pour utiliser de son autorité sur ses cadets, après tout, seul les Serpentards se plaçaient à la fin du train. Pourtant, quand il sortit de son compartiment et qu'il vit les Serpentards si révolté il comprit que c'était plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il soupira de déplaisir quand il vit le pourquoi du tout se remue-ménage qui tenait en un mot : Granger.

Il se faufila parmis les Serpentards qui entouraient l'ennemie. Quand elle le vit, elle lui lança un regard noir. Il prit une pose avantageuse tout en sortant son sourire provocateur. Ils se défièrent alors du regard et attendirent que le premier détournent les yeux, cette partie Granger perdit se qui augmenta l'autosuffisance d'Alexandre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ! Tu t'es perdue ? Demanda alors Alexandre en faisant référence à la pénétration de la jeune fille dans le domaine réservé aux Serpentards.

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent aussi tôt, mais Alex leur lança un regard noir pour qu'ils cessent, il ne supportait pas les lèche-culs, c'était Harry qui aimait ça !

-Non, je fais juste mon devoir de Préfète-en-Chef puisque apparemment mon collègue ne le fait pas ! Ragea la jeune fille en retrouvant toute sa rancœur, elle avait presque faillit oublier pourquoi Alexandre la faisait autant sortir de ses gonds...

Alex haussa les sourcils et lui répondit d'une voix méprisante.

-Et que veux-tu à cette pauvre personne ?

-Qu'il fasse son putain de boulot ! Malheureusement personne ne sait qui remplis ce rôle avec moi ! Alors je cherche, seulement mes pas mon menée à vous mais je crois que c'est impossible que mon homologue masculin soit ici donc j'me casse.

-Je suis là.

-J'avais remarqué Malfoy ! Soupira Granger en soupirant d'ennui en le regardant avec une grimace.

-Non, pas ça. C'est moi, ton homologue.

Granger écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis elle soupira.

-Tes blagues ne sont pas drôle Malfoy, alors s'il te plait arrête !

Alexandra sourit et sortit de la poche de son jeans son insigne du Préfet-en-Chef qu'il mit sur sa poitrine avec suffisance.

-Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête ! Cracha Hermione en se retournant brusquement et en partant dans le sens opposé.

Alex la rejoignit et se mit à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle irriter de leur proximité.

-Mon devoir !

-Normalement il a commencé au démarrage du train et pas une heure après ! Siffla la jeune fille.

-Ouais, mais avant j'étais occupé !

-Ha ouais ? Et que faisais sa majesté ? Dormir ? Attirer une pauvre fille dans ses filets ?

-Tu prends tout trop au sérieux ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas ma ronde tout de suite que les élèves vont crier à l'anarchie !

-T'es vraiment irresponsable ! Comment as ton pu te choisir ! On t'a choisis parce que t'as corrompu le Directeur ou parce que ton nom impose le respect ?

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas tout simplement pour moi Granger ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es immature, irresponsable, insolent, arrogant, égoïste, tricheur, menteur...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, pas besoin de faire toute une liste pour dire ça ! Et puis, tu ne me connais pas alors je ne te permets pas de me juger !

-Oui, d'accord, mais c'est l'impression que toute personne normal à de toi ! C'est dû à l'image que tu émets !

-Ah ouais ? Tu oublies alors l'image la plus importante ! S'écria le blond bien en face de la brune qui le fusillait du regard.

-Et quoi ? Macho ? Vantard ?

-Je suis le plus doué de cette foutu école et ça te tue car moi, je te bats sans faire le moindre effort ! Je suis le meilleur et t'y peux rien ! Je serais toujours au-dessus de toi ! Et ce dans n'importe qu'elle position... finit-il par dire avec un sourire pervers.

Les deux ennemis se turent, ils s'affrontaient du regard au milieu du couloir et plusieurs têtes étaient sorties de leur compartiment pour regarder la dispute. Quand Alex le remarqua il vit rouge.

-Votre vie est si ennuyeuse que vous devez vous intéresser de celle des autres ?

Toutes les têtes disparurent et Hermione le planta là encore une fois, mais comme précédemment, Alex la suivit.

-T'a rien d'autre à faire ? Faire des remarques très suggestives à d'autres filles par exemple !

-Malheureusement, maintenant que je suis là, autant faire mon boulot ! Répondit alors Alex en ignorant la seconde part de la phrase de Granger.

-J'ai une idée, je m'occupe du début du train, toi, tu vas voir la fin !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur d'être trop proche des Serpents ? Je croyais que le courage était une qualité des Lions !

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et Alex lui fonça dedans.

-Fais attention ! S'écria le jeune homme en la soutenant, elle se dégagea vite fait de ses bras.

-D'accord, alors tu t'occupes de l'avant et moi de l'arrière !

-Si on le faisait ensemble plutôt !

-T'as peur Malfoy ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai peur pour tes amis, après tout, je ne sais pas si je saurais me contrôler en leur présence ! Et puis, si tu vas sans moi chez les Serpents tes vraiment malade ! T'es un sang impur pour nous !

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Demanda alors le garçon quand il vit le manque d'entrain chez son ennemie.

-Non, rien allons-y ! Dépêche toi ! Plus vite on aura fini plus vite je pourrais me débarrasser de toi !

-C'est moi qui doit dire ça normalement ! Grommela Alex.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le début du train, ils durent intervenir deux, trois fois pour des fautes bénigne. En général, c'était Hermione qui élevait la voix et quand un élève voulait répondre Alex intervenait pour lui lancer un regard made in Malfoy ce qui refroidissait automatiquement les rebelles. En fait, les élèves étaient répartis par Maison dans le train. Au début il y avait les Gryffondor, ils prétendaient qu'étant l'élite de l'école leur place était devant. Les Serpentards avaient préféré l'arrière du train afin d'être le plus éloigné possible des Préfets... enfin, c'était une excuse pour essayer le plus possible de ne pas se croiser dans le train... Au milieu des deux, il y avait les deux autres maisons qui étaient plus proche de l'un ou l'autre suivant leurs préférences.

-Tu fais vraiment peur des fois Malfoy ! Tu ne serais pas changé d'yeux ?

-J'ai beau être un sorcier je peux pas m'auto modifier comme ça ! Et puis, moi j'aime bien mes yeux !

-T'as les yeux de la mort !

-Si seulement c'était vrai tu serais morte depuis longtemps Granger !

-Moi ce qui me plairait c'est que tu te détruises en te regardant dans un miroir ! Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que c'est le miroir ton meilleur ami ! T'es le genre de type à être comme Narcisse (1) !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'as jamais eu de mec de ta vie ! J'suis sur que t'es vierge et que t'as sans doute jamais embrassé un mec de ta vie ! Mais d'un côté c'est normal vu tes dents de castor !

Hermione le gifla sans qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, il se frotta la joue décontenancé, jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur lui.

-Et toi, les filles elles sont avec toi pour quoi à ton avis ? A part ton fric et ton nom t'as rien pour toi, pauvre type !

Alex la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais Granger ! J'ai un physique ! Et puis les filles aiment les mecs comme moi à cause de mon côté sombre ! Toi, à part les intellos super laid et bigleux, personne ne s'intéressera à une fille comme toi ! Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ennemie.

Hermione se débattit et le poussa, ses yeux étaient trop brillants et il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. C'est quand il l'a vit partir à grande enjambé qu'il regretta ses paroles ! Il se tapa la tête contre un compartiment.

-Le but est de l'attirer dans mon lit ! Pas de la faire fuir dés le début ! Se réprimanda-t-il.

Il décida alors d'aller dans les premiers wagons, il n'était pas totalement à l'aise en terrain ennemi, il avançait prudemment mais malgré une légère appréhension il gardait un visage sûr de lui. Il regardait néanmoins dans chaque compartiment à la recherche de sa condisciple. Deux compartiment plus loin une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alex vit Ron sortir l'air menaçant et près à bondir sur lui. Alex sourit, faire sortir le roux de ses gonds étaient son jeu préféré depuis la première.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Mione ? Hurla le roux, les yeux hors de leur orbite.

-Rien qui ne te regarde salle belette ! Dit Alex méprisant, il allait contourner le roux quand celui-ci l'empoigna fermement et le plaqua contre une porte. Alex le regarda ironiquement.

Plusieurs personnes sortirent de leur compartiment et se mirent à bonne distance des deux dernières années. Alex lança un regard en biais aux amis du roux qui faisaient barricade un peu plus loin.

-Tut, tut, tut Weasmoche ! On ne touche pas au Préfet-en-Chef !

-Toi ? Le partisan de tu-sais-qui ! S'étonna le roux.

Alex perdit son contrôle à cet phrase en renversa les positions en plaquant fermement Weasley contre le mur, il le soulevait légèrement mais ne s'en rendait pas compte à cause de sursaut d'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines.

-Insulte moi encore une fois de ça et je te démontes la tête sans la moindre hésitation et sans le moindre remord ! Après tout, qu'elle différence, un Weasmoche de moins ou de plus, tes parents ne devraient même pas remarquer la différence !

Ron ne se laissa pas insulter et le frappa d'un crochet du gauche. Alex frotta sa joue et cracha du sang, après un moment de flottement il regarda Ron avec provocation.

_-_C'est vrai que les _pauvres _dans ton genre ne savent pas utiliser autres choses que les poings, la magie est quelques choses de noble après tout ! T'es vraiment pathétiquement Weasley ! Je me demande comment fait Moon pour rester avec toi ! Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Elle te rend coc...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'il se reprenait un crochet de la part du roux qui se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper, ils tombèrent au sol, Ron était sur le jeune Malfoy qui se mit à suffoquer, il ne supportait pas cette impression de compression. Il sentit une colère bouillonner dans ses veines et il fit voltiger Ron par magie, le garçon se cogna voilement sur le mur. Alex se leva alors et avec rage il chotta dans le ventre de son ennemi qui était sonné ! C'est Finnigan et Thomas qui le stoppèrent, Alexandre se débattit alors et échappa à leur emprise, il continua alors rageusement son avancé en engueulant toutes personnes sur son passage.

C'est quand il arriva à la fin du couloir qu'il frappa dans le mur avec rage, il regarda sa main et la secoua légèrement, il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de voir une porte avec le mot Préfets-en-Chef inscrit dessus. Il hésita et s'approcha de la porte mais il n'y avait pas de poigné, il fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'il y avait une fente. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il enleva son insigne de sa blouse et le mit dans la fente. Une poignée apparut enfin et Alex poussa la porte. Le compartiment était vraiment grand et beaucoup mieux décorer que n'importe quel autre compartiment. Il y avait même deux lits simples pour dormir, dans un coin de la pièce il y avait également un frigo, il se dirigea dans cette direction pour se désaltérer. A l'intérieure il y avait juste de l'eau et de la limonade, il grimaça aussi tôt et sortit sa gourde de sa veste. Heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort incassable sur sa gourde aussi non celle-ci aurait éclaté durant le combat avec Weasley. Il en but plusieurs gorgé puis se dirigea vers le lit et ferma les yeux de fatigue et s'endormit aussi tôt.

C'est le raclement de la porte qui le réveilla brusquement et il se frotta les yeux, il regarda qui avait fait ce bruit et il vit Granger sur le pas de la porte avec tous ses amis de Gryffondor, Alex fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les nouveaux arrivant qui se montrait de plus en plus menaçant.

-T'es tout seul Malfoy ? Quel dommage pour ta belle face ! Dit alors Finnigan en faisant craqué les os de ses mains.

-Tu vois, même toi tu l'admets ! Je suis beau comme un dieux ! Au faite comment va ta tête Weasley ?

Ron crispa les poings ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Alex sourit et plongea sa main dans sa chemise, il sortit une chaînette et appuya dessus. Il souffla quelque chose puis fit un sourire triomphant aux Gryffondor qui le regardait comme si il était fou. Alex éclata de rire et reprit de sa gourde, il but toute une rasade et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Je croyais que les Gryffondor n'attaquait pas à plusieurs.

-Les Lions chasse en groupe ! Sourit alors Thomas en faisant un premier pas vers le Préfet.

-Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'attaquer dans le wagon des Préfets-en-Chef ? Dit alors Alex, soudain moins confiant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Toi tu m'as bien attaqué en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Lui rappela alors Weasley de toute sa hauteur.

-Peut-être mais c'est toi qui la chercher sale belette !

Faire parler les autres étaient la dernière solution pour gagner le plus de temps possible.

-De toute façon je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire et te faire payer les paroles que t'as dis à propos de Mary ! Cracha le roux avec dégoût.

Les Gryffondors venaient d'encercler Alexandre qui avait la main droite sur sa baguette, les trois garçons semblaient vraiment sûrs d'eux. Alex lança alors un regard provoquant à Granger qui ne bougea pas, elle s'appuya convenablement contre le mur, prête à profiter du spectacle qui allait s'annoncer, Alexandre ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard incendiaire en la voyant agir de le sorte, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été gentil avec elle plutôt.

-Quoi ? Qu'elle te rendait cocu ! Mais mon cher Weasel, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Mais d'un côté je la comprends ! Dit alors Alexandre.

'Quitte à prendre des risques, autant visé le maximum', pensa amèrement le jeune blond.

-C'est vrai Weasmoche ! Entre perdre sa virginité avec Harry Potter ou avec Weasmoche une fille n'hésite pas très longtemps ! D'ailleurs ta copine est super bonne au pieux maintenant, je l'ai bien entraîné ! S'exclama Harry appuyé de manière décontracté sur la porte.

Alex nota qu'il était essoufflé et semblait inquiet, le coloré contourna les Gryffondor et se pencha vers Alex.

-T'as un don pour te mettre dans la merde toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Les autres arrivent ?

-Les autres sont là ! Dit alors la voix sensuel de Pansy accompagné des autres qui rentrèrent, ils lançaient des regards noir au Gryffondor qui se sentaient soudain moins à l'aise.

-T'es pas capable de te battre seul Malfoy ?

-Tu peux parler Weasel ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore me battre avec toi après t'avoir réglé ton compte tantôt ! J'y peux rien moi si ta la mémoire courte ! Ah moins que tu sois sado ! Se moqua Alex.

Pansy fit apparaître un fouet avec sa baguette magique et frappa le sol avec ce dernier.

-T'aimes ça Weasel ? Enfin, chacun ses goûts... Pouffa Pansy en donnant le fouet à Weasel qui n'avait pas bougé, Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et vint se poster près d'Alex en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bon, et si vous vous cassiez sale Gryffondor ! Ce n'est pas trop votre domaine et on est plus doué que vous en magie il me semble ! Se moqua Alex en lançant un regard suffisant à l'assemblé.

Les Gryffondors hésitaient, ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise, sauf le castor !

-Et pourquoi serai-ce plus ton domaine que le notre ? Cracha Hermione, les yeux noir.

-Peut-être parce que je suis Préfet-en-Chef ! Lui rappela Alex.

-T'as oublié un truc pauvre tache ! Moi aussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais amener tes amis et pas moi !

-Parce que tu comptes rester ici ?

-Ouais ! Mais je ne veux pas être avec tes amis ! Ils polluent l'air ! Tout comme toi !

-Et tu crois que j'ai envie de rester avec les tiens peut-être ! Etre entouré de puceau me donne l'urticaire ! Cracha Alex qui s'était levé pour se poster face à face avec la Préfète-en-Chef.

-C'est bon ! Dit Neville pour les calmer.

Le brun posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Alex et la gauche sur celle d'Hermione.

-J'ai une idée, si vous voulez tant rester ici, faites le ! Mais moi, j'préfère ne pas être entre votre présence ! Ça me bousille les tympans ! Donc, j'pense qu'avec les autres on va se casser et laisser nos chers Préfet-en-Chef se débrouiller tout seul, comme des grands, qu'ils sont, je tiens à vous le rappeler !

-Mais tu vas nous laisser ensemble ! Protesta alors Hermione.

-C'est vrai ça ! S'écrièrent Pansy, Draco et Harry en même temps.

-Je croyais que tu voulais rester ici Granger, à moins que ce ne soit que pour m'ennuyer ! Sourit Alex en comprenant où voulait en venir Neville.

-Non ! Je reste !

-T'es sur Hermione ? Demanda alors Ron inquiet.

-T'inquiète Weasley ! Elle sera en vie à la fin du voyage ! Sourit Alex en mettant son bras autour des épaules de la brune qui se dégagea aussi tôt.

-ça ira ! C'est pour Malfoy que tu devrais t'inquiéter ! Dit Hermione en faisant un signe à Ron pour qu'il parte.

Ron dut se résigner et quitta la pièce avec tous les autres, une fois qu'ils furent partis Alex ferma la porte avec énergie.

-Enfin du calme !

Alex se jeta dans le lit pendant qu'Hermione restait distante.

-Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?

-Non merci, plutôt mourir que d'être dans le même lit qu'un crétin fini comme toi !

-Tu ne diras pas toujours ça ! Je suis sûr que t'en redemanderas quand tu y auras goûté ! Dit perversement Alex.

Hermione soupira s'assit sur la sofa en sortant un livre.

-Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire ! Et puis mon QI est plus élevé que la moyenne des filles que tu te tapes, je sais que tu n'es pas un saint !

Elle mit son livre à hauteur de ses yeux afin de ne plus le voir. Alex vexé d'être autant ignoré se leva et alla la rejoindre, il enleva brusquement le livre des mains d'Hermione qui était prête à protester mais Alex approcha son visage brusquement du sien.

-Qu'elle dommage, je sais que je ne suis pas un saint... Il lui fit un sourire pervers. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester dans une pièce vide avec moi, je pourrais faire de mauvaise chose.

Hermione le regarda surprise puis éclata de rire se qui étonna Alex.

-Et tu crois que je te laisserais faire Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf des fois !

-Mais... dit simplement Alex ne trouvant pas les bons mots.

-Tu as perdu tes mots Malfoy ? Ton vocabulaire est parti aux oubliettes ? Dit la jeune fille moqueuse qui alla reprendre son livre et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait abandonné.

-Granger, je coucherais avec toi. Tôt ou tard ! La Préfète-en-Chef passera dans mes bras, ça je peux te le jurer !

-Si c'est pour dire des conneries que tu ouvres la bouche, la prochaine fois abstient toi !

Alex lui lança un regard noir et alla se remettre dans le lit et dormit le reste du voyage. C'est Hermione qui le secoua quelques heures plus tard pour le prévenir qu'il devait s'habiller car ils seraient bientôt à Poudlard. Il lui lança un regard noir et remarqua qu'elle s'était déjà changée, il haussa un sourcil, il aurait bien aimé la voir en sous-vêtement...

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Soupira alors Hermione mal à l'aise.

-Comment ?

-Tu me déshabilles du regard ! J'ai l'impression d'être nue dans tes yeux !

-J'aimerais que tu le sois plus que dans mes yeux !

Hermione jura et lui balança son livre en pleine figure. Alex l'évita avec facilité et fit un sourire goguenard à Hermione qui s'assit dans le fauteuil de manière boudeuse. Une idée perverse naquit dans l'esprit d'Alex qui se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. La jeune fille détourna le visage avec dégoût, Alex lui prit le menton et la fit le regarder, avec sa main libre il détacha lentement les boutons de son haut. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me déshabille pour mettre mon uniforme... expliqua calmement Alex tout en continuant à enlever sa chemise.

-Ici ?

-Je veux que tu profites du spectacle ! S'exclama alors Alexandra moqueur, il balança la chemise à Hermione.

-J'ai aucune envie de voir ça.

Alex sourit et se mit à déboutonner son jeans, il vit clairement Hermione déglutir, avec lenteur, il fit glisser le jeans, en dessous, il avait juste un boxer noir, Alex sourit quand il vit Hermione rougir et détourné les yeux, il s'approcha d'Hermione avec sensualité.

-Pourtant tu as regardé le spectacle ! Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de la fille qui frémit.

-C'était par obligation... murmura la jeune fille pour s'en sortir.

Alex éclata de rire devant l'obstination de la jeune fille et alla chercher son uniforme qu'il enfila avec lenteur, il vit du coin de l'œil Granger entrain de l'épier de travers et ça lui plaisait, il faisait comme si il ne voyait rien à son manège.

-C'est pourquoi le loup que tu as ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille.

Alex la regarda et comprit ce que regardait son homologue féminin, il en fut légèrement déçu...

-T'es curieuse Granger mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir c'est comme ça que je me vois, sauvage et indomptable !

Granger leva les yeux aux cieux avec agacement et se leva alors prête à sortir, au pas de la porte elle se tourna vers lui.

-Alors tu viens ?

-Je t'accompagne ?

-Ben oui crétin ! Tu m'as déjà lâché au début, j'ne vais pas encore me farcir tout le boulot à la fin !

Ils sortirent côte à côte de leur compartiment privé et allèrent se mettre près d'une porte de sortie avec leurs affaires près à descendre du train qui venait de ralentir. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa descendre la foule d'élève, Alex et Hermione furent obliger de crier sur plusieurs élèves qui courraient ou traînaient, Alexandre trouvait son rôle écrasant surtout à cause de certain jeune insolant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été comme ces gamins excité comme des puces ! Il entendit alors la voix bourrue d'Hagrid appelé les premières, Alex lui fit un signe discret de main, Hagrid lui fit un sourire fier, Harry continua son rôle sous le regard paternel du Professeur.

-Quel professionnalisme frangin ! S'exclama alors Draco qui se tenait derrière son jumeau.

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard made in Malfoy qui n'impressionna en aucun cas son jumeau qui bailla de fatigue.

-Sale gosse ! Souffla Alex entre ses dents.

-Alors ? Avec le castor, s'en est où ?

-Nulle part, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Cette fille n'est pas aussi facile que celle de d'habitude ! Et toi ? Tu as avancé ?

Draco se frotta la joue avec son index de manière gênée, Alex soupira, avoir un frère si romantique lui donnait envie de vomir...

-Ben, j'ai vue Nathalie, on a parlé, elle bégayait toujours autant en m'a présence, c'était... touchant...

Alex renifla de mépris.

-Prince charmant de pacotille !

-Gigolo d'un soir ! Répondit du tac au tac Draco vexé par la remarque de son jumeau.

-Que veux-tu petit frère ! Au moins, je ne me voile pas la face !

Alexandre fit un clin d'oeil à son jumeau.

-Je ne voie pas ce que tu insinues ! Moi, on ne m'a jamais payé si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-La vie est longue petit frère ! Tout peut arriver.

-Oui, tout peut arriver, peut-être qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux !

Alex éclata de rire face à l'absurdité de la chose.

-Le jour où ça arrivera je te jure que les sorciers seront capables de vivre à la Moldue !

-C'est-à-dire jamais...

-Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt vif d'esprit mon petit frère ! Dit alors Alex en prenant la tête de son jumeau sous son bras.

-Malfoy ! Cria alors Granger en venant à leur hauteur.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Le sale gosse ! Précisa alors Granger.

-C'est de toi qu'elle parle ! Dit alors Dray.

-Ah, ah, très marrant, je me roule à terre ! Crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Miss Castor ?

-Notre calèche va partir !

-D'acc ! Let's go ! Dit alors Alexandre en entourant la jeune fille de son bras. Tu viens frangin ?

-Mais on ne doit qu'être nous deux ! Dit alors Granger, tellement étonnée qu'elle n'enleva pas le bras d'Alexandre posé sur ses épaules.

-T'as vraiment envie d'être seule avec moi ?

Hermione sembla alors réaliser le danger de la chose et en même temps recula en remarquant leur rapprochement étroit.

-Vient avec nous s'il te plait Malfoy, le mieux des deux mais pas beaucoup plus.

Dray sourit et Alex grogna. Ils marchèrent en silence, les garçons entourant la jeune Gryffondor, ils parlaient ensemble en ignorant la jeune fille.

-Dis moi frangin, t'as vu les jeunes de Serdaigles ? Les 4ème ! Dit alors Alex.

-J'ai pas vraiment regarder en fait.

-Mon Dieu, es-tu sûr d'être un mec ? Elles sont canons et leurs minijupes, j'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a en dessous !

-Malfoy ! S'écria alors Hermione outré.

-Quoi ? Dit Alex, les bras derrière la tête en signe d'indifférence total.

-Pauvre mec ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Rougit alors Hermione.

-Bah, je suis un mec normal et en bonne santé, c'est normal que je pense à ça... j'en ai besoin ! Rigola-t-il, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui détourna les yeux dégoûtés.

-Je crois que tu vas rater frangin si tu continues dans cette voie là... dit alors Draco.

-La ferme ! J'tai pas demander ton avis.

-On est arrivé. Montons, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! Dit alors Granger en montant la première dans la calèche, Alex ne put s'empêcher de regarder la vue que lui offrait Hermione à ce moment, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

-A la la, Miss Parfaite, t'es jamais en retard de toute façon alors stresse pas, ça me donne l'urticaire les gens comme toi ! Dit-il histoire de se changer les idées.

Draco à ses côtés se mit à pouffer de rire. Les joutes verbales de son frère jumeau et de Miss Castor l'avaient toujours bien amusé. Le reste du trajet continua ainsi, Draco contait les points. Hermione et Alexandre se cherchaient s'en arrête, se trouvait pour mieux se jeter passant de l'indifférence, à la haine, à la colère et une haute gamme de sentiments. Draco s'amusait tellement qu'il fut déçu quand le carrosse s'arrêta.

-Enfin ! Dit alors Granger en sortant tout de suite et en partant sans les attendre.

Alexandre en profita pour sortir son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et le tendit à son frère. Alex alluma la clope de son frère en premier et puis en fit de même avec la sienne. Ils marchèrent alors ensemble.

-Frangin, tu vas perdre si tu continues à l'ennuyer comme ça, tu sais qu'elle déteste ça !

-Ouais, mais en même temps moi j'aime bien voir ses yeux chocolat se remplir de haine car ils se mettent à briller...

Dray haussa alors les sourcils et fit un sourire goguenard qui agaça Alexandre au plus haut point.

-Quoi ? Va-y, dis ce que tu veux frangin parce que si t'enlèves pas ce sale sourire de ta face d'ange j'te le fais bouffer ! Râla Alex.

-Je me demandais juste si tu ne m'étais pas Granger en colère depuis toutes ces années dans le seul espoir de voir ses yeux brillés !

-Mythomane ! La seule fille qui ne m'ais jamais plu c'est... Alex hésita alors.

-Alors, t'a perdu ta langue ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'hésite.

-Entre Pansy et Jess ? Dit alors Draco un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Hum... le château est en vue, jette ta clope et arrête de sourire comme ça ! N'oublie pas frangin, on est des Malfoy alors à la place de faire le fier joue l'indifférent.

-Comme d'ab ! Soupira alors Draco qui jeta sa clope avec nonchalance. Allons voir qui va être notre nouveau prof de Déf !

-J'espère que se sera une fille pas trop vieille et super bien roulé ! Espéra alors Alex.

-Dis un peu « je rêve ».

Alex grogna et pénétra alors dans le château, comme à son habitude, tous les regards étaient braqué sur les jumeaux, leurs côtés ténébreux et bon chic bon genre attirait inlassablement les jeunes filles. Et puis, il faut dire qu'ils faisaient tous deux extrêmement attention à leur apparence. Draco était plus classique et froid dans sa façon d'être et Alexandre plus tombeur et charmeur. Ils prirent place aux côtés de Pansy et Harry déjà installé, personne n'osait se mettre trop près d'eux... d'ailleurs juste côté d'eux, il y avait un fossé entre eux et le reste de leur table !

Alex vit le regard déçu d'Harry sur son assiette vide, il devait attendre que McGo aille chercher les nouveaux nains de jardin. Enfin, les mini pouces franchirent les portes, certain avec peur, d'autres avec assurance, d'autres regardaient partout émerveillé ou encore parlaient avec passion de leur connaissance sur le plafond magique et il y avait ceux chez qui les yeux brillait de détermination et de l'envie de faire ses preuves... ils n'étaient vraiment pas difficile de deviner selon le comportement de la personne dans quel maison elles iraient.

-Brooks Edward !

Un petit garçon vraiment laid s'avança, sa laideur n'avait égale que sa maladresse car il trébucha sur la première marche. Harry et Alex ricanèrent alors, un tas de suiveurs se mit à en faire de même.

-Poufsouffle ! Cria alors le chapeau.

-Pas vraiment étonnant, soupira Pansy agacé.

La jeune brune déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alexandre, leurs mains se lièrent alors sous la table. Le reste de la répartition continua ainsi sous les remarques désobligeantes de l'un ou de l'autre Princes des Ténèbres...

-Wimfrey Antonin ! Finit alors par dire la vieille chouette qu'était McGo.

-Serpentard !

Les quatre Princes applaudirent nonchalamment et Harry se redressa en se frottant les mains, il allait bientôt pouvoir manger !

-Je sais que beaucoup sont impatient de pouvoir manger ! Commença alors le vieux fou.

-ça tu peux le dire ! Dit Harry tout haut.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la Salle, Alexandre renifla, il savait que c'était juste histoire de se faire bien voir du décoloré.

-Mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu car on vient de m'annoncer l'arriver de votre futur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Entrez Mrs ! Dit la voix accueillante du directeur qui d'un geste ample de la main droite fit ouvrir les grandes portes.

Sous les portes, une femme encapuchonné se matérialisa, d'un geste rapide, elle enleva sa capuche et tout le monde put voir ses longs cheveux blond tombant en cascade. Enfin, elle s'avança, il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle était belle, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux couleur océan, un sourire éclatant, elle était rayonnante, d'un age indéfini, plusieurs garçons s'agitèrent à la vue de cet « ange ». Quand elle passa devant les Princes elle leur fit un sourire moqueur, les garçons déglutirent alors, Draco semblait être le plus déstabilisé, Alex aussi l'était mais il ne le montra pas. La nouvelle prof alla se mettre devant l'estrade et se mit à parler d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Bonjour à tous. C'est assez étrange de revenir à l'école après toute ces années, tellement de bon souvenir remonte. J'espère que moi aussi je pourrais vous laisser des souvenirs inoubliables. Au fait, je vais juste demander une chose ! Qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de jeune fille, je crois que certains élèves n'apprécieront pas de m'appeler par mon nom de femme marié, et puis, on pourrait croire que je chercher à avantager mes chers fils... donc se sera Narcissa Black pour tous les élèves !

Il y eut beaucoup de sifflement masculin dans la Salle. D'autre se mirent à murmurer avec frénésie, le nom Black n'était plus bien vu depuis l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Pourtant se qu'Alex nota le plus fut que Draco avait les poings contractés par la colère.

-T'étais au courant Alex ? Demanda alors furieusement son jumeau ses yeux acier lançant des éclairs.

-Non, je ne savais pas… je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parler… souffla alors Alex déstabilisé.

-C'est simple ! Tu sais très bien que ça l'amuse de me voir perdre le contrôle de moi-même ! J'me casse, j'ai envie de vomir rien que de penser que je suis dans la même pièce que cette harpie !

-Draco ! Le sermonna alors Alex en lançant des regards en coin furtif, il n'aimait pas savoir que les gens entour d'eux les écoutait.

Harry et Pansy s'évertuèrent alors à faire reculer la masse de Serpentard pour que la conversation des jumeaux reste privé.

-Quoi ? Toi t'es son chouchou, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas se que j'éprouves quand c'est toi qu'elle regarde, qu'elle embrasse… qu'elle aime ! Tu lui ressembles plus physiquement que moi… moi, je suis comme papa alors… enfin, je le lui rappelle…

-Mère aime père.

-Non, la seule personne qu'ils aiment tous les deux c'est toi.

Draco se leva alors et quitta la pièce dépité comme jamais. Alexandre lançait des regards noirs à quiconque regardait son jumeau, il était sur le point de le suivre mais Dumbledore annonça alors sa nomination au poste de Préfet-en-Chef, une foule se leva pour l'applaudir et plusieurs l'acclamèrent avec enthousiasme et vinrent l'encercler, l'empêchant de suivre Draco.

-Et l'homologue féminin de Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger !

Les lions se mirent à taper des pieds et acclamèrent Hermione avec entrain, les Serpentards se mirent à siffler la jeune fille. Dumbledore d'un regard sévère calma la foule d'élèves qui continuaient leur combat avec les yeux…

-Comme il est coutume de le faire, les Préfets-en-Chef auront un dortoir privé que ma consoeur, le Professeur McGonagal leur montrera à la fin du repas. Sur ce, bonne appétit !

Alexandre avec rage planta sa fourchette dans son poulet, sa mauvaise humeur s'était répandue à la table de Serpents qui étaient à présent tendu. Tout le monde le regardait avec crainte, même Pansy et Harry s'était légèrement éloigné… Alex bouillonnait, il ne supportait pas voir son frère si désespéré. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait concevoir d'être à son tour en colère contre leur mère. Il aimait sa mère, elle avait toujours été douce avec lui, elle était à son chevet lorsqu'il avait souffert dans sa jeunesse, elle avait fait des nuits blanches pour lui… mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait pour Draco… C'était leur père qui veillait sur Draco, tout comme il veillait sur Alexandre. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre ses fils, ils les aimaient autant l'un que l'autre. Alexandre se frotta alors la tête et regarda alors vers la table des professeurs. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Non, jamais il ne pourrait en vouloir à sa mère…

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Pansy.

Le décoloré mettait du poulet dans une serviette, il leur fit un sourire confident.

-C'est pour Dray, il est partit sans manger ! Et comme notre Draco d'amour n'est pas futile il n'ira pas jusqu'au cuisine alors… en plus il adore le poulet !

-Merci pour lui. Je viendrais le voir dés que je saurais où se trouve mon dortoir ! Dis-lui ! Ordonna alors Alexandre.

-A vos ordre Chef ! Dit alors Harry en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son frère d'Esprit tordu. Allez, arrête de nous faire cette tête, j'te préfère avec ton air pervers !

-En parlant de ça, t'as vu les jeunes de Serdaigle !

-A-t-on avis ? J'ai déjà été leur parler ! J'sais pas ce que t'as cette année mon vieux mais t'es lent !

-Pauvre tache ! Et quoi ? T'as rendez-vous ?

-On a rendez-vous tu veux dire… Pré-au-Lard. Tu t'occupes de la réservation dans un bon resto… qui peut faire hôtel si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Avec quoi est-ce que je traîne… soupira alors Pansy.

-Des apollons vivants ? Proposa alors Harry en faisant son sourire le plus séduisant.

-Des dieux du sexe personnifier ! Rajouta alors Alex.

-Des mecs à la tête surdimensionnée ! Proposa alors Pansy l'air de rien.

-Hé ! Se vexèrent en même temps les deux Serpentards.

Pansy pouffa alors et Alex retrouva alors le sourire. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui, il leva les yeux et vit le regard rêveur de Granger. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et aussi tôt la jeune fille se remit à parler avec ses chers lions. Pansy remarqua alors son manège et regarda vers leurs ennemis.

-Nos chères proies, bientôt je mangerais du lion ! Dit la jeune brune en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Alex possessif ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de lancer un regard glacial à la table des Gryffondors.

-Tu es trop jaloux Malfoy ! Soupira alors Harry.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Dirent en même temps Pansy et Alex.

-Oh, moi rien de spécial…

Alexandre n'apprécia pas le ton employé par son ami mais encore une fois, la voix de Dumbledore vint mettre fin à leur conversation. Alex lança un regard assassin au directeur, il était presque persuadé que le directeur faisait exprès de parler pour le couper !

-Bon, les Préfets, veuillez conduire les 1er jusqu'au dortoir. Mr Potter et Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de suivre le Professeur McGonagal !

Alex se leva, jeta sa serviette sur la table et d'un pas rageur se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Granger en faisait de même de son côté mais d'une meilleure humeur que son homologue... McGo parlait avec sa mère qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, la vieille chouette hocha alors la tête et c'est Narcissa qui se dirigea alors vers les Préfets-en-Chef.

-Le professeur McGonagal a bien voulu que je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre appartement. Suivez moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais qui ne laissait place à aucune objection.

Alex sentit alors le regard de beaucoup trop de garçon sur sa mère, il contracta les poings et essaya de garder au mieux son calme si sa mère n'avait pas voulu révéler son nom de femme marié, il n'allait pas la balancer, ce n'était pas du tout son style. Toute de fois, il vit alors le regard interrogateur de Granger su lui, elle avait compris qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, car en fait, avec ou sans prof, à cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour mettre la Gryffondor en rogne mais là rien, il n'osait pas devant sa mère... Leur marche était donc silencieuse, Alex regardait le dos de sa mère avec appréhension, il ne savait pas quel comportement prendre en fait... jamais Alexandre Malfoy n'avait parut si désarmé de toute sa vie.

-Ton frère est partit de la Salle... dit alors Narcissa qui ouvrit la conversation sur un sujet épineux.

Alexandre vit Granger sursauté et se mettre à tendre l'oreille, il serra les dents mais il ne pouvait ignorer sa propre mère...

-Oui, il ne se sentait pas bien... Harry est allé s'occuper de lui... souffla alors le garçon, les yeux baissé, Narcissa tourna son visage vers celui de son fils et lui prit les mains dans un geste enfantin.

-Tu mens de mieux en mieux Pâris... mais je sais que Julius est partis à cause de moi, il me déteste.

-Mère, c'est faux ! Draco est ravi de votre présence, il avait mal au ventre, c'est tout.

-N'essaye pas de me protéger de la vérité. Je sais que Julius me déteste... et il a raison, j'ai été une mauvaise mère avec lui. Heureusement, avec toi Alexandre, j'ai réussit, ton frère est trop sentimental... comme ton père dans le fond. Une apparence d'acier mais un cœur de guimauve... tu es ma plus grande réussite Alexandre, tu n'es pas fait du même fer qu'eux. Tu as un corps d'ange avec un cœur d'acier... tu n'es pas un faible.

-Mère, je vous interdis d'insulter mon frère et mon père ! Rugit aussi tôt Alex, il était hors de question qu'il laisse son frère et son père être traité de la sorte.

Narcissa le regarda et se mit à pouffer de rire se qui déstabilisa Alexandre.

-Mon cher fils, pas besoin de t'emporter pour eux ! Nous savons toi et moi qu'aucun sentiment ne peut atteindre ton cœur et que tu agis de la sorte uniquement parce que tu t'en sens obligé...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Pâris, je lis en toi aussi bien qu'en moi.

Alexandre se tut alors et détourna les yeux. Finalement, Narcissa se tourna vers Granger et lui fit un clin d'œil, les yeux chocolat de la brune allait du garçon blond à son nouveau professeur, la Préfète-en-Chef se tapa alors le front avec sa main, elle venait de comprendre. Narcissa s'arrêta alors brusquement et Hermione fonça dans Alexandre qui la poussa avec répugnance, il regarda alors où sa mère s'était stoppée, il vit alors qu'il était devant un cadre qui représentait une bataille entre humain, les hommes chevauchaient des êtres magiques...

-Vous voilà arriver Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. Le mot de passe est « pleine-lune ». Bonne nuit.

-Au revoir professeur, répondit alors Alexandre.

Hermione sursauta alors et d'une voix bégayante, elle souhaita à son tour bonne nuit à Narcissa Malfoy qui partit d'un pas aérien.

-Pleine lune ! S'écria alors Alexandre.

Ils rentrèrent, Alex ne fit pas attention à la décoration, se dirigea vers la porte de gauche et l'ouvrit à la volée, s'était une chambre, il referma alors la porte. Il se tourna l'œil noir vers Granger.

-Celle-là est ma chambre. Je te préviens Granger, si tu parles à qui que se soit ce que tu viens d'entendre, je te jures que ce sera ton dernier souvenir sur cette terre, tu m'as bien compris !

-D'accord, mais à une seule condition.

-Tu n'es pas en position d'argumenter.

-ça c'est ce que tu crois !

Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent alors du regard, cette fois-ci, Alexandre céda le premier face à la détermination de la jeune fille.

-Je veux tout savoir ! S'exclama alors la brune en se positionnant bien en face du blond qui sursauta.

-Pour que tu ailles tout balancer après ? Tu en sais déjà beaucoup !

-Oui, justement, ce beaucoup je peux toujours allé le dire ! Les gens te harcèleront et au final tout le monde le saura. Ici, il n'y aura que moi...

Alexandre hésita, Granger était son ennemie mais elle était seule, si jamais Poudlard savait tout...

-D'accord, je répondrais à tes questions... mais uniquement si tu poses des questions nette et précise sur ce que tu veux savoir !

-Pour savoir je serai prête à chercher n'importe où !

-Malheureusement pour toi ! Seul trois personnes connaissent toute mon histoire : père, mère et Draco. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir leur prendre des informations ?

Hermione lui sourit sûr d'elle. Alexandre soupira, passa devant la brune et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-J'y vais.

-Où ?

-Rejoindre mon autre moitié...

--------------------------------------------

(1).beau jeune homme qui tomba amoureux de son reflet, il en mourut.

Note de Sheena China :

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de votre attente. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous aimiez autant cette histoire ! J'ai honte de le dire mais c'est une des seules fic où je n'ai aucune avance et il me faudra un moment avant d'écrire le chapitre suivant... vraiment longtemps, le mois prochain (si j'y arrive), vous aurez le chap 3 qui n'a rien, même pas un titre... éè.

Remerciement à :

Gryffondor: eh oui, il faut osé le faire et je l'ai fait! J'aime bien changé la donne, j'trouve ça plus marrant. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi à propos de Narcissa mais bon, sa rajoute un côté tragique alors j'aime...lol.

Caella: c'était court mais ça fait plaisir, merci.

Ct: Cynthia je suppose. Non, je n'ai rien contre ce nom, j'ai fait au hazard, j'ai ouvert un magazine à n'importe quel page et c'est tombé sur ce nom! Ah, le jeu du hazard n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution mais bon, ça marche! Sinon, j'espère que tu aime malgré ça!

La bande à tiyi : légèrement déconcertant votre truc. Bon, pour Emma, je pense que tu as eu un aperçue de ta réponse dans se chap, je pense que j'en dirai plus long tôt ou tard. Tiyi maintenant, le couple... grande question, j'hésite entre trois filles en fait, je verais de quel côté mon coeur va balancer mais, il y a de grande chance qu'Alex aille avec Hermione( si je fais une suite à l'histoire), avec Pansy (si je suis parreseuse) ou avec mystère (pour faire chier mon monde). Dudule, moi aussi j'aime bien mon Neville, j'avaisenvie de casserson image, j'espère avoir réussit.

Lotis et Lola: Pour le couple, regardez justeau commentaire au-dessus. Sinon, contente que vous l'aimiez, moi aussi je l'aime ma petite histoire.

ZiaGranger: les surnoms sont expliqués au début de ce chap, va dans personnage, tu verras comme ça. Sinon, si le début de mon histoire est bien j'espère être à la hauteur de la suite.

Amiele: Merci beaucoup, des message comme ça font toujours plaisir!

Merci à tous, j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur de cette histoire... pour l'instant j'assure pas trop car je l'ai pas vraiment pris au sérieux mais ça va changer! allez, biz à tous, même ceux qui ne laisse pas de commentaire mais qui lisent jusqu'au bout! lol.


	4. Ce que c'est qu'être puissant !

**Serpentards' attitude.**

****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J.K.Rowling mais les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

**Résumer :** le pari vient d'être lancé, les quatre Serpentards doivent coucher avec trois Gryffondors avant Noël. La partie ne s'annonce pas vraiment facile. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la joie niveau moral pour nos chers Princes à cause de l'arrivée surprise de Narcissa en tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

**Personnage : **

Alexandre Malfoy : Jeune homme au yeux bleu océan, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine des Serpentards. Adulé de tous dans Poudlard. On le surnomme Lolo ou Magnus, Lolo est le diminutif de gigolo, Magnus pour Alexander Magnus (Alexandre le Grand). Il est en fait le vrai Harry Potter mais il ne le sait pas. Entretien des relations ambiguës avec sa mère et Pansy.

Draco Malfoy : Frère jumeau d'Alexandre mais il a les yeux d'acier. Vit dans l'ombre de son aîné. Il est également adulé de tous, amoureux secrètement d'une fille... On le surnomme Dray. C'est le plus sentimental du groupe, des deux, c'est lui qui montre le plus ses sentiments. Eprouve une profonde haine pour sa mère.

Pansy Parkinson : Seule fille du groupe, est envié et détesté de toutes les filles de l'école. Est très proche d'Alexandre... Dans le passé ils étaient meilleurs amis mais leur relation a changé une fois qu'ils ont couchés ensemble. On la surnomme Sissy.

Harry Potter : Jeune rebelle, fait tout pour se faire remarquer, s'est récemment coloré les cheveux en gris. Il a l'esprit de contradiction. Il est le Frère d'Esprit Tordu d'Alexandre. On le surnomme Raven (corbeau) à cause de ses cheveux noir très sombre...

Neville Longdubat : Un des Gryffondor du groupe. A une relation privilégié avec les Serpentards depuis la 5ème. S'entend à merveille avec Harry. Pansy et lui se cherchent depuis un moment... Surnommé Devil (démon) depuis qu'il a changé mentalement.

Mark Evans : Autre Gryffondor, c'est le plus jeune du groupe, il est en 2ème. C'est le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il a du se battre plus d'une fois pour ses amis Serpentards... tout le monde l'appelle Markus. Considéré comme le petit bébé du groupe alors que c'est un vrai pervers.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ce chap vous plaira autant que les précédents. Au fait, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est classé sous M, ce n'est pas pour rien donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir s'vous plait ! Mais bon, si vous lisez j'm'en fou moi mais au moins j'aurais fait mon boulot !

Sheena China.

-----------------------------

**Chap 3 : Ce que c'est qu'être puissant !**

En cette nuit chaude de septembre, le calme du château fut troublés par des échos de pas dans le couloir, le visage de la personne qui avançait était caché à cause de l'obscurité. Mais les échos de pas était clair sur une chose, la personne qui avançait était déterminé, ça c'était quelque chose de sûr. Finalement, quand cette personne passa devant un rayon de lune il s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue, à l'afflue d'un bruit quelconque... son visage était fermé, aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire dessus mais ses yeux étaient chargé d'éclairs et de colère... des yeux océan dans lesquels on plonge... et où on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir sortir la tête ! Alexandre eut un rictus quand il vit la chatte de Rusard se frotter contre sa jambe.

-Dégage, même les chattes en chaleur ne m'intéressent pas quand je suis en colère ! Dit-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur à Miss Teigne.

Pour la première fois de son existence, quelqu'un lui faisait un sombre chantage et Alexandre détestait ça. Il s'était fait berné comme un bleu par une Gryffondor qui n'était autre que sa pire ennemie ! La poisse semblait être sur lui ce soir. Il continua de marcher d'un pas rageur dans les dédales de Poudlard, il avait appris à connaître par cœur les mystères du château et surtout, il savait où ses amis allaient se réfugier quand il voulait réfléchir. Harry préférait le stade de Quidditch, Pansy allait plus facilement près du Lac, quant à Neville, il se rendait volontiers au abord de la Forêt Interdite, alors que Mark privilégiait les cuisines... mais ce soir, Alexandre allait voir son jumeau, Draco était le seul à s'isoler dans une tour de l'école. Contrairement à la tour d'Astronomie qui était large et pouvait facilement accueillir les quatre classe de l'année, celle de Draco était plus petite mais pouvait contenir tout les Princes des Ténèbres sans qu'ils soient serrer les uns contre les autres. Par moquerie, Alex avait appelé ce lieu : l'antre du dragon... il monta les escaliers le menant à cette endroit et poussa la porte grinçante de ce lieu sans ménagement. Là, appuyé nonchalamment contre la balustrade se tenait celui qu'il était venu voir : Draco Malfoy. Un silence pesant se fit sentir entre les deux frères... Alexandre malgré cette atmosphère vint prendre place aux côtés de son jumeau.

-Tu aurais du te contrôler Draco... les mauvaise langues vont se délier si tu ne fait pas plus attention.

-Je le sais, soupira Draco. Mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler aujourd'hui. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'y étais pas préparé... mais demain ça ira mieux.

-ça va être dur pour toi...

-Je sais.

-Dray, je suis ton frère jumeau... je te soutiendrais... quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco regarda Alexandre étonné.

-Tu sais... mère et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup physiquement... mais... elle se trompe sur mon compte.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi, j'en suis conscient. Mais elle croit que grâce à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je lui suis reconnaissant. Mais, ce qu'elle oublie c'est que papa a fait beaucoup plus... Mère à toujours attendu quelque chose de moi, elle voulait que je sois sa continuation... mais papa, il m'aime comme je suis. Tout comme toi... tu m'apprécies avec mes nombreuses qualités et mes rares défauts...

-Dont la modestie ! Sourit Draco.

-Hé ! Fit semblant de se vexer Alexandre en faisant un clin d'œil à son jumeau. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux être moi et pas l'image idéal qu'elle se fait de moi...

-C'est à dire ?

-Un homme sans cœur. Quelqu'un capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je le suis un peu... mais ni avec toi, ni avec papa.

-Ni avec elle, rajouta Draco après un instant de silence. Bon, rentrons grand frère, je commence à avoir froid...

-Mauviette, le charia Alexandre.

-Ferme la ! Répondit Draco.

Alexandre donna un coup de poing au ralentit à son frère.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton aîné !

Draco sourit alors et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Merci Alex. Bon, je rentre, au fait, c'est où est ton dortoir ?

-Troisième étage, devant un tableau représentant une bataille d'humain chevauchant des êtres magiques. Le mot de passe est pleine lune. A plus frangin ! Sourit Alexandre en secouant la main.

Le Préfet-en-Chef tourna le dos à son jumeau, une fois qu'il fut à bonne distance son sourire se fana. Il se colla au mur et sortit un flacon qu'il avala cul sec... il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Il avait mentit et ça le tuait... si on lui demandait de choisir entre son jumeau et sa mère jamais... il ne pourrait faire de choix... enfin, sans blesser son frère. Sa mère avait raison, elle lisait aussi bien en elle qu'en lui et il en avait conscience... son cœur, il l'avait perdu coincé dans un placard pendant deux jours... à se souvenir, un excès de colère l'envahit et il balança sa fiole valser contre le mur d'en face. D'un regard raguer, il fit brûler son bien, sans baguette... Dans ses yeux, brillait une telle haine, une telle envie de vengeance... qu'elle aurait glacé toutes personnes sur place. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux... il n'avait qu'un moyen pour se calmer... de l'alcool. Et il en avait dans ses malles. Il se décida donc à repartir vers sa Salle Commune, les mains dans les poches...

-Pleine lune, dit-il une fois devant le tableau.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit et le laissa entrer dans la pièce, cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de la regarder de plus près, après tout, il allait y vivre une année. L'endroit était assez classique mais chaleureux. La pièce était grande et aérée. Il y avait un feu éternel au fond à gauche devant deux fauteuils bordeaux en cuir à l'air assez rigide. A droite du feu, il y avait une porte en acacia, menant certainement vers la Salle de bain. Il y avait également une table en ébène près du feu, la table était finement décorée et assez large pour accueillir tous les Princes des Ténèbres constata le jeune blond. En premier plan, il y avait un canapé à l'air confortable et une table basse. Alexandre, se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers sa valise en cuir noir où son nom était brodé dessus, il l'ouvrit en levant son index... La magie sans baguette était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Dans cette male reposait tous ces alcools... il prit un Whisky Moldus très fort et se redirigea vers la Salle Commune, il prit possession du canapé et but une grande gorgée du Whisky et se laissa plonger dans ses souvenirs...

Flash Back : 15 ans.

D'un geste hésitant, je toquais à la porte... je n'avais pas l'habitude de rentrer dans cette pièce et pour dire la vérité, j'était un peu tendu...

-Entrer ! Ordonna la voix de mon père dans son bureau.

Je pris un visage plus fermé, cacher mes sentiments était devenus une seconde nature pour moi. Mon père me regarda de ses yeux acier... il semblait pourtant inquiet, d'un geste bienveillant, il me fit un signe demain pour que je m'asseye sur une chaise.

-Tu as l'air tendu mon fils...

Je fis une grimace, il me connaissait très bien... il savait comment je marchais.

-Oui.

-Tu es plus tendu depuis la fin du Tournois. La mort de Diggory à l'air de t'avoir affecter.

-Ce... c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un mourir depuis... ma voix se cassa et je ne pus finir ma phrase sans baisser les yeux.

Mes poings se contractèrent à cette faiblesse.

-Je sais mon fils, dit Lucius, la voix roque, le regard dans le vague.

Il y eut un blanc entre nous... Mon père soupira et se rapprocha de moi, avec un sourire paternel, il se mit à genoux, à ma hauteur fixant ses yeux dans les miens et ensuite, avec douceur, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu as tenu tête à Voldemort mon fils. Je suis très fier de toi... mais en même temps inquiet pour toi. Es-tu sûr qu'il croyait que tu étais Harry ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant, tu dois faire un choix primordial, mon père m'a laissé le choix avant toi. Je vais te poser cette même question qui a fait la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Veux-tu faire le bien et devenir un gentilhomme, ou veux-tu suivre la trace de ton vieux père ?

-Choisir entre le bien et le mal ?

-Choisir entre le bien et la faciliter plutôt, rectifia mon père.

-Etre bon, c'est faire attention à chacun de ses gestes, c'est rester dans les normes, c'est servir le bien à tout moment, même quand les choses vont mal. C'est traiter les autres avec respect... Choisir le mal, c'est tellement plus facile, quand tu es mauvais, on n'attend rien de toi, parce que tu es capable du pire et jamais on ne pourrait t'en vouloir, puisque c'est ta « voie ».

-Je n'ai jamais été bon père... pourquoi devrais-je changer mes actes aujourd'hui !

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu as un pouvoir immense en toi mon fils. Bien plus que tu le crois. Mais ce pouvoir est fragile, parce qu'encore jeune... alors je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la magie noir. Parce que quand Voldemort découvrira que c'était toi, et crois mois un jour il le fera, il mettra tout en œuvre pour te détruire... et il est hors de question que mon fils meurt. Veux-tu devenir plus fort Alexandre ?

Le jeune blond hésita, il savait beaucoup de chose déjà... mais c'était des choses primaires, des choses négligeable par rapport à ce que lui avait montrer Voldemort au mois de juin. Oui, il voulait devenir fort, il voulait même être le meilleur.

-Oui.

Lucius se releva et soupira, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se servit un verre de whisky, après un instant d'hésitation, il fit apparaître un deuxième verre et versa son alcool dans le second, qu'il tendit à Alexandre.

-Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère mon fils. Devenir fort n'est pas facile, parce que pour devenir fort il faut se méfier de trois choses. Le pouvoir, parce que quand tu en as, tu te laisses distraire. L'influence, si tu te laisses flatter, tu te repose sur tes lauriers. Et la femme... ne tombe jamais amoureux Alexandre, parce que montrer que tu as du cœur, c'est avoir un point faible sur lequel l'ennemi peut jouer. Moi je suis faible...

-Père ! Non...

-Je suis amoureux de ta mère Alexandre... et elle le sait, et elle s'en sert. Méfie toi d'elle aussi mon fils, après tout, elle est une femme comme les autres. Et puis, devenir fort ne vas pas changer uniquement ta vie... elle changera celle des personnes qui t'entoure. Draco vivra encore plus dans ton ombre... Pansy ferra tout pour t'avoir à elle, et Harry... Harry te prendra comme bouclier autant qu'il le pourra. Alors je vais te demander une chose Alexandre, une règle que tu ne pourras jamais outrepassé et si tu l'acceptes, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais...

-J'accepte.

-Attends la fin de ta scolarité pour montrer à la face du monde que tu es aussi fort que Voldemort en Magie Noir...

-Pourquoi père ?

Lucius sourit.

-Parce que le nom des Malfoy n'a jamais été associé à un sorcier maléfique, après des années de bon service, je pense qu'il est temps de faire en sorte que les choses changent. Et puis aussi pour que tu profites aux mieux de ta scolarité, sans problème sur les bras. Les problèmes, je vais les garder encore quelques années si tu veux bien !

Fin du Flash Back.

Alexandre soupira, le pouvoir il en avait, mais il devait se brider pour ne pas encore attirer l'attention sur lui. Jamais depuis ce jour, il n'avait été aussi proche de son père... il avala une grosse gorgé de son whisky. Le pouvoir, la première personne à lui en avoir fait part n'était pas son père, mais bien sa mère...

Flash Back : 9 ans.

J'étais étendue dans mon lit, la lumière était allumé, j'avais les yeux grand ouvert, les sens en alerte, ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas fermé les yeux, la simple idées qu'_ils_ reviennent me hantaient, le jour comme la nuit, réveiller comme endormi... Un bruit dans le couloir fit battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite, je me recroquevillait dans mes couvertures, j'avais si peur, tellement peur... Et quand la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte, j'aurais crié si je n'avais pas reconnu les cheveux flamboyants de ma mère. Mon cœur s'apaisa.

-Mère, soufflais du bout des lèvres, mon corps était dégoulinant tellement je venais de transpirer.

Narcissa tourna ses yeux bleu océan vers moi, désolée. Elle avait en main un bol rempli d'eau et une lingette pendait dessus.

-Pardon Alexandre... je t'ai fait peur ?

-Oui, dis-je encore un peu tremblotant.

Narcissa se rapprocha de moi et me caressa le front avec douceur, dans ses yeux se lisait le remord. De plus près, je pus distinguer qu'elle avait des cernes autour des yeux.

-Mon fils... souffla-t-elle, une émotion forte fit trembler sa voix. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir... dit-elle, une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute mère.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire.

-Retourne toi Alexandre.

Le garçon obéit. D'une main tremblotante, Narcissa releva mon dessus de pyjama. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la compresse qui entourait mon corps, celle-ci était rouge... D'un geste de baguette, elle l'a fit disparaître mais fit apparaître mes blessures par la même occasion, encore ouverte et sanglante... Ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Pardon... souffla-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien, elle prit alors son bol d'eau et me passa la lingette sur mes plais, j'étouffais un râle de douleur quand le tissu toucha mon corps, je dut mordre dans le coussin pour me contrôler mais des larmes coulaient de mon visage, j'avais si mal...

-Ce... n'est pas ta faute... maman. Ces gens, ils m'ont enlevé pour de l'argent, c'est pas ta faute... si on est riche.

-Alexandre, ce n'était pas pour ça... gémit ma mère.

-Mais, papa a dit que...

-C'est de la faute de ton père si ils t'ont enlevé ! Ton cher père était un Mangemort... mais il s'est détourné d'eux avec beaucoup de suffisance...

-Un Mangemort ?

-Les serviteurs de Voldemort... ton père était un sous-fifre dans le temps... un misérable, obéissant aux doits et à l'œil du mage noir. Mais ton père est un Malfoy, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de quitter ce mage avec désobligeance et un certain affront, il a vendu tellement de ses confrères... que ceux rester en liberté n'ont eu qu'une idée en tête. Le faire payer ! Alors ils ont imaginer ce plan, et t'on enlevé mon petit ! A cause de ton père !

Je sentis un sentiment de colère m'envahir, il m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'_ils_ voulaient de l'argent... il m'avait mentit, trahit ! C'était pour une de ses erreurs que je m'étais fait torturer !

-Alors ils me voulaient moi ?

-Toi ou ton frère.

-Parce que nous sommes plus faible...

C'était encore pire de s'admettre faible, surtout quand on portait le nom Malfoy, la faiblesse, c'était pour les autres pas pour notre famille !

-Tu es jeune Alexandre, tu ne peux pas être fort physiquement, c'est impossible... mais tu peux être fort mentalement.

-Comment ?

-Ne montre plus tes sentiments, ton cœur doit être de pierre, ton cœur doit être imperméable à tout. Ne plus montrer tes faiblesses, tes douleurs même si c'est dur. Une personne qui garde le visage fier en toute circonstance attire le respect... avoir un totale contrôle sur ses émotions, c'est être fort mentalement. Le pouvoir Alexandre, le pouvoir de l'esprit... être fort physiquement, c'est bien. Mais avoir un esprit puissant, c'est mieux.

J'assimilais ça... avoir un totale contrôle sur moi... ma grimace de douleur disparut alors... ma mère m'embrassa le front et plongea la lingette dans l'eau de la bassine qui prit une couleur rouge...

Fin du Flash Back. 

La bouteille était à présent vide... ces deux discussions avaient transformé Alexandre... Lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort en 4ème, le blond avait sentit son adversaire si... versatile, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments, il avait la force mais rien d'autre... montrer ses sentiments, s'étaient montrer ses faiblesses. Alexandre n'avait pas de faiblesses, Voldemort si, alors il serait détruit par le jeune Malfoy, pour se venger par la même occasion de ce que des Mangemorts lui avaient fait ! Ils l'avaient torturer et enfermer dans un placard pendant deux jours ! Dans une totale obscurité, Alexandre avait cru devenir fou ! Et leurs voix rigolant devant ses pleures quand le fouet avait toucher sa peau, et leurs rires quand ils secouaient l'armoire violement et que l'enfant appelait à l'aide ! L'année passée, Alexandre avait retrouvé un de ses bourreaux... Il allait déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe à présent. Ils étaient quatre au total... trois étaient encore en vie... mais plus pour longtemps. D'un geste violent, il déposa sa bouteille sur la table. Une personne franchit alors le tableau, Alexandre se leva d'un bond et tendit sa baguette.

-Alexandre ? Souffla alors la voix de Pansy, surprise.

La baguette du blond se baissa, il regarda Pansy avec insistance.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-il en cachant sa surprise.

-J'ai parlé avec Draco à son retour... il m'a dit où se trouvait ta Salle Commune, alors je suis venue... pour voit si tu ne te sentais pas trop... seul, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui de manière sensuel.

La jeune brune s'assit sur les genoux du blond qui ne bougea pas. La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds d'Alexandre avec douceur tout en lui faisant un sourire coquin. Un sourire angélique naquit sur les douces lèvres du jeune Malfoy, il déposa tranquillement ses mains sur la taille de Pansy et la rapprocha encore plus de lui.

-Et ? Ajouta-t-il en embrassant doucement le coup de Pansy qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour aider le jeune blond à mieux prendre possession de son coup.

-J'avais envie de voir où tu allais vivre... souffla la brune au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

Elle releva alors ma tête de ses mains et mordilla les lèvres du blond.

-Tu n'avais pas plutôt envie de voir ma chambre ? Répondit-il en l'embrassant avec plus de fougue, plus de profondeur.

Le romantisme du début laissa place à un sentiment plus violant, plus brute. Leurs langues se défiaient, les deux jeunes gens voulaient montrer à l'autre sa supériorité, et on pouvait clairement le sentir dans leur baisé... et dans leurs gestes. Pansy arracha carrément la chemise du blond dont les boutons sautèrent. Alexandre se leva alors, Pansy releva les jambes et entoura la taille du jeune blond avec celles-ci par la même occasion. Le blond avança alors vers sa chambre tout en continuant à embrasser sauvagement la brune. Des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Pansy quand le blond, d'une main experte, lui caressa le cul avec des gestes circulaires. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de pied violant et la referma avec son talon. Il jeta la brune sur le lit et elle en profita pour enlever elle-même son pull. Alexandre sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

-En fait, j'avais plus envie de tester les ressorts de ton lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire... souffla la jeune fille en tendant les mains vers Alexandre toujours près de la porte.

Celui-ci sortit alors une fiole de sa commode et la but cul sec. C'était une potion de stérilisation. Il se pencha vers la brune et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion. Les caresses de la brune le rendaient fou, c'est donc avec un empressement de puceau qu'il défit les boutons de son jeans. Pansy se releva alors un peu et renversa la tendance, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se mit à embrasser son torse où elle laissa des traînés de salive. Alexandre poussa un râle de plaisir, son boxer le serrait de plus en plus, il avait de plus en plus envie de la jeune fille, il reprit donc le dessus sur son amante et renversa une nouvelle fois la tendance. En générale, leur relation dans un lit était comme ça : les deux voulaient dominer l'autre ce qui donnait lieu à des relations intense et brutal. Alexandre lança son boxer sur le sol, Pansy sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le jeune Malfoy, elle l'embrassa avec fougue et descendit sa main de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à avoir le sexe grossit de son ami, elle fit doucement des vas et vient avec sa main tout en continuant à découvrir la bouche de son compagnon. Alexandre devenu comme fou avec la main de la brune arracha la culotte de la brune et la pénétra brutalement. Pansy étouffa un gémissement dans le coup du blond et accorda ses mouvements de bassin aux coups de rein de son amant. Les vas et vient d'Alexandre était puissant, brutaux, sauvage, il n'y avait aucune place pour le romantisme dans leur relation... Enfin, Pansy atteint un orgasme puissant suivit bientôt par Alexandre qui s'écroula à côté d'elle. La jeune fille sourit tendrement à son compagnon et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux plaqués contre son front. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

-C'était très bien Alexandre... encore mieux que les autres fois !

-T'étais bien aussi Pansy.

-Je vais renter, soupira la jeune fille en se levant pour quitter le lit.

-Oui, se serait préférable...

La jeune fille partit alors à la recherche de ses habits, elle ramassa alors son string tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce chiffon maintenant ! Soupira Pansy en montrant l'état lamentable de son sous-vêtement.

Celui-ci était déformé et déchiré en certain endroit. Alexandre haussa un sourcil puis se replongea dans son lit.

-T'as déchiré ma chemise préféré... souffla-t-il tout de même.

La brune secoua la tête agacée et se dirigea vers l'armoire du blond qui la laissa faire. Elle l'ouvrit et s'accroupit, il y avait toujours des vêtements à elle dans les affaires du blond... elle prit une culotte qu'elle mit, elle se rhabilla tranquillement sous le regard fatigué d'Alexandre. Une fois prête elle revint vers le lit de son amant.

-Je pars...

-Oui, passe une bonne nuit.

Pansy soupira et se leva. Alexandre avait toujours refusé qu'elle dorme une seule nuit avec lui. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout, elle était la seule qu'il autorisait à coucher dans son lit. Elle était satisfaite avec ça puisque ça montrait qu'Alexandre la considérait plus que toutes les autres... Pourtant, cette nuit, elle aurait espèrer que le blond la retienne mais non. Alexandre restait, malgré leur relation ambiguë, intouchable. Une fois la porte fermée, Alexandre se leva, prit sa baguette et changea la décoration de sa chambre, tout devint blanc, ça donnait une autre impression à la pièce, celle-ci semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini... En fait, depuis son enlèvement, Alexandre ne supportait plus dormir dans le noir... c'est pourquoi il refusait quiconque dans sa chambre... parce que si quelqu'un savait, il serait pris pour un faible ! Le blond se recoucha et s'endormit aussi tôt, sa journée avait été dure et épuisante...

----------------------------

Le jour se levait tranquillement, une personne avança dans la pièce une baguette brandie vers le jeune Alexandre Malfoy qui dormait à point fermé ne se doutant pas du danger... aux derniers moments, la baguette dévia d'elle-même et changea l'aspect blanc de la pièce en une chambre tout à fait normal et banal. Sortant de l'ombre, Draco Malfoy, jumeau de notre héros, alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Celui-ci remua juste à peu quand le poids de Draco le fit un peu glissé.

-Alex, tu dois te lever, il est l'heure.

-Laisse-moi dormir ! Gémit l'autre en s'éloignant le plus qu'il put de son jumeaux.

-Mais c'est le matin !

-Et ?

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt !

-Ouais ben occupe toi de mon avenir à ma place ! Moi je dors !

Draco agacé se releva.

-Tu n'as pas envie de faire honneur à ton statut de Préfet-en-Chef ?

-T'as qu'à te faire passé pour moi !

-ça ne marchera jamais ! Mère est à l'école à présent, c'est impossible qu'on convertisse nos places sans éveiller ses soupçons !

-Merde, laisse moi dormir bordel !

-Tant pis pour toi, tu seras en retard et tu ferras déshonneur à notre nom !

-Chouette, je serais la risée... attends, t'as raison, je suis un Malfoy, il faut faire honneur à notre famille supérieure ! S'exclama Alexandre totalement réveillé.

Alexandre se leva alors et partit à la recherche d'habit convenable. Draco affichait un sourire de vainqueur qu'Alexandre ne remarqua même pas tellement il était occupé à sa tache.

-Tu devrais te laver... dit Draco en jouant avec sa baguette, il s'amusait à changer la couleur des pétales d'une rose... elles venaient de passer du noir au rose bonbon...

Alexandre se tourna vers lui le nez plissé et l'air vexé, pendant que les pétales prenaient une couleur turquoise.

-Dis que je pue !

-Pansy est venu hier, tu as donc fait de l'exercice. Tu devrais te laver... C'est un conseil. Et puis, se serait bien que tu ouvres ta fenêtre, ça sent le sexe ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Alexandre d'un geste brusque de la main fit ouvrir la fenêtre. Par contre, il évalua le pour et le contre de se laver, Draco n'avait pas totalement tord après tout. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Tu devrais mettre quelque chose au-dessus de ton boxer !

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte, à peine sortit de sa chambre qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Miss Castor. Celle-ci sortait de la douche, elle avait une serviette sur sa tête et était encore reluisante.

-Tu pourrais plus t'habiller ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tôt ou tard, tu verras ce qu'il y a sous mon calbar !

Granger rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour rappliquer mais Alexandre posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-Ne dis rien, je serais choqué qu'une Sainte-Nitouche tel que toi soit vulgaire !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard incendiaire mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit car Alexandre avait déjà claqué la porte de leur Salle de Bain. Celle-ci était grande, il y avait deux éviers, un grand Miroir, une armoire remplie de serviette, le regard du blond glissa alors vers une douche qui avait un effet opaque, il lui serait donc impossible d'espionner quiconque à travers cette vitre, enfin, il pourrait toujours faire des recherches à la bibliothèque si il fallait... Il hésita alors quand il vit l'aspect accueillant de la baignoire, elle était immense et sentait bon... entre la douche et la baignoire, son cœur balançait. Finalement, il préféra se diriger vers la douche, dans un bain moussant, on pouvait toujours être tenté d'y rester pendant des heures. Il enleva son boxer, le balança dans un coin de la pièce et fit coulé l'eau sur son corps, l'eau était tiède, Alexandre fronça les sourcils, visiblement, Granger avait du se laver avant lui car l'eau est toujours gelé au premier jet. Il passa dix bonne minutes sous la douche et puis consentit enfin à la quitter, il prit deux serviette, une pour entourer sa taille, l'autre pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Il se regarda alors dans le miroir, il toucha sa barbe naissante et puis fit apparaître un rasseoir et de la mousse à raser. Une fois son travail terminé, il sortit de la pièce. Il trouva son jumeau entrain de discuter tranquillement avec Granger, il fronça les sourcils à cette vue.

-T'es obligé de faire l'exhibitionniste comme ça ! Le réprimanda Granger tout en lorgnant un peu trop sur sa serviette autour de la taille.

-Bah, t'es pas obliger de regarder non plus, mais je peux comprendre que le spectacle t'attraie, on est toujours attiré par ce qu'on a pas goûté... Sourit Alexandre avec toute l'arrogance qui l'habitait.

Granger lui lança un regard noir.

-Pourtant j'ai jamais vu que l'achat d'un cerveau te tentait ! Cracha la brune. Bon, j'me casse, j'veux pas être infecté par ton imbécillité !

Alexandre ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La brune franchit le tableau de la sortie et Alexandre prit un livre qu'il balança à l'endroit par lequel elle venait de quitter la pièce. Il la détestait plus que jamais ! Elle le regretterait, tôt ou tard, on n'insultait pas un Malfoy de la sorte. Alexandre se tourna vers son jumeau.

-Pas un mot !

Draco abordait un sourire supérieur qui rendait Alexandre fou de colère. Le Préfet-en-Chef se dirigea vers la porte le conduisant à sa chambre mais avant de la fermer, il entendit clairement les paroles de son jumeau.

-Granger est la seule qui fait ressortir ton vrai visage... aurais-tu un point faible Magnus ?

Alexandre claqua la porte. Il mit son uniforme en toute hate tout en fulminant contre son imbécile de frère et cette pimbêche de Granger. Quand il quitta la pièce, il n'adressa pas un regard à son jumeau. Quand il franchit le tableau, il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Draco le suivait, il lui en voulait encore d'avoir insinué que Granger était son point faible... Son sang bouillonna à cette seule pensée... parce que les paroles de Dray étaient justes. Si il détestait autant Granger, c'est parce que c'était la seule qui arrivait aussi facilement à lui faire sortir ses émotions. Alexandre pour se calmer prit son paquet de cigarette, il en avait besoin, il chercha alors son briquet mais ne le trouva pas, il se mit à chercher dans sa poche de son pantalon, il enrageait déjà, il n'était pas patient du tout et en plus là il était déjà de mauvaise humeur donc ça n'arrangeait rien. Finalement, Draco en âme charitable lui tendit son propre briquet et alluma la cigarette d'Alexandre. Celui-ci jugea son jumeau du regard.

-Tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant, souffla Alexandre après sa première bouffé de la journée, il aimait fumée et se détendait toujours après ce qui était devenu une habitude matinal.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Draco tout en allumant sa propre cigarette.

-Tu n'en parles à personne ! Ordonna Alexandre l'œil noir comme jamais.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Soupira Draco tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec indifférence.

-Pour un romantique à deux balles !

-C'est toi qu'on paye ! Le provoqua Draco.

Alexandre frappa l'épaule de Dray sans ménagement.

-C'était juste une fois et puis, tu en as profité ! Dit Alexandre d'un ton réprobateur.

-Toi aussi ! Mais pas de la même façon, disons que grâce à toi, on a eu des places gratuites pour aller voir un match de Quidditch ! Répondit Draco d'un ton plus moqueur.

-Oh, la ferme ! J'fais ce que je veux, et si les filles veulent me payer, rien à foutre du moment qu'elle soit regardable et que je prenne mon pieds ! Et arrête de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ! C'était il y a 3 ans maintenant !

Draco bailla, Alexandre était alors sur le point de se jeter sur lui quand Mark et Neville arrivèrent d'un couloir adjacent. Les quatre comparses se regardèrent étonné de se retrouver comme ça.

-Hello Lex, Hi Dray ! S'exclama Mark avec un enthousiasme débordant typique de lui.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda alors Neville tout en haussant un sourcil de manière subjective à l'encontre d'Alexandre qui grogna, visiblement, les deux Gryffondors avaient déjà vu Harry.

-Mouais, grogna le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Quelle chaleur Alexandre, quelle joie de pouvoir discutée avec toi le matin ! Exagéra Mark tout en clignant des yeux en admiration devant Alexandre.

Finalement, le blond finit par pouffer de rire devant la comédie de Markus.

-Vous savez que c'est mauvais pour la santé de fumer, dit Neville en lançant un regard peu amical sur leur cigarette qu'ils avaient encore au bec.

Alexandre jeta le filtre par terre et haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-C'est mauvais pour la santé de vivre tout court. Personnellement, je préfère mourir à petit feu avec ce que j'ai décidé de mon plein gré, plutôt que de mourir à cause de la bêtise de l'homme.

-Alors laisse moi essayer ! S'exclama Mark qui depuis un moment essayait de piquer une sèche à l'un ou l'autre Princes des Ténèbres.

-N'incite pas les autres à fumer ! Le réprimanda alors Draco.

-Je suis d'accord, n'incite pas le benjamin à faire comme toi, approuva Neville.

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux là pouvaient être vraiment papa poule avec Markus, dire que lui à l'age de Markus fumait déjà et avait déjà une vie sexuel active.

-Déso Mark, dit-il assez machinalement, puis un éclair de provocation passa dans ses yeux océan. Quand tu auras des poils au menton et ailleurs je te laisserais essayer !

-Mais j'ai des poils ! Partout ! Grogna Markus vexé.

-Je ne veux pas les voir pour autant ! Répondit Alexandre.

Ils reprirent gaiement leur marche vers la Grande Salle, sur leur passage, on se retournait, dans leur dos on murmurait, sous leurs yeux, les filles bavaient. C'était leur vie, et Alexandre y tenait à cette habitude de l'adorer comme un dieu. A la table, Harry et Pansy discutait, le décoloré quand il les vit leur fit un signe de main pour les inciter à les rejoindre. Neville et Mark prirent congé d'eux, ils préféraient manger avec les autres Gryffondors, qui se montraient plus froid et méprisant que jamais à leur égard, mais n'osaient rien dire. A Poudlard, tous craignaient le nom des Princes des Ténèbres, même ces valeureux Gryffondors. Alexandre et Draco enjambèrent les bancs et s'y installèrent tranquillement. Draco tendit à Alexandre les pancakes et Alexandre servit un verre de jus d'orange à Draco et attrapa des croissants au passage, il en prit trois, deux pour Draco, un pour lui.

-Votre relation fusionnelle m'agace ! Soupira Pansy en secouant la tête tout en les regardant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dray.

-On ne fait rien de mal ! Continua Alexandre.

-Mais bon, puisque ça t'énerve... Sourit Draco.

-Nous allons arrêter ! Termina Magnus.

Pansy leur lança un regard noir. Alexandre chercha alors après sa confiture de fraise, sans se consulter, Draco lui tendit le pot qu'il cherchait. Pansy titillé par ça leur lança des miettes de pain.

-C'est très méchant de nous faire sentir hors du cercle ! Râla-t-elle tout en continuant à les mitrailler de pain.

Draco et Alexandre grâce à leur rôles en tant que Poursuiveurs évitait tout soit en arrêtant les miettes de pain avec leur mains ou en se déplaçant vite et brusquement.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sissy. Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! Intervint Harry en croisant les bras.

Alexandre secoua la tête amusée et sortit d'une de ses poches son eau de vie à la poire williams. Pansy et Harry sans même sans rendre compte se mirent à se lécher les lèvres.

-Mais bon, si vous êtes gentil... commença Pansy.

Alexandre versa quelques goûtes dans un verre.

-On pourrait vous pardonner... Ajouta Harry tout en déglutissant légèrement.

Le Préfet-en-Chef secoua le verre tout en abordant un sourire moqueur et supérieur.

-Bon à la limite, parce que notre bonté est sans limite, on vous pardonne... si tu nous donnes une goûte de ton verre ! Souffla Pansy.

Alexandre sourit et leur tendit le verre. Les deux autres Princes se jetèrent dessus. Pansy avala quelques gorgés et Harry termina la boisson, ils laissèrent s'échapper un soupire de plaisir tout en reposant le verre sur la table. Pendant le manège de son jumeau, Draco avait terminé un croissant et entamait l'autre.

-Dis-moi Alex, il ne faudrait pas que t'aille chercher les horaires ? Je me demande par quel cours nous commençons... soupira Draco, il prit son verre de jus d'orange et en avala une grosse gorgée.

-J'ai pas envie ! Soupira l'autre en mangeant machinalement son croissant.

-Tiens, on dirait que Granger y va déjà, elle... évidemment, comme tu n'as pas envie de l'énerver, tu ne vas pas te lever... sourit Harry.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils, il gigota un instant sur sa chaise et puis déposa son croissant sur la table et se leva. Pansy lança un regard noir en direction de Granger et enfonça son coude dans les côtes d'Harry qui grimaça mais Alexandre ne le remarqua même pas. En quelques enjambé il rejoignit Granger qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et sursauta quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et lui pinça la main qu'il avait laissé traîné sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-C'est ça fait moi mal, j'adore ça ! La provoqua Alexandre avec un sourire pervers.

Granger leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas plus attention à lui et voulut passer tranquillement son chemin mais elle fut retenue par le bras d'Alexandre qui la rapprocha brusquement de lui.

-Ne m'ignore pas Granger ! Siffla-t-il.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Malfoy si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec la direction, tout le monde a le regard braqué sur nous.

-Tu te réfugies derrière les profs ? Enfin, rien d'étonnant venant de ta part la fayotte.

Les yeux de Granger changèrent de colère.

-Ne me provoque pas Malfoy, parce que tu pourrais le regretter, dans cette école, je suis la seule qui arrive à te tenir tête magiquement parlant.

Alexandre renifla.

-Ne compare pas tes pouvoirs au mien, je suis à moitié castré puisque je n'utilise pas toute mes...

Le blond se tut quand il comprit qu'il en avait trop dit. Finalement, il passa à côté de son homologue, prit les horaires de ses comparses et voulut partir sans rien ajouter mais cette fois-ci, c'est Granger qui l'empêcha de partir en le tenant par le bras.

-J'ai droit à te poser toute les questions que je veux non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alexandre la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais c'est le blond qui baissa les yeux, Granger était la seule qui avait une aussi grande détermination.

-Question précise et tu en auras seulement une par jour... et tu n'auras le droit de la poser que dans notre Salle Commune Privé !

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alexandre déposa son index sur les lèvres de la Préfète-en-Chef.

-Il faut des concessions des deux côtés.

Granger eut une petite grimace puis hocha la tête. Elle regarda son horaire un instant puis redressa son regard vers le blond.

-Je découvrirais la vérité sur toi Malfoy, souffla-t-elle tout en passant à côté de lui.

-Et si tu le fais, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporteras ? S'écria-t-il tout en attirant sur lui quelques regards curieux mais Granger ne daigna pas se retourner.

Le blond soupira et se dirigea vers sa table, Pansy avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et lui lança un regard particulièrement peu chaleureux, Draco finissait de manger et Harry s'amusait à faire rougir une fille de Serdaigle en 4ème juste avec des regards, des sourires et des clins d'œil. Alexandre déposa les papiers sur la table, il claqua alors des doigts, tous les autres Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui, il chercha parmi les 7ème.

-Blaise, occupe toi des papiers pour moi, j'ai la flemme.

Le garçon de Serpentard qui parlait avec d'autres Serpentard se leva, se dirigea lentement vers les Princes la tête baissée et prit les feuilles, d'une main tremblante il tendit l'horaire des 7ème à nos chers Princes des Ténèbres. Ceux-ci regardèrent les feuilles avec indifférence.

-Dray, tu lis pour nous ? Demanda alors Pansy avec un regard de chien battu pour Draco.

Le blond soupira mais se mit à feuilleter son horaire. Pour plus de faciliter, ils avaient gardé les mêmes cours. Draco pâlit tout d'un coup lors de sa lecture silencieuse, Alexandre fronça les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi devinez, on commence par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Soupira alors le Préfet-en-Chef.

Son jumeau hocha seulement la tête, il lança un regard vers la table des professeurs mais Narcissa ne le vit pas puisqu'elle parlait tranquillement avec le vieux Rogue. Alexandre tapota l'épaule de son frère et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Harry et Pansy avaient détourné les yeux, aucun d'eux n'aimaient les scènes touchantes surtout quand ça concernait leurs jumeaux préférés.

-Et la suite ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Tu peux attendre deux secondes, dit froidement Draco.

Le ton de sa voix fit frissonner la brune et le Survivant mais Draco ne vit rien.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il avec indifférence, nous avons MacGo, deux heure.

-Super, on se tape la vielle, soupira Alexandre.

-Puis on a Rogue pour clôturer la matinée.

-Et la boule de graisse pour se gâcher le reste de la journée ! Super ! Grogna Harry en lançant un regard noir en direction du corps professoral.

Entre lui et Rogue, il avait toujours été question d'une haine réciproque, depuis qu'Harry avait vécu chez les Dursley, il avait refusé de se laisser encore marcher sur les pieds et ce, par qui que se soit. Rogue avait essayé d'être injuste avec lui, Harry l'avait remit à sa place avec panache dés le premier cours, depuis, les deux rivaux se cherchaient, se guettaient et attendaient l'instant propices pour attaquer dans cette guerre... déjà, des batailles avaient été remporté des deux côtés.

-Ensuite ? Demanda Pansy tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami décoloré.

Draco replongea dans ses papiers.

-Fourche puis deux heures d'enchantement.

-Cool, dit Alexandre sans enthousiasme. J'ai envie d'une sèche, qui vient dehors avec moi ?

Les trois autres Princes se levèrent et Alexandre eut un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, il se leva, avec lenteur, à son tour. Quand ils marchèrent côte à côte, plusieurs regards les suivirent, tout de fois, ils s'arrêtèrent avant de franchir les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle, ils se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Neville et Mark comprenant le message coupèrent net leur conversation et se levèrent à leur tour. Mark courut alors vers eux et sauta dans les bras de son cousin qui éclata de rire. Neville arriva peu après les mains dans les poches. Ils avancèrent de nouveau, Neville et Draco parlant tranquillement des cours, Mark prenant Harry pour un cheval et Alexandre et Pansy côte à côte. Les autres élèves s'écartèrent à leur approche, leur regard envieux, après tout, qui ne rêvait pas d'être admiré comme eux l'était, et le pire, c'est que cela leur semblait insignifiant, ils restaient de marbre face à leur popularité, bien sûr, les Princes aimaient ça, mais ne le montraient pas. Une fois dehors, Alexandre, Harry et Pansy sortirent leur paquet, Alexandre tendit une sèche à son frère, Pansy en proposa une à Neville qui secoua négativement la tête et Mark ennuyait son cousin pour essayer.

-S'il te plait ! Supplia Mark avec un regard de chien battu.

-Hors de question ! Répondit Harry sur un ton qui ne permettait pas l'argumentation.

-Moi qui croyais que t'étais un mec cool, j'me suis bien planté.

Harry qui venait de tirer sa première bouffée s'étouffa avec. Alexandre, Draco et Pansy sourirent, ils connaissaient bien Harry, ils savaient déjà se qui allait se produire, Neville aussi sourit, Mark allait regretter d'avoir provoquer son cousin.

-Est-ce que tu viens de sous-entendre que je ne suis pas « cool » ? Demanda Harry l'œil noir.

-Tout à fait ! Dit Mark en hochant positivement la tête.

-Tu veux fumer alors, et bien tiens fumes ! Harry donna sa cigarette à Mark qui la prit avec hésitation, il tira un coup puis se mit à tousser comme un dément tout en la redonnant à son cousin.

-C'est dégueu, reprend là !

-Hors de question ! Et tu vas la fumer en entier !

-Mais...

-Fumes ! Ordonna Harry.

Mark reprit la cigarette et se mit encore à tousser, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Alexandre sourit, Harry allait utiliser la méthode du dégoût pour que Mark arrête de les harceler avec la cigarette.

-Au fait Devil, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur le _Professeur Black _chez les Gryffondors ? Demanda distraitement Draco.

Neville sembla mal à l'aise un instant et se gratta le coup.

-C'est bon, on va pas casser la gueule des Gryffondors ! Soupira Alexandre agacé.

-Ils trouvent Narcissa super bien roulé, ils espèrent, enfin, les mecs célibataires, qu'elle est libre comme ça ils pourraient vivre une histoire torride avec une enseignante, enfin, vous savez, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup d'élèves...

-Hum...soupira Draco avec indifférence. Et ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir son nom de femme marié ?

-Je crois que leur hormone leur ont fait oublié qu'elle était marié justement.

-Au fait, votre père ne vous a pas écrit ? Demanda Pansy en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, c'est vrai qu'il était surprenant que leur père ne leur ai pas encore fait signe de vie, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, pour eux, il était clair que tôt ou tard, Lucius Malfoy allait débarquer à Poudlard pour venir rechercher sa femme.

-Peut-être plus tard... souffla Alexandre.

Il y eut un silence entre les Princes, ils étaient si plongés dans leurs idées que ça les empêchaient de parler. Mark et Harry n'avaient, quant à eux, rien remarquer du silence, Mark venait tout juste de finir sa première clope, les larmes aux yeux, il était dégoûté. C'est alors, que sous ses yeux, Harry ralluma une nouvelle clope et la tendit aussi tôt à Mark.

-Fume ! Ordonna le décoloré.

Mark ne riposta même pas, les yeux de son cousin était beaucoup trop noir pour qu'il ose s'opposer à Harry Potter, qui avait une tête de plus que lui et était assez baraqué, Mark dépité recommença à fumer, s'était bien la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il essaierait se promit-il mentalement. Finalement, la cloche retentit, le libérant de son supplice et sortant, par la même occasion, les autres Princes des Ténèbres de leur pensée.

-Il faut y aller, dit calmement Alexandre qui fut le premier à se mettre en route, il avançait les mains dans les poches, il n'attendit pas les autres, il savait qu'ils viendraient tout naturellement à sa suite.

Draco le suivit silencieusement, Harry avança également entourant les épaules du jeune Mark d'une main protectrice. Pansy prit le bras de Neville et avança ainsi, Neville eut un petit sourire et déposa un léger baisser dans les cheveux de Pansy qui ne dit et ne fit rien. Une fois dans le Hall, Alexandre s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mark.

-Je vous laisse les gars, dit le jeune Mark la voix enrouée, j'ai Potion et j'peux pas mettre la tête de graisse en colère. Tchuss ! Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de main.

-Salut p'tit couz ! J'espère maintenant que t'arrêteras de me faire chier avec la cigarette !

-ça c'est sûr, et ne m'en parle plus ! S'écria Mark qui avait déjà disparut du Hall.

-Bon, allons-y, il vaut mieux ne pas être en retard au cours du Professeur Black... soupira Pansy.

La brune se détacha alors de Neville et se dirigea vers Draco à qui elle fit une bise. Le blond eut un petit sourire crispée, Pansy lui teint alors la main pour lui montrer son soutient et avança jusqu'au prochain cours ainsi. Alexandre ne dit rien en voyant cette scène, après tout il ne sortait pas avec Pansy, et il savait qu'il y avait toujours eut une certaine tendresse fraternelle entre son frère et son amante. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin et se rapprocha d'Alexandre, Neville ne voulant pas rester en reste en fit de même.

-ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? Demanda Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda alors le Gryffondor.

Alexandre soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Une vieille époque... soupira-t-il avec indifférence.

Il reprit alors sa marche mais ni Harry, ni Neville le laissèrent tranquille, l'un voulant lui tirer les vers du nez, l'autre essayant de comprendre se qu'il se passait.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu en avais pensé... lui rappela Harry.

-Rien.

-Mais de quoi ? Grogna Neville qui n'aimait pas être hors coup.

-Oh vraiment rien de spécial, c'est Harry qui en fait tout un plat, s'exaspéra Alexandre.

-Rien de spécial ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles la relation qu'on eut notre Dray international et notre Pansy d'Amour ?

Alexandre grogna et lança un regard mauvais à Harry, Neville écarquilla les yeux surpris.

-Je ne savais pas... murmura le brun étonné.

Le décoloré sourit.

-C'est normal, ils ont voulu garder ça secret, la relation avec Draco a été plus calme et moins à la une que celle qu'elle a eut avec Alexandre, expliqua Harry.

-T'es chiant Harry. Et puis, tous les Princes sont sortis et ont couché avec Pansy, ce n'est pas un secret, car même si il ne le dit pas, Harry aussi a eut sa période Pansy !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il n'avait rien à dire parce que c'était vrai ce que venait d'avouer Alexandre. En fait, Alexandre et Pansy étaient sortis ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient en première. En deuxième, elle était sortie avec Harry, et enfin, en troisième, elle s'était fait Draco. La relation qui avait duré le plus longtemps était celle qu'avait entretenue Pansy et Draco et jamais Harry ou Alexandre n'avait émit le moindre sentiment là-dessus, ils s'étaient effacés pour laisser la place à Draco tout simplement...

-Harry aussi est sortit avec Pansy ? S'étonna alors Neville.

Le Gryffondor devint soudain pensif. Alexandre et Harry ne parlèrent plus non plus, pendant leur trajet, les autres Serpentards les rejoignirent mais laissèrent une bonne distance entre eux et les Princes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans avoir repris la parole. A l'autre bout du couloir venait d'apparaître les Gryffondors de 7ème qui avaient encore ce cours. Les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent alors brusquement, chacun d'eux se jugeant du regard. Pansy et Draco qui était resté en arrière jusqu'à présent vinrent rejoindre leurs amis et regardèrent leur ennemi de toujours avec un profond mépris. Weasley fut le premier à prendre la parole pour « ouvrir » les hostilités de la journée.

-Et bien Londubat, tu rampes aux pieds des Serpentards maintenant ? Tu nous as donc définitivement trahi ! Moi qui te faisais confiance ! J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne explication à ça !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, intervint alors Pansy en se mettant devant, Neville ne te dois rien Weasel, et je te prierais de ne pas être si familier avec un des Princes, ton sale Sang pourrait abîmer le notre !

Ron plissa les yeux et lança un regard noir à Pansy.

-La catin des Serpents je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Siffla-t-il avec mépris.

Les Princes de Serpentards qui n'avait encore rien dit pour l'instant réagir aussi tôt, enfin, Harry et Draco réagirent aussi tôt pour se lancer sur le roux mais la main d'Alexandre les stoppa dans leur élan. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent alors Alexandre avec une telle rage qu'elle aurait fait reculer n'importe qui, mais le Préfet-en-Chef soutint leurs regards et durcit ses yeux à leur encontre. Finalement, les deux téméraires baissèrent les yeux mais gardèrent les poings serrés. Seulement, ce qu'Alexandre ne prévint pas fut l'attaque fulgurante de Neville, le garçon étant sûr que l'attention du blond était portée sur ses deux condisciples, il en profita pour s'avancer vers Ron et lui retourna un bon crochet du droit.

-N'insulte plus Pansy comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas, alors je ne te permets pas de médire sur mon amie !

Ron se toucha alors la lèvre et y vit du sang, aussi tôt, avec hargne il se jeta sur Neville et ils commencèrent à se battre au sol.

-Neville ! S'écria alors Pansy, elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement brusque, elle sépara les deux anciens amis qui retombèrent brusquement et furent sonné à cause de l'impact contre le sol. Il n'en fut pas plus pour les autres Gryffondors passent enfin à l'attaque. Finnigan et Thomas voulurent prendre en cible la jolie Serpentarde mais Draco et Harry virent se poster devant elle et bombèrent le torse. Les quatre garçons se mirent alors à se lancer des sorts sous le regard indifférent d'Alexandre qui s'était appuyé sur le mur le plus proche et buvait tranquillement son eau de vie. Hermione Granger réagit alors et tenta d'arrêter les sorts mais dut stopper dans son investigation quand un sort lui frôla la joue, la Gryffondor toucha celle-ci et y vit son sang, sa main trembla légèrement et elle releva les yeux pour voir une Pansy au sourire mesquin, la baguette toujours tendue vers elle. Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'un duel entre les deux filles débuta laissant court à leur hargne mutuel. Alexandre prit lentement sa baguette, guettant alors un mauvais sort pour un de ses amis, il se tourna alors vers ses autres condisciples de Serpentards.

-Goyle et Crabbe, vous restez près de Devil et vous empêcher quiconque de l'attaquer pendant qu'il est KO. Zabini, toi, tu vas prêter main forte à Dray et Raven. Bulstrode, je te confie Sissy ! Ordonna-t-il, il resta alors appuyer contre le mur et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avec une indifférence total en dépit de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il évitait juste de temps en temps des sorts perdus avec une facilité déroutante.

A quelques pas de lui, Ron reprit lentement ses esprits, il regarda le sol alors hébété et releva la tête. Le regard océan soutint le regard de la forêt. La forêt céda en premier et se tourna alors vers le champ de bataille.

-Et bien, le grand Serpentard laisse faire la basse besogne à ses adjoints ! Grogna le roux tout en se tenant la tempe.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains, et puis, si j'intervenais, les Serpentards auraient un trop belle avantage.

Ron remplit de rage lança un sort à Alexandre, celui-ci soupira d'ennui et l'évita au dernier moment. Alors que Ron allait retenter le coup sa main resta suspendu en l'air. Alexandre haussa un sourcil et vit que les mains de tous les combattants étaient suspendue en l'air et refusaient de bouger.

-Moins 50 points pour Serpentards, dit la voix calme de Narcissa en s'avançant, la baguette tendue.

Une fois que son arme fut baissé, tous purent de nouveau bouger leur main, la femme se dirigea vers Neville et le réveilla avec douceur, elle lui tendit un chocolat puis se redressa, elle lança un regard méprisant à tous les combattants qui baissèrent la tête, sauf bien sûr les Princes qui ne bronchèrent pas sous le regard de Narcissa.

-Professeur, excusez-moi mais pourquoi avoir enlever des points seulement aux Serpentards alors que c'est ses sales Gryffondors qui nous ont provoqués en premier ! S'écria Zabini tout en se touchant le poignet engourdi.

Les sales Gryffondors ouvrirent la bouche pour protester et crier les pires insulte à Blaise mais un regard de Narcissa mit fin à leur rébellion. La nouvelle prof regarda alors Zabini un instant et le jugea du regard, le Serpentard se tut et rougit sous cette attention du professeur.

-Simplement parce que le Préfet-en-Chef n'a pas respecté son devoir, sourit Narcissa.

Alors que tous attendaient une réaction d'un des Princes, ceux-ci restèrent étrangement silencieux.

-Rentrer, et appeler les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, ils sont cacher quelques part dans les environs, soupira Narcissa en faisant un geste las vers les tapisseries et les armures.

Alexandre sourit et regarda alors dans cette direction, il put constater la véracité des propos de sa mère car des Poufsouffle de 7ème étaient bien planqué ainsi que des Serdaigles de 7ème également. Les Serpentards furent les premiers à franchirent la porte et come à leur habitudes, ils se dirigèrent en un bloc vers le fond de la classe mais Narcissa les stoppa net dans leur élan.

-J'ai déjà désigné vos place, tasser vous devant le temps que je retrouve mon plan. Approchez nos valeureux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, tasser vous devant avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards ! A voilà, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, elle sortit une feuille où des noms étaient inscrit.

Elle lut alors quelques choses sur sa feuille.

-Je vois que vous êtes 26 à avoir gardé Défense Contre les Défenses du Mal pour vos A.S.P.I.C. Je suis assez surprise d'ailleurs... Bon, commençons. Parkinson et Finnigan sur la première rangée à gauche, Rose et Stewart au centre vous, Weasley et Malfoy à droite.

Les deux frères se regardèrent alors et lancèrent un regard embêté vers leur mère qui eut un petit sourire.

-Le plus romantique des deux, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Draco serra les poings et s'avança, c'est sûr qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, on allait jaser sur son dos.

-Londubat et Ingalls deuxième rangée à gauche, Corner et Crabbe au centre, Goyle et Habbot à droite.

Ceux qui venaient de se faire désigner une place allèrent se placer en boudant sur leur voisin.

-Troisième rangée maintenant, continua Narcissa en ignorant les boudeurs, Thomas et Patil la Serdaigle à gauche, Smith et Patil la Gryffondor au centre, enfin à droite, Granger et Zabini.

Alexandre regarda Granger passer à côté de lui, il prit alors le poignet de Zabini, le Serpentard le regarda apeuré.

-Tu la touches pas Zabini, ou tu pourrais le regretter !

Zabini déglutit et hocha la tête, il regarda alors sa voisine avec peur, il fallait qu'il évite de lui parler et de la toucher de peur de se faire démonter par un Malfoy en colère.

-Quatrième rangée, à gauche Malfoy aux yeux acier et Brown, au centre, Bott et Nott, et enfin, à droite, Bulstrode et Goldstein.

Alexandre sourit satisfait d'avoir une de ses proies juste à ses côtés, la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment râler d'être sa voisine, elle était intimidé seulement.

-Pour finir, Potter et Moon, vous vous mettrez à la dernière rangée à gauche derrière Mr Malfoy et Miss Brown.

Alexandre fit un clin d'œil à Harry quand il passa, celui-ci eut un sourire en coin. Au premier rang, Weasley serrait les poings, il n'avait pas oublié les propos d'Alexandre dans le train qui le disait cocu...

-Bon, je retiendrais vos noms, ceci dit, il y a peu de chance que je retienne vos prénoms sauf si vous êtes très intelligent ou très douées. Malheureusement, à la vue des sorts que vous vous êtes lancé, je crains pour le niveau global de cette classe... soupira Narcissa tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quelques garçons protestèrent, touchés dans leur orgueil. Puis il y eut un silence où Narcissa embrassa la salle de ses yeux océan, de la même couleur que ceux de son fils Alexandre.

-Qu'allons nous apprendre cette année ? Demanda alors Granger, l'interrompant dans sa méditation.

Narcissa tourna son regard vers elle et l'observa avec attention.

-Hermione Granger si mes souvenirs sont bons ? La Préfète-en-Chef.

La brune de Gryffondor hocha positivement la tête. Narcissa chipota avec sa baguette magique.

-D'abord nous allons parler psychologie. Donc pas de pratique.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'écria Granger choqué par la réponse de Narcissa.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la classe, les élèves pensaient que le Professeur Black serait un prof incompétent.

-Bon, assez de vos question Granger, je vais me présenter plus amplement. Donc, je suis Narcissa Black, marié, ayant deux enfants à Poudlard. J'ai également fait mes études à Poudlard à Gryffondor, à ma sortie j'ai fait des études d'Aurore que j'ai du abandonné en cours de route. Quand je dis que nous allons parler psychologie, je ne veux pas parler de vos problèmes sentimentaux et autres. Nous allons étudiez la structure psychologique des Lord Noir, parce que comme vous le savez, en dehors de cette salle de classe, en dehors de ce château, il y a la guerre, et le but et que vous surviviez une fois que vous serez lâcher en dehors de ces murs épais et protecteur.

Narcissa se tût, il y avait un vrai calme respectueux à présent dans la salle de classe.

-Bien sûr, si vous avez gardez Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour vos ASPIC, ce n'est pas pour aller tricoter, vous ferez tous de haute étude, Aurore, Médecin, Alchimiste, Explorateur, Espion et autre et vous affronterez de front Vous-Savez-Qui et le meilleur pour vous en sortir et de prévoir ce qu'il pourrait faire. C'est pourquoi nous allons tenter de comprendre ses gestes, le pourquoi du comment, ses forces, ses faiblesses etc...

Weasel leva alors la main.

-Weasley je suppose ? Dit alors Narcissa en regardant dans la direction du roux.

-Oui. En fait, j'aimerais savoir si ce cours sur la psychologie a été vu par tous les Aurores ?

-Futur Aurore ?

Le roux hocha la tête en rougissant un peu.

-Evidement, les Aurores ont étudié le Lord, mais ils ont des éléments que je n'aurais jamais, alors ce ne sera pas toujours facile de replacer Vous-Savez-Qui dans un schéma psycho. C'est pourquoi, nous allons commencer par un autre Mage Noir sur qui nous savons tout, pour vous montrer l'investigation a effectué, la procédure etc...

De nouveau il y eut un silence en classe, Alexandre regardait sa mère avec une petite moue, il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas ce qu'elle voulait faire puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas révélé son intention profonde.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Osa demander Finnigan.

-Pas maintenant j'attends que vous soyez prêt.

-Prêt à quoi ? L'interrogea Granger.

-A oser.

Les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles restèrent interdit alors que les Serpentards comme à leur habitude restèrent indifférent. Il y eut alors un silence, plus long que les autres, tous se regardaient en chien de faïences, attendant que quelqu'un « ose ». Narcissa décida de bouger et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air en classe. Finalement, les Serpentards en ayant marre réagir enfin.

-Ce cours c'est nul ! Dit Blaise en se levant. Oser ! Quelle réponse ! Cracha-t-il à l'encontre de Narcissa qui ne bougea pas.

Draco ne fut pas long à réagir, il se leva aussi tôt et pointa sa baguette sur Zabini qui pâlit.

-Assis, ordonna l'ombre d'Alexandre.

-Moins dix point pour Serpentard pour avoir menacer un camarade Mr Malfoy, soupira Narcissa avec ennui.

Draco se tourna alors vers elle.

-Quand allons nous apprendre des choses sur Voldemort alors ? Siffla-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut alors la classe, Narcissa sourit.

-Enfin, quelqu'un ici ose ! Et un Serpentard en plus ! Quel honneur Mr Malfoy ! Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour commencer le cours maintenant. Mais bon, comme vous avez été trop lent, pour la prochaine fois, je veux 3 rouleaux sur la vie de Grindelwald. Partez, nous allons bientôt sonner !

Les élèves regardèrent alors leur professeur surpris, Narcissa Black était super bien roulé mais elle était _spécial_... Les Princes sortirent de la salle de classe sans lancer un regard à Narcissa qui ne les regardait pas non plus. Dans les couloirs, on entendait déjà parler du cours de Narcissa Black. Alexandre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique, il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle attendait, il la connaissait aussi bien que lui-même après tout, mais avait attendu que quelqu'un d'autre devine les pensées profondes de sa mère. Il avait été heureux de constater qu'appart son frère, personne n'avait put deviner le dessein de Narcissa.

Le reste de la journée se passa alors sans trop de problème, Alexandre faisait acte de présence en cours (1), Harry reçu une heure de retenu le samedi pour avoir traité Rogue de : « Macaque dégénéré au cerveau aussi graisseux que ses cheveux »... Pansy commença à draguer Dom Fernandez, le gai avec qui elle devait coucher, et Dray discuta avec Nathalie au détour du couloir. Harry avait mit un doigt dans sa bouche en voyant l'ambiance qui entourait Draco et la petite Gryffondor de 4ème, Pansy avait pouffé de rire en même temps que Neville. Il n'y eut presque pas de problème sauf le cocard que Mark s'était chopé à l'œil gauche pour s'être battu avec un Serpentard. Aux dernières nouvelles, le Serpentard en question n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire disparaître l'énorme verrue qui avait poussé sur son front au point qu'il ressemble à un cousin éloigné d'Elephant Man, cadeau de Pansy, ni à refaire pousser ses cheveux d'ailleurs, souvenir de Draco, n'y a faire en sorte que ses cactus, qui était à la base ses mains, disparaisse, ça c'était signé Harry, et enfin, il n'avait trouvé aucun sort pour que les livres enchantés arrêtent de le frapper à travers tout le château, petit présent d'Alexandre ça.

Finalement épuisé par sa journée, Alexandre rentra dans sa Salle Privé, il jeta ses affaires prêts d'une chaise, enleva ses chaussures et fut content de se coucher dans le divan. Il ferma les yeux, passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête tout en soupirant. Petit à petit, il se mit à somnoler, mais un léger bruit le sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie, il n'avait pas bouger, mais tous ses sens restaient en alerte, il tendit l'oreille, puis reconnu finalement la démarche de Granger, il se détendit de nouveau. Granger franchit alors le tableau et arriva dans leur Salle Privée à son tour mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle.

-Hum, grogna-t-il sans bouger.

La jeune fille soupira et alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, il y resta 5 bonnes minutes puis revint, changée. Elle portait un jeans avec un t-shirt blanc assez simple, rien de très sexy pensa Alexandre en la regardant du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille se mit à table et commença aussi tôt à travailler. L'ambiance de la pièce restait apaisante malgré les bruits de plumes glissants sur un parchemin. C'est bien plus tard qu'elle releva la tête, s'étira comme un chat et étouffa un bâillement, elle vint alors se poster près d'Alexandre, s'appuyant sur le dossier du divan. Le blond ouvrit un œil et grogna quand il la vit.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Malfoy figure toi ! Soupira Granger ironique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-T'as un cadeau pour moi ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir ta virginité aussi vite !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, prit le poignet de son homologue et lui attacha un bracelet noir. Alexandre fronça les sourcils et la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille soutint alors son regard.

-J'ai bien droit à ma question maintenant ?

-Oui, dit Alexandre le regard toujours noir.

-C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, mais ne t'en fais pas, je te l'enlèverais dès que ma question aura été posé.

-J'espère bien pour toi.

-Pourquoi, la vérité te gêne-t-elle autant que ça ?

-Si c'est ça ta question, tu l'a gaspillé pour rien ma vieille !

Granger se tut, hésita pour la première fois, pendant son tourment émotionnel, Alexandre lui regardait le bracelet, c'était bien sûr un objet magique, assez dur à dénicher. Il se demandait comment Granger c'était débrouillé pour avoir un bracelet de vérité, celui-ci obligeait toute personne qui le portait à ne pas mentir, on pouvait détourner la question, dire la vérité ou se taire, mais au moins, il était impossible à la personne qui l'avait autour du poignet de mentir. Naturellement, c'était la personne qui avait posé le bracelet qui avait le pouvoir de l'enlever. Alexandre espérait juste que Granger soit une personne plus honnête que lui-même...

-Quelle partie de tes pouvoirs tu « castres » ?

-Qui te dit que je castre une partie de mes pouvoirs ? Je me trouve déjà très bon, sourit Alexandre.

-Tout à l'heure, tu en as trop dit, donc tu vois que j'arriverais petit à petit à te faire craquer Malfoy ?

Alexandre ne souriait plus du tout, Granger allait mettre le premier pas dans sa vie privé et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais en même temps, si jamais elle allait répandre ce qui s'était dit entre lui et sa mère rien n'irait plus pour lui, tout le monde le harcèlerait pour savoir la vérité et au final, il devrait tout avoué et tout le monde serait au courant de sa faiblesse.

-J'ai de grande connaissance en Magie Noir, plus grande que la moyenne, des connaissances insoupçonné, des sorts dont le Lord Noir n'a même as entendu parler. Voilà pourquoi je suis castré, je ne pourrais jamais utilisé ma Magie Noir à Poudlard sous les yeux du vieux fou, il a beau ne pas avoir mon respect, je ne suis pas inconscient, je ne veux pas attirer encore plus son attention sur moi, le vieux fou serait capable de faire de moi un de ses pions au service du bien ! La plaie ! Grogna-t-il.

Le blond souleva alors le bras, Granger le regarda mollement, elle enregistrait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le blond.

-Ne sois pas si impatient.

Granger se mit à défaire le bracelet.

-Dis moi Malfoy, pourquoi ta mère veux nous parler de la psychologie ? Parce que maintenant que j'y pense plus amplement, elle pourrait juste nous apprendre sa façon de procéder au lieu de nous apprendre pourquoi il a procédé ainsi... alors je me demande si dans le fond, le professeur Black n'a pas envie d'une autre chose derrière ça.

Une fois sa phrase terminée le bracelet était défait. Alexandre fronça les sourcils pensant au propos de la brune.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux que je te dise se que j'en pense ?

-Je ne vais pas aimer.

Granger sourit alors.

-En effet, tu n'aimeras pas. En fait, je pense que ta mère fait ça parce qu'elle veut nous parler de la psychologie des Mages Noir en général, nous montrer leur milieu de vie dans leur jeunesse etc... Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour montrer que tu es le type parfait pour reprendre un jour la couronne de Voldemort.

-Et ?

-Rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments, mais ta mère est comme toi, c'est un vrai mystère. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas bouger pendant le combat entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

-Pourquoi j'aurais du y participer ?

-Parce que tu es le Roi incontesté des Serpentards, qu'ils n'attendent qu'un regard de toi pour intervenir et qu'ils sont dans l'attente constante de tes ordres.

Alexandre ricana et se redressa brusquement, Hermione n'avait pas eut le temps de bouger et son visage était proche de celui d'Alexandre, elle déglutit et voulut s'éloigner mais le blond lui teint alors les poignets. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Parce que je n'ai pas décidé cette bagarre. Participé à la bataille d'un autre ne m'apporte rien, je ne prends pas mon pieds à gagné pour qu'un autre prenne les éloges à ma place. C'est comme une femme, t'es content quand l'as découvres, t'es satisfait si elle est douée, tu jouis quand tu prends possession d'elle pendant un ébat, mais ça te fait toujours plus d'effet quand tu sais que t'es le premier à la pénétrer, le premier à lui faire découvrir des sensations inconnu, que t'es le premier avec qui elle partage son intimité, tu prends plus ton pieds, souffla-t-il alors au creux de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci frissonna alors, Alexandre titillé descendit ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans le coup, doucement, tendrement, la jeune femme refrissonna, Alexandre lâcha alors ses poignets, il remonta sa main gauche jusque dans ses cheveux, avec sa main droite, il la rapprocha de lui et descendit lentement pour finir par se poser sur les fesses rebondie de la Préfète-en-Chef. Cette dernière sembla se réveiller à ce moment et s'éloigna brusquement de son homologue qu'elle gifla.

-Ne me touche plus !

-ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire autant que ça ! Osa-t-il la provoquer.

La jeune fille n'eut rien à redire, elle détourna seulement les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont elle claqua brusquement la porte, Alexandre sourit, satisfait de lui, il avait trouvé la peau de Granger douce, il espérait seulement que le reste du corps de la jeune fille serait aussi doux...

---------------------------

(1). A ce qu'il peut me ressembler pour ça Alexandre ! Acte de présence, c'est un beau mot je trouve, c'est exactement ce que je fais en cours de néerlandais .

Note de moi :

Que dire à part « je m'excuse de tout mon retard », je jure d'essayer d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, mais bon il était long ce chapitre (la super excuse) ! J'avoue que c'est de ma faute si ça traîne mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu pour autant de la tournure de l'histoire, ça ma fait vraiment plaisir de revenir à ces personnages plus... comment dire, malsain ! Voilà, j'ai toujours fait des gentils héros, là je teste les anti-héros et ça me plait. Bon, le prochain chap sera... plus centrée sur la drague sûrement, les Princes vont se lancer à la poursuite de leurs proies ! J'espère qu'il sera plus cool, en fait, je ne m'attendais pas à un chap aussi long, parce que sens même m'en rendre compte, juste aujourd'hui j'ai écrit 8 ou 9 pages ! Les idées ont coulé dans mon esprit apparemment.

Sinon, que dire d'autre, j'ai aimé le passage avec Narcissa vers la fin, elle est vraiment spéc, un personnage avec qui je peux faire planer le suspens... Il y a aussi les Flash-back, j'ai vraiment hésité à les montrer, j'ai faillit les effacer d'ailleurs pour pouvoir les utiliser plus tard mais je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça avec tout le retard que j'ai pris je ne peux que m'écraser... ( ).

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Laumie : **Toujours là apparemment, contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi. Je vais rougir si tu continues à me lancer des fleurs comme ça, ou alors je vais avoir la grosse tête ! Lol, merci de tes encouragements, ils font toujours plaisir, à la prochaine j'espère !

**Miniblonde07 :** Comme tu peux le constater, le lèche bottisme à marcher ! Bon d'accord, pas rapidement mais tu l'as eu ta suite !lol. Malheureusement pour toi, tu viens de tomber sur un auteur toujours lent et éternellement en retard, j'en suis navré, alors conseil, ne tombe pas full in love de cette fic, le prochain chap risque d'être posté dans très longtemps. Mais merci de ton encouragement, ça me poussa à avancer ! A plus.

**CT :** Merci d'être là pour mettre des messages court et bref, ça change de mes réponses longues... ce que j'aimerais écrire bref mais bon, je fais dans les détailles et ça se voit. Allez, ciao.

**Lotis et Lola : **Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Que dire sinon pour Alex et Pansy, je retourne cette idée sous toutes les coutures mais plus je connais mes personnages et plus je vois un problème entre eux deux. Bien sûr, il n'y a que moi qui sais ça ! Mais ne t'en fait pas trop, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas éternellement un truc entre eux... a plus j'espère.

**Severafan :** Pourquoi Narcissa n'aime pas Draco ? Hum, c'est une longue histoire, mais bon, tu pourras tôt ou tard l'entendre. Finalement, ça n'a pas fait autant d'étincelle en cours, mais bon, ce n'était que le premier, et moi aussi j'aime les étincelles donc... . Pour Alexandre je préfère ne rien dire sur son insensibilité, si j me rappelle bien, on a apprend plus sur ça au début du chap, il me semble en tout cas, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas relu ma fic. Sinon c'est vrai que Narcissa n'est pas un ange, mais ça aussi, vous comprendrez pourquoi, enfin peut-être. Biz à toi.

**Lily2507 :** Désolée, la suite n'est pas arrivé si vite que ça... Sinon pour ton love/hate, tu as peut-être raison. Mais pour ta relation ambiguë avec Pansy aussi, je pense que je resterais encore un moment sur ce triangle, futur carré... (C'était une petite révélation ça), allez, merci de ton encouragement, à la prochaine peut-être.

**La bande à Tiyi : **Toujours aussi déroutant votre truc mais bon, on s'habitue à tout dans la vie, commençons dans l'ordre.

-Emma & Tiyi : Oui, se sera sûrement ce couple, vous pouvez même oublié le sûrement. « Mais »... il y a toujours un mais, surtout avec moi, vous n'en saurez pas plus, et ne sortez pas de couteau ou vous ne saurez jamais ce que c'est que ce « mais » !

-Dudulle : tu détestes Narcissa Malfoy parce que je fais en sorte qu'elle vous déplaise ! Mais moi comme je sais certaine chose elle ne me déplais pas tant que ça. Si elle aime Lucius, c'est une grosse question ça, il faudrait que j'y pense sérieusement ! Non, je déconne, disons qu'elle l'aime, à sa manière...

Pour tous : Merci de vos encouragement, j'espère que cette suite vous plait ! Biz les miss.

**Caromadden : **J'espère que tu aimes la suite maintenant que tu as pu la lire ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi lente mais avec moi se sera souvent comme ça, une attente très longue, désolée d'avance pour tous mes futurs retards.

**Katia Black : **En général, dans toutes mes histoires, mes chapitres sont long, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. J'espère également que tu l'auras trouvé intéressant comme le précédant. Sinon, désolée de l'attente, merci de ton encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça fait du bien. Ciao.

**ZiaGranger : **Toi qui attendais avec impatiente la suite la voilà enfin ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'en suis vraiment navrée mais j'espère que ce nouveau chap t'a tout de même plus. Pour les couples, Alexandre/Hermione va sûrement venir, mais il y a toujours un mais. Pour Neville et Pansy ta proposition m'y a fait réfléchir, ça me fait réfléchir. De toute façon, à la base, j'avais prévu une relation ambiguë pour 4 personnes donc... bon, à la prochaine j'espère, biz.

**Rebecca-Black :** C'est sûr, cette histoire est dark et perverse à souhait mais c'est ça qui fait son charme je pense. Contente que tu l'as trouve passionnante, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre-ci. Merci de tes encouragement, à la prochaine peut-être, ciao !

Voilà, mon travail est finit, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Zzzzzzzzzzzzz. Je dois dormir, j'ai fait des heures sup pour vous finir votre chapitre là, j'espère bien avoir quelques reviews histoire de me remontée le moral, j'vais me coucher, j'ai même pas envie de regarder l'heure, j'ai peur rien que d'y penser, j'vais essayer de ne pas passer devant un miroir, je risque de me faire peur en voyant mes cernes ! Lol.

Ciao à tous et félicitation à ceux qui ont su lire jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, merci au lecteur qui suivent depuis le début, cette fic est pour les premiers fans ! Bon, j'arrête d'écrire, la fatigue ne me va pas.

Sheena China.


	5. La perte du Phare

**Serpentards' attitude.**

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J.K.Rowling mais les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi !

**Résumé :**

Les Princes des Ténèbres ont eu leur première journée de cours à Poudlard, cette journée fut marquée par la bagarre entre les valeureux Gryffondors et les vicieux Serpentards, seul Alexandre refusa de prendre part à cette petite bataille. Ensuite, Narcissa Black donna son premier cours assez « original », mais personne ne sait son intention profonde sur ce cours de psychologie sur les mages noirs... Hermione vient également de mettre son premier pas dans la vie privée d'Alexandre...

**Personnages :**

Alexandre Malfoy : Jeune homme au yeux bleu océan, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine des Serpentards. Adulé par tous dans Poudlard. On le surnomme Lolo ou Magnus, Lolo est le diminutif de gigolo, Magnus pour Alexander Magnus (Alexandre le Grand). Il est en fait le vrai Harry Potter mais il ne le sait pas. Entretien des relations ambiguës avec sa mère et Pansy ainsi qu'avec une certaine Jess...

Draco Malfoy : Frère jumeau d'Alexandre mais il a les yeux d'acier. Vit dans l'ombre de son aîné. Il est également adulé de tous, amoureux secrètement d'une fille... On le surnomme Dray. C'est le plus sentimental du groupe. Entre les deux frères, c'est lui qui montre le plus ses sentiments. Eprouve une profonde haine pour sa mère.

Pansy Parkinson : Seule fille du groupe, elle en profite à fond. Elle est envié et détesté par toutes les filles de l'école. Est très proche d'Alexandre... Dans le passé ils étaient meilleurs amis mais leur relation a changé une fois qu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble. On la surnomme Sissy. Elle est une des filles qui a une grande influence sur Alexandre.

Harry Potter : Il est le Survivant. C'est un jeune rebelle qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer. C'est récemment coloré les cheveux en gris et s'est fait un tatouage sur le torse. Il a l'esprit de contradiction. Il est le Frère d'Esprit Tordu d'Alexandre, il peut se montrer aussi dur que ce dernier... On le surnomme Raven (corbeau) à cause de ses cheveux noir très sombre...

Neville Longdubat : Un des Gryffondor du groupe. A une relation privilégié avec les Serpentards depuis la 5ème. S'entend à merveille avec Harry. Pansy et lui se cherchent depuis un moment... Surnommé Devil (démon) depuis qu'il a changé mentalement. Mais si sa relation avec les Serpentards s'améliore de plus en plus, celle avec ses anciens amis de Gryffondors se détériore...

Mark Evans : Autre Gryffondor, c'est le plus jeune du groupe, il est en 2ème. C'est le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il a du se battre plus d'une fois pour ses amis Serpentards... tout le monde l'appelle Markus. Considéré comme le petit bébé du groupe alors que c'est un vrai pervers...

Narcissa Malfoy : Mère des jumeaux, elle peut se montrer mystérieuse et froide. Elle est une des femmes qui à la plus grande influence sur son fils Alexandre... Elle a récemment été titularisé comme étant le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Entretien une relation ambiguë avec son mari Lucius. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attend...

Bah, que dire à part bonne lecture, vous pouvez remarquer que j'ai fait un effort pour ma vitesse de parution là ! .

Sheena China

-----------------------------

**Chap 4 : La perte du P****hare...**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les derniers événements et les élèves venaient d'entamer leur deuxième week-end. Les Princes des Ténèbres étaient assis à leur table respective. Mark draguait une fille de quatrième ouvertement, Neville secouait la tête devant son manège mais avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, Harry essayait de prouver à Draco qu'il savait faire tenir en équilibre sa baguette sur son nez, Draco était plié en deux et se tordait de rire devant les pitreries du Survivant, la Grande Salle le regardait avec étonnement, Draco Malfoy n'était pas le genre de garçon à laisser éclater sa bonne humeur, quelques filles le regardait attendrie par son sourire naturelle et éclatant. Alexandre lisait le journal et Pansy mangeait avec les filles de Serpentard tout en lançant de temps en temps des regards étonnés dans la direction de Draco.

-Je te dis que je vais y arriver, souffla Harry tout en tirant la langue pour se concentrer, il posa sa baguette sur le bout de son nez et se mit à loucher pour fixer le bout de bois. A cette vue Draco était déjà entrain de ricaner.

La baguette partit alors doucement vers la droite, la tête d'Harry partit dans cette direction et il se cogna brusquement la tête, Draco se laissa emporter par son rire, Harry sembla sonner un instant puis il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Alexandre tout en lisant son journal avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Draco applaudissait comme un gamin et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Remets toi vieux, tu vas finir par t'oublier, bouda alors Harry en se frottant la tête, mais sa moue boudeuse disparu dès qu'il vit le sourire éclatant de Draco.

-Harry, tu devrais arrêter, tu sais bien qu'il est impossible que ta baguette tienne sur le bout de ton nez ! Soupira Alexandre après un instant mais son ton ne semblait pas très convaincant...

-Mais... commença Harry.

-C'est comme la fois où tu étais persuader que tu arriverais à faire le tour de la Grande Salle sur les mains...

-J'aurais pu y arriver ! Grogna le décoloré les mains croisé sur son torse.

Alexandre haussa un sourcil goguenard, Draco qui s'était calmé se remit à pouffer en se rappelant de la scène.

-Bon, d'accord mais j'aurais pu mieux faire si les elfes ne venaient pas d'astiquer le sol ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ? Foutu elfes de maison, toujours a exagérer sur la dose de produit nettoyant ! C'était hyper glissant ! Admit alors Harry à contre cœur.

-ça, tu peux le dire, après avec Dray on a passé toute la soirée à te poser des pansements sur le corps ! Soupira le Préfet-en-Chef en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Cette scène là était hyper sexe ! Dit alors Pansy en prenant place à côté d'Alexandre.

La brune s'était lassée de la conversation des filles...

-Je sais, j'ai un corps d'adonis ! Sourit Harry en bombant le torse.

-En fait, c'était hyper sexe de voir deux mecs masser avec de l'huile le corps à moitié nu d'un autre mec ! Ça faisait tellement... homo.

Draco arrêta alors de rigoler sur le coup, Alexandre écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Harry ouvrit la bouche choquée. La brune éclata alors de rire devant leurs têtes. Heureusement, les hiboux arrivèrent alors et détournèrent les regards du peuple sur leur personne. Alexandre but une gorgée de jus d'orange quand un hibou d'un teint noir ébène attira son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche étonnée, puis lentement, un sourire éclatant, presque benêt apparu sur son visage. Pansy regarda l'hibou avec dégoût et renifla affreusement mais Alexandre n'y prit pas attention. Le hibou descendit dans sa direction avec une missive à la patte. Alexandre se jeta littéralement sur le message et ouvrit avec brusquerie l'enveloppe, son regard parcourut en quelques instants les lignes de la missive et il poussa un petit cris de joie à la fin. Pansy lança un regard rempli de haine à l'enveloppe mais n'osa rien dire, elle se leva donc et partit d'un pas rageur de la salle sans même qu'Alexandre s'en rende compte...

-Quand ? Demanda alors Draco définitivement calmé.

-Ce soir. Bah, ça va me laisser le temps pour tirer un coup avec une de mes proies Gryffondors, pourquoi pas Romelda Vance, enfin, si j'ai le temps.

-Quoi ?? S'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Draco.

-Ben quoi ? Répondit Alexandre.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

-Mais de quoi ? Poursuivit Draco.

-Mais arrêter avec vos quoi bon sang ! Soupira Alexandre en se prenant la tête en main.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent en cœur et eurent un regard sarcastique.

-De quoi ? Dirent-ils de nouveau ensemble.

Alexandre prit un petit pain et le balança sur Harry qui l'évita de justesse, par contre, le décoloré n'avait pas vu venir l'eau qu'Alexandre, rancunier avait lancé juste après le petit pain... Draco se moqua d'Harry qui lui lança un regard assassin et par vengeance lui lança un vers de jus d'orange. Draco se figea sur place au contact avec le liquide, ses yeux se rétrécirent et ils étaient prêt à se jeter sur Harry quand le Professeur Black passa juste à côté d'eux...

-Moins 10 points pour dérangement en lieu public, soupira-t-elle en se passant négligemment la main dans les cheveux.

Les trois Princes se turent et la regardèrent avec attention.

-Pour ce que tu m'as demandé hier Alexandre, c'est ok, ajouta faiblement Narcissa avant de continuer son avancé.

Draco et Harry se retournèrent de manière suspicieuse devant le Préfet-en-Chef qui eut un sourire entendu. Il fit signe aux deux autres de se rapprocher de lui, ceux-ci n'hésitèrent pas et se penchèrent vers le blond.

-Mère a bien voulu nous prêter sa salle de cours... murmura Alexandre en lançant un regard incendiaire à toutes personnes qui les regardait avec un peu trop d'attention...

-Mais pourquoi emprunter sa salle de cours ? S'étonna Harry.

-Parce que, il est temps de passer à la relève...

-La relève... tu veux dire les premières ? Soupira Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Yeah, mais c'est qu'il est perspicace aujourd'hui le petit Dray chou choupinou à son frangin ! Se moqua Alexandre en prenant un malin plaisir à défaire la coiffure parfaite de Draco.

L'autre lui frappa sans ménage la main et lui donna un vilain coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table. Alexandre ne silla même pas des yeux et affichait toujours un sourire goguenard.

-Bon, on trace ! S'exclama alors Harry impatient.

Le décoloré était déjà debout et tapait dans ses mains histoire de motiver les troupes. Alexandre et Draco prirent alors tout leur temps pour se lever et prendre leurs affaires personnelles. Une fois levé, Alexandre entoura les épaules de son petit frère. Harry siffla à l'aide de ses deux doigts pour appeler Mark et Neville, ce dernier se leva alors et tira Mark alors que ce dernier parlait toujours avec la quatrième.

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! S'écria Mark vexé d'être tirer de force de cette conversation.

-C'est pas de ton age tout ça ! Soupira Neville en maintenant avec poigne le colle du deuxième année.

-Alors Markus, on veut pas venir rejoindre son cousin favori ! S'exclama Harry avec entrain.

Le Gryffondor maugréa dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas, et rejoignit en traînant les pieds ses amis de Serpentards.

-C'est pas difficile non plus, t'es le seul cousin que je connaisse.

-Allez, monte ma poule ! S'exclama Harry en tapotant son dos et en s'abaissant en peu.

Mark sourit alors et sauta sur le dos du Serpentard. Draco secoua la tête devant leur manège.

-Tu veux faire la même chose Dray ? Demanda alors Alexandre moqueusement.

-Plutôt crever que de me ridiculiser comme ses deux babouins dégénérés !

-Bah, c'est fort probable mais disons que ton fou rire de tout à l'heure m'a plus choqué que leurs gamineries !

Draco fronça les sourcils et se mit à bouder. Alexandre recommença à le décoiffer et puis prit la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas se prendre un second coup de pied dans les tibias.

-Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Neville tout en marchant les mains dans les poches.

-Dans la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mark, toujours sur le dos de son cousin, sembla réfléchir.

-Mais on est samedi ! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Ouah, toute cette réflexion pour ce constat ! S'émerveilla faussement Harry. Quelle vivacité d'esprit ! Qu...

Il dut arrêter car il venait de se prendre un coup de talon dans les reins...

-Pourquoi y aller ? Questionna Neville.

Alexandre se gratta l'arrière du crâne aimant moyennement parler de ça avec le Gryffondor. Neville ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était un Lion après tout, il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être un véritable Serpentard.

-C'est l'heure de transmettre le truc, dit alors Draco à la place de son jumeau.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et allait de nouveau les questionner mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

-Et Sissy, elle le sait ? Elle ne l'a pas oubliée ?

-Aucune idée, dit alors Draco en haussant les sourcils.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Alexandre qui soupira, sortit la chaîne de son coup, de couleur or, il appuya dessus et la chaîne devint instantanément rouge.

-Pansy, souffla-t-il.

La chaîne resta au rouge quelque instant, puis soudainement devint verte.

-Coucou Princesse Sissy, c'était juste pour te dire que c'est aujourd'hui le truc... enfin, tu voix.

Il y eut un blanc, une voix lointaine et relativement peu claire répondit.

-J'arrive.

Alexandre ré appuya sur sa chaîne qui reprit sa couleur d'origine et puis la replaça sous sa chemise. Tous les Princes étaient pourvus de cette chaîne, elle servait à communiquer malgré la distance, le seul problème était qu'à Poudlard, la magie y était tellement concentrée qu'ils arrivaient moins bien à entendre ce que disait l'autre. Mais en dehors, il n' y avait aucun problème de transmission (1). Neville semblait toujours perplexe quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de classe vide. Alexandre regarda des deux côtés du couloir et lança un sort à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussi tôt. Le Préfet-en-Chef poussa la clinche et rentra à l'intérieure de la salle. Il alla s'installer sur le bureau en toute aise.

-Aujourd'hui, dit-il en ayant un sourire mystérieux et en prenant une pose plus qu'efféminé. Grâce à Mônsieur Malfoy qui a « osé » dire le nom de Voldemort au précédent cours. Nous allons vérifier les infamies que vous avez pu me trouver à propos de notre Grindelwald ! Bon Miss Stewart, à vous.

Il y eut un silence, les autres sourirent, comprenant qu'Alexandre faisait référence au second cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-C'est plutôt pas mal ce que vous venez de dire Miss Stewart, mais pouvez-vous me rappeler le nom du mage noir ?

Nouveau silence.

-Hum, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, vous avez compris Strikenwalche ! Mais vous ne vous êtes pas étonnée, alors que j'ai parlé de mage noir, de tomber sur l'inventeur des pots de chambre réutilisable à l'infini ?

Les quatre garçons qui écoutaient attentivement Alexandre, explosèrent de rire sans pour autant perturber notre héro de son monologue.

-Bon, pour remonter la pente demandons à... tiens Mr Weasley !

Alexandre eut alors un sourire au coin des lèvres et s'humecta les lèvres.

-Heu... vous tentez réellement de me faire croire que les farfadets farceurs sont venus la nuit dernière dans votre chambre pour voler votre devoir ?

Harry du s'aggriper à une table pour ne pas tomber, Mark pleurait de rire, Draco dut partir de la pièce pour cause de pipi imminent et Neville tentait vainement de se calmer.

-Hum, je vois, les personnes qui ont fait leur devoir, levez la main !

Silence.

-Je vais préciser, les personnes qui ont fait le devoir sur le bon sorcier ! Ah oui, effectivement, ça fait déjà beaucoup moins nombreux. Et ceux qui n'ont pas copié sur un camarade de classe... hum, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, nous arrivons à quatre personnes maximum.

Alexandre fit semblant de copier quelque chose sur sa main.

-Bon...

Il fut coupé dans son récit par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer tous les premières années de Serpentards, aussi tôt, Harry reprit son sérieux, Alexandre prit une pose un peu plus masculine, Draco et Pansy arrivèrent à la fin de la file et la jeune femme ferma délicatement la porte, Alexandre n'osa pas croisé le regard de Neville qui devinait goguenard. Le blond aux yeux océan se racla alors la gorge histoire de reprendre une bonne fois pour tout son sérieux.

-Bienvenu les jeunes, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je m'appelle Alexandre Malfoy, je suis Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et fils de l'actuel Ministre. Si aujourd'hui vous êtes ici, c'est pour faire perdurer une ancienne tradition...

Il laissa un silence pour laisser aux jeunes le temps de comprendre l'importance de leur présence.

-Avant de vous le montrer, je vais vous donner la fonction que j'ai, et dont je suis le plus fière : Je suis le Chef Suprême des Serpentards.

Il y eut un léger silence, Alexandre osa alors pour la première fois tourner le regard vers Neville, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur, Alexandre détourna les yeux légèrement ennuyés. Un garçon de première osa alors lever la main, les autres petits le regardèrent avec admiration. Alexandre eut un sourire moqueur en coin.

-Ouais.

-ça consiste en quoi d'être le Chef Suprême des Serpentards ?

-ça signifie que c'est par moi que tous les trucs passent. Si j'ai un problème avec une personne d'une autre maison, c'est toute la Maison des Serpentards qui devra me défendre. Tous ceux appartenant à la plus valeureuse des Maisons me doivent obéissance. Mais en même temps, c'est moi qui doit couvrir toutes les conneries de certains petits malins parce que c'est moi votre représentant.

Tous les petits regardèrent alors Alexandre avec crainte.

-Mais tu as toujours été le Chef Suprême ? Demanda alors une fille blonde, elle semblait s'ennuyé et avait reposé sa tête sur sa main.

Alexandre la regarda avec attention, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et durcit son regard... couleur acier. Alexandre détourna les yeux. Il se tût, il venait de comprendre. Son père qui ne réagissait pas à la nomination en temps que prof de sa mère. _Elle le tient ! _Pensa amèrement le Préfet-en-Chef, il grogna de mécontentement.

-Magnus ? Dit alors Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci chassa ses idées d'un coup de main dans les airs, à plus tard les conclusions hâtive.

-Ce n'est rien. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai été désigné qu'au début de ma quatrième comme Chef Suprême... Avant moi c'était Sergey (5)...

De nouveau, Alexandre secoua la main pour effacer les souvenirs de Sergey. Pansy se contracta légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

-Avant ça, j'étais juste le Chef de mon année. Ça signifie en gros que j'étais le subordonné de Sergey... il ne pouvait pas s'occuper cas par cas de tous les élèves de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi, chaque année avait son propre Chef. Mais en temps que Chef, ceux de mon année, uniquement, me devait obéissance et respect.

Le garçon de la première question releva la main. Alexandre fit un signe de main pour lui accorder la parole.

-Comment on devient Chef de son année ? Demanda-t-il tout en regardant les autres avec un regard défiant, histoire de faire comprendre que c'était à lui que reviendra ce rôle et à personne d'autres.

-C'est moi qui le désigne. Je choisis parmi vous celui que j'estime comme le plus « Serpentard » de vous tous, c'est le rôle du Chef Suprême, désigné ses subordonnés. Mais il y a un truc important, il est impossible de changé de Chef d'année. Cette année, je ne vois qu'une seule personne apte à avoir ce rôle. Dray ?

Le jumeau d'Alexandre se décolla du mur sur lequel, depuis le début du discours de son jumeau, il était appuyé. Il se rapprocha des premières, se dirigea vers le garçon qui avait beaucoup parlé. Celui-ci se leva, fier comme un paon. Alexandre hocha la tête.

-Ton nom ?

-Antonin Wimfrey.

-D'accord, tu seras l'Ombre.

-Hein ? Demanda alors Antonin en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'ombre du Chef des première année. Ton rôle consistera à toujours veiller sur le Chef, à prendre sa place si il est malade, et soutenir tout le temps la personne que je vais désigner. Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda alors Alexandre en regardant avec attention la blonde du début.

La jeune fille fit une petite moue et lança un regard moqueur en direction d'Antonin, en voyant son sourire, Alexandre compris qu'il avait bien fait de la prendre elle.

-Rosie Prewett.

-Prewett ? S'étonnèrent tous les aînés de Serpentards présent.

La blonde hocha positivement la tête agacée.

-Apparenté à...

-Oui, je suis la nièce de Fabian et Gidéon, soupira la première année.

-Il y avait un troisième garçon dans cette famille ? S'étonna alors Pansy qui n'avait pas compris.

Rosie eut un sourire moqueur.

-Je suis une bâtarde... je suis la fille de Roseline Prewett, la sœur de Gidéon et de Fabian.

Antonin leva alors la main, avec hargne. Alexandre fit un signe de tête ennuyé dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi cette bâtarde deviendrait la Chef ? Cette fille n'est qu'une moins que rien, un déshonneur pour les Serpen...

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ! Dit calmement Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... enfin... mais...

-Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi elle et non toi. Premièrement, un Chef ne lève jamais la main, il dirige, il ne se soumet pas.

Antonin baissa la tête.

-Deuxièmement, un Chef ne baisse jamais les yeux, même si il a tord, il doit rester dans la voie qu'il a choisit, l'assurance est un point fondamental qu'un Serpentard se doit d'avoir. Et pour finir, être Serpentard, ce n'est pas avoir le plus de muscle ou le plus grand nom. C'est être supérieure aux autres, se montrer froid, avoir du répondant. Tu es dépourvu de toutes ses qualités, mais tu as tout de même un truc, c'est pourquoi, mon frère, qui est mon Ombre, t'as choisi toi pour aider ta Chef ! Point barre, assis maintenant ! Ordonna Alexandre avec force.

Le petit de première s'assit, complètement découragé.

-Avance Rosie, dit alors plus gentiment Alexandre.

La jeune fille le regarda amusée de la déconfiture de son camarade, elle ricana même en passant à côté de son camarade d'année. Elle vint se placer à côté d'Alexandre et le regarda tout en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds. Alexandre lui fit signe d'avancer un peu plus, il sortit alors un vieux livre répugnant et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort connu que de lui-même. Cette formule était transmise de Chef Suprême en Chef Suprême. Le livre s'ouvrit, des lettres apparurent alors magiquement faisant apparaître trois règles. Alexandre fit comprendre à Rosie qu'elle devait lire.

-Première règle : Les Serpentards sont les meilleures de Poudlard, ils doivent faire en sorte d'honorer leur blason tout en crachant sur celui des autres maisons.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda alors Alexandre en haussant un sourcil. Le Préfet-en-Chef lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle continue, la jeune fille soupira et reprit sa lecture.

-Deuxième règles : Les Serpentards doivent obéir à leur Chef Suprême, qui les représente et les respecte. Le Chef Suprême ne peut enlever le titre de Chef d'année à ceux désigner par son prédécesseur, il a juste le droit de désigner le nouveau Chef parmi les nouveaux première. Troisième règles : Tous les Serpentards sont des Sang-Pur, et si ils ne le sont pas, ils doivent faire croire le contraire et faire en sorte que personne n'apprennent la vérité sur eux, aussi non, ils déshonoreront leur Maison à jamais et les vrai Serpentards devront leur faire payer.

Rosie se tut et regarda alors Alexandre qui prit le livre et le ferma brusquement.

-Le_ guide du parfait petit Serpentard _(2). Les Serpentards ont le devoir de respecter ses règles, et croyez moi, si quelqu'un déshonore le blason pendant que c'est moi le Chef Suprême, il aura de gros problème avec moi. Sortez tous ! Sauf toi Rosie.

La jeune fille grimaça et puis le regarda avec ennui. Draco, Pansy, Harry, Neville et Mark se rapprochèrent alors d'eux formant un cercle.

-Pourquoi ces deux là traînent avec vous ? Vous n'obéissez pas aux règles qu'on vous donne ? Renifla Rosie en faisant une grimace en direction de Neville et Mark.

Alors que les plus vieux croyaient qu'Alexandre allait l'envoyer balader en beauté il éclata de rire. Il tapota le haut de la tête de Rosie qui n'aima pas vraiment et lui lança un regard noir.

-Petite Rosie, si je t'ai demandé de rester ce n'est pas pour parler de ça. Qui est ton père ?

La première année fronça les sourcils et croisa les mains autour de la taille, refusant clairement toute discussion à ce propos.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire pour tes beaux yeux tu peux t'enfoncer le coude profondément dans la rate.

-Cette petite tête à du répondant, je l'aime bien ! Dit alors Harry avec une moue satisfaite. Mais... si tu réponds encore une fois à mon Frère d'Esprit Tordu avec ce langage, tu vas comprendre ton malheur en te réveillant à l'infirmerie ! Rajouta Harry soudainement menaçant.

-Laisse Raven, de toute façon je sais qui est son père. C'est vraiment frappant de toute façon.

-Ton manège ne m'impressionne en rien Malfoy. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée, j'apprécierai moyen, et ça ne te regarde pas.

Rosie tourna les talons prête à quitter la pièce.

-Malfoy !? Dit alors Alexandre.

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils, ils n'avaient rien compris, pourquoi Alexandre s'appelait-il ? Rosie se retourna vers lui.

-Tu mitonnes vieux, moi c'est Prewett.

-C'est ça qui devrai être ton nom de famille, non ? Rosie Malfoy.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve ! S'écria alors Rosie, prise d'une soudaine panique.

-Oh que si, mère travaille ici, jamais père n'aurait accepté ça, mère est une femme très... comment dire... hors de contrôle, et jamais père ne l'aurait laissé partir comme ça... ce qui veut forcément dire que mère tenait père d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle a certainement du découvrir ton existence par mégarde, mais elle l'a fait, et elle tient père à carreau. Après tout, si elle balançait que le Grand Lucius Malfoy avait une fille bâtarde, le nom Malfoy en prendrait un coup.

-Je suis flattée que tu me prennes pour la fille de Lucius Malfoy mais... tenta Rosie de façon très convaincante mais elle fut coupée assez sèchement par Alexandre.

-Les yeux acier et les cheveux blonds font partie intégrante de l'aspect type d'un Malfoy.

-Il n'y pas que vous qui...

-Oh que si ma belle, il n'y a que nous. Car nos yeux ne sont pas naturels pour un sou, c'est une malédiction lancée par un Weasley... « Gens de peu de cœur, que vos yeux prennent la couleur acier tel qu'est votre cœur froid et sec ! Tout Malfoy ayant ses yeux ne pourra jamais être aimé de celle qu'il aime ! ». En contre partie, un de nos ancêtres a sacrifié sa vie pour maudire à jamais les Weasley « Vous, indigne de votre sang, je vous maudit trois fois et par ma mort s'abattra sur vous la malédiction de ne connaître que la pauvreté tout au long de votre vie ! ». C'est pour ça qu'on se déteste avec les Weasley, nos deux familles se sont maudites mutuellement et il est impossible de lever la malédiction... Enfin... il y a une seule solution mais aucun Malfoy et aucun Weasley n'accepterai.

Rosie se tut et revint vers eux.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas les yeux acier !

Alexandre ricana de façon méprisante.

-Approche ! Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille hésita, puis se rapprocha d'Alexandre, celui-ci se baissa pour être à la même taille que la première, la jeune fille observa alors attentivement l'œil du blond. Le cristallin d'Alexandre était bleu océan, elle avait raison, pas d'acier, et puis elle le vit, la pupille d'Alexandre, parsemé d'acier. Elle frissonna et détourna les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose que personne n'avait compris. Le cristallin signifiait aspect d'acier, mais un cœur capable d'aimé, Alexandre lui, avait le cristallin océan, il avait l'aspect doux, mais la pupille acier signifiait que lui, c'était son cœur lui-même qui était d'acier... Rosie refrissonna.

-Maman m'a dit de me méfier de vous, surtout de toi... je comprends pourquoi maintenant, soupira la jeune fille en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je n'aurais donc tenu qu'une pauvre semaine, je viens d'en prendre un coup dans mon orgueil.

-Et ton père qu'a-t-il dit ? Lui demanda alors Alexandre.

-Papa ? Il ne m'a rien dit, enfin, il m'a dit d'aller à Serpentard et de faire honneur à mon nom...

Alexandre et Draco se regardèrent alors ; « papa »... « maman »... jamais ils n'avaient prononcé ces mots.

-Alors t'es notre frangine ? Dit finalement Draco en se grattant le menton.

Draco ne le prenait pas mal, Alexandre semblait l'accepter alors lui aussi. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Narcissa, juste pour ça, il adorait déjà cette petite sœur qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alexandre...

-Heu... non... enfin, personne ne doit le savoir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Draco.

-J'crois que t'as pas saisit le problème.

-J'crois que t'as pas saisit les propos de père, soupira Draco sur le même ton que Rosie.

La blonde fronça les sourcils vexés. Pansy ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début.

-C'est vrai qu'y a un air de famille... aussi têtu les uns que les autres, borné, prétentieux, moqueur...

-La ferme ! Dirent en même temps Alexandre, Draco et Rosie.

Harry éclata alors de rire.

-Je l'aime de plus en plus ! T'aurais pas une grande sœur ? Demanda le décoloré avec un sourire charmeur.

-Mais t'es con ou t'es débile ? Répondit alors Rosie. Si j'avais une grande sœur elle serait déjà dans l'école, et à Serpentard !

Neville et Mark éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien joué, tous les casseurs d'Harry sont mes amis ! S'exclama Neville en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite.

Celle-ci fit quand même une moue, elle était contre les Gryffondors en tout genre, question de principe. Alexandre frappa l'arrière du crâne de Rosie.

-Mais tu m'as frappé ! Se choqua la petite en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Soit gentille avec mes amis et ne les regarde pas de haut ! De toute façon se serait dur, tu fais 30 cm de moins que nous !

-Je ne te dois rien !

-T'es la benjamine, tu nous dois tout !

-Mais personne ne le sait !

-Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache ! Répondit du tac au tac Alexandre.

-Mais t'es barge, ce n'est pas ce que...

-Je connais père ! Mère le tient, ça lui ferait mal que se soit elle qui apprenne ton existence au peuple... mais si c'est Dray ou moi, père ne sera pas vexé. Nous sommes ses fils et nous le connaissons ; « fait honneur à ton nom », c'est ce qu'il nous a dit aussi ! Il s'en tamponne lui des Prewett, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est les Malfoy !

Rosie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

-Je ne veux pas ! Dit-elle avec assurance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hors de question d'être apparenté à vous deux ! Vous me foutez la honte !

-De quoi ?? S'écrièrent en même temps Draco et Alexandre étonnés.

-Bon, je m'arrache, si vous me balancez je vous le ferais payer !

Rosie partie une fois pour toute.

-Je l'adore ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir une autre sœur illégitime plus vieille que Rosie ? Demanda alors Harry.

Il reçut deux coups violant sur chacune de ses épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Elle me plait, elle a du caractère, elle ne se laisse pas écraser, elle me rappelle vous quand vous étions petit et mignon, dit Pansy à l'encontre des jumeaux.

-Elle a surtout un sale caractère, elle est sympa avec vous, mais nous, pour elle, on est de la merde ! Mais bon, son physique, déjà pas mal pour une gamine, compense avec son sale caractère ! Fit Mark en faisant une petite moue.

-Vexé qu'une fille te voit comme une merde ? Sourit Harry. De toute façon pas touche, cette petite sera à moi dès qu'elle aura 17 ans !

-On ne te laissera pas la toucher ! Le prévint aussi tôt Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-T'es pas un garçon stable pour la petite, expliqua Draco.

-Ha, ha ! Se moqua Mark en pointant Harry comme un gamin.

-On ne te la confie pas non plus Mark, t'es trop pervers ! Soupira Alexandre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous l'aimez bien hein ? Sourit Neville.

-Mouais, admit Alexandre.

-Bof, ajouta Draco.

-Elle est...

Alexandre chercha le mot juste. Il grimaça alors le trouvant.

-Elle est trop Malfoyenne... Est un Malfoy a toujours du mal à accepter un autre Malfoy.

-Tu supportes pourtant ton frère, lui fit remarquer Neville.

-C'est différent, on est jumeaux, le renier serait comme renier une partie de moi-même ! Mais regarde père et mère, ils se bouffent.

-Au fait, c'est vrai le truc que t'as raconté à la petite sur les Weasley et les Malfoy ? Demanda alors Mark curieux de savoir la vérité.

Draco lança un regard appuyé sur son frère.

-Qui sait, souffla simplement le garçon aux yeux océan.

-Bon, on trace ! Demanda alors Harry. J'aimerais aller jouer au Quidditch, ça m'a trop manqué et là on n'a toujours pas eut d'entraînement !

-Allez devant, il faut que je demande un truc à Pansy, dit Alexandre de manière précipiter.

-Demander un truc... oui, oui, on vous laisse ! Sourit Harry de manière goguenarde.

Une fois la porte claquer, la brune alla traîné dans les rangées de la salle de classe.

-Tu as un truc à me demander ? Je n'étais pas au courant...

-Tu ne devrais pas aller trop près du bureau d'Harry et de Moon... ce n'est pas... heu, prudent.

Pansy le regarda, hésita, puis s'éloigna du bureau de son condisciple avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Il devrait arrêter avec cette fille.

-Je sais, tu sais, il sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il fait le contraire, lui et son fichue côté contradictoire.

Pansy le regarda du coin de l'œil et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet.

-Je sais.

Le blond soupira avec agacement.

-C'est pour le pari, ça m'ennuie de faire ça, mais je pense qu'on devrait faire alliance toi et moi.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et s'assit face à lui.

-Pour ?

-J'ai Brown, tu as Finnigan. Si on se met des bâtons dans les roues, on perdra beaucoup trop de temps, et comme je ne veux pas perdre... enfin, quitte à te faire avancer, pour moi, s'unir pour les séparer est la meilleure solution possible. Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on mette un plan en place ensemble ?

-Pourquoi faire un plan, tu fonces, tu baises et puis tu les lâches, comme d'habitude quoi !

Alexandre ricana.

-Si c'était possible, je le ferais mais... ce sont des Gryffondor Sissy, si on baisse avec eux et puis qu'on les lâche, tous les Gryffondors nous prendrons pour des salops... et ses lions sont têtus, jamais ils n'accepteront de nous revoir roder autour d'autres Gryffy.

-Tu as une idée ? Demanda alors Pansy en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

-Ouais, se faire passer pour les victimes !

-De mieux en mieux ! J'accepte !

-Tu ne sais même pas mon plan !

-Je te fais confiance... sur ce coup... mais je te préviens, après, n'attends plus mon aide.

-J'allais justement te dire la même chose, sourit Alexandre avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

-Bon, tu me le racontes ton plan ?

-Vos désires sont des ordres ! S'exclama Alexandre en faisant une courbette pour la forme.

----------------

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir tout préparé avec Pansy, ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le terrain de Quidditch, Alexandre éprouva une excitation au creux de l'estomac juste à la pensée qu'il allait remonter sur un balai, sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il frissonna, il n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé à quel point ce sport lui avait manqué ! Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le sentier les menant au stade, quand, à l'opposé du terrain se pointait l'équipe des Gryffondors déjà en tenue et avec tous les accessoires nécessaire.

-Va cherche le reste de l'équipe tout de suite, souffla Alexandre en se tournant vers Pansy, il fit en sorte que personne ne voit ce qu'il venait de dire à sa condisciple, celle-ci hocha positivement la tête et partit avec nonchalance vers le château, ne laissant rien présager.

En tête de file il y avait Weasley avec à ses côtés Finnigan et Thomas, qui étaient batteur. Weasley fille, et deux autres filles dont Alexandre n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence. Il y avait également un petit garçon à l'aspect chétif, sûrement le nouvel attrapeur. Weasel quand il le vit à son tour, alla vers lui l'air rageur et méprisant.

-Evidemment, Malfoy traîne dans le coin pour nous espionner !

-De quoi ? S'étonna faussement Alexandre.

-La semaine passée, on est déjà venu, exactement à la même heure, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Si tu crois que la vie des minables Gryffondors m'intéressent ne serai-ce qu'un peu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Le provoqua Alexandre avec insolence.

-Dégage Malfoy, on a des nouveaux à entraîner nous ! Et puis, tu n'es même pas en tenue ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es sans coéquipier !

-C'est vrai, je viens juste d'arriver, mais c'est parce que j'étais occupé avec Pansy.

-Occupé avec Pansy... ricana Ron.

Les autres Gryffondors eurent des sourires entendus. Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel avec ennui, il lança un regard vers le terrain avec envie.

-Enfin, je n'étais peut-être pas là, mais si tu regarde comme il se doit dans le ciel tu verras les autres Serpentards déjà là.

-Quoi ? S'écria Weasmoche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le roux regarda alors le terrain, dans le ciel, Harry, Draco, Mark s'amusait à se lancer le Souaffle tout en mettant l'autre en difficulté, Neville s'était mit devant le goal. La belette croisa les bras autour de la poitrine.

-ça ne compte pas, ça fait deux Serpentards et deux Gryffondors !

-C'est juste parce que les autres arrivent maintenant ! Et puis, nous aussi nous avons un nouveau joueur à entraîner ! Mentit Alexandre sans pour autant laisser passer quoi que se soit sur ses sentiments.

-ça m'étonnerait, vous n'avez pas passé d'éliminatoire !

-Et après c'est nous qui vous espionnons... ricana Alexandre.

Il vit au loin arriver les autres Serpentards de son équipe, il sourit avec plus d'assurance maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Il vit même quelques première dont Rosie, elle semblait ennuyé Antonin, le garçon de tout à l'heure, avec ironie. Alexandre sourit juste à sa vue. C'était après tout, « sa petite sœur », il fallait juste qu'il l'imprime. Weasley sentant qu'Alexandre ne le regardait plus tourna la tête et vit ses autres rivaux arriver sans se presser, c'était des Serpentards après tout !

-Voilà mon équipe ! Sourit Alexandre avec enthousiasme.

-Et le nouveau là-dedans ? Demanda aussi tôt Weasmoche en plissant les yeux tel un fouineur.

-Mais je vais te le montrer ce nouveau ! Attends qu'ils arrivent ! Soupira Alexandre qui jugeait tous les Serpentards présents afin d'évaluer ses chances de trouver un 7ème joueur potable.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et vint se lover dans ses bras.

-Tu me revaudras ça, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de s'éclipser vers le vestiaire avec Jérémy Hunter et Matthew Richards, les deux Batteurs de l'équipe.

-Bon, écoute Weasley, je vais te proposer un truc, à la place de se battre pour rien, on va faire un duel. Toi contre notre nouveau gardien ! Chaque équipe à droit à cinq essais !

-Montre moi ton Gardien avant, siffla Weasley en regardant de manière méprisante l'attroupement des Serpentards.

-C'est elle ! Sourit alors Alexandre en pointant Rosie.

-Quoi ? Cette gamine ? Tu veux vraiment affronter nos supers joueurs à cette gamine ? Enfin, ça nous fera un bon entraînement ! Pouffa Ron suivit des autres Gryffondors.

Rosie fusilla Alexandre du regard, elle ne comprenait pas tout mais elle savait que rien ne serait bon tant que ça viendrait de cet idiot ! Alexandre prit alors Rosie par la taille et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de la pincée avec énergie.

-Si elle était nulle je ne l'aurais pas choisit ! Et puis, elle n'est pas n'importe qui ! Sourit Alexandre.

-Lâche moi Alexandre ! Soupira Rosie qui marcha sur le pied de son aîné sans ménagement.

Quelques uns sursautèrent devant la familiarité des deux Serpentards...

-C'est qui ? Tu vas voir chez les premières maintenant, t'es désespéré à ce point pour aller te faire des gamines ? Demanda alors Weasel sans aucun tact.

Alexandre éclata alors de rire et mit son visage au niveau de Rosie qui rougit de confusion, le visage côte à côte, Alexandre savait que les autres comprendraient enfin. Il y eut un silence pendant que tout le monde les fixait avec intensité... et puis les plus malin devinèrent, la ressemblance physique était après tout assez éclatante, surtout quand ils avaient la même taille...

-C'est... s'écria Ginny alors avec surprise en les pointant du doigt comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait vécu dans sa pauvre existence.

L'arrivé de Draco à califourchon sur son balai coupa brusquement la rousse. Celui-ci sauta sur le sol et regarda Rosie et Alexandre tout en haussant un sourcil moqueur, Alexandre prenait un malin plaisir à mettre la bouche de la plus jeune en bouche de poisson.

-Coucou Dray, tu as deviné que j'étais là ? Dit Alexandre avec entrain sans pour autant sa cadette qui se démenait mais en vain dans les bras puissant d'Alexandre.

-Evidement, j'ai vu un attroupement devant, qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre à ce moment ?! Renifla Draco tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Draco, dis à cet idiot de me lâcher ! Ordonna alors Rosie toujours dans les bras d'Alexandre.

-Dray, tu peux conduire cette petite chose dans les vestiaires et lui donner une tenue à sa taille ?

Une fois libre, Rosie donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Alexandre qui fit semblant de se tordre de douleur, encore plus vexée, Rosie allait lui balancer une pierre qu'elle venait de ramasser mais Draco la tira avec lui vers le chemin des vestiaires.

-Alors, ça marche se défi Weasmoche ? Demanda Alexandre en tendant la main.

Le roux serra la main de son ennemi en continuant de regarder l'endroit par où était parti la jeune Rosie.

-Au fait, c'était qui exactement la petite ? J'ai pas tout compris...

-Demande aux Gryffondors qui ont un cerveau ! Ricana Alexandre en prenant à son tour la direction des vestiaires.

A peine rentrée, par de prodigieux réflexe il évita une chaussure qui le visait en pleine figure. Rosie fulminait entièrement tandis que Draco était assis sur un banc.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin avec un seul neurone complètement détraqué ! Rugit la petite blonde. Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire et évidemment, Mônsieur ne peut s'empêcher de faire le contraire ! Et écoute moi quand je te parle !

Alexandre avait commencé à se déshabiller tranquillement. Il déboutonnait les boutons de sa chemise.

-Et arrête de te déshabiller ! Je suis une pauvre fille innocente ! Tu pourrais essayer d'éviter ce genre de scène répugnante ! Dit-elle en détournant les yeux soudain plus calme et surtout intimidée.

-Pourquoi, t'es ma frangine !

-Je sais, j'ai bien compris, mais tu n'étais pas obliger de le dire à tout le monde !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Quand tu y repenses, je n'ai dit à aucun moment que tu étais ma petite sœur !

-Il faut être vraiment débile profond pour ne pas comprendre ! S'écria Rosie.

-Weasmoche n'a pas compris !

-C'est un Gryffondor, répondit aussi tôt Rosie comme si ce simple fait excusait Weasley de ne pas avoir obtenu de cerveau à la naissance...

-Bon, d'accord, oublions tout ça, mais dis moi, tu es douée au Quidditch ? Au poste de gardien plus précisément ?

Rosie réfléchit, regarda sa tenue et comprit enfin, elle ne s'était même pas interrogée avant la remarque de son frère à ce qui lui arrivait vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Si, alors tu es forte ?

-Je suis une Malfoy, je suis la meilleure dans toutes les matières !

-Ah !! S'exclamèrent alors Alexandre et Draco en même temps.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as dit ! Sourit Alexandre.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu étais une Malfoy ! répondit tout simplement Draco.

Alexandre était enfin près. Il entoura alors sa sœur par la taille et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, Draco avait détourné les yeux à cette scène, Rosie n'avait rien dit non plus. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie et se retourna une fois devant. Elle hésita, se tourna vers eux et tendit les deux mains en avant, Alexandre lui prit la main droite, Draco la main gauche et ils sortirent ainsi du vestiaire. Main dans la main, unit... Alexandre se mit l'autre main devant les yeux une fois dehors, le soleil en ce milieu septembre était encore présent. Le Préfet-en-Chef nota qu'il y avait tout de même beaucoup d'élèves pour un simple défi... la rumeur avait déjà du se répandre. Il se rapprocha alors du cercle que formait les Serpentards au milieu du terrain, ses coéquipiers les regardèrent arriver sans rien dire.

-Bon, dit alors Alexandre en se mettant au centre du cercle. Si nous sommes ici, c'est à cause du terrain, normalement, on ne devait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui, et normalement, on n'a pas de Gardien, mais bon, pour le plaisir de fermer le clapet à la sale belette j'ai un peu baratiné ! Cela ne va pas empêcher le fait, que l'on va faire mordre la poussière aux sales Gryffondors et ce, coûte que coûte ! Bon, Matthew, Jérémy, vous commencerez à lancer, puis, ce sera moi, ensuite, ce sera toi Dray, et pour finir, tu vas essayer Rosie.

-Et moi ? Bouda aussi tôt Harry.

-Tu nous encourages, te connaissant, tu ferais exprès d'envoyer la balle dans la figure de Weasel, mais ça fait un but en moins !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas si je sais tirer ! S'écria alors Rosie.

-Pansy ne sait absolument pas viser et sur ce coup, j'ai pas confiance en Harry, donc je compte sur toi ! Pas de discussion, je suis le Capitaine, je sais ce que je fais, enfin, j'espère ! Au fait les gars, je vous présente ma petite frangine Rosie, soyez gentil avec elle, c'est une pure débutante en la matière... Enfin, dans toutes les matières.

Les aînés eurent un petit sourire narcissique au coin des lèvres, Rosie fronça les sourcils, et puis rougit, elle lança un regard furieux à Alexandre. Draco se pencha alors vers Rosie.

-Fait honneur au nom Malfoy et arrête de montrer tes sentiments ! Aussi sec et froid que possible ! Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

Rosie hocha positivement la tête, mais dès que Draco eut détourné la tête elle avait aussi tôt tiré la langue à Alexandre, ce dernier fit mine d'être touché en plein cœur. Rosie, devant son cirque eut un petit sourire, mais détourna les yeux pour faire en sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas.

-Malfoy ! S'écria alors la voix de Granger.

Draco et Alexandre relevèrent alors la tête, Rosie fit juste une petite moue, elle aurait du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau nom. La Préfète-en-Chef avançait dans leur direction l'air rageur, et sans même sans rendre compte, elle bouscula assez violement certains élèves au passage.

-Le plus méchant ! Précisa-t-elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sourirent.

-C'est pour toi Rosie ! Sourit Draco en poussant la petite blonde de première vers la septième.

La petite blonde regarda la Gryffondor avec mépris et renifla.

-J'parle pas aux Gryffondors, c'est part principe, ils puent trop la bonté, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Granger s'offusqua aussi tôt mais sa voix fut couverte par les rires des deux garçons Malfoy.

-C'est très bien Rosie ! Sourit Alexandre fier de sa sœur.

Draco caressa même la tête de sa frangine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'as-tu encore manigancé ?!

-Moi ? Mais rien ! Jura Alexandre en prenant un air de saint.

-Mon œil, et c'est qui cette miniature impolie ?

-Hé ! Dirent les trois Malfoy.

-Vilain air de famille sur ce coup, grimaça alors Granger. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas Malfoy le vilain garçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bah, ton copain la Belette ne te l'as pas expliqué le Castor ? S'étonna avec exagération Alexandre.

Granger roula des yeux.

-Je te préviens que si il y a le moindre débordement à cause de la foule que tu as amassée, je te jure que toutes les fautes retomberont sur toi !

-Mais je n'y peux rien si la beauté envoûtante des Malfoy attire les foules moi ! Et puis, la découverte d'une petite sœur a attiré les pipelettes de l'école.

Granger jeta alors un regard appuyé sur Rosie, et puis tourna le dos au Malfoy.

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit aussi tôt Rosie.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Elle a un truc particulièrement agaçant : elle n'a pas peur de nous, elle s'en contre tamponne de savoir qui nous sommes dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Alors Malfoy, on attend nous ! Tu te dégonfles ou tu joues ? S'écria Ron de l'autre côté du terrain.

Alexandre fit un signe de main assez grossier et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor tout en traînant des pieds.

-Qui commence ? Maugréa Alex.

-Honneur aux dames Malfoy, question de politesse !

-On apprend la politesse dans les porcheries maintenant ! On aura tout vu ! Se moqua méchamment Harry.

Ron le fusilla du regard, il était près à se jeter sur lui, mais le regard de la foule le poussa à agir convenablement.

-Il nous faut quand même un arbitre, de préférence, éviter un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, soupira Draco.

-Moi je vois un arbitre parfait là ! Les informa Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers la direction indiqué, elle montrait Mary Moon... la copine de Ron et l'amante d'Harry. Alex grimaça, Pansy et sa salle manie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Mary ? C'est ma copine, elle va avantager les Gryffondors ! S'écria aussi tôt Ron.

-Oui, mais il y a son amant favori à Serpentard, ça compense ! Se moqua Pansy.

Ron tua du regard la Serpentarde.

-Si vous y tenez tellement ! Elle avantagera les Gryffondors, elle n'a pas d'amant à Serpentard ! Cracha le roux avant de tourner les talons.

-Raven, passe un peu ton balai à ma frangine.

Harry passa aussi tôt son balai à Rosie en lui faisant un clin d'œil, qu'il espéra complice, celle-ci l'ignora et regarda son frère Alexandre avec attention, attendant ses instructions.

-Je ne vais pas te demander d'arrêter les tires, les joueurs de Gryffondors sont connus pour avoir des lancers puissants, mais faits en sorte de les faire dévier pour qu'ils n'entrent pas dans les buts. Je compte sur toi Rosie, fait honneur aux Malfoy ! Notre devise : « Ecraser les Weasley quoi qu'il arrive ! ». Va maintenant.

Rosie donna un bon coup de pieds sur le sol et vola vers les buts, le visage serein.

-Elle est douée ? Demanda alors Harry qui appuya son coude sur l'épaule de son Frère d'Esprit Tordu.

-Croise les doigts... souffla alors Alexandre qui sentit une petite boule au creux de l'estomac quand il vit que c'était Finnigan qui allait démarrer les hostilités.

-C'est une Malfoy, ça devrait aller, dit alors Draco, le regard braqué vers la petite.

Cette phrase semblait plus le rassuré lui qu'autre chose. Rosie était déterminé, Alexandre croisa les doigts, la foule retint son souffle. Moon siffla. Finnigan se mit alors en position de tire. Rosie écarta les bras, prête à bondir d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le Souaffle partit vers la droite... Rosie était partie vers la gauche... Les Gryffondors de la foule applaudirent le Batteur avec enthousiasme. Rosie redescendit, elle ne semblait absolument pas déconfite. Alexandre la regarda alors, elle lui sourit gentiment.

-C'est quoi ton but ? Demanda alors Alexandre.

-Empêcher les Weasley de marquer !

Alexandre réfléchit un instant, il hocha alors la tête.

-D'accord. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci... grand frère, souffla Rosie.

-Encourageons Matthew maintenant.

Le blond était en pleine concentration, Weasley se montrait sûr de lui, il faisait des signes de mains à la foule pour que ceux-ci scandent son nom. _Weasley, Weasley, t'es le meilleur. _Alexandre croisa le regard de Pansy à ce moment, Harry et Draco croisèrent ce regard, et tous les quatre hochèrent la tête en même temps et prirent leurs baguettes... ils la pointèrent vers leur gorge. _Weasley, Weasley, t'es le meilleur._ Coup de sifflet de la part de Moon.

« Weasley t'es qu'un pauvre cocu !

Ta meuf est bonne quand elle est nue ! »

Chantèrent les Princes. Matthew sourit, Ron fulmina et leur lança un regard assassin, Matthew tira dans ce moment de confusion... Ron était resté sur place. Les Serpentards explosèrent de joie. Les Gryffondors les huèrent avec force. Ron redescendit, il était prêt à se lancer sur les Princes mais l'intervention de Granger en leurs faveurs empêcha le pauvre Weasmoche de les attaquer. Rosie avait un sourire éclatant quand elle remonta sur son balai. Aussi tôt elle fut huée par les Gryffondors. Weasley fille rentra en jeu. Le visage de Draco se contracta alors, il était inquiet... Moon qui était vraiment gêné depuis la chanson donna un coup de sifflet assez timide par rapport au précèdent. Ginny semblait énervé, ça allait être un lancer fort, précis et rapide. Elle se mit en position et lança de toutes ses forces dans l'anneau de gauche, Rosie se lança dans la bonne direction et arrêta le Souaffle contre sa poitrine. Les Gryffondors sifflèrent, pour eux ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Les Serpentards scandèrent alors le nom de Rosie avec force.

-Bien joué ! S'exclamèrent les aînés de l'équipe en tapant amicalement dans le dos de la benjamine de l'équipe qui sourit, fière d'elle-même.

Ron remonta sur son balai, il était toujours fulminant de rage. Les Princes dès son arrivé se remirent à scander leur chanson, les autres Serpentards la reprirent en cœur.

« Weasley t'es qu'un pauvre cocu !

Ta meuf est bonne quand elle est nue ! »

Et parce qu'il était en forme, Harry trouva même une suite qui fit éclater d'un rire mauvais les Serpentards.

« Je l'ai tiré bien avant toi,

Je l'ai même fait bien plus d'une fois,

C'est dans sa bouche que je jouis,

Et elle me dit oh oui, oh oui ! »

Weasley devint rouge, Moon s'enfuit alors vers le château en pleurant. Le roux fonça vers eux, il sauta de son balai pour percuter brusquement Harry en plein torse. Ron leva alors la main pour donner un coup de poing à un Harry sonné mais fut brusquement propulsée en arrière. Narcissa la baguette toujours levée courut vers son filleul (3) toujours à terre...

-Harry ça va ? Demanda alors Narcissa réellement inquiète.

-Ouais, fit Harry la voix bourru et une main toujours sur le torse, il fit une grimace en essayant de se relever.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda alors Draco en se penchant au dessus de la tête d'Harry.

-Hé ho, j'ai beau avoir les fers en l'air, il me reste encore un peu de fierté !

-Tu l'as quand même bien cherché ! Lui fit remarquer Rosie.

-Je sais, mais t'as aimé ?

La petite blonde fit une petite moue et hocha positivement la tête.

-J'crois que tu pourras plus coucher avec Moon maintenant ! S'exclama Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-Tu cou... enfin, tu étais vraiment avec elle ?

-Non officiellement, avoua Harry.

Narcissa eut une petite moue renfrogné mais l'arrivé d'une Granger furieuse la sortit de ses pensées.

-C'est de leur faute professeur ! Dit-elle l'air accusateur en pointant du doigt la direction des Princes.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir avec intensité, elle regarda son neveu et puis ses deux fils, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Moins 50 points pour les Gryffondors pour attaque volontaire sur un autre camarade. J'emmène Weasley avec moi, nous allons voir McGonagal !

Narcissa se releva du sol, les Princes sourirent machiavéliquement, les Gryffondors présents se mirent à protester, accusant les Serpentards des pires insultes. Granger resta de marbre un instant, puis elle se mit volontairement dans le chemin du professer Black qui fronça les sourcils, Alexandre savait que sa mère était agacée mais qu'en bonne _Malfoy_, elle ne laissa pas paraître ses sentiments...

-J'espère pour vous que vous agissez de manière raisonné et non pas par favoritisme... _professeur_... la brune appuya bien sur ce dernier mot, qui sonnait comme une menace dans la bouche de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Tous se turent, ils ne comprenaient pas le sens profond de la phrase mais ils savaient que ça avait son importance...

-Les Serpentards ont toujours été des provocateurs, ils le font exprès, ça en a toujours été ainsi. Leurs insultes sont gratuites, mais après 7 ans, Mr Weasley aurait du apprendre à garder son calme et à passer au-dessus !

-Ils l'ont insulté, lui et sa copine ! Si on ne l'avait insulté que lui, il n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte !

Rosie dodeline sur place.

-Désolée de vous le faire remarquer, mais si Weasley avait totalement eu confiance en sa copine, il n'aurait pas été si vexée.

-Je ne vous ai pas sonné Prewett ! Dit sèchement Narcissa sans même regarder la première. Il faudrait apprendre à rester à votre place ! Surtout...

Alexandre posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Rosie et bomba aussi tôt le torse, cette vision de son fils arrêta aussi tôt Narcissa dans sa réplique. La femme lança un regard méprisant vers la jeune fille, puis en silence, elle alla vers Weasel, toujours sonné...

-Ce qui est dit est dit. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, je l'emmène chez sa Directrice de Maison... debout Mr Weasley !

Le professeur et l'élève quittèrent le terrain, Alexandre eut un sourire assez fier, il tapa dans la main de Matthew, fit un clin d'œil à Pansy mais la vision d'une Rosie bien calme lui fit reprendre son sérieux, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteur et l'embrassa aussi tôt sur le front. La jeune Serpentarde lui sourit timidement, mais le beau cliché qu'ils faisaient se brisa par l'intrusion de Granger.

-Je dois te parler Malfoy !

Alexandre bailla avec insolence.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Viens !

-Je ne suis pas un chien !

-Mais ta race est vraiment proche de celle du clébard ! Tu remues autant la queue qu'un chien !

-Ouh, vieux frère, je crois que la demoiselle vient de te casser en beauté, grimaça Harry, il se massait le torse à l'endroit où Weasley l'avait percuté.

Le Survivant avait accepté que Neville et Mark le soutienne, il avait, par contre, refusé net la proposition de tous les Serpentards... Rosie plissa le nez, elle n'aimait pas du tout Granger.

-Alexandre... souffla alors Rosie.

Le blond la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiète Rosie, le blond se tourna alors dans la direction de la brune. J'ai pas envie de venir Granger, désolé, mais j'ai un entraînement à commencer, après tout, on a gagné ! Ricana-t-il avec mépris.

Les autres Serpentards ricanèrent à leur tour, Granger ne cilla pas pour autant.

-Tu ne peux pas me jeter Alexandre... n'oublie pas que je sais moi... tu ne voudrais pas que les autres savent aussi...

Elle avait un sourire soudain plus serein, elle embrassa la foule du regard et puis tourna le dos aux Serpents. Alexandre crispa les poings, il fulminait.

-Commencez sans moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il emboîta les pas de sa condisciple et quitta le terrain, une fois au dehors, il trouva Granger appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre. Le blond s'avança vers elle à grande enjambée, quand il vit l'air narquois de Granger il craqua... toute la rage qu'il avait pouvait se lire sur son visage, il vit même la panique au fond des yeux de la Gryffondor.

-Malfoy...

Le blond frappa violement l'arbre sur lequel était appuyé Granger, à quelques centimètres du visage de son homologue.

-C'était la dernière fois que tu utilisais le chantage en publique tu m'as bien compris ! Cracha Alexandre.

-Je t'interdis de ma parler comme ça, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, je ne te respecte pas, je ne t'envie pas, le seul sentiment que tu m'inspires est le dégoût ! Dit la jeune fille avec une rage à laquelle Alexandre était peu habitué.

D'habitude, la brune ne perdait pas le contrôle d'elle-même mais là... ça surprit Alexandre... Il inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il se calme avant de lui reparler, il valait mieux...

-D'accord ! On oublie ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! Soupira-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Comment ça encore ?

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

-Continue ce que tu voulais dire.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, je ne dois pas t'obéir ! Répondit avec hargne Granger.

-Mais t'es une chieuse, tu me fais venir juste pour m'engueuler ou pour me dire quelque chose de censé ? Parce que moi j'ai d'autres trucs à faire que d'être en ta compagnie !

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire d'accord ! Cracha Granger en poussant brusquement le blond et en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Cool ! Enfin des vacances ! Miss Castor se décide enfin à me lâcher les basques ! Cria Alexandre.

La brune se retourna alors vers lui.

-T'es qu'une grosse enflure Malfoy, tu n'as pas de cœur et tu en es fière ! Je te jure que quand tu réaliseras que tu n'as rien et que tu n'es rien je serais la première à venir me foutre de ta gueule car il ne fait aucun doute que tu n'aimeras et que tu ne seras jamais aimé !

-Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre moi ! Par contre, avec ta sale face, toi aussi tu risques d'avoir des complications pour te trouver un homme ! Enfin, heureusement pour toi, il reste les aveugles !

Granger parut soudain blessé, elle détourna brusquement les yeux et partit en courant vers le château. Alexandre frappa de nouveau le même arbre que précédemment pour se calmer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fichue fille arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler ses sentiments comme il le devrait ! Il tenta de trouver un sujet moins fâcheux... il repensa à la tête d'ahurie de Ron quand il était sonné... un rictus au coin des lèvres, il inspira... la rencontre avec Rosie... un sourire plus tendre apparu sur ses lèvres... il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en faisant défiler la journée qu'il venait de passer dans sa tête... et puis, la lettre de ce matin... cette fois-ci, ce fut le même sourire benêt que tout à l'heure... mais qui fut vite de nouveau balayé par une grimace, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve face à Granger. Il se détacha de l'arbre, il fallait qu'il retourne sur le terrain de Quidditch aussi non les autres penseraient mal... Il retourna sur ses pas et s'avança l'air de rien et détendu vers le terrain... Il s'arrêta alors brusquement... il hésita alors, se mordit les lèvres, regarda en direction du château, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis, finalement, poussé par un instinct intérieur, il se rétracta et alla vers le château. Seule Rosie avait remarqué son manège...

Il gravit assez rapidement les marches le menant au Hall, une fois à l'intérieure, son regard parcourut assez rapidement la foule. Il repéra assez facilement les Gryffondors, il se mordit alors l'intérieure de la joue... il hésita, inspira profondément, et fit le premier pas, son orgueil en prit d'ailleurs un coup, et puis fit le suivant... jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci le conduise vers le groupe des Lions, ceux-ci se turent à son approche et lui lancèrent un regard hostile. Il détailla le visage de ses ennemis puis finalement, s'arrêta sur celui d'O'Brian, la sœur de Blaise.

-T'aurais pas vu Granger ?

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent suspicieux, Alexandre sourit de manière forcé, il les détestait vraiment...

-Pourquoi tu la cherches ? Demanda sèchement Weasley fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler à la partie.

Alexandre voulut la remettre à sa place mais se retint à temps...

-C'est pour un truc de Préfet-en-Chef... mentit-il tout en haussant les sourcils.

Les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincu, Alexandre commença à s'irriter.

-On a vu Hermione passer rapidement dans le Grand Hall... tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ? Le questionna Ginny l'œil noir.

-Bah, elle voulait peut-être allée aux toilettes... dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il regrettait déjà d'être venu vers ses pires ennemis...

-Elle est partie vers le Grand Escalier, je ne sais pas où elle est allée, finit alors par dire O'Brian.

Alexandre lui lança un regard de remerciement et se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait vraiment pas où la brune pouvait être partie... alors il dut demander aux autres élèves, il détesta ça ! Aller vers les autres ce n'étaient vraiment pas son truc à lui. En plus, les gens avaient la sale tendance à reculer en sa présence, comme si ils avaient peur, comme si ils étaient impressionnés, et tous ses sentiments agaçaient fortement le Préfet-en-Chef. Enfin, grâce à eux, il apprit tout de même que Granger était allée au sixième étage. Le couloir était vide, il soupira, il allait devoir fouiller toutes les salles de classes... puis... un bruit l'intrigua, un bruit d'explosion... Alexandre hésita, la curiosité n'était pas vraiment le truc des Serpentards mais là... c'était peut-être la brune. Il resta planté là encore un moment avant de se décider. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et la poussa lentement. Là il trouva celle qu'il cherchait, Granger dans un état de rage, elle lançait des sorts sur le mobilier qui explosait, ensuite, elle le reconstituait pour mieux le détruire de nouveau... Alexandre grimaça, peut-être qu'il fallait mieux se rétracter en douceur finalement... il voulut refermer discrètement la porte mais celle-ci grinça, Alexandre pesta, Granger se retourna brusquement vers lui la baguette tendue dans sa direction, quand elle le reconnu elle continua à la pointer sur lui. Alexandre louchait sur le bout de bois peu rassuré, il se demandait si son homologue oserait l'attaquer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda alors la jeune brune, il était clair qu'elle livrait un combat intérieure pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire d'Alexandre...

-Rien ne dit que je te cherchais...

La baguette pointée sur lui le fit déglutir.

-Enfin, je te cherchais un peu... avoua-t-il après un moment.

Une lumière rouge apparut au bout de la baguette.

-Je veux dire beaucoup ! Fut-il forcé d'avouer.

Granger ricana et baissa son arme, Alexandre souffla de soulagement et rentra alors complètement dans la pièce mais il se tenait près du mur. Granger le remarqua alors.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi Malfoy ?

-Non. Mais mieux vaut se méfier d'une femme en colère... j'ai déjà put le constater... elles sont vicieuse et ne recule devant rien pour se venger lorsqu'elles se sentent bafouer...

Le visage de Granger se crispa alors.

-Ne crois pas que les paroles d'un crétin comme toi ait pu me toucher ! Siffla-t-elle.

Alexandre sourit, il reprenait de l'assurance... et cela agaça fortement Granger.

-Si tu es là pour ne rien dire de censé tu peux te casser, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire moi ! Grogna la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos.

-Tiens, cette phrase me rappelle ce que je t'ais dit tout à l'heure...

Regard meurtrier de Granger, Alexandre se rapprocha alors de son ennemie.

-Alors que me voulais-tu ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en touchant du bout des doigts les cheveux de Granger qui se recula avec dégoût.

-Rosie est vraiment ta sœur ?

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Et tu crois que je vais te répondre ?

-Tu me dois bien ça !

-Je ne te dois rien !

-Si tu es venu c'est pour te faire pardonner ! Lui fit remarquer Granger.

-Rien à voir ! Mentit-il avec mauvaise foi. Des élèves sont venus se plaindre d'un bruit étrange à cet étage... inventa-t-il.

Granger roula des yeux.

-C'est cela oui.

-Chieuse, râla Malfoy.

-Fière de l'être si ça peut t'emmerder ! Alors pour Rosie ?

-C'est ma demi-sœur...

Granger s'éloigna de lui tout en semblant réfléchir, elle fit quelques pas dans la classe l'air pensive. Alexandre préféra attendre que la réflexion de la brune soit terminée, en attendant il observait au dehors, Alexandre regarda la couleur du ciel en se demandant si ceux de l'équipe étaient rentrés ou pas.

-Tu étais au courant ?

Alexandre cligna des yeux, il avait du mal à se reconnecter. Granger remarquant son air perdu secoua la tête.

-Tu étais au courant de l'existence de ta demi-sœur ? Dit-elle avec insistance.

-Non.

-Et ta mère ?

-ça ne te regarde pas !

Granger sortit alors le bracelet de vérité. Alexandre durcit le regard.

-J'avais dit uniquement dans notre Salle Commune ! Lui rappela sèchement le blond

-Tu me dois bien ça pour se que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as quand même blessée... avoua-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre...

Alexandre détourna alors le visage peu habitué à ce que Granger lui révèle ce genre de chose.

-Pas besoin de ça, je vais répondre à tes questions sans ce foutu bracelet ! Enfin, juste pour cette fois... renifla avec mépris le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Rien ne pourra me prouver que tu dis la vérité, protesta alors la Gryffondor.

-Bah, fais moi confiance ! Sourit alors Alexandre en s'asseyant sur une table de la salle de classe.

Granger fit une petite moue peu convaincue de l'honnêteté du blond.

-Bon puisque tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix... ta mère n'était pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, elle ne l'était pas... enfin, apparemment elle l'a appris il y a peut.

-Apparemment ? S'étonna Granger.

-Père n'aurait jamais laissé mère devenir prof sauf si elle avait un moyen de pression sur lui.

Granger réfléchit, Alexandre en fit de même, il essayait de comprendre également, en fait, si il avouait ça à Granger c'était pour avoir son avis sur la question mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement.

-Ton père n'a pas confiance en sa femme ?

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux à cette question, c'était tellement évident pour lui !

-Bien sûr que non ! Père ne fait pas confiance à mère ! Mais c'est la même chose pour elle ! Ils passent leur temps à s'observer en chien de faïence attendant que l'autre commette une erreur pour pouvoir le faire chanter !

Granger le regarda éberlué, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, après tout, la seule famille de Sang-Pur u'elle ait jamais vu était les Traites de Weasmoche !

-Au fait, un truc qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir, tes parents, tu les appelles « père » et « mère » ?

-Comment veux-tu que je les appelle ? Papa et maman ? Ricana alors Alexandre.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Granger ne comprenant pas la subtilité de la chose.

Alexandre éclata alors de rire ! La brune se vexa légèrement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles !

-Je te croyais plus perspicace Granger ! Finit par dire Alexandre toujours amusé.

La brune le fusilla du regard, Alexandre s'en formalisa fort peu.

-Réfléchit Granger, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Sang-Pur, marié à Narcissa Malfoy née Black, également Sang-Pur... crois-tu réellement qu'ils ont fait un mariage par amour ? Quel utopisme !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire ? C'est simple, mes parents ne s'aiment pas, et moi, ainsi que Draco, nous sommes le fruit de leur désamour ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils m'aiment complètement ? Je peux être proche d'eux, mais, dans le fond, une partie d'eux continuera de me détester éternellement car je leur rappellerais toujours l'autre... c'est ainsi, dans beaucoup de famille de Sang-Pur où le mariage a été arrangé. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles les Sang-Purs ont beaucoup d'enfants uniques ! Ils supportent avoir des relations sexuelles jusqu'à un premier enfant, après, c'est chambre à part, ils ont fait leur devoir en perdurant la lignée, il ne faut pas leurs en demander plus !

-C'est affreux !

Alexandre haussa les épaules avec indifférence, il c'était fait à cette idée assez rapidement. Surtout pour les Malfoy, dont la lignée avait été maudite... Il se leva pour chasser cette idée de la tête, il se rapprocha alors de Granger avec un sourire provoquant.

-Je pense avoir assez répondu à tes questions pour me faire pardonner maintenant ! Je dirais même que j'ai été très gentil et que j'ai droit à une récompense !

Granger fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur au niveau de la poitrine, montrant clairement qu'elle était contre cette idée.

-Tu n'as absolument rien mérité.

Alexandre se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue, celle-ci le regardait toujours de manière hostile avec une moue qui titillait beaucoup le beau blond...

-Ce n'est rien de méchant ! Souffla-t-il avec un sourire travailler qui en général faisait fondre les filles.

-Non...

-Pour moi !

-Encore moins !

-Tant pis pour toi ! Je me vengerais ! Sourit alors Alexandre en s'éloignant de la brune.

-J'ai très peur tout d'un coup ! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir pris au sérieux ! Bon, je dois partir ! J'ai un rendez-vous et je suis le genre d'homme à être toujours là avant la belle !

Granger fronça les sourcils.

-Avec Pansy ?

Alexandre qui était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte se retourna.

-Pourquoi les gens imaginent toujours que je suis avec Pansy ?! Nous ne faisons que baisez ensemble !

La brune grimaça.

-En général, on fait l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime...

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Pansy !

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alexandre la coupa.

-J'ai uniquement eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ! Du sexe et non de l'amour... Là est toute la différence entre faire l'amour et avoir des relations sexuelles ! C'est Dray qui m'a fait chier pendant chez pas combien de temps pour me démontrer la nuance de ces deux notions ! Bonjour l'ennui !

-T'es vraiment grave comme mec !

-Mais je m'aime comme je suis !

-T'es bien le seul à t'aimer !

-Hé ! Ma vengeance sera encore plus grande ! Allez j'm'arrache, j'vais être à la bourre aussi non !

En fait, le Préfet-en-Chef aimait être toujours en avance, par principe, par politesse aussi peut-être. il sortit de la pièce, regarda sa montre avant de froncer les sourcils, il allait être à la bourre. Sans la moindre hésitation, il fonça vers une tapisserie qu'il souleva d'un pan et passa par le trou dissimulé derrière cette belle tapisserie. Là, il fit apparaître une cape noir avec capuche qu'il enroula autour de lui avant de mettre la capuche sur sa tête, personne ne devait voir son visage ou même le reconnaître, c'était la seule chose qu'_elle_ avait demandé.

Alexandre continua son avancé dans ce couloir caché, il ressortit finalement par une autre tapisserie, il était arriver au troisième étage... il se faufila dans le couloir en regardant bien à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, puis, il lança une formule discrètement sur la tête de la sorcière borgne. Un nouveau passage apparut et le blond, sans la moindre hésitation, descendit les quelques marches pour parcourir le tunnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il empruntait ce passage, on pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois déjà... mais d'habitude il était accompagné de son frère, de son meilleur ami et de sa meilleure amie...

Le blond parcourut assez vite le passage, enfin, plus vite que d'habitude, étant claustrophobe ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de passer par ce passage. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards sur sa montre et à chaque fois, il pressait encore plus le pas. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand il vit enfin la trappe qui le laisserait enfin sortir de cette endroit qui le rendait de plus en plus tendu et crispé. Alexandre poussa alors la trappe doucement, s'assura que personne n'était dans la cave puis se glissa à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il franchit les marches de l'escalier pour monter au rez-de-chaussée, s'assura que le magasin était assez bondé pour sortir sans que personne ne le remarque, puis se faufila assez facilement parmi la foule qui se jetait sur le comptoir, Honey Duke venait de lancer un nouveau produit, les fanas de sucreries étaient venu en masse essayer ce nouveau bonbon.

Alexandre poussa la porte qui tinta et sortit dehors sans que personne ne l'ait seulement remarqué. On était en automne donc il faisait encore relativement bon mais le vent soufflait frais, il y avait donc quand même quelques personnes portant une cape. Le blond, par prudence remit comme il faut sa capuche qui était un peu descendu, soufflée par le vent, il reprit sa marche avec plus de calme, si il se montrait trop pressé, il attirerait inévitablement le regard des curieux... Regardant encore une fois derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, il poussa la porte du café le plus miteux du village : la Tête de Sanglier. Il alla vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret.

-J'vous sert ? Demanda le barman qui frottait inlassablement son verre.

-Comme d'habitude, dit doucement Alexandre en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Il venait de modifier sa voix à l'aide de la magie, il se montrait vraiment prudent, c'était quelque chose que son père lui avait assez vite enseigné : tout faire en douce et dans le dos des gens ! Le barman eut un rictus, prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et revint vers le comptoir. Alexandre y avait déjà déposé son propre verre, il en avait toujours sur lui... Le barman remplit son verre à moitié et laissa la bouteille près de lui pour ensuite s'éloigner d'Alexandre. Le garçon but cul sec le verre et il commençait à se resservir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant un grand faisceau de lumière éclairé la pièce, quelques personnes grognèrent par habitudes. Le blond tendit l'oreille, il entendit les pas félins du nouvel arrivant se diriger près de lui pour finalement prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas boire autant... dit alors la personne qui portait également une capuche, empêchant quiconque de la reconnaître.

-Et toi tu devrais changer ta voix, tu n'es vraiment pas prudente comme fille, soupira Alexandre.

-Je crois déjà avoir entendu cette discussion... hum, laisse moi réfléchir, à peu près toutes les fois où on s'est vu je crois bien ! S'exclama l'arrivante en prenant délicatement la main du blond posée sur le comptoir.

Alexandre sourit, apporta la main de la nouvelle arrivante à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois, avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme renifla avec mépris.

-Arrête de mentir, tu essayes juste de me flatter pour me faire tomber plus vite dans tes filets ! Enfin, dans tes draps plutôt !

-Mais comment fais-tu pour deviner mes plans aussi vite ? S'étonna faussement Alexandre en ré embrassant tendrement la main de la jeune fille.

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Peut-être parce que je te connais depuis plus longtemps que En fait, le Préfet-en-Chef aimait être toujours en avance, par principe, par politesse aussi peut-être. Il fonça vers une tapisserie qu'il souleva d'un pan et passa par le trou dissimulé derrière cette belle tapisserie. Là, l'attendait une cape noir avec capuche qu'il enroula autour de lui avant de mettre la capuche sur sa tête, personne ne devait voir son visage ou même le reconnaître, c'était la seule chose qu'_elle_ avait demandé.

Alexandre continua son avancé dans ce couloir caché, il ressortit finalement par une autre tapisserie, il était arriver au troisième étage... il se faufila dans le couloir en regardant bien à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, puis, il lança une formule discrètement sur la tête de la sorcière borgne. Un nouveau passage apparut et le blond, sans la moindre hésitation, descendit les quelques marches pour parcourir le tunnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il empruntait ce passage, on pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois déjà... mais d'habitude il était accompagné de son frère, de son meilleur ami et de sa meilleure amie...

Le blond parcourut assez vite le passage, enfin, plus vite que d'habitude, étant claustrophobe ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de passer par ce passage. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards sur sa montre et à chaque fois, il pressait encore plus le pas. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand il vit enfin la trappe qui le laisserait enfin sortir de cette endroit qui le rendait de plus en plus tendu et crispé. Alexandre poussa alors la trappe doucement, s'assura que personne n'était dans la cave puis se glissa à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il franchit les marches de l'escalier pour monter au rez-de-chaussée, s'assura que le magasin était assez bondé pour sortir sans que personne ne le remarque, puis se faufila assez facilement parmi la foule qui se jetait sur le comptoir, Honey Duke venait de lancer un nouveau produit, les fanas de sucreries étaient venu en masse essayer ce nouveau bonbon.

Alexandre poussa la porte qui tinta et sortit dehors sans que personne ne l'ait seulement remarqué. On était en automne donc il faisait encore relativement bon mais le vent soufflait frais, il y avait donc quand même quelques personnes portant une cape. Le blond, par prudence remit comme il faut sa capuche qui était un peu descendu, soufflée par le vent, il reprit sa marche avec plus de calme, si il se montrait trop pressé, il attirerait inévitablement le regard des curieux... Regardant encore une fois derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, il poussa la porte du café le plus miteux du village : la Tête de Sanglier. Il alla vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret.

-J'vous sert ? Demanda le barman qui frottait inlassablement son verre.

-Comme d'habitude, dit doucement Alexandre en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Il venait de modifier sa voix à l'aide de la magie, il se montrait vraiment prudent, c'était quelque chose que son père lui avait assez vite enseigné : tout faire en douce et dans le dos des gens ! Le barman eut un rictus, prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et revint vers le comptoir. Alexandre y avait déjà déposé son propre verre, il en avait toujours sur lui... Le barman remplit son verre à moitié et laissa la bouteille près de lui pour ensuite s'éloigner d'Alexandre. Le garçon but cul sec le verre et il commençait à se resservir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant un grand faisceau de lumière éclairé la pièce, quelques personnes grognèrent par habitudes. Le blond tendit l'oreille, il entendit les pas félins du nouvel arrivant se diriger près de lui pour finalement prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas boire autant... dit alors la personne qui portait également une capuche, empêchant quiconque de la reconnaître.

-Et toi tu devrais changer ta voix, tu n'es vraiment pas prudente comme fille, soupira Alexandre.

-Je crois déjà avoir entendu cette discussion... hum, laisse moi réfléchir, à peu près toutes les fois où on s'est vu je crois bien ! S'exclama l'arrivante en prenant délicatement la main du blond posée sur le comptoir.

Alexandre sourit, apporta la main de la nouvelle arrivante à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois, avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme renifla avec mépris.

-Arrête de mentir, tu essayes juste de me flatter pour me faire tomber plus vite dans tes filets !

-Mais comment fais-tu pour deviner mes plans aussi vite ? S'étonna faussement Alexandre en ré embrassant tendrement la main de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque ! Finit-elle par dire avec enthousiasme.

-Tu es bien prétentieuse !

-Oses affirmer le contraire ! Dit-elle avec provocation.

Alexandre sourit, elle avait raison, elle était la seule à le connaître autant que Draco lui-même. Mais jamais il ne lui avouerait, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir ! Et donc, pour reprendre contenance, il vida un nouveau verre. La jeune femme ne dit rien, il devinait son sourire victorieux sous la capuche qu'elle portait, lui aussi la connaissait sur le bout des doigts...

-Partons d'ici... finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers lui.

-Je viens juste d'arriver ! Soupira alors le jeune Malfoy.

-Tiens, tu n'es pas arrivé avec tes quinze bonnes minutes d'avances ?

-Ha, ha, je suis mort de rire ! Dit-il avec ironie.

-Viens ! Ordonna la jeune fille en déposant beaucoup plus que la somme dû sur le comptoir.

Elle tire sur la manche d'Alexandre qui se laissa faire et ils sortirent dehors toujours encapuchonné. La jeune fille enleva sa capuche aussi tôt la porte du café refermé, laissant apparaître une cascade de cheveux blond et des yeux brun pétillant de malice.

-Ce n'est pas... commença Alexandre avant d'être coupé par l'index de la jeune femme posée sur ses lèvres.

La blonde lui enleva à son tour sa capuche et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement, Alexandre apprécia ce baissé et en quémanda plusieurs par après.

-J'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel un peu moins miteux que les tiens, sourit la blonde avec insolence.

-Fais gaffe, si tu me vexes je retourne à Poudlard !

-Tu ne le feras pas... ça fait trois mois que nous ne nous sommes plus vu...

-qui te dit que je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans Pré-au-Lard ma petite Jess ?

La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Hum, je pense que c'est parce que je suis ta plus vieille amie et que donc, jamais tu ne me laisserais seule, surtout qu'aussi non je serai dans l'obligeance de faire l'amour à un parfait inconnu et je sais comme tu es jaloux et possessif envers moi...

Alexandre fusilla sa « petite Jess » (4) du regard, celle-ci éclata d'un rire cristallin et la jeune femme tira notre héro par sa cape pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les petites ruelles...

-Juste une amie ? Murmura alors Alexandre tout en reniflant.

Jessica le regarda un instant, eut un sourire énigmatique mais ne dit rien d'autre. Jess était bien la seule fille aussi mystérieuse qu'Alexandre.

---------

Allongé nu sur un lit, le couple venait de finir de s'étreindre, la pièce était alors redevenu relativement calme après plusieurs heures de gémissement de plaisirs... tout ça faisant plané une atmosphère douce et romantique dans la pièce. Dehors, la lumière de la lune ne faisait qu'accentuer cette ambiance. Le blond, plus doux que jamais, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amante, et la femme, somnolait sur le torse du Prince des Ténèbres. Après un long moment de quiétude, la femme se releva tel un félin et embrassa son amant avant de quitter le lit, Alexandre fronça les sourcils et passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Je me prépare, il est déjà tard et je dois repartir en France, soupira la blonde qui remettait alors ses sous-vêtements sous le regard attentif du blond aux yeux océan.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Gémit-t-il en se redressant et en prenant la jeune femme par la taille.

Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement dans le coup. La blonde ricana et s'éloigna de lui avec effronterie.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu me jetteras tôt ou tard à la porte ou tu ne seras déjà plus là demain matin quand je me réveillerais... et puis...

Alexandre fronça aussi tôt les sourcils devant l'air soudain sérieux de la femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jessica ? Demanda-t-il de façon agressive sans même sans rendre compte.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, elle lui tourna même le dos pour finir de se rhabiller, Alexandre avait la mâchoire crispée et cela déformait son visage carré, il détestait attendre, et Jessica avait la sale manie de toujours le provoquer pour tout à coup se taire.

-Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer Foster !

Jessica s'arrêta net dans son investigation et ses yeux bruns se tournèrent alors vers Alexandre.

-Alors Malfoy, tu m'appelles Jessica uniquement quand tu contrôles la situation ? Le reste du temps, c'est Foster ?

Alexandre se leva et s'entoura la taille avec les draps, quand il se disputait avec Jessica, il préférait avoir quelque chose autour de la taille...

-Et toi, tu m'ignores pour ne pas finir ta putain de phrase ! C'est quoi ce suspens inutile ! Pourquoi tu mets soudain cette ambiance alors que tu sais très bien qu'on ne se voit pas souvent ! Tu pourrais au moins nous épargner les disputes inutiles ! Ragea Alexandre en tenant fermement les poignets de Jessica pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face.

-Lâche moi Parîs, souffla doucement Jessica finalement calmé.

Alexandre se calma aussi tôt, Jessica utilisait rarement un ton si calme et ça le troublait.

-Asseyons-nous veux-tu... ajouta la blonde.

Le blond obéit et attendit que Jess lâche ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je... toi et moi, ça a toujours été super. C'était si particulier avec toi, bien plus qu'avec tous les autres... même lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, avec toi, Sissy, Raven et Dray. La première a été très dur pour moi émotionnellement comme tu le sais... avorté à 11 ans a été...

Jessica se tut soudain, Alexandre retint sa respiration, Jessica n'avait jamais souhaité aborder ce sujet avec lui, la blonde se mordit la lèvre et finit par se passer la main dans les cheveux, pour tenir le plus loin possible ses vieux souvenirs...

-... je crois qu'une partie de moi est morte en même temps que cet enfant... mais malgré tout ça, je suis resté avec Sergey, enfin, officiellement, toi plus que quiconque sait que je n'ait pas toujours été fidèle à mon copain...

Jess se tut et détourna le visage, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, Alexandre lui ne bougeait plus, il attendait tout simplement la suite...

-ça fait plus de six ans que je suis avec Sergey, ce n'est pas le meilleur des copains, lui aussi m'a trompée et il a de nombreux défauts... mais à côté de ça, il a su se révéler à moi... après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'on se supporte lui et moi... et on est passé par beaucoup d'épreuve ensemble... alors on a décidé de le faire pour le restant de nos vies... si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'était aussi pour te remettre l'invitation à notre mariage, il aura lieu en juin prochain...

Alexandre se tut, il enregistrait les propos de Jessica. La jeune fille voyant son manque de réaction posa enfin son regard sur lui, et déposa délicatement sa petite main sur la main longue du jeune Malfoy.

A ce contact, le blond sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et il éloigna sa main, la mettant hors de porté de son amie...

-Si tu m'invites je viendrais, répondit-il finalement, il se leva et commença également à se rhabiller.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? S'étrangla Jessica.

-Mais que veux-tu que je dise d'autre Jess ? Tu veux que je te retienne ? Que je te dise que Sergey n'est qu'un connard, une vraie raclure ! Mais pourquoi ? T'as fait ton choix, et je n'ai pas été choisit, point barre ! On tourne la page !

Pendant qu'Alexandre se rhabillait, Jessica le regardait, blessée, assise sur le lit.

-Je t'aime mon Pâris... tu as été le seul que j'ai réellement aimé... mais toi, tu es incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, ou en tout cas, de le montrer. J'ai beaucoup souffert avec Sergey, il m'a fallut beaucoup d'énergie pour lui apprendre se qu'était l'amour, et je sais, qu'un jour, je l'aimerais comme toi je t'aime aujourd'hui et que pour lui, se sera réciproque... si j'avais la force, je referais bien tout ça avec toi, le problème est que je ne m'en sens plus du tout capable... j'ai besoin d'être aimé, maintenant, tout de suite, et pas dans six ans... j'ai le droit au bonheur.

-Et tu me crois incapable de te le donner c'est ça ? Dit alors Alexandre, en se tournant vers elle, le visage crispé.

Le blond soupira alors, tenta de se calmer, puis de nouveau, il reprit son visage de marbre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Pardon. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments... c'est pas grave de toute façon, il me reste Pansy ! Dit-il sans pour autant vraiment croire à sa phrase.

-Elle sera heureuse que je sois plus dans ses basques... enfin, quoique, comme je vais épouser son grand frère (5), je la verrais souvent... et toi avec elle aussi d'ailleurs... vous aussi vous êtes majeur, vos parents devraient bientôt prévoir votre mariage...

Des larmes abondantes coulaient à présent des yeux de Jessica qui ne tentait même pas de les retenir. Alexandre hésita puis embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille, une dernière fois, avec douceur, celle-ci le rapprocha encore plus d'elle, une fois à bout de souffle et séparer, elle lui fit un sourire triste.

-Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans tout ça ? Commença Alexandre le regard lointain.

-Non, répondit la blonde.

-C'est que tu es la fille avec qui je me montre le plus tendre... le blond l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front. Je suppose que la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, ce ne sera plus dans un lieu comme celui-ci...

-Je pourrais revenir plus tôt que prévu...

-Pourquoi ?

-ça, c'est entre Pansy et moi, et ça ne te regarde pas !

Alexandre haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Enfin, juste un peu, mais ça reste un truc de fille. Allez, file, je déteste quand tu me voies pleurer, c'est affreusement gênant pour moi que tu vois ma tête en ce moment !

-C'est pas grave, n'oublie pas que je t'ai vu avec tes plus affreuses coupes de cheveux ! Ricana le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Oublie ça Pâris, j'étais jeune et mes parents avaient des goûts de chiotte alors ça ne compte pas !

-Oui, oui ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Dégage !

Alexandre ouvrit la porte, sur le seuil, il se retourna vers Jessica, sa plus vieille amie...

-Jess, nos destins ont toujours été intimement liés. On se connaît depuis le berceau et on arrive encore à se supporter maintenant.

-C'est un exploit.

-En effet, surtout pour moi, se moqua tendrement Alexandre.

-Hé, fit semblant de se vexer Jessica.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme tu es engagé à présent, on va redevenir ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre avant que tu ne commences à me chauffer lorsque j'étais en troisième !

-Je ne t'ai pas chauffé, protesta Jess avec mauvaise foi.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Nous redeviendrons Frère et Sœur de sang, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour notre relation, tentons simplement de réinstaurer notre ancienne fraternité...

-En oubliant que nous avons été beaucoup plus...

-Ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi... je t'aime ma Jessy, sourit-t-il tendrement.

-Moi aussi je m'aime mon Pâris, sourit à son tour Jess en lui tirant la langue et en rajoutant à sa grimace un clin d'œil complice.

Alexandre ferma la porte, une fois close, son sourire disparut, il s'appuya contre le mur, se tenant le cœur. Il aimait Jessica... mais la prison dans laquelle il avait enfermé son cœur avait empêché le jeune homme de la garder près de lui... Maintenant c'était sûr, son chemin serait à jamais tracé vers les ténèbres, où que ça le conduise ça l'importait peu... car il venait de perdre son phare... la seule personne qui pouvait le changer.

---------

Alexandre marcha tranquillement vers Poudlard, les mains dans les poches, il avait bu pendant plusieurs heures d'affilé et ici le gérant venait de fermer le café, Alexandre n'avait pas eut le choix et avait du quitter les lieux. Pourtant, malgré le nombre de bières qu'il venait de boire, il n'avait pas la tête qui tournait, pour une raison étrange l'alcool ne lui était jamais monté à la tête... Alexandre regarda la pénombre tout en fronçant les sourcils et puis il renifla avec mépris et se rapprocha d'une statue, il s'appuya contre le mur avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Draco Malfoy sortit alors de l'ombre et vint se mettre au côté de son jumeau.

-Alex j'ai...

-Pas aujourd'hui Draco.

Le blond aux yeux acier se tut, Alexandre ne bougea pas, il profita du calme de l'endroit et puis, par fatigue... et par faiblesse, il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui ne bougea pas.

-Juste aujourd'hui, juste ce soir, je veux être comme tout le monde et souffrir d'avoir perdu mon premier amour... souffla Alexandre.

Draco déposa sa main sur la tête de son jumeau.

-Rien ne t'empêche d'être comme tout le monde... répondit Draco.

-Mère et père si.

Draco se tut, Alexandre redressa la tête et fit un sourire triste à son jumeau. Draco regarda dans les yeux de son frère, si pour tout le monde, les yeux d'Alexandre représentait le néant, pour lui, il représentait le cœur d'Alexandre, sec et insondable. Draco soupira et se mordit les lèvres, si son frère était comme ça, il était en parti responsable, il serra les poings, Alexandre le vit et lui caressa la joue.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute p'tit frère, c'est moi qui l'ait voulut ! Allez, va te coucher, il est tard et mon rôle de grand frère m'oblige à t'envoyer au lit immédiatement ! Sourit Alexandre avec tendresse.

Draco crispa encore plus les sourcils se sentant de plus en plus coupable de ce qu'il était arrivé à son frère. Pour lui, tout était de sa faute, si il n'était pas si... Alexandre lui frappa alors l'arrière de la tête.

-Arrête de penser aussi fort ! Tu me fais mal à la tête ! Se moqua le blond aux yeux océan.

Draco fit une petite moue peu convaincu, Alexandre par le passé avait toujours été plus tendre que lui-même, mais par sa faute, le destin d'Alexandre avait complètement changé.

Flash Back Draco : 9 ans

Je jouais dans le parc de notre manoir avec Alexandre, à cette époque, j'étais un peu plus grand et plus fort que mon « grand frère » beaucoup plus fétiche. J'étais fier de ma force, je me sentais tellement supérieure ! En effet, Alexandre était le genre d'enfant rêveur et distrait alors que moi pas du tout ! J'étais un dur et non un rêveur.

-Viens Alexandre, on va jouer dans la forêt ! M'exclamais-je avec assurance.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? S'étonna Alexandre, ses yeux bleu océan montrant clairement son inquiétude.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas laisser ton petit frère ouvrir la voie ! Et puis, quand on racontera ça à Jessica elle sera impressionné ! Allez viens, les parents ne sont pas là ! Dobby est trop bête ! En plus, je suis sûr que la forêt est grande, on pourra construire une cabane dans les arbres ! Comme ça, on ira jouer là avec Jess ! Peut-être même qu'on pourra y vivre ! M'exclamais-je insouciant.

-Une cabane dans les arbres ? Sourit aussi tôt Alexandre avec envie.

Ses yeux océan pétillaient de joie, des fossettes creusaient ses joues tellement il semblait ravi à cette simple idée.

-On y va ? Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Ok ! Sourit Alexandre en prenant la tête de notre avancé, il sautillait joyeusement pendant que je secouais la tête devant son comportement si... enfantin.

Je le rejoignis assez vite pour marcher à ses côtés. Alexandre était l'aîné mais à cette époque, je détestais être derrière lui ou me montrer inférieure a lui. On s'amusa au moins une heure, puis alors qu'on rigolait comme des fous en courant après un petit écureuil Alexandre s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Alexandre ?

-T'as pas entendu un drôle de bruit ? Souffla mon jumeau soudain terrifié.

-T'en fais pas, je suis là pour te protéger ! Dis-je en bombant le torse, pour l'ennuyé et aussi lui changé les idées, je lui décoiffais les cheveux.

Alexandre sembla soudain un peu plus rassuré, son sourire revint sur son visage et il se passa juste une fois la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre un peu mieux. J'adorais le sourire si innocent de mon jumeau, ce sourire qui avait marqué toute l'enfance d'Alexandre. Toujours de bonne humeur, un sourire si désarmant que même mère craquait à la vue de la mine joyeuse du jeune blond. Mais soudain, Alexandre fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt un endroit que je ne pouvais pas voir parce que dans mon dos. Je me retournais brusquement, là quatre hommes encapuchonnés qui ricanaient. Je sentis un frisson d'inquiétude me parcourir.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda alors Alexandre prudemment.

Le plus grand de ces hommes ricana, c'était lui le chef apparemment.

-On est votre pire cauchemar !

Le visage d'Alexandre montrait la peur qu'il éprouvait, il recula prudemment, impressionné par les paroles de cet inconnu.

-Draco, j'ai peur, souffla alors mon jumeau en me tirant par la manche. Fuyons, nous on connaît bien la forêt maintenant qu'on a joué dedans, eux pas !

-Non, il faut savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent ! Et puis ils sont chez nous ! C'est eux qui doivent fuir ! Et puis je t'ai dit, je suis là pour te protéger Alexandre !

Mon jumeau reprit alors confiance et me sourit avec innocence, mais je ne savais pas encore à cette époque que ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais sourire de cette façon...

-Partez ! Vous êtes chez nous, et quand père le saura il vous bottera les fesses ! M'exclamais-je avec un langage très enfantin je l'avoue.

Les hommes ricanèrent et s'avancèrent vers nous. Ils étaient grands mais il ne me faisait pas vraiment peur, par contre la baguette qu'ils tendirent sur nos personnes me pétrifia, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dans mon esprit d'enfant, les adultes n'attaquaient pas les enfants, c'était impossible, inimaginable !

-Draco... Alexandre me prit la main.

Le plus grand tendit sa baguette dans notre direction, je dus lâcher la main d'Alexandre pour éviter le sort.

-Cours Alexandre, jusqu'à la maison !

On se mit à courir avec frénésie, la peur guidant nos pas, les adultes éclatèrent de rire en voyant nos petits corps prendre la fuite. Je lançais alors un regard en arrière pour évaluer la distance entre eux et nous, ce geste fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... évidemment, j'ai trébuché. Alexandre s'est aussi tôt retourné et a essayé de me tirer vers le manoir qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi hors de porté.

-Draco... souffla alors Alexandre.

La panique déformait son visage. Il regarda en arrière, les adultes étaient hors de vue mais leurs rires semblaient être juste à nos côtés... Et puis, à cet instant, je vis les yeux d'Alexandre changés un instant.

-Désolé petit frère...

-Que...

Alexandre m'assomma. Je ne connais pas bien la suite, je me rappelle juste m'être réveillé dans un buisson, une sorte de bulle magique m'entourant... une chose était sûr, Alexandre n'était plus là... en fait, en y repensant, je crois bien qu'Alexandre l'innocent était mort ce jour là... pour laisser place à Alexander Magnus... Alexandre le Grand, Alexandre le Fort, le Puissant, un Alexandre habité par la vengeance, la haine envers quatre hommes qui l'avait torturé et qui avait laissé leur marques sur le corps et le mental de mon jumeau... et tout ça à cause de moi. C'était moi qui avais fait naître cette Alexandre Sans-Cœur et Sentiment.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Alexandre sourit à son jumeau, un sourire qui n'était que l'ombre de ce sourire si désarmant qu'il avait par le passé... Draco hocha la tête et partit dans la direction opposé, laissant seul Alexandre qui continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau le menant tout droit à sa Salle Commune Privé.

-Pleine lune, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le tableau laissa le passage à Alexandre. Celui-ci pénétra alors dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, à peine le tableau franchit, la lumière apparut, laissant apparaître une Granger furibonde assisse dans le fauteuil, l'œil noir. Alexandre la regarda avec attention, elle semblait éreintée et avait des cernes...

-Tu es malade Malfoy ! Un rendez-vous ne doit pas durer aussi longtemps ! En plus, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef tu es censé montrer l'exemple aux jeunes ! Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore m'a donné plein de truc à préparer et, évidement, comme tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui est du me coltiner les rondes dans Poudlard toute seule !

Alexandre la regarda avec ennui, il sortit alors son eau de vie et but quelques gorgés. Granger fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Tu es saoul ? S'écria alors la brune avec colère.

-Non, souffla finalement le blond.

Par fatigue, il alla se placer dans le divan, il se remit à boire de grande gorgé, une fois son récipient vide il grimaça et se releva en se dirigeant vers un tableau de la pièce, il bougea le tableau et derrière celui-ci était dissimulé plusieurs bouteilles de son alcool favori. Granger qui avait fut ça sursauta.

-Tu caches ton alcool là ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! En plus...

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tu me fais mal à la tête ! Attends deux secondes !

Il sortit une bouteille et l'ouvrit assez rapidement, il but de grandes gorgées à même la bouteille et puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, il regarda Granger le regard éteint.

-Vas-y, tu peux brailler maintenant ! Souffla-t-il en reprenant place sur le divan.

Granger parut étonnée, elle était peu habitué à voir Alexandre dans un état si... désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle plus posément.

Alexandre eut un sourire énigmatique et la regarda le regard toujours éteint.

-Rien de spécial...

-Malfoy... ?

Granger posa sa main sur le front du Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas malade, souffla le blond en fermant les yeux. Enfin, peut-être, mais pas ce genre de maladie...

-Quel genre de maladie alors ?

Alexandre prit la main de Granger et la dirigea jusqu'à son cœur, la brune écarquilla les yeux.

-Un mal qui me dévore plutôt à ce niveau, avoua Alexandre qui partait dans le monde de Morphée.

-Mais...

La tête du blond partit en avant, Granger le retint, par compassion ou, peut-être, par pitié...

-Merci... murmura Alexandre en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Granger qui ne dit rien.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et finalement, déposa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son homologue, celui-ci ne dit rien et s'endormit aussi tôt.

---------------fin du chapitre----------------

(1). Dans le chapitre deux, Alexandre utilise cette chaîne pour appeler à la rescousse les PdT (Princes des Ténèbres), déso, j'ai oublié de le préciser à ce moment, shame on me ! .

(2). Dans le chap un, Neville se moque des Serpentards en leur disant qu'ils écoutent à la lettre ce _guide du parfait petit Serpentard_. En fait, j'ai oublié d'en parler dans le chap précédent, j'ai du complètement inventé ici, et s'est en écrivant là-dessus que l'idée de créer Rosie à germer dans mon esprit ! Surtout que j'ai oublié d'écrire la réponse de Lucius donc elle est arrivée à pic cette Rosie Prewett ! Au fait, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mes autres fic, Rosie Prewett n'est pas un nom que j'ai trouvé par le plus grand des hasards, je l'ai tout simplement chopé ailleurs, faut bien que les autres fics servent à quelques choses !

(3). C'est dans le prologue que c'est dit, je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez rappelé, Harry est bien le filleul de Narcissa.

(4). Jessica Foster, je l'adore cette petite, autant que Rosie, j'ai vraiment hésité à la faire apparaître dans ce chap, et puis j'ai cédé, je crois qu'elle est mon personnage inventé préférée. Pour les lecteurs qui font attention à tous les détails, à la fin du chapitre 2 –si mes souvenirs sont bons– Draco parle de Jess, mais vraiment très rapidement, il y fait juste une allusion. Je suis quand même prévoyante, voyez comme tout est prévu à l'avance avec moi !. Ou en tout cas, je fais en sorte de donner cette impression !

(5). Sergey Parkinson est, pour ceux qui ne sont pas attentif, l'ancien Chef Suprême des Serpentards, c'est un personnage que j'essayerai de développer par après je crois bien. En tout cas, il n'aura certainement pas le bon rôle du tout... mais je l'apprécie en tant que méchant ! **;p**.

Note de moi :

J'ai fait un effort, je ne suis pas très en retard, je dirais même que je suis, pour cette fic en tout cas, dans les temps que je me suis fixée ! En plus, elle est beaucoup plus longue que ma moyenne en générale, disons que j'ai été inspirée pour une fois.

A la la, quel chapitre ! Enfin apparaît Jessica ! A la base, je voulais la faire apparaître tout de suite dans le chap un, mais finalement, je me suis retenue, ce personnage à une grande importance, pour Alexandre et pour Pansy. Je crois bien que c'est ma chouchoute même ! Jessica Foster reviendra et compliquera de nouveau les choses, je crois même que ce sera son rôle principal : amené des ennuis à Alexandre ! Mais bon, pour ceux qui s'en inquiète, Alexandre ne finira pas avec Jess, enfin, normalement non, ce n'est pas prévu dans mon schéma de _Serpentards' attitude_ en tout cas... par contre pour la suite il faut que je me penche sur le problème plus sérieusement... (J'avoue, je fais des schéma pour voir si tout correspond bien avec la psycho de mes pers, et non, je ne suis pas folle, juste un peu trop porté sur la psychologie humaine mais bon, ça sert quand on écrit des histoire...).

Mais bon, ce chap, je voulais montrer un Alexandre pas si fort que ça, influençable même, par Jessica en premier lieu, par Granger également et dans le flash back par Draco. Le flash back, j'ai adoré imaginé un Alexandre doux et un Draco courageux, c'était relativement opposé à ce qu'ils sont dans le présent. Mais bon, j'espère que l'histoire d'Alexandre vous touche quand même un peu maintenant, c'est mon but, arriver à ce que ce gros balourd puisse faire pitié ! Le prochain chapitre j'essayerais de le centrer surtout sur Draco. Enfin, si j'y arrive. Mais j'espère bien faire ça, j'en ai envie depuis le début, développer cette « Ombre » qui a appris à s'effacer avec le temps... mais on comprend un peu mieux pourquoi maintenant, après tout, il se sent responsable de l'évolution vers le mal d'Alexandre...

Ensuite, parlons de Rosie Prewett, elle n'était pas prévue, mais j'aime bien ce personnage, le genre de Serpentard à foncer tête la première, à être méchante, sadique, sûr d'elle-même. Je pense que dans un sens, elle est très diabolique, plus que les autres même, son seul défaut et qu'elle montre ses sentiments, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle va influencer les Princes des Ténèbres sur certains points important. Je pense même qu'elle aura une grande influence sur Alexandre, bien plus que Pansy en tout cas. Elle aussi va compliquer les choses et juste pour ça, je l'apprécie de plus en plus !

Enfin, la malédiction des Malfoy et des Weasley, j'ai hésité à la mettre, en fait, c'est un truc que j'ai inventé pour une autre fic que je ne publierais jamais, beaucoup trop vieille et nul, mais bon, je n'arrive pas à l'effacer, je me dis qu'il faut bien que je garde mes fics du début pour voir mon évolution en écriture. Soit, je l'ai mit cette malédiction parce que je trouve que ça correspond bien à l'univers de _Serpentards' attitude_. Et puis, je me dis que c'est plus cool de parler de l'origine de la haine qui peut unir ces deux familles de sorcier, mais bon, c'est mon avis personnel. Des fois je me demande où je vais trouver ces idées... quand j'y pense je crois que c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, peut-être même un peu trop, mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire totalement donc je vais continuer sur ma voie !

**Réponse aux revieuw :**

Bah, là j'ai un petit problème, j'ai répondu à des gens... mais il est impossible pour moi de me rappeler qui... donc, je vais de nouveau répondre à tout le monde. Bah, pour ceux où j'ai déjà répondu, désolé d'avance, pour les autres ben, vous aurez enfin votre réponse... Allez, let's go !

**Caromadden :** J'crois t'avoir répondu, mais bon, au cas où, merci beaucoup, et pour une fois, j'ai fait un effort pour aller un peu plus vite ! Allez, merci de ton encouragement, à plus !

**Laumie :** J'crois également avoir répondu à ton mess, mais sinon, merci d'être toujours là pour les nouveaux chap ! Ciao.

**Rebecca-Black :** J'ai un doute, j'crois t'avoir répondu, mais pas sûr à 100 pour 100…Oui, Granger n'est pas totalement insensible au beau Magnus. Lui peut-être un peu plus qu'elle. Enfin, les choses vont évoluer, tu verras. Biz.

**Severafan :** Oui, elle est triste ma fic à certain moment. Mais Alexandre évolue petit à petit, il n'est pas insensible à Draco, je pense juste qu'il lui en vaut un peu pour le kidnapping mais ça je le développerais plus tard, c'était une sorte de petite révélation. A la prochaine.

**Jully Reed :** J'crois vraiment t'avoir répondu à toi. Aussi non, merci de ton encouragement ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A plus j'espère.

**Kattia Black :** Je ne crois pas t'avoir répondu… mais en tout cas, Alexandre va souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance ! ;-)lol (à moitié quand même). Il va souffrir beaucoup, ma fin n'est pas rose si mes souvenirs sont bons… Merci du compliment, ciao.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Ouais, je sais, l'écriture c'est pas vraiment mon fort, enfin, l'ortho surtout, c'est que je suis distraite comme fille et que je déteste me relire, disons que ça m'ennuie de relire mes fics, je ne le fais qu'un an après en général, sans déc, et c'est à ce moment que je me flagelle d'avoir fait des fautes aussi grosse ! Allez, merci quand même, je tenterais de faire un effort par la suite, à plus.

**La Bande à Tiyi :** Tiyi : Désolée de vous avoir fait désespéré, j'espère que cette fois votre désespoir n'est pas trop grand !lol. Alexandre jaloux de Zabini ? Non, juste possessif avec sa proie, quoique, jaloux ce serait mieux, de toute façon, c'est vous qui pensez ce que vous voulez.

Emma : Qu'il sorte des jupes de sa mère ! C'est pas mal ça ! J'vais essayer de la placer dans un futur chap ! Vraiment pas mal. Pour Hermione, ouais, elle va tenter de lui apprendre.

Dudule : En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas trop, si tu n'aimes pas Alexandre, il va souffrir, la fin n'est pas rose, surtout pour lui… Pour Narcissa, moi je l'aime bien, démoniaque à souhait, le personnage qu'on aime détester ! J'adore ça perso.

Allez, à la prochaine les miss !

**Ziagranger :** La façon de procéder de Narcissa ? Oui, moi aussi je crois qu'Hermione à raison, mais bon, on va en apprendre plus par la suite. Oui Draco est à plaindre, mais je plains encore plus Alexandre, parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert. En tout cas, tu vas être contente, le prochain chap j'espère le centrer sur Dray ! Allez, a plus et encore merci !

**Tbd :** Oui, la psycho de mes personnages est énormément travaillé, c'est le truc auquel je fais le plus attention. Pour Mark… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment impossible, je connais un mec qui l'a fait à 11 ans… mais bon, c'est une erreur que je peux toujours retravailler, après tout Mark est un sorcier, il est sous-entendu qu'il prend des potions pour grandir… je peux toujours dire que ça à d'autre effet sur son corps si tu vois où je veux en venir… Allez, merci pour ton message, bonne analyse qui a du me faire réfléchir ;-), à plus j'espère.


	6. Les pensées d'une Ombre

**Serpentards' attitude.**

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J.K.Rowling mais les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi !

**Résumé :**

Lors des vacances, les Princes des Ténèbres font un pari : couché avec 4 Gryffondor avant Noël. Ils avancent petit à petit, se rapprochant de leur proie pas à pas. Mais de nombreux problèmes se mettent sur leur chemin, l'arrivé de Narcissa, la découverte de Rosie, le futur mariage de Jess. Alors que pour l'instant, les Princes avaient toujours parus uni, voilà que leur groupe éclate. Alexandre tombe de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, mais en chutant, il emmène les autres dans sa décadence... Qui pourra sauver ce groupe ? Que prépare Voldemort ?

**Personnages :**

Alexandre Malfoy : Jeune homme au yeux bleu océan, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine des Serpentards et Chef Suprême des Serpentards. Adulé par tous dans Poudlard. On le surnomme Lolo ou Magnus, Lolo est le diminutif de gigolo, Magnus pour Alexander Magnus (Alexandre le Grand). Il est en fait le vrai Harry Potter mais il ne le sait pas. Entretien des relations ambiguës avec sa mère et Pansy ainsi qu'avec Jess... il plonge dans une certaine détresse en apprenant que Jess va se marier avec Sergey Parkinson. Ses trois proies pour le pari sont : Romilda Vane, Lavande Brown et Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy : Frère jumeau d'Alexandre mais il a les yeux d'acier. Vit dans l'ombre de son aîné. Il est également adulé de tous, amoureux secrètement d'une fille... On le surnomme Dray. C'est le plus sentimental du groupe. Entre les deux frères, c'est lui qui montre le plus ses sentiments. Eprouve une profonde haine pour sa mère. Ses trois proies sont : Ginny Weasley, Nathalie Hitchcock et Julia Stewart.

Pansy Parkinson : Seule fille du groupe, elle en profite à fond. Elle est enviée et détestée par toutes les filles de l'école. Est très proche d'Alexandre... Dans le passé ils étaient meilleurs amis mais leur relation a changé une fois qu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble. On la surnomme Sissy. Elle est une des filles qui a une grande influence sur Alexandre. Ses trois proies sont : Dom Fernandez, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan.

Harry Potter : Il est le Survivant. C'est un jeune rebelle qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer. C'est récemment coloré les cheveux en gris et s'est fait un tatouage sur le torse. Il a l'esprit de contradiction. Il est le Frère d'Esprit Tordu d'Alexandre, il peut se montrer aussi dur que ce dernier... On le surnomme Raven (corbeau) à cause de ses cheveux noir très sombre... Ses trois proies sont : Karie O'Brian, Pavarti Patil et Marie Rose.

Neville Longdubat : Un des Gryffondor du groupe. A une relation privilégié avec les Serpentards depuis la 5ème. S'entend à merveille avec Harry. Pansy et lui se cherchent depuis un moment... Surnommé Devil (démon) depuis qu'il a changé mentalement. Mais si sa relation avec les Serpentards s'améliore de plus en plus, celle avec ses anciens amis de Gryffondors se détériore...

Mark Evans : Autre Gryffondor, c'est le plus jeune du groupe, il est en 2ème. C'est le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il a du se battre plus d'une fois pour ses amis Serpentards... tout le monde l'appelle Markus. Considéré comme le petit bébé du groupe alors que c'est un vrai pervers...

Rosie Prewett : Elle est la fille illégitime de Lucius Malfoy. Rosie a un sale caractère et se comporte comme une véritable Malfoy. Elle se montre très dédaigneuse avec les autres Gryffondors qu'elle méprise totalement. Elle a été recrutée par Alex pour être la nouvelle Gardienne et a été désigné par son frère pour être la Chef d'Année des premières.

Narcissa Malfoy : Mère des jumeaux, elle peut se montrer mystérieuse et froide. Elle est une des femmes qui à la plus grande influence sur son fils Alexandre... Elle a récemment été titularisé comme étant le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Entretien une relation ambiguë avec son mari Lucius. Elle a réussit à convaincre son mari d'intégrer Poudlard en le faisant chanter sur l'existence de Rosie.

Et voilà, un nouveau petit chap, assez sombre, j'vais finir par croire que je suis dans une période dépressive là ! Non, je déconne. Mais disons que pour le prochain chap, ça devrait déjà mieux aller. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais je vous l'annoncerais à la fin !

Sheena China, bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------

**Chap 5 :**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la visite de Jess. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé, enfin dans l'ensemble, pourtant, si on examinait de plus près les Princes des Ténèbres, on constatait qu'un changement fondamental se produisait en son sein : Alexandre, le Prince le plus admiré dans l'ensemble de Poudlard, commençait petit à petit à montrer sa vraie nature ! Alors que jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à être un garçon souriant, considéré par la gente féminine comme une sorte de garçon romantique, il était entrain de casser cette belle image pour montrer son côté sombre. D'ailleurs, si on le regardait de plus près, la couleur même de ses yeux avait changés, de bleu océan, il tournait de plus en plus au gris...

Bien sûr, les autres Princes tentaient de remettre le Préfet-en-Chef sur le droit chemin de la comédie, mais le blond au cœur de pierre les repoussait sans la moindre douceur, il était froid, méchant, cruel et de plus en plus arrogant, il s'amusait à jouer avec les limites, pour savoir jusqu'où on le laisserait aller. Il tentait de voir jusqu'où les limites de Dumbledore s'arrêtaient. Et il était vraiment doué pour faire le pire ! Il avait d'abord commencé par boire uniquement de l'alcool, mais à la place de le cacher dans une gourde comme à son habitude, il avait étalé sur sa table au petit-déjeuner 3 bouteilles d'un alcool fort, les étiquettes en direction du directeur. A la fin du repas, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette, mais avait laissé les trois bouteilles vides sur la table tout en lançant un regard méprisable en direction du Directeur avant de quitter sa table en ricanant ouvertement.

Mais si seulement ça s'arrêtait là... car oui, Alexandre allait encore plus loin, il avait attaqué pour la première fois de plus jeunes Gryffondors juste pour son plaisir ! Ceux-ci l'avait bousculé par mégarde, les yeux du blond avait alors brillés de malveillance et on avait retrouvé ces trois jeunes Gryffondors de 3ème suspendu par les poignets à des balais enchantés sur le terrain de Quidditch... Aucun de leurs condisciples n'avaient osé les délivrer, de peur d'être à leur tour suspendu dans les airs... et évidemment, personne n'avait osé dénoncer le Préfet-en-Chef aux professeurs ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait fait à Romilda Vane, une des filles avec laquelle il devait coucher pour le pari... Le blond avait filmé leur ébat grâce avec une sphère magique... et il l'avait diffusé à l'heure du déjeuner le lendemain, en plus de ça, tous purent clairement voir que l'endroit, dans lequel ils s'étaient « amusés », était en fait la chambre du Directeur. Dumbledore avait juste croisé les mains et avait regardé fixement Alexandre qui continuait de boire son alcool comme si de rien était alors que Romilda était partie en pleurant de la salle, le Directeur avait alors lancé un regard réprobateur en direction de Narcissa qui continuait de boire son café comme si de rien était... mais pour Draco qui avait appris à reconnaître les expressions gestuelles de sa mère, il avait pu déterminé que celle-ci était réprobatrice... Malheureusement pour Romilda, son malheur ne s'arrêtait pas la, Alexandre n'y avait pas été de main morte avec elle, car le soir même elle reçu une Beuglante de ses parents... disons qu'Alexandre leur avait également fournis un exemplaire de leur ébat.

Depuis cet instant, les Gryffondors cherchaient sans arrêt à coincer Alexandre dans un coin quelque conque du château. Mais celui-ci était sous bonne garde, autant protéger par ses condisciples que par le corps enseignant, après tout, Magnus était le fils du Ministre de la Magie, si il arrivait quelque chose à son fils, personne ne savait jusqu'ou Lucius Malfoy pourrait aller... le blond se pavanait donc dans le château tel un roi que personne ne semblait atteindre... Draco était inquiet pour son jumeau, si ça continuait comme ça, il avait peur que quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive...

C'est pourquoi il s'était isolé de ses amis dans la partie nord du château, que peu de Serpentard visitait car ceux-ci préféraient nettement rester dans les sous-sols du château, pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir à la situation qui le dépassait de plus en plus. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit à frotter énergiquement son front avec sa main droite, tentant de faire germé une idée de génie dans son cerveau ! Mais rien ne se passa, et c'est bien ce qui était pire pour lui ! Son frère sombrait et lui ne pouvait pas le sauver... il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour alléger le poids qu'Alexandre avait sur le cœur : le suivre dans les ténèbres.

-Draco ? S'étonna alors une personne en l'apercevant.

Le blond se retourna alors pour voir qui venait le perturber. Il reconnut aussi tôt Nathalie Hitchcock accompagnée d'autres Gryffondor de 4ème, la jeune fille fit un signe de main à ses amies pour qu'elles continuent leur chemin, il y eut quelques gloussement dans le rang des jeunes Gryffondors mais Nathalie ne s'en soucia pas et se rapprocha tranquillement de Draco avec un sourire gêné.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant de lui.

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

-Non... souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en la regardant attentivement dans les yeux.

Nathalie ne détourna pas les yeux, elle était une des seuls qui arrivait à soutenir son regard, et en plus, elle était une des seules qui semblait ne pas le craindre. Face à cette assurance, Draco c'était toujours senti désarmé et c'est finalement lui qui rompit le contact visuel.

-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta alors la Gryffondor en s'appuyant au rebord d'une fenêtre au côté de Draco.

Draco hésita à répondre, il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui ouvrir son cœur comme ça. Une bataille intérieure se déroulait alors en lui pour savoir le comportement qu'il devait adopté. Et pendant tout le temps que dura sa réflexion, Nathalie avait regardé par la fenêtre. Finalement, elle le regarda de nouveau et eut un petit sourire triste.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime Draco, tout ce que tu me dis, je ne le répète jamais... avoua la jeune fille avec franchise.

Le Serpentard resta de marbre en apparence...

-Je pensais à mon frère... répondit alors calmement Draco en pesant chaque mot, il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Nathalie qui retint son souffle.

Il avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la Forêt Interdite. Et pourtant, tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur Nathalie : l'odeur de pêche qu'elle dégageait, son souffle saccadé dés que leurs vêtements s'effleuraient. Draco, lassé de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la forêt verte, tourna son regard acier vers la jeune fille qui retint son souffle une nouvelle fois. Le blond avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Nathalie très « spécial », pas à cause de leur couleur, non, il était même banal de ce point de vue, d'un brun clair uniforme ; non, ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était la facilité avec laquelle on arrivait à deviner les sentiments de la jeune fille à travers ses yeux. Il admirait cette capacité qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais eue, savoir exprimer ses sentiments, c'était comme mission impossible pour tout Malfoy qui se respecte !

-C'est normal... il n'agit pas comme il en a l'habitude... déglutit Nathalie tout en caressant maladroitement ses cheveux brun mi-long légèrement ondulé qui retombait au niveau de ses seins.

Draco haussa les épaules et appuya son front contre la vitre, le froid que répandait la vitre lui fit du bien et le rafraîchit, il ferma alors les yeux un instant, profitant du bien-être que cela lui procurait, mais cela n'enleva pas le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur et un pli d'inquiétude se creusa sur son front, oui Alexandre était devenu étrange, mais Draco comprenait...

« Jess, qu'as-tu fais à mon frère ? » pensa-t-il amèrement tout en ayant une pensée pour son amie d'enfance, mais il secoua la main devant lui pour ne pas y penser plus qu'il ne devait... en même temps, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir complètement à Jess... et se tarauder l'esprit pour savoir qui avait raison ou tord avait fini par lui donner la migraine ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui le rassurait encore à l'heure actuelle :

-Oui... mais avec le temps ça passera, il faut juste attendre patiemment et au final, il ira mieux... soupira Draco plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase, c'était les mots exacts qu'il avait dit à Jessica juste après l'enlèvement de son frère et pourtant... il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que rien n'avait évolué par la suite, Alexandre n'était jamais redevenu lui-même.

« Si seulement j'avais les capacités de changer les choses ! » Draco sera alors les poings et se mordit l'intérieure des joues jusqu'au sang, non, cette fois-ci ça ne se passerait pas comme la dernière fois ! Aujourd'hui, il était devenu plus grand, il arriverait à veiller sur son jumeau, il se l'était juré !

Nathalie, comprenant celui qu'elle aimait, déposa sa main délicate sur l'épaule de Draco. Le blond releva alors la tête surpris de ce contact et puis délicatement, la Gryffondor se mit à caresser l'épaule du blond avec un mouvement circulaire. C'était la première fois que Draco recevait une vrai marque d'affection, il en ferma les yeux, Nathalie continua un long moment, et quand enfin, Draco rouvrit les yeux, il la remercia d'un regard, il était trop dur pour lui d'expliquer avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait...

-Ce n'est rien, souffla alors la jeune Gryffondor dont les yeux pétillaient de mille feux.

Après tout, Nathalie était la seule et unique fille à lui avoir avouée son amour, et cela s'était déroulé il y a déjà deux ans et pourtant, la scène était restée gravé dans sa mémoire ; il la revoyait encore parler d'une voix faible, sans le regarder dans les yeux tout en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index, Draco, même si il n'avait rien laissé paraître, avait été touché ; il avait été aimé... A l'époque, il avait gentiment repoussé la jeune fille en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais maintenant ? Elle avait grandi, elle avait évolué, elle devenait de plus en plus féminine, et elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait, comme ça, l'air de rien, comme si c'était naturel alors que pour Draco, rien n'était plus anormal que l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse etc... Un autre point positif pour Nathalie, il devait se l'avouer, était qu'elle n'était pas laide, elle prenait soin d'elle, et il aimait penser que c'était pour mieux lui plaire. Il en arriva alors facilement à une nouvelle conclusion :

-Je devrais peut-être sortir avec toi, souffla alors Draco en lui caressant alors délicatement la joue à l'aide de son pouce.

Nathalie cligna alors des yeux un instant, puis les ferma, pour mieux apprécier cette caresse inattendue, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Il t'en a fallut du temps pour arriver à cette conclusion, avoua-t-elle en retenant à grand peine la joie qui l'habitait, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

C'était vrai, mais c'était normal aussi, une autre habitait encore le cœur de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à _elle_.

-Tu sais très bien pour quoi...

-Je te la ferais oublier ! Dit la jeune fille avec un air déterminé et sûr d'elle.

Draco sourit devant cette hardiesse. Il se pencha alors vers le visage de la jeune fille tout en lui prenant délicatement le visage, il se mit délicatement à l'embrasser, il était doux avec elle, encore plus qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle, elle l'aimait lui, Draco, elle n'était pas intéressée par lui à cause de sa trop grande ressemblance avec son jumeau. La brune passa sa main dans la nuque du blond pour approfondir leur baisé, qui se fit de plus en plus passionné. D'un mouvement inattendu, Nathalie prit alors la main de Draco et la posa sur son cœur qui battait rudement vite.

-Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Draco se tut, il ferma ses yeux, son front contre celui de la jeune fille, profitant de leur proximité, de sa chaleur, de son amour... Mais un raclement, très désagréable, de gorge les fit se séparer brusquement, Draco tourna la tête alors vers la personne qui venait de le déranger, il était prêt à lincher cette personne pour avoir oser le déranger dans un moment si intime mais il ne put que hausser un sourcil en reconnaissant cette nouvelle personne.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins, ricana cette autre personne avec toute la suffisance du monde.

Draco roula des yeux, elle le faisait vraiment exprès ! Mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, c'était tout de même sa petite sœur et il savait que Rosie était aussi insolente qu'une véritable Malfoy... Nathalie eut une moue déçue en voyant la jeune Serpentarde mais ne fit pas de commentaire, elle remit juste ses cheveux comme il faut. Rosie eut une moue dégoûtée et détourna bien vite ses yeux acier pour regarder son frère avec une grimace.

-Je vois que tu as aussi bon goût que ton jumeau... souffla alors la petite tête blonde tout en reniflant.

Draco fronça les sourcils à l'allusion de sa sœur, Pansy avait été dire à la petite Rosie que Jess était une ancienne Gryffondor ! Le blond lança alors un regard dur à la jeune fille qui se rapprocha de son aîné avec arrogance, Rosie lança un regard hautain à Nathalie en passant à côté d'elle, puis aborda un sourire tout à fait mesquin quand elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Draco qui l'entoura tendrement tout en secouant la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse gaffe aussi non il finirait par être un grand frère niais à la vue de sa petite sœur !

-Tête de pioche, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Soupira Draco en lui pinçant la joue.

-Juste te voir pardi ! Tu devrais me remercier, après tout, tu étais en très mauvaise compagnie ! Grogna la blonde en lui frappant la paume de la main pour qu'il lui lâche la joue.

Draco remonta son avant bras au niveau du coup de Rosie.

-Plait-il ? La menaça alors Draco en mettant un peu de pression sur le coup de la Serpentarde.

Le blond la sentit déglutir difficilement et cela lui fit plaisir de voir qu'elle faisait moins la fière tout d'un coup.

-Je disais que... j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi... finit par dire la blonde qui avait renoncé à dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment...

Draco relâcha la pression et la décoiffa avec gentillesse, c'était une sorte de geste affectif pour lui. Rosie voulut protester et le remettre durement à sa place mais elle avait trop en mémoire la « pression » que pouvait exercer sur elle son grand frère.

-Draco, je vais te laisser avec... Prewett... à plus, dit Nathalie en partant.

-C'est ça, dégage la rouge ! Souffla Rosie.

Nathalie voulut lui répondre mais préféra s'abstenir de le faire devant Draco... celui-ci donna une pichenette à sa sœur une fois que Nathalie fut hors de vue.

-Mais aïe, ça fait mal ! Râla la blonde en s'éloignant de son frère tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tais-toi, tu l'as bien cherchée !

-Ben quoi ? Et puis, c'est qu'une sale Gryffondor, sans caractère en plus ! Une Serpentarde ne se serait jamais laisser traiter ainsi par une plus jeune ! Lui fit remarquer la jeune Rosie avec arrogance.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en jurant contre Merlin ! Lui avoir fourni un frère et une sœur si... Malfoyen était un supplice pour lui ! Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant la petite, il perdrait aussi non toute crédulité ! Il mit alors ses mains sur les hanches dans un geste autoritaire. Rosie eut alors une petite moue adorable qui donna la puce à l'oreille à Draco du pourquoi elle était là.

-Non, dit-il fermement tout en plissant les yeux pour se donner un air plus terrifiant.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dis ! Rouspéta alors la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils de manière excessive.

« Que cette fille est théâtrale » pensa alors Draco en soupirant.

-Je lis dans tes yeux ! Et puis cette mise en scène n'annonce rien de bon. Tu sais très bien que tous les Serpentards utilisent la technique de « je suis gentil pour que tu me donnes quelque chose en échange », j'ai déjà donné, non merci !

Draco tourna alors les talons pour s'esquiver, mais Rosie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Hé ! Se vexa alors Rosie qui le rejoignit aussi tôt. Donne le moi avant de partir ! Ordonna-t-elle, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de son aîné, tentant de prendre un air intimidant.

-Non ! S'obstina Draco en détournant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il craquerait si il regardait trop longtemps la petite fille...

-Mais pourquoi ? J'y ai droit moi aussi, et puis, tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien de mal !

-ça, j'en doute fortement... Ecoute Rosie, demande à Alexandre !

Draco, une nouvelle fois, tenta de prendre la poudre de cheminette (1).

-Je lui parle pas à cette chochotte ! Bouda alors Rosie, elle chotta alors dans une plume qui traînait à terre pour montrer son mécontentement.

Draco s'arrêta alors brusquement en plein milieu du couloir et regarda Rosie étonné, jamais personne n'avait osé dire qu'Alexandre était une chochotte ! Ni même le penser, d'ailleurs, Alexandre dégageait plus l'image du mec macho et viril, enfin, d'après ce qu'il pensait...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda alors Draco soudainement curieux.

Rosie eut un rictus au coin des lèvres mais consentit tout de même à répondre avec un air supérieure qu'elle abordait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle bénéficiait de la protection des Princes des Ténèbres.

-C'est simple, son comportement a changé juste à cause d'une fille, c'est pitoyable, je ne le savais pas si manipulable, en plus une ex Gryffondor ! C'est décevant, le fier et grand Serpentard n'est en fait qu'un petit chien esclave de ses sentiments !

Draco secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce que tu as un ami d'enfance ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non...

-Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. Alex et Jess, c'étaient comme... hum, c'est dur à expliquer, il y a toujours eu une telle alchimie entre eux... il aurait fallu que tu la voies pour comprendre, Jess n'est pas comme les autres filles, elle est beaucoup mieux : intelligente, persévérante, courageuse, tendre, à l'écoute, elle vient toujours en aide aux gens... elle est... presque parfaite.

Rosie sembla alors réfléchir un instant.

-Hum, ça m'étonne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi aussi tu ais été amoureux de cette fille !

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Draco qui rougit. Non, ça n'à rien avoir... enfin, ça ne te regarde pas !

La blonde haussa les sourcils et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais, ouais... T'étais amoureux d'elle, mais t'as laissé tomber parce qu'Alexandre te dépassais en tout ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tu es son ombre ! Tu n'as déjà pas su te battre pour la fille que tu aimais et donc, te battre pour le devant de la scène ne t'as même pas effleuré l'esprit !

-Tais-toi, souffla Draco le regard noir, les poings serrés. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien de mon passé et de celui d'Alexandre ! Alors arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Alors explique moi ! Je suis ta sœur non ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Non, ça ne regarde personne ! C'est notre histoire ! Mais pour le mot de passe pour la Sorcière Borgne tu peux toujours t'enfoncer la baguette dans l'œil droit, tu es trop jeune pour sortir en dehors de Poudlard ! Et ne tentes pas de corrompre Harry ou Mark !

-T'es pas « aware », bouda alors la petite fille comme une enfant gâtée à qui on refuse de donner accès à l'endroit le plus fantastique.

-M'en fou ! Bon, va jouer ta princesse dans la cour des demis morpions pendant que je vais le voir.

-Qui ? S'étonna Rosie qui avait un regard méprisant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rosie ressemblait de plus en plus à une véritable Malfoy...

-Celui qui est au devant de la scène évidemment ! Je crois qu'il a besoin de sa doublure... Draco fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, il ne pouvait pas rester fâcher avec elle, c'était impossible pour lui. Rosie haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction inverse, elle n'acceptait pas qu'on l'ait remise si durement à sa place.

Draco regarda un instant le chemin par lequel Rosie était partie, cette petite il l'admirait, elle avait appris rapidement à se faire respecter de tous, elle arrivait à se faire accepter par les plus vieux Serpentards et évidemment, elle était devenu la première année la plus populaire. Et comme toute Serpentarde qui se respecte, elle était devenu l'ennemi numéro 1 des Gryffondors, mais Rosie en plus d'avoir le physique des Malfoy était également très intelligente, et elle savait parfaite se servir de ses deux atouts. De plus, elle avait un côté manipulateur, elle se savait mignonne, elle savait comment faire craquer les gens, quelles manœuvres faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne s'en privait pas. Draco soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Alexandre au même âge.

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, repensant aux paroles de sa petite sœur, oui, à une époque, il avait été amoureux de Jess... mais il n'avait jamais plus été le même après l'enlèvement d'Alexandre, c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait coupable, et c'est pourquoi il s'était alors mis à faire tout ce qu'Alexandre attendait de lui... et puis, même si au début ce n'était pas le cas, Alexandre l'avait assez vite dépassé, autant magiquement qu'intellectuellement et physiquement, Alexandre avait tellement changé en si peu de temps... il soupira, et secoua la tête, il aurait aimé être une personne qui vivait dans le présent et non dans ses erreurs passées mais... il n'était malheureusement pas comme ça...

Il se mit alors à marcher à la recherche de son jumeau, le connaissant, à cette heure-ci, il devait s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il savait comme Alexandre détestait être dérangé, alors il se décida à l'attendre dans sa Salle Privé. Il prit donc le chemin de la Salle Privé d'Alexandre, et dans une moindre mesure, celle de Granger. Il marchait tranquillement, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas de sortir avec Nathalie, comment pouvait-il gagner le pari à présent ? Si il sortait avec Nathalie, il ne pourrait pas la tromper pour coucher avec Ginny ! Pour Julia, il n'y avait plus de problème, après une soirée arrosé à Pré-au-Lard, il avait pu tirer son coup... mais pour avoir Ginny... il poussa un soupire, tout revenait quand même à ce problème : tromper ou pas Nathalie... et si elle l'apprenait ? Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de tergiverser car il était déjà arrivé devant le tableau.

-Pleine lune, souffla-t-il avant de franchir le tableau tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

De l'autre côté, habillée et les cheveux encore mouillés se tenaient Granger penché par terre, regardant sous le divan, elle semblait cherché quelque chose.

-T'as pas vu mon devoir de Métamorphose Malfoy ? Demanda alors la jeune femme sans même le regarder, la tête penchée sous la table basse à présent.

-Non, tu n'as pas vu Alex ?

La jeune femme releva aussi tôt la tête et se cogna au passage, elle jura et regarda alors Draco avec une grimace de douleur, tout en se mordant la lèvre et en se massant la tête ; le blond eut un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et prit un air supérieure.

-Arrête avec cet air, on dirait l'Irresponsable ! Grogna Granger en se relevant péniblement et en s'époussetant les vêtements.

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Salut Granger.

-Bonjour le mieux des deux ! Se moqua Granger avant de partir de nouveau à la recherche de son devoir tout en lançant au passage un regard noir à la table contre laquelle elle s'était cognée.

Draco décida de se coucher dans le divan pour faire passer le temps et il ferma les yeux, il aimait l'ambiance que dégageait cette pièce, plus intime, plus calme, plus sereine, plus apaisante que les autres, peut-être parce que c'était ici que vivait son grand frère à présent.

-Où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda alors Draco par politesse quand il remarqua que Granger faisait de plus en plus de bruit et perdait son calme.

-Sur la table ! Je ne comprends pas, à moins que... un éclair de lucidité passa alors dans les yeux de la brune.

La Préfète-en-Chef se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la chambre d'Alexandre.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi... lui conseilla alors Draco.

La brune se tourna vers lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Oh, parce qu'il a certainement mis un sort pour que sa porte ne puisse être franchit par personne d'autre que lui-même... et moi évidemment, en son absence.

-Et tu crois que je suis incapable de déjouer un sort ?! Se vexa alors Granger, la baguette déjà pointé sur la porte.

-ça dépend, t'es forte contre les sorts de Magie Noir ?

Granger le regarda surprise par sa franchise, elle haussa les épaules et tenta sa chance... mais comme l'avait prévu Draco, rien ne se passa, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer la Préfète-en-Chef.

-Aide moi ! Ordonna alors la jeune fille en se tournant vers Draco.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Renifla-t-il hautain.

-Parce que tu es plus gentil que ton frère ?! Proposa innocemment la jeune fille.

Draco ricana et sortit une cigarette de sa poche et il l'alluma avec provocation.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Parce que je peux balancer à toute l'école que tu as faits de vilaines choses avec Julia Stewart à la dernière soirée, et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire souffrir une certaine Gryffondor plus jeune que nous ! Et j'en reviens donc au fait que tu es plus gentil et sensible que ton jumeau et que c'est pour cela que tu vas m'aider !

Le visage de Draco se crispa soudainement, comment pouvait le savoir Granger ? Elle n'était même pas là à cette soirée ! D'ailleurs, Granger n'était d'aucune soirée ! Enfin, à peu de chose près... Les Princes des Ténèbres sortaient tous les samedis, c'était devenu une sorte de coutume pour eux. En général, ils se réunissaient au Déluge en début de soirée, c'était le café branché de Pré-au-Lard, une fois que minuit arrivait, certains sortaient en boite en prenant le Magicobus. En général, les Princes s'arrangeaient pour sortir à Londres, leur domaine de prédilection, et ils n'acceptaient avec qu'eux que les personnes qu'ils jugeaient assez dignes pour traîner avec eux. Bien sûr, certaines soirées se déroulait dans l'enceinte même du collège Poudlard, de temps en temps, ils organisaient eux-mêmes leurs soirées dans la Salle sur Demande, en général, les Princes organisaient ces soirées dans un seul but : coucher avec des élèves de l'école qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait... et comme il y avait ce pari qui pesait sur leur tête, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, c'était le seul moyen d'organiser des rapprochements stratégiques... et évidemment, pour Draco, il avait été simple d'avoir Julia Stewart, vite éméchée et connue pour être une fille facile.

-Comment tu le sais ? Siffla-t-il.

-Je sais des choses grâce à ton frère...

Draco parut surpris... puis, il lança un regard mauvais à Granger, et avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise.

-Quel est ton moyen de chantage ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi t...

Draco resserra immédiatement sa prise, Granger resta de marbre et le fusilla du regard tout en restant sur d'elle-même.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué ton manège ! Alors je te préviens tout de suite, tu as intérêt à arrêter ce petit jeu et de laisser mon frère tranquille, car si j'apprends que tu as continué à lui faire du chantage... crois moi, je ne serais définitivement plus aussi gentil que ça !

Granger garda alors son regard fier et ne se laissa pas démonter, Draco poussa un soupir agacé par cette suffisance que la brune dégageait.

-Ne sois pas si fière, grogna-t-il vexé. Je ne fais pas ça que moi lui, toi aussi tu devrais te méfier, parce qu'aussi non, tu perdras des plumes dans cette aventure, crois moi. Alexandre est très dangereux Granger... et si tu le connais trop...

Draco se tut, il en avait trop dit, il s'humecta les lèvres, il allait attaquer par un autre côté plutôt.

-On ne peut pas le sauver... il a vendu son âme... Alexandre n'est pas gentil, l'innocent qu'il a été à une époque a été assassiné ! Il est avide de vengeance, il sera ainsi tant que du sang n'aura pas coulé... et tôt ou tard, Alexandre fera du mal à toutes les personnes qui l'entoure, j'en suis le premier conscient, je refuse de mêler plus de personnes à ça... j'ai assez flanché, Pansy, Harry, Mark, Neville et Jess... je ne peux pas accepter une personne de plus... éloigne toi de lui tant que tu le peux, tant que tu ne l'aimes pas...

La brune se tut, elle s'éloigna de la poigne de Draco et le regarda l'air prudente.

-Je n'aimerais jamais Alexandre.

-Elles me l'ont aussi juré toutes les deux... soupira alors Draco en se passant les mains sur le visage.

-Qui ? Demanda aussi tôt Hermione, avide de savoir, de comprendre.

Elle prit les mains de Draco et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour l'obliger à lui répondre.

-Je n'aurais pas du dire ça... oublie... sauf ça, ne...

Mais Draco ne put finir sa phrase, son frère venait de faire son entrée. Il regarda alors les deux personnes présentes tout en haussant un sourcil septique, puis un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, de plus en plus gris, quand il remarqua le peu de distance qui séparait son frère et sa proie.

-Lâche-lui la main ! Commanda alors le Préfet-en-Chef d'un ton calme mais tout de fois menaçant.

Draco fut comme électrocuté et s'éloigna brutalement de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux gens ! S'écria alors Granger.

-C'est ça, soupira Alexandre le regard dur envers le brune.

Celle-ci le fixa d'un regard noir en retour et commença à le sermonner. Draco ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais comprit, comment se faisait-il que la jeune fille arrivait à tenir autant tête à son frère ?! Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas frissonner de terreur quand la voix d'Alexandre devenait aussi dure ? Même lui ne s'y était pas habitué... ni personne... à part Jess. Alexandre passa alors à côté d'eux avec une supériorité méprisante.

-Ne m'ignore pas ! Rugit alors la jeune fille.

-C'est dur de te rater... la provoqua Alexandre en la regardant dédaigneux.

Granger plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sous-entendre ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris, à moins que tu ne sois pas si intelligente que ça, Castor.

Granger ne sut quoi répondre. Satisfait, le blond eut juste un sourire en coin moqueur avant de se tourner vers Draco tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu veux ? Dit-il froidement.

Ce ton fit frissonner Draco de la tête au pied, il baissa la tête dans un mouvement de soumission.

-Te parler, c'est tout ce que je veux.

-C'est ce que nous faisons.

-D'un certain sujet spécifique...

-Pas envie maintenant, j'ai mieux à faire. Ecoute, va retrouver Pansy et Harry.

-Alexandre, tu dois en parler !

-Et pourquoi ? Je vais bien.

Draco se dirigea alors vers son jumeau, d'un geste rapide, il sortit de la poche avant de la chemise de son jumeau une fiole fuchsia.

-Tu ne vas pas bien Pâris, tu...

Et avant qu'il puisse rajouter le moindre mot, Alexandre l'agrippa violement par la chemise et le projeta sur le sol sans la moindre douceur. Pâris, c'était come ça que Jess appelait Alexandre.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu entends !?

-Malfoy ! S'écria alors Hermione.

Elle se mit alors entre Draco et son frère.

-Et après tu vas dire que ce mariage ne te fait rien ?! Cracha Draco tout en se tenant l'épaule.

Alexandre parut ébranlé un instant, puis il reprit un comportement plus humble et regarda de manière menaçante son frère.

-Je vais me laver. Si tu es encore là à mon retour p'tit frère, tu souffriras... et pour rajouter un côté dramatique, il sortit sa baguette qui se mit à briller d'une couleur verte ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour Draco qui avait légèrement blêmit...

Alexandre Malfoy tourna alors les talons en se dirigeant vers la Salle de Bain. Granger tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci repoussa sa main sans aucune délicatesse.

-Quel mariage ? Demanda alors curieusement la brune.

-Rien, ça ne te regarde pas... et si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes, évite d'aborder le sujet tout de suite avec lui.

Draco se massait l'épaule tout en grimaçant, il allait avoir un sale bleu demain...

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui... contrairement à toi. Il ne me fait pas peur, je ne le crains pas.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable...

-Et tu penses vraiment que ce qu'il a fait pourrait m'impressionner ? Soupira Granger en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Draco la regarda fixement.

-La dernière personne qui l'a sous-estimé est morte et enterré. Alexandre n'a plus de cœur à présent, il est prêt à tout... pour se venger.

Draco remit alors sa cape et il partit, sous le regard ahuri de Granger qui enregistrait durement les paroles de Draco, une peur démesurée venait de s'immiscer dans le cœur d'Hermione. Une fois le tableau refermé derrière lui, il se prit la tête en main.

Si il avait révélé tout cela à Granger, ce n'était pas pour rien : son instinct le mettait en garde. Draco avait conscience que Granger pouvait jouer un rôle important dans la vie d'Alexandre, mais Draco ne savait pas dans quel sens, alors il préférait être prudent à présent, c'est pour ça qu'il commençait à éloigner les gens de son jumeau, c'était dans ce but qu'il avait prévenu Granger, trop de gens étaient à présent mêlé à Alex.

Pansy serait sans aucun doute la future femme de son jumeau... c'était presque devenu une évidence. Harry avait appris à considérer Alexandre comme son protecteur... son grand frère. Mark le voyait comme un héros, un modèle à suivre. Neville avait appris à le respecter comme un ami. Et Jess... Jess ne disparaîtrait jamais non plus de la vie d'Alexandre, même si elle s'éloignait, elle plongerait également avec lui, car elle avait depuis l'enfance lié sa vie à celle d'Alexandre. Elle l'aimait encore, elle l'aimerait toujours... elle serait à jamais la personne à qui Alexandre tient le plus au monde son bien le plus précieux, son trésor, son phare.

Draco sortit une nouvelle cigarette et tout en la prenant, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche effleurée ses doigts, il sortit alors cet objet au premier abord inconnu et constata qu'il s'agissait de la fiole fuchsia qu'il avait venait de confisquer à son jumeau. Il était étonné, son frère ne s'était jamais drogué auparavant... et le pire, c'était que cette drogue n'était pas la moins puissante... et elle était extrêmement dure à trouver... Mais un raclement de gorge à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées et il tenta de cacher son bien dans son dos.

-Depuis quand tu plonges dans la drogue Dray ? Demanda alors Pansy méprisante.

Elle était appuyée de manière décontractée sur le mur, malgré son apparente décontraction, ses yeux semblaient tirailler. Elle tentait de dégager une assurance et un bien-être typiquement Serpentardien mais échouait lamentablement à cette tâche. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la déception et l'inquiétude, elle lança d'ailleurs un regard bref en direction du tableau qui menait au appartement d'Alexandre. Ni le Préfet-en-Chef, ni la jolie brune ne s'était reparlés, Pansy avait été blessée par le si grand désarroi qui s'emparait du garçon, elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'il plonge pour _elle_ et non pour Foster.

-Ce n'est pas à moi, je viens de la confisquer...

-Alexandre... murmura alors la brune en regardant une nouvelle fois le tableau, son regard fut plus insistant cette fois-ci.

Le blond hocha positivement la tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet.

-Ce petit con va vraiment nous faire les 400 coups... tout ça pour _Jessica_ ! Cracha Pansy avec le plus grand mépris qui l'habitait et qu'elle avait tenté de contenir.

Draco regarda alors Pansy, la jalousie se lisait clairement sur son visage... Pourtant, à la base, Jess et Pansy était de bonnes amies, de très bonne même, c'était deux filles qui se complétaient : une brune aux airs diabolique et une blonde aux airs d'ange. Pansy avait été la première à soutenir Jess quand elle était tombée enceinte du grand frère de la belle brune, et Jess n'avait jamais hésité à donner des conseils pour plaire à Alexandre lors de leurs premières années... Mais tout avait dérapé une fois que Jess s'était mise à draguer Alexandre en 3ème, Pansy avait perçu ça comme une tentative de capture de territoire. Depuis ce jour, dans le cœur de Pansy avait grandit un sentiment de rivalité : Jess lui avait piqué son grand frère et elle tentait de lui prendre son mec !

Et Draco, parce qu'il était à cran, ne put s'empêcher de provoquer son amie... pour se sentir moins mal, il avait besoin de plonger quelqu'un d'autre dans la même colère qui l'habitait.

-Il l'aime, il l'a perdu, il est inconsolable. C'est elle qu'il a choisit, tu as perdu, tu n'as pas réussit à gagner son cœur... mais tu as de la chance, elle l'a laissé tombé, tu peux donc ramasser les restes de ta futur belle-sœur !

Pansy déglutit, elle regarda de manière choquée Draco, puis elle plissa les yeux de rage, ses yeux se remplirent d'ailleurs de larmes de colère.

-Je ne veux plus de lui si il l'a préférée à moi ! S'irrita alors Pansy avant de continuer son chemin.

-Alors pourquoi tu traînes dans le coin ? Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as dans la peau, parce que tu veux qu'il soit à toi depuis la première, mais arrête de te voiler la face, il n'a jamais eu qu'une seule personne dans le cœur et cette personne a un nom : Jessica !

Pansy ne se retourna pas et partit d'un pas, chancelant tout de même, de plus Draco la vit clairement crispée les poings. Une fois qu'elle fut loin de lui. Il ferma les yeux de colère, il s'en voulait de vouloir la détresse des autres, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça à Pansy juste pour lui faire profondément mal... Plus personnes de leur groupe n'allait bien ! Ils sentaient tous qu'Alexandre flanchait... et si il flanchait, tous ses proches en souffriront. Ils le savaient tous, ils en étaient tous plus ou moins conscient : ils étaient dépendant d'Alexandre.

Draco sombra alors dans le désespoir le plus totale, et la seule issue de secours qu'il trouva il la serrait dans la main : la drogue ! Il ouvrit d'un mouvement irascible la fiole fuchsia est avala le tout sans se poser la moindre question. Non, Draco ne laisserais jamais sont frère tomber tout seul ! L'effet sur lui fut immédiat, il se laissa glisser le long du mur dans un état de semi conscience.

---------------

De l'eau froide le sortit de sa léthargie, il releva alors lentement la tête, ses yeux étaient brouillées par la confusion que la drogue avait sur lui. Puis, doucement, son cerveau se remit en marche, il reconnut les couloirs de Poudlard, et il distingua alors des yeux complètement acier, il s'éloigna de ses yeux rigides tout en se collant contre le mur. C'est après un instant que son cerveau se remit en mode marche et qu'il comprit que ses yeux effrayant appartenait à son frère qui se tenait toujours en face de lui, debout, le regard hargneux et la baguette encore tendue vers lui. Alexandre se pencha vers lui et enleva de sa main la potion fuchsia vide, il regarda Draco de manière interdite, puis sans la moindre hésitation, il le gifla.

-Tu ne dois pas Draco.

Le corps de Draco fut projeté en arrière et il se cogna durement la tête contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il tenta de rester conscient malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait la tête, il essaya de parler plus ou moins correctement.

-Pourquoi... toi tu... heu... peux... souffla Draco à bout d'haleine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout le temps cligné des yeux.

Alexandre sortit alors une autre potion fuchsia de sa veste et l'avala d'un coup avec un sourire narquois, puis, il regarda son cadet. Draco fut blessé par ce mépris... mais il ne dit rien, il avait l'habitude maintenant.

-Parce que moi, ça ne me fait pas le moindre effet, expliqua froidement Alex. Tiens, prends ça, c'est une potion pour avoir l'esprit plus clair... mais va-y doucement, elle a un goût très amer.

Draco prit la potion dans ses mains, il la contempla un bon moment en silence, elle était d'une couleur verte boueuse, c'était ragoûtant...

-Prends-là ! Ordonna alors Alexandre, ennuyé par le manque de réaction de Draco.

Draco enleva le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et il le cracha plus loin. Il la mit à sa bouche et commença à l'ingurgiter, seulement le goût amer faillit lui faire tout recracher, mais la main froide d'Alexandre l'obligea à tout avaler.

-Beurk ! S'exclama-t-il en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main.

-T'es franchement irresponsable (2), t'as de la chance, c'est moi qui suis tombé sur toi ! Imagine si c'était Granger ! Déjà qu'elle m'a fait la morale après ton départ : « Parle pas à ton frère comme ça, et puis arrête de boire, de fumer etc... » Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en balance ! Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires ! Enfin, heureusement, comme c'est une enfant de Moldus, elle ne sait pas encore que je me drogue... mais bon, elle va tôt ou tard le découvrir cette salle fouine !

Draco écoutait d'une seule oreille, il avait du mal à suivre tout le monologue de son frère, il était comme anesthésié. Quand Alexandre le constata, il soupira et décoiffa tendrement Draco.

-Allez, je vais t'aider ! Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser là ! Soupira alors Alexandre ennuyé, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Alexandre souleva alors son jumeau avec une grande facilité et l'aida à tenir sous ses pieds, il l'aida alors à marcher jusqu'au tableau. Mais une voix les interpella.

-Malfoy !

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps. Au bout du couloir se tenait Cynthia Ingalls et Julia Stewart. Alexandre eut un sourire au coin des lèvres en les voyant venir vers eux. Alex s'entendait plutôt bien avec les jeunes filles, après tout, comme il sortait souvent à Pré-au-Lard, il les croisait toujours, elles étaient toujours des meilleures soirées. Draco eut un sentiment plus mitigé, il les trouvait conne, mais il avait quand même couché avec Julia, disons que grâce à ça, elle était un peu remonter dans son estime...

-Vous venez ce soir à la soirée au Déluge ? Demanda alors Cynthia.

-Heu... ouais, c'est vrai... heu, je sais pas, je verrais, j'ai quelque chose de prévu cette aprem et je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre... j'vais quand même essayer d'y aller.

-Cool, d'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que t'étais super classe aujourd'hui Alexandre, s'exclama alors Julia avec un petit sourire.

Draco regarda alors son frère, il n'en avait pas pris réellement conscience avant que ces deux filles en parlent, mais c'était vrai qu'Alex avait fait plus qu'un effort. Il était habillé chic, un pantalon noir avec juste une chemise verte émeraude ouverte sur le dessus laissant apparaître une bonne partie de son torse sec et halé, d'ailleurs en faisant attention, on apercevait le tatouage de son loup sur le torse ; des lunettes de soleil dépassait d'une de ses poches de sa chemise, il avait également coupé ses cheveux, plus court que d'ordinaire et en spike partout, il semblait plus vieux et plus élégant qu'à son habitude. Draco fronça ses sourcils, que pouvait-il aller faire habiller de cette façon ?

-Et toi Draco tu vas venir ? Demanda Cynthia avec intérêt.

Le Draco en question se prit la tête en main, il ne serait sans doute pas capable d'aller à une soirée si il restait dans cet état.

-Heu, ça va Draco ? Le questionna Julia en fronçant les sourcils. T'es un tantinet livide !

La jeune fille s'éloigna prudemment. Alexandre soupira tout en se grattant le coup embêté.

-Il a tenté de m'enterrer... mais il s'est lamentablement étalé au bout de la 10ème bouteille ! J'sais pas si il sera remis pour ce soir... mentit alors Alexandre en le sauvant du déshonneur.

-Oh, c'est dommage ! Si vous ne venez pas, ça ne sera pas la même ambiance ! Soupira alors Cynthia avec un regard de chien battu.

-T'en fait pas ma belle, Harry viendra à coup sûr lui.

-C'est déjà ça, dit alors Julia. Au fait, comme je te vois, tiens t'as oublié ça la dernière fois !

Julia sortit alors un briquet de sa poche qu'elle tendit tranquillement à Draco. La jeune fille avait du rouge au joue, Draco aussi d'ailleurs, seul Neville savait qu'il avait couché avec la jeune fille, il n'avait osé le révéler à personne... mais maintenant, Alex devait avoir compris, car le briquet était unique, c'était même une pièce de collection : il avait appartenu à leur grand-père paternel ! Alexandre eut un petit rictus en le voyant.

-Bon, on va vous laisser les gars ! S'exclama alors Cynthia en leur faisant un signe de main et en prenant le bras de Julia qui eut un dernier petit regard en coin pour Draco.

Alexandre les regarda partir tout en appréciant le spectacle, il était reconnu que ces deux filles savaient balancer leurs culs ! Puis une fois hors de vue, il frotta la tête de son jumeau.

-Alors tu t'es fait la petit Julia ? Elle est aussi bonne que le dise les rumeurs ? S'enquit-il aussi tôt.

Draco préféra garder le silence.

-Faux frère ! Soupira alors Alexandre. Plein...

-Elle était bien...

-Tu vas sortir avec elle ? Ça crève les yeux qu'elle en a envie elle... et comme tu ne sais pas dire non...

-Désolé, mais je préfère Nathalie... d'ailleurs, je sors avec elle.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je sors avec Nathalie, répéta alors calmement Draco.

Alexandre regarda son frère surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Bah, c'est normal après tout, elle te court après depuis je sais plus combien de temps, elle est devenue pas mal à regarder. Et puis tu dois te la faire avant Noël... mais... Alexandre eut alors un sourire mauvais et victorieux à la fois. Tu ne sais pas tromper tes copines...

-Je sais... je suis dans la merde hein oui ?

-Ouais... t'es avec Nathalie, et il te reste Ginny à te faire...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ?

Alexandre se tut, il réfléchit alors tout en se tenant le menton.

-Ne couche pas avec Nathalie.

-Si je ne le fais pas, je vais perdre.

-De toute façon, tu vas perdre Dray, tu ne pourras jamais tromper Nathalie... enfin, sauf si... tu aimes encore Ginny.

Draco se crispa mais il ne dit rien, Alexandre secoua alors la tête et fit une petite grimace. Draco se tourna alors vers son frère l'air grave, il ne l'avait jamais dit, il n'avait jamais formulé cette phrase à son frère, il n'était pas sensé être au courant de ça, et surtout, de le dire de manière si détaché ! Comme si c'était naturelle, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de normal à cela, un Malfoy ne pouvait pas aimé une Weasley ! C'était un principe de vie pour la famille Malfoy ! Draco serra les poings, il détestait être si prévisible ! Il détestait savoir que son frère lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors que lui restait bloqué sur la couverture ! Alexandre déposa alors une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Ne t'en f...

-Ne me touche pas ! Siffla alors Draco en commençant à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Alexandre se tut, il n'était pas dans son habitude d'être coupé si sèchement mais sur ce coup, Draco bouillonnait de colère, Ginny avait toujours été une corde sensible, il avait détesté l'aimé avec une telle force, il avait détesté l'observé du coin de l'œil depuis plusieurs années ! Il avait détesté tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qui le faisait perdre les pédales dès qu'elle était dans les parages ! On l'avait élevé en lui disant qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle, qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas aimé et être aimé, il avait respecté tout ça à la lettre, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Ginny dans sa vie. Il l'aimait d'une telle puissance, il la devinait à chaque fois, il savait des choses sur elle que personne ne pouvait remarquer : genre, ce qu'elle préférait mangé le matin, le sourire qu'elle abordait pour esquiver les choses etc... Il aimait la rousse mais elle représentait pour lui un point faible : il pouvait tout abandonner pour elle, renier ce qu'il était pour un seul regard de la rousse ! Et être conscient de cette impuissance mettait Draco dans un état de rage ! Il avait des faiblesses alors que son frère était sans faille !

Les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent, ça aussi il détestait, se comparer sans cesse à son frère ! Se rendre compte que petit à petit, un sentiment de jalousie gagnait son être à l'égard de ce grand frère parfait d'un point de vue Malfoyen ! Alexandre était le premier rôle de la famille, aimé de Narcissa, préféré de Lucius, il était le Malfoy parfait de tout point de vue, sûr de lui, doué en magie, persuasif, il était un chef naturel, il était au-dessus du commun des magiciens et de plus, son point fort : il n'était attaché à rien ! « N'avoir aucune attache, c'était atteindre la perfection ! » lui avait répété son père lorsque Draco était plus jeune. Et se rendre compte que cette être parfait existait lui minait le morale !

-Tu es mon petit frère ! Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué... tu aurais du voir ta tête quand tu l'as remarqué pour la première fois, avoua alors Alexandre l'air toujours aussi imperturbable.

Draco baissa la tête, la première fois qu'il avait remarqué Ginny... c'était lorsqu'il était en 2ème. A cette époque, Weasmoche collait fortement sa petite sœur, et le blond se rappelait parfaitement qu'un jour, la petite rousse s'était rebellée contre la surveillance de son grand frère. A ce moment, il l'avait trouvé si touchante et convaincante, alors qu'elle était la dernière de sa famille, alors qu'elle était la seule fille de son clan et qui plus est la benjamine, elle arrivait à s'imposer, elle avait sa place, elle n'était pas que le numéro 7 des Weasley, elle avait un prénom qu'elle arrivait à imposer dans les esprits ! C'est pour ça que Draco l'avait aimé, parce qu'elle s'était imposée par rapport à son grand frère, alors que lui restait son ombre perpétuelle.

-Tu n'as jamais rien dit avant... dit platement Draco.

-Parce que tu ne m'en parlais pas, j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-C'est vrai, je l'aime... sincèrement. Mais je suis un Malfoy, je n'en ai pas le droit ! C'est une Weasley, nos ennemis naturels, sur nos têtes repose une malédiction à cause d'eux ! Si je fais ça, je déshonorerais mon nom !

Alexandre ne dit rien, il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, il n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère soit aussi direct et sincère. De plus, Alexandre ne comprenait pas trop ce genre de sentiment... ou plutôt, il les repoussait en bloc.

-Tu sais Dray, si tu faisais ça... tu te renierais. Et tu ne peux pas, tu es Draco ! Et Draco est amoureux d'une rousse nommée Ginny. Vos noms, c'est rien, des vieux trucs complètement dépassés !

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alexandre lui fit signe de garder le silence, il n'avait pas finit son explication.

-Tu sais Dray, j'ai découvert quelque chose qu'on nous a caché ! Il y moyen que nos yeux gris disparaisse, mais c'est à une seule condition : laisser parler nos cœurs ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais essaye au moins de faire ça ! Alors maintenant, tu vas réfléchir à cette question, car elle sera vitale sur la réussite du pari : qui veux-tu auprès de toi Nathalie ou Ginny ?

Draco fut déstabilisé, qui il voulait... il aimait Ginny, mais Nathalie l'aimait... et il sortait avec la jeune fille, enfin... Draco se prit la tête en main... trop de sentiments pour les deux filles, c'était ça son problème, il ne savait plus clairement dire à laquelle il tenait le plus... il admirait Ginny parce qu'elle était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être, il adorait Nathalie parce qu'elle représentait l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Alexandre, en voyant la torture psychologique que s'infligeait son frère déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule, il lui frotta tendrement le dos, il semblait ennuyé pour son petit frère. Et même si il ne l'était pas réellement, Draco fut touché de sa tentative.

-Tu sais Dray, tu sors avec Nathalie... tu ne sais pas comment ça va aller... alors, essaye avec elle... pour voir...

-Mais je finirais par la blesser si jamais je couche avec elle ! C'est un cercle vicieux.

-C'est pour ça que je te le répète, ne le fait pas avec Nathalie d'ici Noël, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à lui dire que tu as couché avec elle juste pour un pari. Tu ferras juste souffrir Julia de cette façon.

-Mais tu veux que je perde...

-Ouais, ce serait le plus facile pour toi ! Gentil petit frère ! Se moqua complaisamment Alexandre.

-On va essayer de tenir alors ! Soupira alors Draco acceptant sa future défaite.

-C'est vrai que se sera pas facile pour toi. Nathalie est vraiment bonne maintenant ! En plus une petite vierge, elles donnent envies de faire des vilaines choses dès qu'elles te touchent !

Draco marcha alors sur le pied de son jumeau qui grimaça de douleur. Mais il ne fit rien en retour, il l'avait cherché...

-Comme l'effet que Granger à sur toi !

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai... d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir aussi violement à des critiques autres que celle de Granger... même en ce qui concerne Jess...

Alexandre se crispa au nom de Jess, mais il fronça les sourcils, il regardait devant, sans rien dire, réfléchissant aux paroles de son jumeau ; Draco tenta de comprendre la nuance de ses émotions mais c'était peine perdue, Alexandre gardait efficacement ses sentiments.

-Bon, soupira finalement l'aîné des deux frères. Pleine lune !

Alexandre ramenait son petit frère dans sa salle privé, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si il allait à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh découvrirait tout de suite que Draco c'était drogué ! Et Alexandre n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer d'où Draco avait été déniché ça ! Il aida alors Dray à marcher jusqu'au canapé, il déposa délicatement Draco sur le fauteuil pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Granger qui était sur une table entrain de travailler releva son regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du plus gentil des deux Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'écria-t-elle choquée en se rapprochant.

-Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? Bougonna alors Alexandre vexé. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui ! Il a... fait un truc qu'il n'aurait pas du !

-Ouah, je ne te savais pas si explicite ! Fit Granger méprisante. Je peux aider ?

-Ouais, en la fermant, ça te changerait un peu, grogna Alex.

Draco se prit la tête en main, ils étaient grave tous les deux ! Et son mal de tête repointait ! Si c'est deux là ne se calmait pas sa tête allait définitivement exploser !

-Crétin ! Siffla alors Granger.

-Peste ! Répliqua alors Alexandre qui commençait à élever le ton.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui vit dans les jupons de sa mère (3) ! Finit alors par dire Granger.

Draco eut alors un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle connaissait bien Alex finalement Granger. Mais son frère ne se laisserait pas faire, il avait du répondant.

-Au moins, moi je vis ailleurs que dans mes bouquins ! Castor !

-Gigolo !

-Inculbutable !

Granger ouvrit la bouche choquée, Alexandre eut un petit sourire victorieux, Draco se prit la tête en main, si Granger répondait, il était sûr que ça allait encore monter en décibels !

-C'est bon, putain, Alex, j'ai besoin de calme ! Un peu de pitié pour un pauvre innocent coincé dans vos disputes de gamins à dix mornilles !

Alexandre se tourna alors vers son cadet l'air un peu plus inquiet, mais son inquiétude se changea vite en vexation, il détestait être critiqué. Il se pencha sur le divan avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ouais, mais tout ça c'est de ta faute Dray ! Tu sais bien que t'es plus _sensible_ à tout ça toi ! Il avait appuyé sur le mot sensible histoire de torturer son frère dans son sentiment : « Je ne suis pas un véritable Malfoy si je suis trop doux ».

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda alors Hermione en se mettant à côté de son homologue l'air interrogatrice.

L'avantage avec Granger, c'est qu'elle se remettait vite des insultes d'Alexandre. C'était peut-être un autre truc qui mettait en rogne son grand-frère : ne pas pouvoir réellement blessé Granger alors qu'elle arrivait à faire remuer ses émotions...

-Mêle toi de tes oignons Grangy l'Inculbutable ! Rabroua alors Alexandre, il ne s'était pas remis du fait qu'elle l'ai critiquée dans ses rapports avec sa mère.

-J'te parle pas à toi, Immature incapable de dépasser son complexe d'Œdipe ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux Malfoy le gentil, j'ai peut-être une potion contre le mal de tête.

-Il a pas besoin de ça, « Miss j'me mêle de la vie des autres parce que j'en ai pas moi-même » ! Grinça Alexandre.

-Parce que toi tu sais ce qu'il a peut-être ?

-Evidemment ! Il juste besoin de repos. Il a... Alexandre chercha les bons mots. Comme une grosse cuite mais en plus puissant.

Granger plissa les yeux, elle observa attentivement Draco, puis, elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait le poing serré sur quelque chose, elle se dirigea vers lui et ouvrit la main de Draco où se tenait encore la fiole vide. Elle réfléchit, elle tentait de faire des liens entre les événements, puis un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage. Elle se tourna alors vers Alexandre et se mit à le toucher partout.

-Heu, Granger, mon frère est là, on pourrait faire ça plus tard, non ? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

-La ferme !

Granger plongea alors sa main dans la poche du pantalon d'Alex et sortit une fiole, elle fouilla alors sa veste et en trouva deux autres. Elle les prit et les examina.

-C'est des vitamines ! Expliqua un peu trop rapidement Alexandre en tentant de les reprendre.

-C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda alors Granger en lui mettant sous le nez la drogue.

Dray hocha positivement la tête, la subite colère qui venait de poindre dans les pupilles de Granger l'avait fortement tétanisé. Alexandre pâlit et fusilla d'un regard meurtrier son cadet mais celui-ci regardait Granger de manière hésitante.

-Rend moi ça je te dis ! Siffla alors le jumeau diabolique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ordonna alors Granger sans détacher son regard de celui de Draco.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres, soit il trahissait Alexandre et il se faisait lobotomiser par ce dernier. Soit il mentait et il serait torturé mentalement par Granger. Draco trancha, il avait déjà mal à la tête, pas besoin d'aggraver son cas en subissant un interrogatoire de la part de la brune qui ne lâchait jamais prise !

-De la drogue... répondit alors doucement Draco.

Granger se tourna l'œil très noir vers Alexandre, elle jeta alors les fioles par terre sans la moindre hésitation. Alexandre ouvrit la bouche, il était tétanisé de stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi virulente de la part de Granger, ni d'ailleurs à une trahison de la part de son jumeau. Il se mit à croupi près de la flaque que formait à présent la drogue, hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis il se pinça l'avant-bras.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin finit ! S'énerva alors Granger.

-Tu sais combien ça coûte ? Fulmina alors Alexandre en regardant le liquide encore par terre, il sortait petit à petit de sa torpeur. Tu sais ce que je fais pour avoir l'argent ?

De la rage émanait à présent d'Alexandre, Draco s'aplatit contre le divan, il ne supportait pas de voir les yeux d'Alexandre, c'était de l'acier pur, un acier qui vous faisait glacer le sang. Peut-être que finalement, la torture mentale c'était pas si mal...

-Je m'en fou de ta petite personne et de ta vie Malfoy ! Ce qui me préoccupe c'est l'état dans lequel cette saloperie a mis ton frère ! Mais ouvres les yeux bon sang Malfoy ! Avec toutes les conneries que tu fais, tu fais du mal à ton propre jumeau ! Réveille toi, arrête de croire que tu es le seul au monde à connaître la souffrance ! Tu sais ce que tu es Malfoy ? Un sale égoïste imbu de sa personne, arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, ton existence n'est pas indispensable à la survie du monde !

Alexandre se tut, il lança un regard noir à Granger avant de prendre sa veste et de partir pour on ne sait quelle direction. Granger soupira alors et se tourna en conséquence vers Draco.

-T'as besoin d'un truc ? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

-Ouais, tu peux le suivre ? Je veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise, tu l'as vraiment énervé...

-J'croyais que tu voulais pas que je rentre dans sa vie ?

-Ouais... je sais, parce que je ne savais pas quel effet tu pourrais avoir sur lui !

Granger fronça les sourcils, elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Alexandre n'a jamais fui, il n'a jamais été touché par les paroles des autres, il ne perd pas le contrôle de ses sentiments... sauf avec toi ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu fâché... même après... enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

-C'est possible. Mais qui te dis que j'ai envie de l'aider, moi ? J'arrive pas à le supporter, je le méprise complètement, ce mec m'incommode juste par sa présence ! Je crois que je le vois assez de ma journée, moins on se voit, mieux je me porte !

-Ça aussi ça aide ! N'importe qu'elle autre fille finirait dans son lit... mais pas toi, tu es plus forte que les autres ! C'est pourquoi, je peux te demander ce genre de service à toi qui ne risques pas de craquer !

Granger secoua alors la tête amusée, elle roula même des yeux.

-Tu essayes de me flatter pour que je fasse ce que tu demandes !

-Je suis si facile à deviner ? Soupira alors Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Assez ! Mais bon, comme tu m'es sympathique contrairement à ton crétin de frère, je peux faire un effort pour toi.

Granger prit également sa veste et partit à son tour. Draco ferma alors les yeux, un peu plus rassuré. Il était enfin au calme, il se coucha dans le divan et se mit à somnoler.

---------------

Un verre éclata sous la colère de l'homme debout au centre de la salle. Toutes les autres personnes présentent baissèrent la tête tendues comme jamais, ils risquaient leur vie en restant là !

-Ce chien ! Grogna alors l'homme...

Enfin, homme était un peu fort comme mot. Lord Voldemort ressemblait plus à quelqu'un ayant une face de serpent qu'autre chose. Voldemort prit alors le journal et regarda Lucius faire des signes de main et des sourires bienveillants sur la première page où était indiqué en grosse lettre : « Notre Ministre empêche l'évasion de nouveaux Mangemorts d'Azkaban ». De colère, Voldemort mit feu à ce journal et le regarda brûler avec délectation. Les Mangemorts restaient têtes baissées, apeurés des colères de leur Maître.

-Lestrange ! Siffla alors Voldemort.

Rodolphus Lestrange se leva alors, il était tourmenté et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il se rapprocha de son Maître sans oser le regarder. Il se mit à genoux devant Voldemort pour lui demander sa clémence.

-Comment se fait-il Lestrange que Malfoy nous gêne autant que ça ? A cause de lui, nous n'arrivons pas à imposer nos hommes au sein du Ministère et les Détraqueurs ne nous ont pas encore rejoint ! Si je me souviens bien, ta mission était d'imposer nos hommes au Ministère et à rallier les Détraqueurs !

-Seigneur, je ne le fais pas exprès mais... Lucius Malfoy connaît parfaitement nos moyens d'infiltration...

-Soit, mais comment ça se fait qu'on ait si peu de nouvelles recrues ? Ça aussi c'était à toi de régler ce problème !

-Mon Seigneur, vous savez très bien que je fais tout ce que je peux ! Mais il m'est presque impossible de rallier les élèves de Serpentards...

Lord Voldemort s'assit alors sur son trône et regarda alors son serviteur d'un œil mauvais.

-Et aurais-tu une explication à cela ? Te rends-tu compte qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'a essayé de nous rejoindre !

-Je n'ai pas d'explication Seigneur, j'essaye de comprendre, mais il n'est pas facile pour un Mangemort d'infiltrer Poudlard !

Voldemort contracta les poings, il leva finalement la baguette vers Lestrange qui se contracta.

-Endoloris !

Lestrange se contorsionna et poussa des cris de souffrance déchirant. Personne ne tenta de le sortir de cette situation, même pas sa femme. Celle-ci se leva et vint se prosterner devant le Lord. Celui-ci arrêta alors sa petite torture jouissive.

-Bellatrix, aurais-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Oui... j'ai une carte dans ma manche et une explication.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Pour l'explication, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il semble qu'après notre sortie de Poudlard, je ne sais pas vraiment dire qui, ni pourquoi, mais un livre auquel les Serpentards doivent obéir a été créé.

Voldemort tendit l'oreille.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce livre à avoir avec notre situation actuelle ?

-C'est très simple mon Seigneur. Ce livre : Le Guide du parfait petit Serpentard ; n'est pas un livre ordinaire. Il dit que chaque année doit avoir un leader. Des premières jusqu'au 7ème année, ils ont tous un leader. Un total de 7 chefs, les autres élèves doivent obéir à ces chefs apparemment.

-Continue.

-Mais parmis les chefs, il y a ce qu'on pourrait appeler un Chef Suprême désigné à chaque fois par le précédent Chef Suprême.

-Abrège Bellatrix.

-Depuis trois ans, le Chef Suprême des Serpentards est Alexandre Malfoy, tous les Serpentards lui doivent loyauté, et apparemment, il est contre votre autorité...

-Encore ce Malfoy ! Grogna alors Voldemort en se souvenant du blond. N'y aurait-il pas moyen de le corrompre ? Après tout, si Lucius a décidé d'être dans le droit chemin, il n'en est peut-être pas de même pour son fils.

-Croyez moi, j'ai déjà essayé d'approcher mon neveu, mais Narcissa veille au grain, elle m'a très sèchement repoussé quand j'ai essayé de l'approcher, ma petite sœur est devenue bien cruelle avec moi... Et d'après les informations que j'ai eu, il déteste les Mangemorts... vous rappelez-vous d'Eric Nott ?

-Le frère de Philip ? Oui, évidemment, mort dans d'atroce condition, l'assassin d'Eric est un meurtrier presque aussi cruel que moi, ricana alors le Lord.

Bellatrix appuya alors son regard, Voldemort fronça alors les sourcils.

-Alexandre Malfoy est celui qui a tué Eric. J'ai alors tenté de creuser de ce côté. Pourquoi tant en vouloir à Eric, alors j'ai demandé des informations, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Bellatrix se leva et brandit la main en arrière, trois Mangemorts se levèrent alors, ils abaissèrent leur cagoule. Voldemort les toisa.

-Allan Dolohov, Yves Macnair et Freddy Peterson. Les frères de Mangemorts plus vieux... qu'avez-vous à me raconter ?

Allan Dolohov se plaça alors devant ses deux autres compagnons.

-Il y a à peu près 9 ans, nous avons enlevé le jeune Alexandre, il était très enjoué à l'époque, disons que nous l'avons détruit, psychologiquement. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a quelques séquelles depuis, il doit toujours être claustrophobe et... comment dire, il ne doit pas s'être pardonné certaines choses que nous lui avons fait faire... mais je ne sais pas si il s'en rappelle. Nous avons pris se souvenir de sa mémoire... Allan eut un sourire très mauvais. Si nous avons fait ça, c'était pour que Malfoy paye sa trahison ! Mais bon, nous n'avons pas pu garder Alexandre plus de 2 jours, son père a vite retrouvé notre trace... depuis, Alexandre nous recherche. Et disons qu'il est pas mal dans son genre pour gratter des informations, Eric n'a pas été très prudent, et il en est mort. Le jeune Malfoy n'a eu aucune pitié pour ce pauvre Eric.

Voldemort se leva et alla se poster devant la vitre. Il réfléchissait.

-Tous nos problèmes se ramènent alors à la famille Malfoy. Lucius est intouchable dans son Ministère. Narcissa et les jumeaux Malfoy sont à Poudlard protégé par Dumbledore.

Voldemort frappa alors la vitre.

-Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de les faire tomber ?!

-Maître, souffla alors légèrement Bellatrix.

Voldemort se tourna vers la femme.

-Je vous ai dit que j'avais une carte en poche pour approcher les jeunes Malfoy. Faite le entrer !

Deux Mangemorts postés près des portes les ouvrirent, derrière, deux autres Mangemorts tenaient quelqu'un qui se débattait. Ils le poussèrent à l'intérieure de la pièce. Bellatrix se dirigea alors vers le nouvel arrivant et enleva prestement la cagoule qui dissimulait son visage.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Celui grâce à qui tout va s'arranger ! Répondit alors Bellatrix. Il sera notre appât, pour le chantage. Grâce à ce garçon, Alexandre Malfoy nous cédera à coup sûr !

Dans la salle des Mangemorts présent, le nom de la personne enlevé fut soufflé du bout des lèvres, après tout, Bellatrix venait de capturer un garçon descendant et héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Voldemort le regarda tout en souriant, ce garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu allait être celui qui plongerait la famille Malfoy en décadence, c'était tout ce qui importait, à présent, son identité lui était futile, seul son rôle comptait.

Bellatrix lui expliqua alors son plan, un plan machiavélique, Alexandre céderait à coup sûr, il tomberait, poignarder par derrière... Et le Lord, sentant la joie le gagner petit à petit, partit dans un grand éclat de rire cruel. Lucius Malfoy finirait par payer, touché par la déchéance de son fils Alexandre Malfoy ! Le nom de la famille Malfoy tombera bientôt dans l'oubli et c'était sans doute ce à quoi tout Malfoy était le plus attaché, son nom.

---------------

Une douce caresse sur son visage lui fit reprendre ses esprits, il cligna alors des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, il était plongé dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui venait de le caresser. Des yeux presque aussi froids que ceux d'Alexandre... à la différence de la petite lueur narcissique et joyeuse... Draco recula incrédule avant de finalement reconnaître la personne en question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Grogna alors Draco en refermant aussi tôt les yeux tentant de replonger en léthargie.

-Je tricote un pull en polyester ça se voit pas ?! Répliqua la jeune fille du tac ou tac avec suffisance.

Draco réouvrit alors les yeux et frappa gentiment le front de sa petite sœur qui eut une petite moue boudeuse. Rosie avait une telle façon de répondre, une vraie petite Malfoy. Dray eut un sourire fier.

-Dit la vérité p'tite tête, soupira alors Draco en se redressant.

Il s'étira alors tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-C'est le charismatique grand frère qui m'envoie ! Il m'a vue tout à l'heure dans les couloirs, j'étais avec Pansy et Harry quand il s'est amené, il me dit alors : « Rosie, va t'occuper de Dray, il est dans ma Salle Commune, il est pas très bien, il a comme une grosse cuite alors j'te confie ce crétin ! », alors comme il m'a confié une mission, en âme charitable, je suis venu m'occuper du crétin que t'es !

Draco lança un regard noir à Rosie pendant que celle-ci prenait ses aises dans le divan.

-De quoi tu parlais avec Harry et Pansy ? Questionna alors Draco d'une voix prudente.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, il s'en voulait encore pour la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Pansy, si seulement il pouvait réparer son erreur...

-Boh, pas grand-chose : Quidditch, les cours... les mecs.

-Les mecs ? Tu t'intéresses aux mecs ? Les filles de ton âge ne jouent plus aux poupées ? Exagéra alors Draco.

Rosie fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère avec mépris.

-Je n'aborderais pas ce sujet avec toi, lui confia alors sa sœur d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

-Et pourquoi ? Je suis un mec, je connais parfaitement ce sujet.

-D'accord, si tu veux ! Mais à tes risques et péril ! Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, un mec de Serpentard, en 3ème pour être plus précise, me drague depuis une semaine à peu près, tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! J'ai bien l'intention de dire oui... mais comment dire, a-t-on avis, qu'attend-t-il de moi réellement ? Qu'avais-tu en tête à son âge toi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, quand il était en 3ème, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête... il regarda alors sa sœur, il ne voulait pas aborder ce genre de sujet aussi tôt avec sa sœur de 11 ans ! C'était déplacé... c'était... pouvait-il tuer un élève de 3ème sans qu'on découvre qu'il était coupable ? Draco commençait sérieusement à réfléchir à la question. Puis, finalement, il remarqua le regard insistant de sa petite sœur qui attendait une réponse.

-Tu dois dire non, il est trop vieux ! Fut la seule réponse cohérente dans son esprit.

-Mais il est mignon, Sang-Pur, et c'est le Chef des 3ème. Il a un bon pedigree déjà. Pour un premier mec, c'est pas mal je trouve.

-J'ai dit non Rosie, il n'y a pas de protestation à faire.

-Oh, oui, désolé, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que la mode chez nos aînés est plus tournée vers les rouges, ironisa Rosie tout en secouant ses cheveux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que les mecs de 3ème de Serpentard on en tête à cet age là !

-Non, c'est vrai, dit moi grand frère, qu'est-ce que les mecs de 3ème ont en tête ? Se moqua délibérément la blonde avec un sourire coquin.

Mais Draco était trop gêné pour l'avoir remarqué. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire à sa sœur que les mecs de cet âge ont plus les idées axées sur le sexe et le corps féminin... surtout les Serpentards... c'était les pires, de vrai macho, près à tout pour mettre une fille dans leur lit, à faire preuve de tendresse pour pouvoir plus rapidement les déshabiller ! Non, jamais Draco n'accepterait qu'un crétin de Serpentard ne sorte avec sa sœur ! Et c'est après avoir réalisé ça qu'il se rappela que lui aussi était un Serpentard... Il eut alors un mouvement de main comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et parla calmement pour tenter d'expliquer ça à sa petite sœur encore pure et chaste.

-Ecoute Rosie, comment dire... tu vois, les mecs de cet âge... enfin, ce qui comptent pour eux, c'est le... Draco cligna alors des yeux.

Rosie prit alors un air innocent, l'oreille tendue, Draco craqua.

-Demanda à Pansy, elle te comprendra mieux ! Ajouta pitoyablement Draco accablé.

Rosie éclata alors de rire.

-A-t-on avis, pourquoi je parlais à Pansy ? Et puis fait pas ton puritain Draconichou, je suis consciente que ce mec tout ce qu'il a en tête c'est de me monter et...

-Ne sois pas grossière !

-D'accord, de me dépuceler si tu préfères, je suis pas une ignorante. Tu sais Dray, je sais parfaitement qu'il faut être timbré pour faire confiance à un autre Serpentard, qui plus est un mec de cet âge où se sont surtout les hormones qui décident de tout si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec lui, mais avec un Serdaigle de 4ème qui me lance des regards en coin, il est beau et il a l'air ténébreux ! J'attends juste le bon moment !

Draco fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Le souvenir de Jess lui revint en mémoire, tombée enceinte en première... elle qui était une gentille Gryffondor en son temps... tout ça parce qu'elle était sortie avec un crétin en 4ème de Serpentard du nom de Sergey Parkinson. Même si ce mec était le grand frère de Pansy, il le méprisait totalement pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie ! Sergey n'était qu'un pauvre type trop sûr de lui et qui n'avait aucun scrupule, il n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec une première ! Ce con avait détruit la Jessica pur en jouant avec elle ! En même temps, elle s'était entichée de Sergey qui avait la réputation en sont temps d'être le plus gros baiseur de Poudlard... comment avait-elle pu espérer le garder sans rien faire avec lui ? C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que les mecs de son groupe c'était juré de ne jamais sortir avec une fille de trois ans plus jeune qu'eux... c'est une des raison pour lesquels il avait toujours repoussé Nathalie par le passé, le souvenir de Sergey le hantant, il ne voulait certainement pas finir comme lui...

-En fait, je crois que la Maison n'a pas d'importance, je refuse que tu sortes avec n'importe quel mec de trois ans ton aîné ! Rugit alors Draco.

Quand il vit alors que sa sœur allait argumenter, il lui coupa a parole.

-Ni avec n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs ! Tu es trop jeune, tu as encore une tête de bébé, tu as besoin d'histoire pour t'endormir et tu dors toujours avec ton nounours et...

-Hé ho, Draco, je ne suis pas aussi tarte non plus, faut pas exagéré, les filles de 11 ans ne sont pas aussi pur que ça tu sais !

-C'est faux, de mon temps...

-Tu as Pansy dans ton année, lui rappela alors Rosie l'air de rien.

Draco cligna des yeux, c'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, Pansy n'était pas une sainte... et Jess non plus... mais Draco secoua la main pour de nouveau chasser ce sujet, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour repenser à ça.

-C'est vrai ! Mais regarde, chez les Gryffondors –et arrête de grimacer– les filles restent vierge très tard !

-Tu as la preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Evidemment que non, ce n'était que des mensonges ! Jess était d'ailleurs l'anti-thèse de ce qu'il avançait. Mais pour sa défense, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été manipulée par un méchant Serpentard un peu trop vicelard.

-En fait, non, mais ce serait logique ! Répondit alors Draco sûr de lui pour que Rosie ne se doute de rien.

-C'est pas de la discrimination ça ? Rien ne prouve ce que tu dis !

-Ouais, mais bon, regarde Granger, elle est encore vierge !

-Regarde sa tête ! Répliqua avec mesquinerie Rosie.

-Bon, et... heu... enfin... peut-être... non... regarde... bon, j'ai soif.

Draco se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau.

-Quel don d'orateur tu as mon frère !

Draco la fusilla alors du regard et vint se rasseoir avec le récipient où il but de petite gorgée, il tendit également le verre à sa sœur pour qu'elle s'hydrate. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et le rendit à Draco qui alla le ranger à sa place.

-Oublie Dray, écoute, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça avec toi, tu n'y comprend rien de toute façon, tu es dépassé par la chose. Parlons plutôt de toi, tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ?

Draco se toucha alors la tête, il se sentait mieux, il avait juste un peu chaud, à part ça, il arrivait à bien distinguer les choses, à parler correctement donc, il allait mieux. Sauf que cette soudaine chaleur le dérangeait véritablement, il se mit à secouer la main devant son visage pour s'aérer un peu. Puis, constatant que ce n'était pas suffisant, il décida d'enlever sa chemise.

-Bah, vision d'horreur ! Exagéra alors Rosie en se cachant les yeux.

-Sale gamine, des dizaines de filles rêvent de mon corps !

-Tu sais, j'y peux rien si une grosse partie de la population féminine n'a pas les orbites en face des trous ! Enfin, heureusement pour toi ou aucune fille n'accepterait de sortir avec toi ! Quelle fille sortirait avec une Ombre alors que le premier rôle est drôlement mieux roulé !?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis il se tut. Il n'avait rien à répondre, Rosie avait raison, et ça faisait mal d'être remit aussi brusquement à sa place et il enrageait de devoir constater ça. Rosie lui sourit de toutes dents pour se foutre encore plus de sa gueule.

-Fait pas ton vexé Draconichou d'amour, tu sais très bien qu'Alexandre est mieux foutu que toi, qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef, qu'il est Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qu'il est le meilleur élève de Poudlard et qu'en plus, c'est le Chef Suprême des nobles Serpentards. Aucun mec dans cette école ne peut rivaliser avec lui, même le « fabuleux » Survivant ne fait pas le poids face à ce ténébreux blond à gueule d'ange ! Renifla Rosie avec un brin d'effronterie dans la voix.

-Tu as pourtant dit que c'était une chochotte tout à l'heure, se rappela Draco.

-Oui, bon question caractère, c'est pas toujours top, mais physiquement, il est au dessus du commun des mortels ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! Se vanta la jeune blonde en prenant une pose aguicheuse.

Draco fit une moue puis aborda un sourire éclatant.

-Bon, admettons, je suis son jumeau après tout, je peux aussi prendre ses éloges pour moi.

-Rêva pas mon mignon, Alexandre a un truc en plus, il dégage une de ces puissances ! Un magnétisme que tu n'as pas... mais que j'ai !

-La, c'est toi qui rêve Rosie, la seule chose que tu ais... c'est une apparence physique assez lointaine avec une fille !

-Hé ! Grogna alors la petite sœur.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu es blonde, c'est un avantage, mais c'est tout, tu n'as pas de poitrine, tu n'as pas un beau petit cul rebondi, ni de longue jambe qui n'en finisse pas, ni des lèvres pulpeuses qui donnent envie d'embrasser... Draco se mordit les lèvres, si il continuait à énumérer la fille parfaite, il aurait des problèmes pour se contrôler.

Rosie croisa les bras, définitivement vexée.

-Tu vois ce que tu viens de décrire, c'est ce qu'attend une fille, avec quelques différences... et Alexandre possède tout ça. Mais en même temps, ça parait normal, le premier rôle doit toujours assurer, son public réclame le meilleur de lui-même !

Draco se leva, excédé, il allait se diriger vers la chambre de son jumeau pour aller lui piquer une chemise, il était toujours torse nu après tout, quand la porte de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chefs s'ouvrit, il se tourna étonné dans cette direction. Alex et Granger ne devaient pas revenir si tôt...

Il rougit alors furieusement quand il reconnut l'inconnue qui entrait dans la pièce l'air craintive tout en regardant partout. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors dans son avancé quand elle vit ce que Draco ne portait pas et détourna les yeux, le feu aux joues.

-Heu... excuse, je ne savais pas que... enfin, j'ai croisé Hermione, elle m'a dit que t'étais pas trop bien, elle m'a demandé que je vienne jeter un œil quand j'aurais le temps alors... enfin, t'as l'air d'aller mieux Draco...

-Oui... souffla alors Draco toujours gêné.

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de contrariété.

-Va mettre un truc sur le dos ! En plus d'avoir la gueule de bois tu vas t'attraper un rhume abruti ! Grogna méchamment la première année.

-J'ai jamais attrapé de rhume !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, seul les abrutis non jamais de rhume (4) !

Draco la fusilla du regard pendant que Rosie abordait un sourire supérieur.

-Installe toi Ginny, dit alors le jeune homme dont ressemblait à un voix de crécelle.

« Ressaisis-toi ou tu vas encore te taper la honte devant elle ! » Draco se racla alors la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Et toi sois polie, petit animal sauvage ! S'exclama Draco tout en décoiffant sa petite sœur qui le frappa sur l'avant bras.

Le petit animal sauvage, en l'occurrence sa sœur, leva son majeur en direction de son grand frère pour bien lui faire comprendre son point de vue sur la question. Ginny pouffa de rire, amusé par le comportement des deux Serpentards, Rosie plissa les yeux et renifla, froissée.

-Tais-toi la rouge ! Siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

-Pourquoi la verte ? Répondit alors Ginny l'air égayé par la situation.

-Peut-être parce que t'as aucun droit d'être dans le domaine de mon frère ? Fulmina Rosie de manière narcissique.

-Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas sur le territoire de ton grand-frère ! Je suis sur celui de ma meilleure amie ! Si mais souvenirs sont bon, elle aussi vit ici, cette pièce leurs appartient autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Rosie cligna des yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on remette en cause son point de vue, c'était la petite Princesse des Serpentards, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être à présent traité comme ça, et le comportement de Ginny vis-à-vis d'elle la remettait durement à sa place, se qui lui plaisait très moyennement.

Draco revint dans la pièce avec une chemise blanche qu'il finissait de boutonner, il avait l'air inquiet, heureusement, il put constater que Rosie n'avait pas réussi à faire fuir la rousse. Il prit alors place entre les deux jeunes filles et se tourna vers la rousse.

-C'est gentil d'être venue, merci.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, si je peux servir...

-Mais tu sers à rien là, je me suis occupé moi-même de ce crétin ! Bougonna alors Rosie.

-T'occupes toi, n'interviens pas dans une discussion de grand !

-Mais...

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'avais ? Une grosse cuite comme j'ai pu comprendre, mais...

Draco se grata le coup mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, en quelque sorte, c'est un peu plus compliqué...

-Hermione m'a dit que... enfin, tu avais pris un sale truc...

Rosie fronça les sourcils, attentive, Alexandre ne lui avait pas dit la même chose...

-Bah... comment dire, ouais, j'ai pris un truc que j'aurais pas du... enfin, ça m'apprendra, c'était la dernière fois !

Il se frotta l'avant bras, il était perturbé par la présence de la rousse... il l'aimait quand même bon sang ! Même si il avait pris la décision d'être avec Nathalie... Le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny, il avait l'impression d'être un gras niais !

-T'es pitoyable Dray, tu t'écrase devant une rouge ! Rouspéta alors Rosie avec mépris.

-Soit pas insolente ! Tu dois le respect à Ginny ! Et à Neville aussi d'ailleurs !

-Je suis une Serpentarde, pas une traître à ma maison ! Rétorqua la blonde de façon insolente.

-J'crois que t'exagère Malfoy, soupira alors la rousse en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ah ouais ? Et pour quelle raison veux-tu ? Et puis, pourquoi j'exagère, je suis une véritable Serpentarde moi ! J'suis pas comme vous, je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi ! Je ne suis pas une lâche qui lèche les bottes de l'autre Maison ! Cracha alors la petite tête blonde avec suffisance tout en croissant les bras de manière provocatrice.

-Tu sais Malfoy, dans certaines situations, il faut oublier qu'on est dans des Maisons différentes.

-Donne moi un exemple !? Un seul !

-Face à des Mangemorts par exemple.

-Ginny, on ne lui a pas parlé de ça ! Dit alors Draco soudainement tendu.

Rosie se redressa aussi tôt, elle regardait de manière appuyée Draco, elle tentait de comprendre, de saisir ce nouveau fait...

-Oh... je comprends alors pourquoi elle ne nous apprécie pas... elle ne sait pas ce qu'on a fait pour vous.

Rosie fronça les sourcils, elle tira alors sur la manche de son frère et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait comprendre et elle connaissait les moyens de faire céder Draco.

-De quoi elle parle la 6ème ? Interrogea alors Rosie.

-Oh, une évolution, je ne suis plus une couleur mais une année, sourit Ginny amusée.

-De choses que tu ne dois pas savoir !

-Mais je le veux !

-Et je ne te dirais rien !

-Fait lui au moins un résumé, que les Gryffondors remontent dans son estime, jugea Ginny.

-C'est pas possible ça ! Cracha alors Rosie.

-ça c'est ce que tu crois, n'est pas Draco ?

-Hé oui petite sœur ! Un résumé... Ginny m'a sauvé la vie en 5ème, elle nous a aidé face aux Mangemorts, elle a soutenu Harry et Pansy... avec Neville et Luna Lovegood, sans eux... je ne sais pas si tous les Princes seraient encore en vie à l'heure actuelle des choses...

Rosie ne dit rien et enregistra les nouvelles données, elle en arriva donc à une nouvelle conclusion.

-D'accord, je veux bien faire un effort pour elle et Neville, mais tu peux manger la clé de ton compte en banque de Gringotts pour que j'estime un tant soit peu d'autres Gryffondors !

-Et Mark ?

-T'as écouté la fin de ma phrase ou quoi ?

Draco décoiffa alors sa petite sœur exaspérée par son comportement si infantile. Mais il se rappela que lui, lorsqu'il était également en première, avait eu des idées aussi arrêté, c'était avec le temps qu'on évoluait, en première les Serpentards étaient surtout arrogants et n'avait aucune opinion propre, tout venait toujours de leur parent, et ceux-ci étaient souvent très cruels en se qui concernait les Gryffondors. A croire que les adultes étaient en fait ceux qui avaient le plus de ressentiment envers leur Maison ennemie.

-C'est déjà ça de gagner, sourit alors Ginny.

-Bon, comme je t'estime un tout petit peu, tu vas répondre à cette question ! Ordonna alors Rosie en regardant Ginny droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne formule pour demander quelque chose Rosie, soupira Draco ennuyé.

-Laisse, j'aime bien son tempérament, elle me fait penser à Alexandre plus jeune !

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit, Alexandre était de nouveau le centre des choses... venant d'une autre personne, il n'aurait pas été blessé... mais, avec Ginny, c'était différent. Seul Rosie remarqua son changement d'humeur, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, autre chose la préoccupait.

-Est-ce que tu es encore vierge ? Questionna alors Rosie.

-Est-ce que je suis... Ginny regarda alors partout dans la pièce soudainement intimidée, elle déglutit une fois avant de consentir à répondre.

Draco fit comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas, comme si il ne voulait pas savoir, mais son regard avide détrompa vite sa mascarade.

-Non, évidemment... mais pourquoi cette question si... _inattendue_ ? S'empourpra Ginny en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Ah, tu vois, les Gryffondors aussi couchent ! Se pavana alors Rosie. Ce ne sont pas les saints que tu voues !

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était des saints, ne déforme pas mes paroles ! Et puis, Ginny est en 6ème ! Tu ne peux la comparer à Pansy qui a perdue sa virginité à tout juste 11 ans ! Pesta alors Draco, de nettement moins bonne humeur.

Rosie eut une petite moue, puis, elle se tourna de nouveaux vers Ginny.

-Les Gryffondors, ils perdent leurs virginités en moyenne vers quelle année ?

-Heu... Ginny était nettement moins à l'aise dans ce genre de conversation. Vers... la rousse se racla la gorge. Je dirais la 5ème et la 6ème, enfin, selon moi...

-Et les Serpentards ? Demanda alors Rosie en se tournant vers Draco.

-Je dirais entre la 2ème et la 4ème. Mais bon, il y a des exceptions comme Alex et Pansy... et Millicent Bulstrode mais plus dans l'autre sens elle, elle est toujours vierge! Mais je ne sais pas qui oserait la mont... heu, la dépuceler ! Donc, tu vois, j'avais raison, les Gryffondors sont plus responsable !

-Oui, mais je suis une véritable Serpentarde, je dois faire en sorte d'être dans la moyenne de ma Maison ! Fit Rosie tout en faisant mine de réfléchir tout haut et en se frottant le menton.

Draco ouvrit la bouche estomaqué, il ne voulait même pas imaginer que sa petite sœur puisse... il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, tu dois suivre la voie de Bulstrode, c'est une fille bien en cherchant bien !

Ginny éclata alors de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la blonde, elle était véritablement entrain de se tordre de rire et elle se cramponnait à la chemise de Draco pour ne pas vaciller, celui-ci était crispé, tous ses sens étaient dirigés vers cette main qui l'agrippait.

-Vous... parlez déjà... de _ça_... ensemble ? Vous avez... des discussions... pour savoir si...

Mais Ginny repartit dans une nouvelle séance de rire et Draco et Rosie ne surent jamais ce don voulait parler la rousse.

-On la pique ? Proposa gravement Rosie en regardant son frère accablé.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas vraiment concentré, enfin, si, il était très concentré sur la main de Ginny sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration et de fermer les yeux pour inhaler l'odeur que la Gryffondor dégageait, une odeur de pin d'épice. C'est en étant près d'elle qu'il réalisa que rester avec Nathalie serait très dur pour lui...

Il tenta de reprendre son calme, d'empêcher son cœur de s'emballer, mais le doux rire de Ginny faisait voler en éclat tous ses efforts. Alors il pensa de toute ses forces à Nathalie, et la scène de tout à l'heure lui revint en tête, l'instant où il avait été proche de la brune, il s'était sentit si paisible... Il lança alors un regard en coin à Ginny et il regarda alors sa main droite, cette main qui avait tout à l'heure sentit le cœur de Nath... Draco ne voulait pas être un salaud, il ne voulait pas tromper Nathalie, et puis, surtout, il s'en rendait compte, il ne voulait pas décevoir ce cœur qu'il avait touché.

-------------------------------------------------- Fin [---------------------------------------------

(1). Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas très recherché, poudre de cheminette, poudre d'escampette... c'est assez futile, mais bon, il faut bien quelques réplique comme ça pour nous rappeler que nous sommes bien dans l'univers d'Harry Potter... même si je l'ai un peu, beaucoup, changé.

(2). J'crois que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Draco n'est pas si irresponsable, c'est juste qu'il est mal dans sa peau à cause d'Alexandre. Mais n'en voulez pas à Alexandre, il ne le fait pas exprès puisqu'il ne s'en rend pas spécialement compte. Je sais Alexandre est très égocentrique, mais même si il est bourré de défauts, je l'aime bien moi ! Et oui, je suis un peu maso d'aimer un personnage comme ça et je le revendique.

(3). J'avais promis cette réplique à **la bande à Tiyi**, voilà, spéciale dédicace pour vous ! Alala je l'adore, c'est ma réplique préférée, je pense que cette insulte ressortira souvent à l'égard d'Alexandre.

(4).C'est un truc que je lis souvent dans les mangas... je suppose donc que c'est un truc japonais... bon, je sais c'est pas sérieux de ma part mais c'est la vie, j'adore les mangas même si j'ai 17 ans, je sais, c'est désespérant pour moi T-T, mais je ne connais rien de plus revigorant qu'un bon manga ! Pas les trucs mièvres où les personnages sont tellement prévisibles ! J'aime bien les perso bourré de défauts et ayant une vie de chien et des problèmes psycho. Ouais, bon, en disant ça, je réalise que j'aime bien les personnages torturés...

**Note de Sheena China.**

Je sens une aura un peu menaçante là... je sais, je suis encore en retard T-T, vous devriez en avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ? Franchement, je le fais pas exprès, je le jure, je ne fais pas ça volontairement, c'est même inconscient... bon, d'accord, normalement, quand je mis met sérieusement, après quatre jours le chapitre est terminé... mais j'ai une vie, alors j'ai du mal à trouver quatre jours où je suis complètement libre ! Alors oublions ça et parlons du chapitre !

Bon, vous avez pu le constater, c'était surtout axé sur Dray cette fois-ci, j'ai fait sortir l'ombre de son obscurité pour le mettre au devant de la scène ! J'ai aimé, avec Draco, c'est... comment dire... plus sensible, il a plus de sentiments qu'Alex, ça c'est sûr, il est plus touchant dans un sens, et plus lourd car il ne pense qu'au mal, Alex lui s'en fout un peu... mais j'avoue qu'à la fin, l'humour d'Alex m'a manqué... Pour ce chap, j'ai surtout mis en avant les personnes qui avaient le plus d'influence sur Draco, et en y réfléchissant bien, ce sont surtout des filles... Rosie, Pansy, Nathalie, Ginny... il y a aussi sa mère et Alex mais bon, Narcissa a eu des vacances (je sais que vous adorez la détester) et Alex, bah, on l'a vu, plus méchant que d'habitude avec son frère (je sens qu'il se fait de plus en plus d'ennemis lui). Franchement, Alex est vraiment un sale gosse, j'avoue, mais ça reste un de mes perso préféré, trop méchant c'est cool, ça change de mes autres personnages.

Ma scène préférez est sans doute celle du début avec Nathalie, franchement, ça m'a pris un de ses temps pour l'écrire, pour essayer de représenter au mieux la scène et les sentiments qui s'en dégageait ! J'ai du faire travailler mon vocabulaire et mon imagination à fond pour tenter de décrire cela au mieux. Aussi non, j'aime de plus en plus Rosie, c'est une petite manipulatrice à fond et elle joue merveilleusement bien la comédie, j'aime ça, et Draco qui joue les grand frère protecteur, ça m'a bien fait calé quand même !

Aussi non, l'intrigue avance, on a revu une scène avec Voldemort, je crois que depuis le prologue, on n'en avait plus vraiment parlé... bon, vous avez compris dans les grandes lignes, Voldy veut faire tomber Alexandre dans un premier temps pour ensuite avoir Lucius... je ne vous dirais pas qui va poignarder Alex dans le dos, mais je crois que vous allez avoir une surprise... de bon et de mauvais goût, il y a de la trahison dans l'air... La personne enlevée, vous le serez dans les derniers chapitres... alala, je suis malfaisante, je devrais arrêter d'écrire trop sur des méchants, ça déteints sur moi... mais j'aime trop mes vilains personnages.

Ah oui, tiens, en parlant de chapitre, j'ai enfin fait un décompte, normalement il devrait y avoir 16 chapitres si tout va bien ! Je me réjouis d'arriver à la fin ! Enfin, pour ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur la fic, n'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon profile, j'ai essayé de décrire au mieux Serpentards' attitude et normalement, j'ai mis comment ça allait finir, enfin, pour les curieux qui veulent savoir si ce sera une fin dans la joie... ou pas.

**Réponse aux review anonymes:**

**Tbd:** en fait, merci, ce fut court et brefn si seulement je pouvais être pareil... mais bon, je ne suis que moi, encore merci, ciao.

**Cylia Potter:** Je suis navrée de t'apprendre que je suis sans doute un des auteurs de fanfic les plus lent du monde, je crois que tu vas devoir être très patiente avec moi, et pour rappelle, la torture ne marche pas sur l'auteur... par contre, la flaterie me rend plus conciliante à aller écrire quelques lignes. Enfin, voilà, merci et à bientôt peut-être.

**La Bande à Tiyi:**

**Tiyi :** Hé hé, moi aussi je l'aime cette relation entre Dray et Alex, elle est complexe et pas toujours net... mais bon j'aime bien la développer. Pour Narcissa, j'y ai pensé, franchement, mais ça ne collerait pas à son personnage d'aimer Lucius, et puis c'est impossible: la femme que Lucius aimera ne pourra jamais l'aimer dixit la malédiction.

**Emma:** j'espère que tu as remarqué que je l'ai mis cette expression! Pour Hermione, elle l'a pas trop consolée... mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il se fera consoler... mais pas tout de suite par Hermione...

**Dudule:** Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, la grande gagnante était Ginny!

Enfin, merci à vous trois, à la prochaine, biz.

**ZiaGranger:** En lisant ta review j'ai un peu eu honte... mon dernier chap a été poste en 2006... je devrais me flageler... mais je suis contre les tortures corporelles, je vais me consoler en mangeant du choco! Ouais, la fin du chap était tout choupi, moi aussi j'aimais bien, je travaille bien quand même ( je suis dans une période où j'aime me lancer des fleurs). Je crois que c'est tout à fait légale de faire languir les gens... mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure, c'est dans ma nature d'être lente et paresseuse. Enfin, merci et à bientôt j'espère.

**Samra:** Hé hé, pour dire la vérité, c'est ta review qui m'a obligé à finir ce chapitre prise de tête! J'aime bien Draco et tou, mais je suis moins inspirée avec lui... Pour Hermione qui fait vibrer les coeurs... mouais, là, tu vas pouvoir attendre un moment... après tout Pansy est toujours là... elle va pas abandonner, elle est courageuse Pansy... et puis Jess va faire son come-back dans quelques temps, alala, j'aime les complications, y a rien à faire! mais je sens que ces trois là vont faire de jolies étincelles! Pour les prises de bec, j'espère que tu as aimé la scène alors où Alex et Hermione se chamaille devant Dray. Alex est naturellement possésif, c'est un enfant gâté qui a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait... de là à être jaloux, faudra attendre aussi de ce point de vu là! C'est un tout méchant mon petit Alex! Enfin, voilà, et encore merci pour ton message, à la prochaine!

Voilà, je vais clore ce chapitre par un petit message important: j'ai fini le tome 7!!!!!!!!! Je suis dans une phase euphorique... c'était... trop bien ( ne trouve pas d'autres mots à dire)! Et trop triste aussi... snif, il y a trop de mort! Mais je ne dirais pas qui!

Enfin c'est dans ce genre de moment que je remercie mes prof d'anglais, même celle de ma 4ème secondaire (2ème en France) qui était une vraie peau de vache! A plus et merci à tous, et surtout aux courageux qui lisent toutes mes conneries du début à la fin, surtout ceux-là, je vous applaudis!

Sheena China


	7. La grande toile se dévoile

**Serpentards' attitude.**

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J. mais les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi !

**Résumé :**

**AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, CECI EST UN U.A (Univers alternatif) par conséquent, la réalité que vous avez connue dans le monde de J.K.R est différente du monde dans lequel ils évoluent, par conséquent, les personnages aussi. On a ici à faire à un Harry Potter (Alexandre Malfoy) très... despotique.**

Lors des vacances avant leur 7ème année, les auto-proclamés Princes des Ténèbres (Pansy, Harry, Draco & Alexandre) font un pari sous la surveillance de Neville. Leur but ultime : coucher avec 3 Gryffondor avant Noël. Dans ce but, ils se rapprochent sûrement mais prudemment de leur proie désignée par les autres. Cela dit, cela n'est qu'un jeu sans importance pour eux... hormis celle de gagner car ils détestent perdre. Sauf qu'évidemment de nombreux problèmes se mettent sur leur chemin, comme l'arrivé de Narcissa Black en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, surtout qu'elle est assez "spéciale" et qu'elle semble vouloir étudier la psychologie des mages noirs. Ensuite, la découverte de Rosie, la petite soeur illégitime des jumeaux Malfoy qui semble à tout prix vouloir marcher dans leurs traces complique leur relation entre eux ainsi qu'avec leur mère. Le futur mariage de Jessica, le premier amour d'Alexandre est toujours à l'horizon et tout cela continue de profondément le faire chier. De plus, la haine entre Malfoy le méchant et Granger semble être à son comble pour une raison que tout le monde ignore. Et Alexandre, ce brave Alexandre change, qu'il le veuille ou non, les derniers événements le perturbent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et de ce fait, les Princes, qui avaient toujours parus uni pour l'instant, sont entrain de se séparer. Alexandre tombe de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, mais en chutant, il emmène les autres dans sa décadence... Qui pourra sauver ce groupe ? Que prépare Voldemort ?

**Personnages :**

Alexandre Malfoy : Jeune homme au yeux bleu océan, Préfet-en-Chef, Capitaine des Serpentards et Chef Suprême des Serpentards. Adulé par tous dans Poudlard. On le surnomme Lolo ou Magnus, Lolo est le diminutif de gigolo, Magnus pour Alexander Magnus (Alexandre le Grand). Il est en fait le vrai Harry Potter mais il ne le sait pas. Entretien des relations ambiguës avec sa mère et Pansy ainsi qu'avec Jess... il plonge dans une certaine détresse en apprenant que Jess va se marier avec Sergey Parkinson. Ses trois proies pour le pari sont : Romilda Vane, Lavande Brown et Hermione Granger. Nombre de proies restantes : deux. Lavande et Hermione.

Draco Malfoy : Frère jumeau d'Alexandre mais il a les yeux d'acier. Vit dans l'ombre de son aîné. Il est également adulé de tous, amoureux secrètement d'une fille... On le surnomme Dray. C'est le plus sentimental du groupe. Entre les deux frères, c'est lui qui montre le plus ses sentiments. Eprouve une profonde haine pour sa mère. Ses trois proies sont : Ginny Weasley, Nathalie Hitchcock et Julia Stewart. Nombre de proies restante : deux.

Pansy Parkinson : Seule fille du groupe, elle en profite à fond. Elle est enviée et détestée par toutes les filles de l'école. Est très proche d'Alexandre... Dans le passé ils étaient meilleurs amis mais leur relation a changé une fois qu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble. On la surnomme Sissy. Elle est une des filles qui a une grande influence sur Alexandre. Ses trois proies sont : Dom Fernandez, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan. Nombre de proie : point mort.

Harry Potter : Il est le Survivant. C'est un jeune rebelle qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer. S'est récemment coloré les cheveux en gris et s'est fait un tatouage sur le torse. Il a l'esprit de contradiction. Il est le Frère d'Esprit Tordu d'Alexandre, il peut se montrer aussi dur que ce dernier... On le surnomme Raven (corbeau) à cause de ses cheveux noir très sombre... Ses trois proies sont : Karie O'Brian, Pavarti Patil et Marie Rose. Nombre de proie : zéro.

Neville Longdubat : Un des Gryffondor du groupe. A une relation privilégié avec les Serpentards depuis la 5ème. S'entend à merveille avec Harry. Pansy et lui se cherchent depuis un moment... Surnommé Devil (démon) depuis qu'il a changé mentalement. Mais si sa relation avec les Serpentards s'améliore de plus en plus, celle avec ses anciens amis de Gryffondors se détériore...

Mark Evans : Autre Gryffondor, c'est le plus jeune du groupe, il est en 2ème. C'est le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il a du se battre plus d'une fois pour ses amis Serpentards... tout le monde l'appelle Markus. Considéré comme le petit bébé du groupe alors que c'est un vrai pervers...

Rosie Prewett : Elle est la fille illégitime de Lucius Malfoy. Rosie a un sale caractère et se comporte comme une véritable Malfoy. Elle se montre très dédaigneuse avec les autres Gryffondors qu'elle méprise totalement. Elle a été recrutée par Alex pour être la nouvelle Gardienne et a été désigné par son frère pour être la Chef d'Année des premières.

Narcissa Malfoy : Mère des jumeaux, elle peut se montrer mystérieuse et froide. Elle est une des femmes qui à la plus grande influence sur son fils Alexandre... Elle a récemment été titularisé comme étant le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Entretien une relation ambiguë avec son mari Lucius. Elle a réussit à convaincre son mari d'intégrer Poudlard en le faisant chanter sur l'existence de Rosie.

... Hello?

Ok, je sais, j'ai pas assuré et blablabla. Soit, longue histoire. En attendant, je ne vais pas vous faire plus patienter.

Sheena China, bonne lecture.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler à Poudlard, la tension entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef était de plus en plus palpable, tous les élèves sentaient qu'il s'était déroulé quelque chose entre eux mais tout le monde ignorait quoi excepté les concerner, même leurs amis les plus proches étaient comme tout le monde dans le flou et l'incompréhension… et surtout dans l'attente d'explications qui tardaient à venir et à assouvir les curiosités de chacun.

À la table des Serpentards, Alexandre brillait par son absence en ce début de matinée, mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau, en une semaine, le blond n'avait pas daigné se mélanger à ses compères, préférant s'isoler… les autres Princes mangeaient donc dans un silence pesant en apparence, ils jouaient le groupe soudé qui se foutait encore de ces débiles 7ème années de Gryffondors, mais quand on grattait un peu cette première impression, on découvrait rapidement qu'il existait toujours une tension entre Pansy et Draco, et qu'il en allait de même entre la jeune fille et le Préfet-en-Chef qui passaient leur temps à s'ignorer... Et rien n'allait en s'arrangeant, Alexandre étant très souvent absent, le trouble et la rancune ne se réglaient pas, et le groupe sans son leader n'arrivait pas à résoudre ses problèmes en son sein. Les seuls qui tentaient quelque chose afin d'améliorer les choses étaient bien évidemment Neville, et à plus petite dose Mark qui passait son temps avec Harry. Le Survivant, qui n'aimait pas cette tension, draguait énormément afin d'éviter cette ambiance pesante, il restait donc uniquement le temps des repas et des cours avec les autres Princes, puis dès que la cloche de fin de journée retentissait, il se dépêchait d'aller oublier sa journée dans les bras de diverses filles trop heureuses d'avoir à s'occuper d'un Survivant en mal de tendresse et de compréhension. Les autres élèves de Serpentards, bien qu'extérieure au problème, étaient également à bout de nerf et en une semaine, il y avait eu une hausse de blessés à l'infirmerie à cause de petites querelles provoquées par les élèves de la noble Maison de Salazar, ceux-ci tentant d'extérioriser comme ils pouvaient le malaise qui habitait la maison des verts et argent...

Même la jeune Rosie qui s'était montrée très fière d'avoir un lien familial avec les Malfoy faisait moins la maligne à présent… enfin, elle avait toujours son petit succès auprès des garçons plus vieux qui s'étaient lancés dans un concours pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de déflorer la demoiselle… mais Rosie était une fille intelligente et pas dupe pour un sous, elle comprenait parfaitement bien les manigances des garçons, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était, elle jouait la fille naïve et mièvre. Cependant, ça n'aurait pas déplu à la petite fille d'avoir une conversation avec un de ses frères sur le sujet des garçons, toutefois Draco semblait aussi heureux qu'un Détraqueur et Alexandre semblait vouloir vivre en autarcie et évitait tout contact avec la civilisation… Poudlardienne tout du moins. De plus, elle avait un autre problème qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre… et qui était quand même plus grave que les garçons… elle ne cernait pas son professeur de Défense, un jour gentille, un jour détestable, un jour injuste… Rosie ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui se faisait des films ou si son professeur la haïssait vraiment pour une raison obscure. Elle aurait aimé en parler avec Alexandre… parce que Draco se mettait dans une colère noir à la simple évocation du nom du professeur… donc, les Princes évitaient simplement le sujet.

Toutefois, Rosie aurait aimer se confier… et le fait de garder le silence sur des sujets intimes qu'elle avait le besoin de divulguer la rendait plus terne et songeuse. D'ailleurs, elle remuait vigoureusement sa cuillère dans son bol, ne sachant que faire d'autres afin de se détendre un peu plus… ses Corn Flakes étaient toutes molles, la jeune blonde fit la moue, ne sachant pas réellement si elle allait manger ça… elle fit une grimace, ça n'avait pas l'air très ragoûtant… Quant à Draco, il ne mangeait pas, il avait d'ailleurs repoussé son assiette au loin dans un air de défi… il était trop inquiet pour manger de toute façon, il était d'ailleurs tellement perturbé qu'il avait même tenté de savoir auprès de Granger ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et son jumeau ! Pour dire son état de désespoir ! Malheureusement, la brune avait refusé toutes explications, lui disant que ce problème ne le concernait pas et qu'elle refusait d'être une nouvelle fois impliqué dans les « trafics » d'Alexandre et qu'il pouvait toujours crevé, le monde s'en porterait mieux... Malfoy Ombre n'avait rien pu savoir de plus pour cause de porte close.

Et alors que tous les Serpentards petit déjeunaient dans une atmosphère oppressante, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et la scène qui se produisit par après se déroula au ralenti dans l'esprit de tous les Serpentards qui avaient ressenti le besoin de regarder vers l'entrée. Marchant tranquillement entre les rangées d'élèves, Alexandre s'avança les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres, des lunettes de soleil posées sur les yeux du Serpentard, et ce malgré le fait que le mois d'octobre était plus qu'entamé. Le blond s'était délibérément décoiffé, il portait une chemise noire ouverte sur le torse et un pantalon noir, l'ensemble dégageant un côté sauvage… d'ailleurs, pour ceux à la vue plus fine, ils remarquèrent le tatouage sur le torse du blond représentant un loup… complètement noir. Et pour rajouter un certain magnétisme, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il sortait visiblement de la douche car des gouttelettes coulaient encore de ses cheveux, tombant négligemment sur son torse… quelques filles eurent un petit hoquet de surprise à cette vue si… érotique. Un sourire narcissique se dessinait sur les douces lèvres du Serpentard le plus malveillant de son année. Le Préfet-en-Chef prit alors place entre son jumeau et Harry avec une nonchalance écoeurante alors qu'il était la cause de tant de tension, et il se servit du bacon avec appétit, puis sentant le regard persistant de ses condisciples, il releva la tête et les regarda bizarrement, il souleva alors ses lunettes de soleil et les plaça dans ses cheveux, ses yeux anciennement bleu étaient complètement gris et ne brillaient plus du tout...

-Bhein mangez ! J'sais que je suis beau mais quand même, y a des moments où je fais des choses banales comme manger, à ce moment-là, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me dévorer des yeux... soupira alors Alexandre en se passant la main dans le coup avec une exaspération toute calculée.

Tous se regardèrent alors du coin de l'œil, puis, Harry fut le premier à réagir en éclatant de rire et en tapotant le dos de son Frère d'Esprit Tordu ! Un sourire rassuré naquit sur toutes les lèvres des Serpentards et une conversation joyeuse émana alors de la table qui semblait enfin reprendre vie après plus d'une semaine. Harry se pencha alors vers Alexandre qui avait recommencé à manger.

-T'sais dans ton petit discours, j'viens de réaliser que ça ne te gênais pas que même les « garçons » te dévorent des yeux ! Se moqua alors le décolorée.

Alexandre lança alors un regard noir à son ami, mais ne savait pas répliquer, la bouche pleine de bacon. Draco prit alors la parole à la place de son frère, l'ombre d'Alexandre avait à présent un grand sourire sur les lèvres et commençait à se servir abondement de porridge.

-Je crois que ce que mon frère veut dire c'est, hum : « je t'emmerde sale mec, moi je baisse que les chattes, j'ai pas viré ma cuti et je ne prône pas le sadomasochisme contrairement à toi ! », je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait dire… traduit paisiblement Draco en se servant tranquillement un verre de jus d'orange et en se replaçant confortablement sur sa place, il se frotta les mains en voyant son assiette débordante de nourriture et dans un automatisme, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

Alexandre lança un drôle de regard à son jumeau, celui-ci parut soudainement gêné puis il se reprit.

-Ah, il dit aussi : « et puis même toi tu m'as regardé d'un regard glauque alors essaye de voir si ce n'est pas toi qui est du bâtiment d'en face ! », continua paisiblement Draco.

Alexandre eut alors un sourire satisfait et s'intéressa de nouveau à son repas. Harry avait froncé les sourcils à l'écoute des paroles de Dray.

-Comment tu fais pour traduire ses pensées aussi vite ? S'étonna alors le Survivant sans même penser à s'offusquer des propos tenus par ses amis.

Draco haussa les épaules avec une indifférence feinte.

-On est jumeau, répondit mystérieusement l'Ombre.

Harry grogna face à cette réponse remplie d'injustice pour lui… il se passa alors paisiblement la main dans les cheveux avant de regarder le plafond magique.

-C'est l'heure, soupira alors le Survivant la tête toujours en l'air.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils à son tour et regarda le plafond où commençaient à apparaître les premiers hiboux qui annonçaient l'arrivés du courrier familial en tout genre… Tous les Serpentards se tendirent, redoutant tous un peu le courrier « parental » et aussi les nouvelles qui n'étaient pas toujours très bonnes pour les Serpentards qu'ils étaient. Un grand hibou au corsage noir ébène vint se placer devant Alexandre qui eut un sourire en reconnaissant son hibou.

-Salut Pourfendeur, souffla alors Alexandre en caressant son hibou de manière attentionné.

Rosie fronça alors les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné un nom si ridicule à ce pauvre hibou ?

Le volatile et Alexandre lancèrent un regard noir à Rosie qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Pansy et Draco pouffèrent de rire, mais derrière leur serviette respective, connaissant tous deux la réponse, et Harry fit semblant que ça ne l'intéressait pas… Alexandre avait menacé son frère jumeau et Pansy de ne jamais révéler le pourquoi d'un nom si… atypique à quiconque sous peine de représailles très… malfoyenne ! Pourtant, l'histoire en soit était assez simple, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Alexandre plus jeune, tout venait de Jess. Celle-ci avait vu que son joueur de Quidditch préféré avait surnommé son balai Pourfendeur, elle avait alors exigé que l'hibou d'Alexandre se nomme Pourfendeur à son tour et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, Alexandre, vite las des caprices de son amie d'enfance, avait tout simplement cédé… comme à chaque fois que la belle blonde lui faisait les yeux doux en lui prenant la main. Alexandre grogna à ce souvenir, c'était si injuste d'être aussi manipulable à cet âge !

-ça te regardes pas ! Bouda alors Alexandre en prenant la lettre de son volatile.

Pansy et Harry avaient également eu du courrier, mais comme Harry avait autant de patience qu'un gnome volant à dos de chameau, il déposa vite fait la lettre provenant du Ministère de la Magie pour s'intéresser aux nombres de filles qui portaient un string à chaque tables… ce qui était drôlement plus lucratif…

-Je veux savoir ! Exigea alors Rosie avec détermination, prenant un air hautain qui lui allait si bien.

-Tu ne sauras rien, c'est pas ton problème sale naine ! Soupira alors Alexandre sous le regard offusqué de sa sœur.

Rosie protesta vigoureusement sous l'insulte, mais Alexandre l'ignora superbement car il feuilletait la lette qu'on venait de lui envoyer avec un réel intérêt, depuis le temps qu'il voulait avoir de ces nouvelles !

_Bonjour fils,_

_Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de lettres plus tôt et j'en suis navré, mais le travail au Ministère est érintant et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi. Il faut que tu saches, Alexandre, que Voldemort a de plus en plus d'agent au sein du Ministère et que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les débusquer, d'autant que je n'ai pas encore tout le Ministère à ma solde, tu sais bien que les Weasley et ces familles déshonorantes n'aident pas à ma suprématie…_

Alexandre fronça les sourcils et se permit de lancer un regard assassin à Weasel et eut un reniflement méprisant à son encontre, il ne supportait pas voir ce garçon agir comme s'il était une personne adulée à sa table, alors qu'il n'était absolument rien ni personne, qu'il n'avait rien pour lui le pauvre… en plus d'être un Weasel il était né roux, quelle infamie de se penser beau quand on avait les cheveux de cette couleur ! Mais quand il croisa le regard chocolat d'une certaine jeune fille à la table des rouges et ors, il préféra reporter son attention sur sa lettre, pourtant, sa main serra un peu plus fort la lettre, la froissant quelque peu…

_Je t'envoie également cette lettre pour te mettre en garde, ne fais rien qui pourrait te faire démasquer, je veux dire, sur tes pouvoirs… j'espère d'ailleurs que tu as continué l'entraînement que je t'avais conseillé de faire dans la plus grande discrétion, tu sais bien que même si Dumbledore est un vieux fou, faire un entraînement de Magie Noir sous son nez est très imprudent… alors reste discret. Profite de Poudlard pour évoluer en toute quiétude, après tout, c'est l'endroit le mieux protéger en ce moment… et c'est sans doute le seul lieu où tu n'as rien à craindre d'un potentiel Mangemort, reste cependant vigilant, et veille à ce qu'aucun Serpentard ne nous glisse entre les doigts, nous devons continuer à exercer notre influence sur eux ! Sinon, je sais que c'est dur de d'avoir ainsi amoindrir tes pouvoirs, mais tu sais bien que nous devons les utiliser au moment le plus opportun ! Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, ton heure viendra, je te le promets, mais fait preuve de patience… au moins jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité !_

_Sinon, n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qu'il faut surveiller, méfie-toi surtout des Serdaigles, surtout les Sang-Pur, mais surveille un peu tout le monde, les autres élèves de Poudlard ne doivent pas passer sous les ordres de Voldemort. Ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef devrait t'aider à avoir une certaine influence sur la masse. N'oublie pas que ce serait catastrophique pour notre plan qu'un élève de Poudlard trahisse ta confiance et ta vigilance, alors je compte sur toi et ton influence mon fils. Je sais que tu peux y arriver à contrôler ces simples d'esprits et de magies, et même si tu dois continuer de jouer au gentil, et même si c'est dur, je te le concède, tu dois continuer à les manipuler ! N'oublie pas les faibles d'esprits, même s'ils sont insignifiants, quand ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent toujours servir, et puis, la piétaille est toujours la première à être éliminé, autant s'en servir quand on en a tout un stock ! _

_Je… _

Alexandre fronça alors les sourcils en voyant que l'écriture de son père avait tremblé, jamais son père n'hésitait d'habitude…

_Je sais la surprise que tu as pu avoir en voyant ta mère… méfie-toi… pas d'elle, évidemment, elle est ta mère, elle te protégera mais… ne soit pas aveugle au point de négliger l'attention particulière qu'elle pourrait avoir pour toi… le rêve de ta mère quant à ton avenir ne rejoint pas vraiment le mien… tu sais bien que ta mère a comme rêve de te voir à la solde du vieux fou ! Ne la laisse pas entraver dans tes plans, même si elle est ta mère ! N'oublie pas, je t'ai laissé le choix mon fils. La facilité ou le bien… Moi ou ta mère. Maintenant, si tu changes d'avis, tu seras mon fils à tout jamais… mais on est si près du but, tu seras bientôt prêt pour combattre Voldemort avec une armée à ta solde presque aussi, voir plus dévoué que les Mangemorts !_

_Aussi non, prends soin de ton frère… garde un œil sur lui, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de voir votre mère… et prends également soin de Rosaline… elle… elle est ta sœur, ta véritable sœur, elle a tout d'une Malfoy, mon fils, apprends-lui comment un Malfoy digne de ce nom doit se comporter, elle t'écoutera… car elle est comme toi, elle ne respecte que les personnes plus digne et plus puissante qu'elle-même, et je doute qu'elle en trouve des masses à Poudlard ! Elle n'a que onze ans, elle a encore tout à apprendre et je sais que tu feras le meilleur professeur pour elle… après tout, tu es bien mon digne fils, Alexandre Pâris, alors enseigne lui les règles de bienséance que je t'ai également apprises en son temps._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton Père,_

_Lucius Isaac Malfoy._

Alexandre releva alors la tête et plia sa lettre pour la mettre simplement dans sa poche, il vit que Pansy en faisait de même et il remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement pâlie.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda alors Alexandre en scrutant son visage avec attention.

-Non, pas vraiment… Pansy grimaça. C'est juste que… hum, comment dire, je viens d'apprendre que tous les cousins de Je… de Foster seront présent à son mariage… je suis ravie de voir ses chers cousins Weasel invités à ce mariage !

Harry ricana alors, Draco plus compatissant tapota l'épaule de son amie, Alexandre ne dit rien… au moins, à ce mariage, il savait sur qui il allait pouvoir déverser sa rancune… une boule se forma dans son ventre à l'idée de voir Jess s'avancer dans l'allée alors que ce ne serait pas lui le pingouin au bout… il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée au plus loin, il devait tourner la page…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, je plains Jess… comment peut-elle supporter ce côté de sa famille ! Gémit alors Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il regarda alors en direction de Weasel garçon, puis son regard se dirigea vers Ginny Weasley... Quoi que, ajouta-t-il l'air soudainement gourmand. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire une rencontre plus en profondeur avec sa plus jeune cousine chez les Weasley…

Draco, dans un premier temps voulut changer de sujet conscient que le thème « mariage de Jess » était un terrain glissant pour Alexandre en ce moment… mais à la suite des explications d'Harry, il fronça les sourcils et fusilla le Survivant des yeux n'arrivant pas à controler le sentiment de jalousie qui se deversait en lui.

-Je t'interdis de toucher Ginny, Potter ! Elle vaut mieux qu'un coup d'une fois ! Siffla alors l'Ombre, les yeux plissés de mécontentement.

Alex émit un petit ricanement en voyant le comportement de son frère jumeau et décida de l'aider en changeant de sujet, après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry devine le point faible, pourtant évident, de Draco Malfoy.

-La mère Weasley et la mère de Jess sont sœurs… Isabelle n'y peut rien, elle n'a pas choisi d'avoir une sœur aussi « porteuse », soupira alors Alexandre puis il pris son verre de jus d'orange qu'il but à grande gorgée.

Le regard de Draco se dirigea alors vers Ginny, juste quelques secondes puis il détourna les yeux, l'air coupable, Nathalie était à peine à trois place de la Gryffondor… un petit sourire narquois naquit alors sur les lèvres d'Alexandre.

-J'aime pas être aussi en dehors des conversations ! Bouda alors Rosie en croisant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'air contrariée.

Alexandre sourit et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa petite sœur, et dans un geste affectueux il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il. Alors raconte moi, ton Serdaigle de 4ème il est si bien que ça ?

Le sourire de Rosie s'élargit et elle se mit à parler avec animation à son frère… en les regardant parler tous les deux, on aurait vraiment dit qu'ils étaient les frères et sœurs parfaits. Aussi charismatiques et beaux l'un que l'autre, les mêmes airs distingués, la même apparence sûre et digne, le ton de leur voix posé… tout en eux dégageaient l'importance, jusqu'à chacune de leurs positions qui étaient raffinées. Draco avait détourné les yeux à cette scène et il croisa alors le regard de sa mère… elle ne semblait pas spécialement ravie… et cela ne plu pas tellement à Draco car il éprouvait la même chose et il ne supportait pas avoir un quelconque point commun avec elle !

-Je vais faire un tour, souffla-t-il alors rapidement.

Alexandre lui fit un vague geste de main, car il écoutait attentivement les paroles de la benjamine de la famille avec intérêt.

-… et alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser.

-Et tu as dit non !

-Pas vraiment… rougit légèrement Rosie.

Alexandre plissa les yeux un instant puis, il ébourifa les cheveux de la petite avec affection tout en roulant des yeux.

-Oh, quelle scène touchante, je vais avoir besoin d'un mouchoir ! Se moqua alors Mark en prenant la place que venait de quitter Draco.

Le 2ème année prit une pomme au passage et mordit dedans sous le regard méprisant de Rosie et assassin d'Alexandre. Markus avala de travers et s'excusa platement tout en se ratatinant sur sa chaise. Harry éclata alors d'un grand rire bruyant et il frotta la tête de son cousin avec son poing.

-Vite remis à sa place gamin ! Sourit-il de manière machiavélique.

-Je vais y aller aussi, dit alors Pansy en se levant et en prenant ses affaires calmement.

-Attends Pansy, j'aimerais te parler… en privé, après.

Les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis longtemps. La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête et ne dit rien en quittant calmement la Grande Salle sous le regard appréciateur de beaucoup de garçons… Alexandre suivit un instant la chute de rein de la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur qui avait un petit sourire moqueur bien identique au sien…

-Mais pourquoi tu as dis oui ? Voulut savoir Alexandre.

Rosie rougit encore et remua sur sa chaise, elle lança alors un regard mal à l'aise en direction de Mark, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas bien le sujet de la conversation, Harry abordait un air supérieur, Rosie secoua alors la tête et reporta son attention sur son frère, elle s'humecta les lèvres, hésitante, puis elle inspira un grand coup.

-Parce qu'il est vraiment mignon… et puis, quel garçon de 4ème accepterait de rester avec une fille qui ne fait rien ? Soupira rapidement la jeune fille en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mark semblait plus intéressé par cette conversation qu'Harry et il se pencha légèrement en avant pour pouvoir mieux écouter.

-Tu sais, s'il tient vraiment à toi, il pourrai…

-Alex, le coupa alors Rosie. Arrête tout de suite ! T'allais parler de sentiments et patati et patata, mais c'est que du blabla, quel adolescent normalement constitué croit trouver le véritable amour à 11 ou 14 ans ?

-Personne, répondit alors Mark avec amusement. À cet âge, tout ce qu'on veut s'est s'envoyer en l'air pour perdre cette putain de virginité ! 'Fin, les mecs en tout cas !

Rosie lui lança un regard vide de tout sentiment mais approuva en hochant la tête, Alexandre grimaça, les deux plus petits n'avaient pas vraiment tord… c'était d'ailleurs bien ironique que se soit lui qui doive parler de ça à sa sœur… d'ailleurs Harry devait penser la même chose au vu de son sourire…

-Ouais, mais bon, la première fois… ne le fait pas avec quelqu'un sans importance pour toi… en tant que fille, tu peux pas faire ça comme ça, comme si ce n'était rien… mais bon, t'as encore tellement le temps ma Rosie ! Et puis, s'il te pousse à faire des trucs que tu veux pas, tu me le dis, je peux toujours arranger ça !

-Oh, mais notre Alexander Magnus fait son protecteur ! C'est tellement exceptionnelle ! Ricana alors Harry.

Alexandre le regarda tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Est-ce tellement exceptionnelle mon « courageux » Survivant ?

Harry se crispa aussi tôt et se raidit sur sa place, jamais Alexandre n'avait parlé de manière si détachée du fait qu'Harry avait si peu accompli en tant que Survivant… Alexandre regarda alors le décoloré dans les yeux, celui-ci ne teint pas longtemps et baissa vite les yeux, se sentant coupable de recevoir des louanges pour des actes qu'il n'avait jamais réalisés… Mark et Rosie observèrent la scène avec étonnement, jamais Harry n'avait fait preuve d'autant de servitude face à Alexandre… Même si Alexandre était le maître incontesté des Serpentards, Harry avait toujours été désinvolte, il était le Prince Capricieux des Serpentards à qui l'autorité d'Alexandre ne faisait pas peur, il était le seul qui pouvait lui tenir tête, le seul qui pouvait passer outre ses remarques… enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais Harry comme n'importe qui d'autres devait obéissance à Alexandre… et jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les Serpentards ne s'en étaient réellement rendu compte !

-Il va être l'heure d'aller en cours, dit alors Alexandre, il se leva comme pour concrétiser ses paroles.

Rosie fit de même, Mark aussi, Harry regarda alors Alexandre de manière confuse, puis il se leva à son tour, Alexandre ne l'attendit pas, il marchait juste derrière lui. Alexandre venait de revendiquer son titre de maître unique de Serpentard et Harry comme les autres devrait apprendre à se plier.

* * *

Le premier cours s'était déroulé sans encombre et la sonnerie venait de retentir, tous les élèves de 7ème année ayant encore comme option Potion se levèrent, Alexandre fut le premier à sortir de la salle de classe. Il attendit alors à la sortie appuyé sur le mur d'en face afin d'attendre ses amis. Le groupe de Gryffondor sortit avant ses compères et Ron Weasley gratifia le Serpentard d'un regard menaçant, les Gryffondors n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de régler le compte d'Alexandre pour venger l'affaire qu'il avait eue avec Romilda Vance... un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur le visage d'Alexandre et il prit un air hautain pour regarder Weasel avec provocation. Les amis de celui-ci durent le retenir pour qu'il ne se jette pas immédiatement sur le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Tu ne feras plus longtemps le malin Alexandre ! Je te jure que je…

-Que tu quoi Weasel ? Ricana alors le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais avant tout, qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes en rien intime, toi et moi, surtout que tu es largement inférieur à moi, donc reste à ta place.

-Je vais remettre ta sale gueule à sa place sale…

-Que tu me remettes à ma place ? Mais je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de notre année ! Et quoi ? Tu veux certainement aussi me prendre mon titre de leader de l'école ? Mais je suis le Préfet-en-Chef ! Tu veux quoi d'autres ? Devenir plus populaire que moi ? Tu n'as pas mon physique et tu ne m'as encore jamais empêché de te marquer un but au Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais souhaiter d'autres… Alexandre fit semblant de réfléchir. Ah oui, évidemment, tu aimerais que ta famille soit plus reconnue que la mienne ? Mais c'est mon père qui est Ministre de la Magie et nous sommes plus riche que toi ! Dans tous les domaines je te bats, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt, je suis le meilleur ! Et toi, tu n'es qu'un looser, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, idiot! Hors de ma vue « pauvre » mec !

Il y eut alors un silence, Ron aurait voulu réagir, mais l'attroupement avait attiré les autres Serpentards qui se mirent alors autour d'Alexandre, pour prouver leur soutien, le sourire victorieux et méprisant du blond s'agrandit alors, Ron fut obligé de tourner les talons à sa plus grande déception. Les yeux acier d'Alexandre croisèrent alors les yeux chocolat de son homologue un instant, elle le regarda de manière méprisante avant de continuer son chemin en compagnie des autres Gryffondors. Inconsciemment Alexandre la suivit du regard, elle n'avait pas la même chute de rein que Pansy, elle n'avait pas le même attrait physique que Jess, et pourtant, il ne put détourner son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Personne n'avait remarqué cela, les Serpentards étaient trop occupés à se rappeler l'expression de rage du visage de Weasel pour qu'ils fassent attention à leur leader… sauf Pansy. La brune se rapprocha de son ami et déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, à ce contact, le blond se retourna vers elle, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

-Viens, souffla alors Alexandre en lui prenant doucement la main et en s'éloignement de la masse de Serpentard le plus discrètement possible.

Ils se réfugièrent dans une salle vide et Pansy se mit à marcher calmement dans la salle sans regarder son amant. Alexandre l'observa attentivement, Pansy avait les traits du visage tiré, elle semblait fatiguer… ses cheveux d'habitude bien lisse étaient à présent légèrement ondulé, son maquillage était moins prononcé qu'à l'accoutumer, Alexandre la trouvait belle. Pas d'une beauté ravageante comme lors des soirées, mais d'une beauté naturelle, qui fit déglutir le blond. Jamais Pansy ne lui avait donné l'impression d'être aussi calme, consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, pour une fois, elle était naturellement magnifique. Alexandre la regarda alors marcher calmement, sans chercher à la troubler, lui laissant le temps de dire ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pendant ce temps, il prit place sur un bureau et continua de la détailler du regard… Après cinq bonnes minutes, elle se tourna vers lui mais garda la distance de deux bancs entre eux. Elle semblait prête à l'écouter, le Préfet-en-Chef se racla alors la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

-Il faut qu'on parle…

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus dans cette classe vide Alexandre, répondit sereinement alors Pansy.

Le blond eut alors un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Par le passé, nous avons utilisé des salles vides pour d'autres raisons.

-Oui, par le passé. Actuellement, je t'en veux encore trop pour que tu puisses espérer coucher avec moi avant un moment !

Le sourire du garçon disparut pour se transformer en grimace, il se gratta alors le cou mal à l'aise.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

Pansy arrêta alors sa marche silencieuse et le regarda un instant. Elle s'était attendue à des excuses… elle avait oubliée qu'Alexandre ne s'excusait jamais, elle poussa alors un soupir.

-Notre plan Pansy.

La jeune fille frissonna, l'entendre prononcer son prénom avait toujours eu un effet… aphrodisiaque sur elle. Elle sentit d'ailleurs son ventre se tordre, mais pas uniquement de plaisir cette fois-ci.

-Quel plan ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, les battements de son cœur venaient de s'accélérer.

Alexandre pencha la tête sur le côté, il venait d'entendre la voix de Pansy partir dans les aiguë… il mit ça sur le compte du trac de ne pas lui avoir parlé pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Sissy, notre plan contre Finnigan et Brown, de quel autre plan veux-tu que je parle ? Pouffa alors Alexandre.

Pansy se détendit alors et se mit à pouffer aussi.

-Excuse-moi mais depuis quelques temps je suis sous pression moi ! Révéla la jeune femme.

Alexandre constata alors le regard inquiet de Pansy, les légères cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux… qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ?

-Alexandre… souffla alors Pansy en se mordant les lèvres.

Le garçon sortit alors de ses pensées et regarda son amie.

-Tu… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Granger ?

Les yeux d'Alexandre s'agrandirent de surprise puis il éclata de rire.

-Mais rien, voyons Sissy ! Enfin, si ce n'est pour le pari… mais rien ne s'est encore passé…

Pansy sembla alors rassurer et se rapprocha alors de lui. Elle le regarda alors attentivement dans les yeux.

-Heureusement, ça me ferait de la peine que le cruel Alexandre Malfoy devienne aussi Fleur-Bleu qu'un Poufsouffle !

-Ne m'insulte pas ! Grogna alors Alexandre.

Pansy eut un sourire en coin. Elle tendit alors sa main à Alexandre.

-Bon, on va le mettre en œuvre ce plan ?

-C'est demandé avec tellement de charme ! Répondit alors Alexandre en prenant tendrement la main de son amie qu'il sera légèrement.

Puis, avec une délicatesse feinte, il embrassa doucement la paume de la main de Pansy tout en la fixant dans les yeux de son regard pénétrant, la jeune brune eut un regard triste, mais eut néanmoins un sourire au coin des lèvres. Alexandre en profita pour continuer cette exploration sensuelle du corps de son amie, il voulait voir si elle aurait vraiment le courage de le repousser en fait… c'est pourquoi il attira la jeune brune à lui pour lui faire une étreinte emplie de douceur. Il cala sa tête dans le cou de la brune et commença à déposer de nombreux baisers papillon dans le cou de la Serpentarde qui jeta sa tête en arrière pour permettre un meilleur accès au blond à cette partie plus sensible de son corps. Les mains d'Alexandre descendaient pour finalement se fixer sur la chute de rein de la jeune fille. Le Préfet-en-Chef voulut marquer son amie comme sienne, il se mit donc à aspirer la peau de la brune afin de lui faire un beau suçon. Puis, une fois satisfait, il continua sa remonter vers le lobe d'oreille de Pansy qu'il se mit à mordiller avec tendresse. Un sourire ravi était à présent peint sur le visage de la jolie Serpentarde, la langue d'Alexandre pénétra alors dans l'oreille de Pansy, elle avait toujours aimé cela et le blond le savait très bien, la brune se mordait d'ailleurs les lèvres, les yeux fermés, le jeune Malfoy était ravi de l'effet qu'il procurait à Pansy. Il resserra alors leur étreinte, voulant sentir le corps de Pansy au plus près du sien. Face à cette tendresse surprenante de la part du blond, les bras de la jeune Serpentarde s'enroulèrent alors autour de la nuque de son compagnon. Le Serpentard continua sa douce torture, et Pansy avait du mal à ne pas gémir de plaisir devant cette tendresse évidente et étonnante de son compagnon.

-Alex… souffla alors la jeune femme dans les oreilles du garçon.

-Je sais, admit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, je te veux, encore, et encore. Je te veux Pansy, je veux être en toi, maintenant, tout de suite, tout le temps, tu es mienne, je t'interdis de me refuser l'accès de ce qui m'est dû !

Pansy s'écarta alors du blond, elle le regarda alors avec beaucoup de tristesse, puis, après un instant, elle se pencha d'elle-même vers les lèvres du Serpentard qu'elle s'amusa d'abord à mordiller avec une sensualité bien à elle, Pansy allait rarement lentement, elle aimait les choses vites fait bien faite d'ordre général, et si, ici, elle prenait la peine de faire cela, durer le plaisir, ce n'était pas spécialement parce qu'elle en avait envie, c'était tout simplement une façon de torturer et punir Alexandre en même temps… Puis, ayant elle-même du mal à se contenir, elle finit par poser de manière possessive ses lèvres sur celle du blond et se mit à l'embrasser avec exaltation. Alexandre répondit avec fougue à ce baiser et l'approfondit, il colla encore plus le corps de Pansy contre le sien, ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, ce corps lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne se le serait avoué. D'une main, il malaxait déjà le sein gauche de la brune, l'autre soulevait sa jupe pour lui permettre de mieux caresser les fesses rebondies de la brune. Pansy, d'humeur plus taquine bougeait son bassin contre celui d'Alexandre… celui-ci déglutissait, son pantalon était beaucoup trop serré, il commençait vraiment à avoir mal à l'entrejambe. Et puis sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva avec les mains de Pansy sur sa ceinture, à déboutonner son pantalon qu'elle baissa rapidement. Alexandre la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux gris exprimant tout le désir refoulé en lui, Pansy craqua devant cette vision, et avec prudence, elle s'assit sur un bureau, tout en écartant abruptement les jambes.

Alexandre sourit, se rapprocha de son amie puis, doucement, comme pour la torturer un peu plus, il enleva délicatement le string vert de la jeune femme tout en caressant ses cuisses.

-Arrête de jouer Alexandre, ordonna alors Pansy.

Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais aimé les préliminaires, ils préféraient être dans l'autre plutôt que de jouer à se faire du bien avant. Alexandre baissa alors son boxer beaucoup trop serré pour son bien, et sans attendre, il pénétra la brune qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sous ce coup violant et si empreint d'impatience, elle réouvrit les yeux et le regarda tout en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il resta un moment en elle avant de se mettre à bouger, dans un premier temps lentement, ce qui lui permit d'embrasser avec passion la brune qui gémissait, sentir le sang de Pansy dans sa bouche galvanisait le blond, leurs langues luttaient, leurs dents s'entre choquaient, entre eux, tout n'était question que de lutte, de domination, l'un comme l'autre ne voulait se laisser dominer par l'autre. Puis la cadence augmenta, les bras d'Alexandre se placèrent derrière Pansy, il la pénétrait profondément, elle était si étroite qu'il eut dû mal à se contenir de jouir sur le coup, il devait la maintenir fermement afin de maintenir sa cadence pour permettre une meilleure pénétration. Pansy elle avait passé ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, le griffant au passage, le marquant de ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié l'un pour l'autre… et ils aimaient cela ensemble, ils ne feintaient pas, ils agissaient comme bon leur semblait, ils n'avaient pas honte de se faire mal ou d'être brutal. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils se valaient l'un et l'autre.

Il n'y avait qu'un acte purement sexuel, c'était ainsi qu'ils prenaient du plaisir, c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient toujours donné l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur, parce que dans le fond, ils ignoraient ce que cela voulait concrètement dire dans les actes. On ne leur avait jamais enseigné à être doux, patient ou encore à faire augmenter le désir. Après tout, c'est Sergey qui leur avait enseigné le « sexe », il avait clairement fait comprendre à Alexandre que ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : pénétrer, se retenir et puis jouir. Rien de plus, rien de moins, à Pansy, il lui avait dit de seulement écarter les jambes, à mouiller pour une meilleure facilité, pour Sergey, la femme subissait et n'agissait pas… or, c'était mal connaître sa sœur que de dire ça. Parce qu'elle participait entièrement à cet acte bestial. Elle était gourmande et friande, elle prenait autant son pied dans l'acte qu'un homme. Ne se préoccupant que de son plaisir à elle.

Et pourtant, alors que l'un comme l'autre ne connaissait pas le sens du mot amour, tous leurs amants avaient été satisfaits, ils étaient bons dans ce domaine, tous les deux avaient une endurance de fer, à force de le faire ensemble. Alexandre avait vite appris comment Pansy aimait les choses, c'est pourquoi il commençait toujours lentement, le temps de laisser à la jeune brune le soin de se mettre avec lui dans le rythme. De plus, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se regarder dans les yeux, surtout Pansy, elle aimait voir Alexandre se donner du mal, elle avait besoin de voir ses yeux bleus, à présent gris, rempli de désir, elle adorait voir l'éclat verdâtre de ses yeux lorsqu'il venait de jouir. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, elle devait sans doute être la seule personne au monde à l'avoir remarqué : quand Alexandre arrivait à la jouissance, ses yeux bleus profond devenaient juste quelques secondes verts. C'était son plaisir à elle, elle ne partageait ça avec aucune fille, même Jess ne devait pas savoir, elle était fière d'être la seule à pouvoir voir ça, parce que cela lui prouvait qu'elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux… c'était une pensée rassurante pour la jeune Serpentarde…

Mais cette fois-ci, dans l'entrechoquement de leurs deux corps de plus en plus rapide, la belle brune eut l'impression que son corps était en feu, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne l'habitait, elle se laissait complètement aller à cet échange. Et Pansy fut la première à jouir, elle sentit l'orgasme gagné tout son corps, elle sentit même de légers picotements dans le bout de ses pieds, elle se trouvait tout d'un coup pantelante, sa tête partit en arrière, elle ferma alors les yeux, savourant cette sensation de bien-être, elle avait l'impression de planer. Un frisson habituel la gagna, la gargarisant, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle se sentait le plus vivante, juste pour cet instant court, elle aurait passé sa vie à s'envoyer en l'air. Mais elle retomba rapidement sur terre, elle réouvrit les yeux et vit les derniers efforts de son compagnon blond, avec quelques coups de rein profond, il jouit également, Pansy écarta alors brusquement les mèches de cheveux trop longues d'Alexandre pour observer ses yeux, le garçon ne dit rien, il gardait simplement les yeux ouvert. Puis, fatigué, il déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de la Serpentarde qui lui caressa délicatement les mèches de sa nuque, elles étaient légèrement plaquantes dû à l'effort, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle s'en fichait pour une raison : c'est après avoir fait l'amour qu'ils étaient plus tendre. Le fait de se donner l'un à l'autre les rendaient plus complice que jamais. Et sentir Alexandre se reposer contre elle était agréable, le sentir encore en elle encore plus. C'était un rituel, il ne partait jamais tout de suite, Pansy se mordilla les lèvres, c'était tellement agréable de ne l'avoir qu'à elle, pour elle, sans son masque de Prince Absolu. Sans qu'elle ne doive être la fille désirée de tous, mais bien la fille désirée de lui, celui qu'elle avait choisi entre tous… le seul qu'elle considérait comme son égal. Son ami, son amant, celui a qui elle avait déjà tellement donné… celui, elle l'espérait secrètement, qu'elle épouserait un jour.

Puis, la magie du moment disparut, Alexandre se retira, il remit son boxer et son pantalon le dos tourné, la brune soupira, c'était également toujours ainsi après, un moment de malaise, parce que tous les deux s'étaient montrés sentimentales. Parce que, l'espace d'un instant, le masque de Serpentard et de Sang-Pur disparaissait, en ne se regardant pas, ils laissaient le temps à l'autre de « redevenir » eux-mêmes.

Quand, enfin, le jeune blond regarda de nouveau Pansy, il avait retrouvé sa prestance, son assurance, et une lueur satirique au fond de ses yeux toujours gris… La brune avait un regard moqueur, et une petite lueur malsaine dans ses yeux bruns.

-Finalement, tu n'as pas tenu, sourit Alexandre en se penchant de manière narcissique.

-Qui te dit que mon plan a échoué au final ? Suggéra Pansy en caressant furtivement l'épaule du Préfet-en-Chef tout en s'éloignant de lui en roulant des hanches. Ne crois jamais mener le jeu avec moi Malfoy.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc.

-Tant que j'y prends mon plaisir, je veux bien courir dans tous tes pièges ma chère Pansy ! Susurra alors le garçon en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien ! Sourit Pansy en levant un sourcil suggestif. Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ?

-C'est demandé avec tellement de charme !

Alexandre prit alors la brune par les épaules, Pansy passa sa main dans la poche arrière du jean du blond. Jamais ils n'avaient marché ainsi avant, mais cela les amusa plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Surtout de voir la tête des gens, même si tous ses gens savaient parfaitement bien qu'Alexandre et Pansy ne faisaient pas que se parler entre quatre yeux… il fallait être réaliste, tous les élèves de Poudlard savaient que les deux sexes symboles partageaient de temps en temps le même lit… Cependant, ils savaient tous qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, du moins, plus jamais officiellement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en première. Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais réagi en couple, ils ne s'étaient plus pris dans les bras, ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés publiquement et c'était à peine s'ils se touchaient. C'est pourquoi cette attitude si zen et si loin de leurs images de Prince Absolu et Princesse Damnée. Pour Alexandre, il était facile de comprendre son surnom, pour Pansy, c'était parce qu'elle était la fille au corps damné… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore… c'était qu'elle portait mieux ce surnom qu'elle ne le pensait. Parce que Pansy devrait faire un choix. Un choix où Alexandre Malfoy ne serait pas la seule solution… et où elle devrait réfléchir à deux autres candidats… mais serait-elle faire la différence entre son futur prestige, son cœur, sa raison ou sa haine ?

Mais soit, on est encore loin de ce résultat, pour l'instant, nos jeunes héros (ou anti-héro) allaient vers les cachots, cependant, ils furent arrêtés dans leur avancé par les 7ème années de Gryffondors qui les encerclèrent, Alexandre se fustigea mentalement, il aurait du voir ce coup venir. Le blond lança un regard assassin à Weasley qui semblait être le meneur, d'ailleurs, celui-ci était en tête de son petit troupeau et il semblait fulminer de colère… en regardant la situation, ils comprirent rapidement que les Gryffondors les avaient attendus… Alexandre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il ne fallait pas que les rouge et or croient avoir l'avantage… il repéra dans le tas Neville qui serrait les poings et regardait ses condisciples de chambre avec hargne. Le Préfet-en-Chef croisa son regard et secoua négativement la tête, refusant de mêler son ami dans de nouveaux problèmes.

-Malfoy ! Cracha alors le roux rappelant ainsi sa présence à Alexandre qui leva un sourcil ennuyé dans sa direction.

-C'est mon nom en effet.

Pansy ricana légèrement tout en toisant les Gryffondors avec mépris. Un ricanement s'échappa également de la bouche de Neville qui avait les bras croisés autour de sa taille, les autres Gryffondors le fustigèrent du regard mais le brun ne se démonta pas pour autant !

-Ta gueule la pute ! Asséna alors Weasley en dardant Pansy de son regard bleu.

-Pute qu'y n'écarterait pas les cuisses devant toi, même pour tout l'or du monde ! Siffla alors la jeune fille en plissant les yeux dangereusement en direction du jeune Weasley qui la regardait avec dégoût.

-Pour toi, je ne mettrais pas une Mornille ! Cracha alors le roux.

-Logique, tu n'en as pas une à mettre ! Répliqua furieusement Pansy.

Alexandre eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en entendant les répliques de sa chère Pansy. Celui qui avait donné à Pansy la tâche de se faire Ron était tout de même un génie, la jeune fille et le Gryffondor ne pouvaient se voir en peinture. Ils se détestaient réellement et ce… depuis… enfin… depuis au moins leur première rencontre. Alexandre ne s'en rappelait plus la raison, mais il savait qu'il y en avait une à la base.

-C'est pas à la chienne que tu es qu'on a envie de parler ! Cracha avec amertume Ron.

Pansy accusa le coup, les poings d'Alexandre se contractèrent légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Siffla le jeune blond tout en plissant les yeux.

Cela n'annonçait rien qui veille. Le roux se tourna vers Malfoy, les autres Gryffondors formèrent un cercle, à priori, les Princes des Ténèbres étaient dans une mauvaise posture. Pourtant, Pansy tout comme Alexandre gardaient la tête haute, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre trop fiers pour se laisser aussi facilement intimider.

-Vance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ? Elle veut quoi ? Que je lui fourre dans le cul plutôt que dans la chatte ? Ricana Alexandre avec hauteur.

Les Gryffondors présents pâlirent sous l'insulte. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour se jeter sur le Préfet-en-Chef qui se retrouva alors à terre.

-T'es qu'un pauvre con ! Assena alors le roux en lui donnant un coup de poing violent sur le torse.

Le blond suffoqua quelque instant, mais ses yeux se chargèrent de colère et il rendit alors coup pour coup.

-Et elle c'était qu'une pauvre pute chaude ! Répliqua alors Alexandre en poussant au loin le roux.

-C'est faux !

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

-C'est une Gryffondor !

-Cela n'excuse pas tout, t'es vraiment le mec le plus con de cet univers pour croire que les Maisons désignent ta dignité !

-Tu n'as aucune dignité !

-Moi, au moins, je sors pas avec une fille qui me rend cocu avec mon ennemi ! Personnellement, j'ai plus de dignité et de fierté pour ça !

-Marie ne se tape pas de Serpentards ! Vous êtes trop ignoble pour qu'une fille aussi bien se laisse embobiner par un salaud tel que Potter.

-Vraiment ? Ricana alors Pansy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Durant l'échange de poing, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait juste semblé inquiète, mais, ça en plus.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors, explique nous, Weasmoche, pourquoi, les Princes des Ténèbres se sont tapés plus de la moitié de Poudlard ? Que se soit les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles d'ailleurs.

-Vous leur donniez un truc ! Une potion, personne ne voudrait faire quoique se soit avec une fille comme toi !

Les yeux de Pansy se rétrécirent un instant, elle poussa un soupire lourd pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Puis, un sourire faux naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda les cinq garçons de Gryffondors autour d'elle avec son regard le plus profond, elle avait une moue amusée et un sourcil haussé de manière suggestive, elle avait pris une pause plus aguicheuse et son regard était brûlant. Regard qu'elle réservait seulement en quelques occasions… dont celle d'allumer les mecs… elle s'avança de sa démarche la plus féline vers le roux.

-Tu le penses vraiment, Ronald ? Souffla alors Pansy d'une voix douce tout en braquant ses yeux dans ceux de Weasley.

Elle avançait tout en roulant des hanches, avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Tout en s'avançant, elle détacha un bouton de sa chemise d'uniforme, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir. Weasley recula imperceptiblement, il était devenu d'abord livide et à présent, il avait un beau teint cramoisi. Sa pomme d'Adam se soulevait difficilement, il ne savait plus où poser le regard.

-Tu as peur de me regarder ? Souffla mielleusement la brune.

Les oreilles de Weasel se colorèrent de rouge et il regarda la jeune Serpentarde avec fierté. Celle-ci passa alors sa langue sur sa bouche. Une fois qu'elle fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du roux, elle se mit à murmurer.

-Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens… et je n'ai jamais voulu de Gryffondor pour une seule raison : vous n'en valez pas la peine ! Ricana-t-elle plus fort pour que tous l'entendent.

-Quoi ? Rugirent les garçons, Seamus semblait être le plus en colère de l'énonciation de la brune.

-Ne soyez pas surpris. Les garçons de Poufsouffle sont plus sympathiques, les Serdaigles sont plus intelligents et les Serpentards de mon année sont mieux roulés que vous. À côté, vous êtes fades, arrogants et peu enclin à l'ouverture. Les seules filles qui sortent avec vous, ce sont des filles sans personnalités et sans avis propre.

-C'est faux ! Rugit Seamus Finnigan mais il en semblait moins outragé de cette phrase.

Alexandre haussa un sourcil, le Gryffondor commençait à craquer pour Pansy apparemment, en même temps, d'après elle, ça faisait plus de deux semaines où ils discutaient sans problème l'un avec l'autre et l'entente… semblait plus qu'amical, surtout pour le Gryffondor dont les yeux s'attardaient un peu trop sur le décolleté de la brune…

-Oh, vraiment ? Elles sont aussi étroites d'esprit que vous pourtant, il ne faut pas le nier, elles sont avec vous parce qu'elles imaginent les Serdaigles coincés, les Poufsouffles niais et fade et les Serpentards maléfiques, les Gryffondors se disent ouverts aux Moldus etc… mais de toutes les maisons présentent, vous êtes les plus sectaires. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans votre Maison de valeureux, nous sommes d'office moins bien. Alors que d'un point de vu objectif, ce sont les Serpentards qui font le plus pour notre école.

-Tu mens ! S'écrièrent alors les Gryffondors avec entrain.

Pansy ricana et déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexandre qui l'écoutait parler avec amusement.

-En plus, vous n'admettez jamais vos tords. Harry, Alex, Dray et moi-même avons résolu tous les problèmes qui ont encombré notre école ces quelques dernières années, et alors que les deux autres Maisons nous ont montré leur gratitude, vous, les Gryffondors n'avez été que vexés de notre intervention. Vous auriez aimé que ce soit vous, mais vous n'avez pas la jugeotte de voir les choses venir contrairement à nous. Les seuls Gryffondors qui en valent la peine et qui réfléchissent par au même et non comme le troupeau que vous êtes se limite à trois : Neville, Mark et Ginny Weasley. Les filles qui s'intéressent à vous sont en grande partie des Gryffondors qui voient les choses comme vous, et celle des autres Maisons… et bien c'est celles qui voient le monde de votre point de vue. C'est tout. Les filles un peu plus intelligente ne prennent pas la peine de vous regarder. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Granger n'est jamais sorti avec l'un de vous ? Posez-vous la question ! Parce que comme toutes les filles, elle regarde les garçons, et dans mes souvenirs, le seul qui l'ait intéressé était Krum… pas un Gryffondor, et on dit d'elle que c'est la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard donc…

Les garçons de Gryffondors se regardèrent interloqués. Pansy venait de les faire affreusement douter. Mais la belle brune n'avait pas fini.

-Donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller rejoindre des gens qui savent parler dignement, sans s'énerver et en ayant des points de vue intelligent et réfléchi. Oh, et pour votre gouverne, Vance, elle n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire, parce qu'au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu tout comme moi l'ébat… elle ne criait pas et ne se débattait pas, elle prenait son pied et gémissait sans cesse de plaisir. Et juste une dernière petite précision, cette petite chienne chaude tourne autour de MES Princes depuis deux ans. Alex n'a fait que répondre à ce qu'elle demandait. Sur ce. Viens Magnus.

La jeune fille le prit par la main et l'éloigna des garçons qui restèrent estomaquer. Leurs têtes perdues et leurs yeux exorbités en valaient largement la peine. Seul Neville semblait amusé, il leur fit un clin d'œil discret. Une fois hors de portée, les deux Serpentards se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant de finalement s'esclaffer, ne pouvant décidemment plus se retenir. Alexandre effaça même une larme qui venait de se former au coin de son œil. Ils se dirigèrent morts de rire vers leur Salle Commune, prêt à raconter ce qu'ils venaient de faire à leurs meilleurs amis.

Quand ils franchirent le pan de mur, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de l'altercation. Les Serpentards présents les regardèrent étrangement mais n'osèrent pas les interroger de peur d'être rabrouer. Par contre, Harry, Draco et Rosie les regardaient curieusement, avide de découvrir ce qui les amusait autant. La belle brune prit un malin plaisir et raconta la scène avec emphase à ses meilleurs amis. Durant son speech, Neville arriva tranquillement et vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco, il ponctuait certains passages de l'histoire de Pansy avec emphase. Harry fut le plus prompt à rigoler et à s'amuser avec les deux autres. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne réussit pas à cacher son petit sourire au coin de lèvres. Rosie secoua la tête et ricana, se moquant allégrement des Gryffondors avec les plus vieux.

-J'aurais tellement aimé voir la scène ! Gémit alors Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'était à ne pas manquer, je suis heureux d'avoir été là au premier rang ! Rigola Neville.

-Tu aurais adoré ! Sourit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oh fait Raven, tu es toujours avec Moon ?

-Pff, elle me laisse plus l'approcher… en rapport avec la petite chanson durant l'entraînement… j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié quand elle s'est mise à crier et à me lancer des livres à travers une classe vide. C'est vraiment une rabat-joie !

-Donc, c'est fini ? S'enquit curieusement Draco.

-Pour elle, oui.

Alexandre comprit aussi tôt le sens de la phrase de son Frère d'Esprit Tordu. Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers pomme vers le blond et lui fit un clin d'œil. Au vu des froncements de sourcils des autres, eux, n'avaient pas compris.

-Pour moi, ce n'est pas encore fini, ajouta alors Harry en rigolant de la confusion des autres Princes.

Rosie fut la seule à lever les yeux au ciel. Draco haussa simplement les épaules et reprit sa lecture qu'il avait interrompu à cause du retour de Pansy et Alexandre.

-Oh, Neville, comme tu es là, on aura besoin de toi tantôt Pansy et moi !

-Pour ? S'enquit curieusement Draco en relevant ses yeux du livre.

-Le pari ! Sourit avec suffisance la belle brune.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas ensemble que vous devez le faire… parce que faire venir Neville pour vous voir tous les deux… railla Harry.

Alexandre lui lança un regard noir. Pansy leva simplement les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête l'air désespéré du cas d'Harry. La brunette sortit de sa poche une feuille.

-A ce lieu, à l'heure indiqué tu dois venir, dit simplement la jeune fille en tendant le bout de parchemin à Neville qui le regarda avec attention.

-Bien, tout est prévu apparemment.

-Oui, acquiescèrent Pansy et Alexandre à l'unisson.

Après ce petit intermède, les Princes reprirent alors leurs activités habituelles, se prélasser, lire, discuter… le tout d'une manière décontracté… tout en prenant les meilleurs fauteuils. Les gens les observaient de loin, n'osant pas s'approcher. Car quiconque avait le malheur de s'approcher recevait un regard noir des Princes. Ils ne supportaient pas être perturbé quand ils étaient ensemble. Alexandre parlait avec Rosie, l'interrogeant sur ses cours et ses difficultés.

-À part avec le professeur Black qui me déteste, ça va ! D'ailleurs, je comprends pas ce qu'elle a contre moi, je lui rends mes travaux, j'essaye de participer, et elle me rabroue directement ! Ces idiots de Gryffondors en profitent pour se moquer de moi ! Je la déteste, elle me mets toujours dans des positions inconfortables, je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui faire moi à cette femme !

Alexandre et Draco se regardèrent étrangement, ils n'avaient encore jamais dit à personne que le « professeur Black » était en fait leur mère ! Mais jamais ils ne se seraient doutés que leur mère s'en prennent à Rosie alors que celle-ci ne savait rien… enfin, elle était jeune, il n'y avait aucune raison de se venger sur elle. Rosie n'était pas du tout à l'origine entre les problèmes de leurs parents. Les problèmes étaient déjà à la source de leur mariage, la naissance d'Alexandre et de Draco n'avait rien arrangé à leur entente. Tous deux étaient cordiaux l'un avec l'autre… mais jamais intimes… ou affectueux… de plus, Alexandre trouvait injuste que sa mère se venge sur sa petite sœur, Rosie n'était dans le fond qu'encore une enfant qui voulait être vue comme une adulte, Alexandre avait également connu ce sentiment. Mais Narcissa, sa mère, était une adulte, elle se servait de Rosie pour se venger d'un problème entre elle et Lucius Malfoy. Ils devaient arranger ça entre eux et laisser les innocents en dehors de cette histoire, dont leurs enfants.

-Je lui parlerais, dit promptement Alexandre.

Rosie secoua la tête et ricana.

-Et pourquoi elle t'écouterait ? Franchement Alex, je sais que t'as tous les pouvoirs sur les Serpentards, mais je pense pas que ça marchera sur une prof.

Les Princes des Ténèbres se regardèrent étrangement, seul Alexandre resta de marbre. Il y avait un malaise et Rosie le sentit. Elle fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans ses cheveux blond impeccable.

-Quoi ?

-C'est rien Rosie, répondit alors calmement Alexandre en lui caressant la main. Tu sais, en tant que Préfet, je peux aller signaler certaine chose avec les professeurs, ne t'en fais pas pour le Professeur Black, je vais aller lui parler pour toi.

-Oh… merci, mais tu sais… je peux me débrouiller toute seule, Alex, je veux pas être la fille vue comme… comme… je sais pas, la fille qui sait rien faire sans les autres ! Enfin, vous serez plus là l'année prochaine, j'dois savoir me débrouiller toute seule.

-Non Rosie, là, tu me laisses faire ! Dit fermement Alexandre, Rosie ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer mais le jeune homme secoua la tête. Je sais ce que je fais et je connais le professeur Black Rosie. Si c'était un problème avec un élève, je t'aurais laisser te débrouiller, tu es une Malfoy, tu es naturellement douée pour t'en sortir. Mais là, c'est différent. Alors, laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait ! Insista le jeune homme en braquant ses yeux froid dans ceux de Rosie pour la faire céder.

Rosie sembla hésiter mais finalement hocha la tête. Draco lui frotta la tête et Alexandre lui tapota la cuisse. Elle fit une mine boudeuse mais ses yeux étaient rieurs, elle semblait ravie de l'attention de ses frères sur elle. Harry, Neville et Pansy les avaient laisser parler ensemble, préférant, eux, papoter entre eux de choses peu… approprié pour les âmes sensibles. Puis finalement, Harry se leva de son fauteuil et s'étira.

-Bon, je vais voir Marie Rose.

-T'en est où avec elle ? L'interrogea Draco en haussant un sourcil intéressant.

-Nulle part, elle ne comprend rien, je me demande si elle sait ce qu'est le sexe ! Enfin, elle vit un peu à l'ouest quoi… mais bon, au moins, elle me parle ! Harry fit alors un signe de main et partit les mains dans les poches.

Les yeux bruns et gris de Pansy et Alexandre se croisèrent alors. Pansy haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive.

-On y va aussi ? Demanda la belle brune.

-Hum.

-Vous allez où ? demanda curieusement Rosie.

-Faire des choses ! Répondit Pansy tout en soupirant.

La petite blonde rougit allégrement. Alexandre pâlit et secoua violemment la tête.

-Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir Rosie, n'imagine même pas ça ! On va juste… on va mettre un plan en œuvre pour piéger deux Gryffondors !

-T'es pas drôle Magnus ! Soupira résignée Pansy.

-Oh, souffla alors Rosie.

Draco éclata de rire, amusé. Alexandre lui lança un regard noir. Draco eut une moue moqueuse qui agaça son jumeau. Finalement, le blond trop vexé se leva et quitta la pièce d'une démarche déterminée, augmentant ainsi le rire de son frère. Il attendit Pansy en dehors de la salle, celle-ci le rejoignit, elle avait sur le visage un sourire rempli d'arrogance.

-Vexé mon chou !

Alexandre lui lança un regard noir et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il s'éloigna d'elle avec autant de brusquerie qu'il l'avait embrassé. Mais un sourire avait pris place sur son visage. Il prit alors la main de la brune et se dirigea avec elle vers la Bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé à destination, la brune plaça un baisé mutin sur la bouche du blond et rentra à l'intérieure de la bibliothèque. Par contre, Alexandre se dirigea tout en sifflotant vers la Grande Salle. Ils devaient mettre en place leurs plans chacun de leur côté dans un premier temps. Puis, tout devait aller vite. Il arriva rapidement devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il les franchit rapidement et chercha du regard la personne qu'il cherchait à sa table ennemie. Il la repéra au premier coup d'œil et se dirigea vers elle sans hésiter un instant. Les Gryffondors qui discutaient ensemble froncèrent les sourcils quand ils le virent s'approcher de leur table et lui lancèrent des regards hostiles tout en arrêtant toutes les conversations en cours. Alexandre ricana et leur fit un clin d'œil moqueur. La table des rouges et ors se mit à fulminer de colère devant l'imprudence du Préfet-en-Chef, mais celui-ci s'en fichait complètement. Son regard venait de croiser sa proie, maintenant, il ne la lâchait plus des yeux. Il ne devait pas perdre ce contact. Enfin, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers lui mal à l'aise. Elle regarda ses condisciples tout en déglutissant, tous écoutèrent leur conversation.

-Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit la brune tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un mouvement afin de paraître à son aise.

-Brown, ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste savoir quand tu es libres pour le travail de Défense.

-Oh…

Lavande Brown poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa échapper un rire franc et rassuré.

-N'importe pour moi, je ne bosse pas beaucoup en général la semaine alors… puis elle rajouta mutinement. Et je ne bosse pas beaucoup le week-end non plus donc…

-Maintenant, ça irait pour toi ? A moins que tu ne sois trop occupé, souffla le jeune homme poliment en faisant un geste vague vers l'endroit duquel elle venait de se lever.

Lavande cligna les yeux surprise devant cette demande impromptue puis se tourna vers ses amies qui, comme tous les autres, avaient écouté sa conversation pas si intime avec le blond, les amies en questions haussèrent les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence et retournèrent à leur discussion précédente. Les autres Gryffondors firent à peu près tous la même chose, aucun ne s'attendait à une demande pour un « travail », ça ressemblait si peu au Serpentard…

-Heu… oui, disons… enfin, je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant alors… tu permets que j'aille chercher mon sac ? Demanda Lavande tout en se frottant les mains mal à l'aise.

-Non, je ne te permets pas, sourit avec amusement Alexandre.

Lavande secoua la tête et lui frappa mollement l'avant-bras comprenant qu'il plaisantait. Alexandre lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune brune parut se détendre. Une fois revenue, ils sortirent tous deux de la Grande Salle d'un pas lent et détendu.

-Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? Souffla alors le blond avec un sourire amusé. Il a l'air lourd, précisa-t-il inutilement.

-Seamus… n'a jamais… enfin, il ne s'est jamais proposé de le faire… bégaya Lavande.

-Tous les garçons ne sont pas des gentlemans, ricana alors le Préfet-en-Chef en prenant le sac et en le lançant sur son dos avec nonchalance.

Lavande haussa un sourcil moqueur à son énonciation.

-Tu n'as pas été gentleman avec Vance, énonça alors Lavande en le regardant tout en plissant le nez de dégoût.

-Oh je t'en prie, pas toi aussi ! Cette fille a aimé ça ! Elle a toujours voulu avoir un Prince des Ténèbres, même si elle est humiliée, je pense qu'elle est fière d'être passé dans mes draps et que tout le monde le sache ! C'est pas comme si elle pleurait sur son sort ou s'était suicidé non plus ! ça fait deux ans qu'elle nous envoie des lettres… heu… suggestives… donc, je ne fais que répondre à ses désirs ! J'étais la victime dans cette affaire.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Bon, pas tout à fait la victime… mais quand même, ajouta finalement le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en faisant une moue adorable.

Lavande rigola alors de bon cœur devant la moue de son compagnon de cours.

-Je savais que cette fille était une traînée ! Avoua alors Lavande en se rapprochant imperceptiblement du blond.

Celui-ci fit mine de se vexer.

-Insinues-tu que les filles qui couche avec moi sont d'office des traînées ! S'outragea un peu trop Alexandre.

Il était clair qu'il jouait un jeu… auquel Lavande Brown s'amusait à le suivre.

-Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça !

-Sale femme, grinça des dents Alexandre.

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil amusée par la situation. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Alexandre et elle ne cessait de s'effleurer, le long du bras, les mains, c'était imperceptible, la jeune fille n'en avait pas conscience au contraire du blond dont les yeux gris s'étaient mis à pétiller de manière diabolique. Leur conversation anodine continua, mettant définitivement les deux jeunes à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Alexandre était charmeur tout en étant respectueux. Il agissait toujours ainsi avec elle, et au fil des cours où ils étaient assis côte à côte, ils avaient toujours parlé avec plaisir contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Il n'y avait aucune obligation à leur discussion, ils aimaient se chercher et se trouver, ils aimaient leur conversion sans queue ni tête à vrai dire. Bien sûr, il y avait eu un léger froid après ce que tout le monde appelait « l'affaire Vance », mais il venait enfin de combler définitivement ce froid avec cette conversation.

-Au fait, ton chevalier servant n'était pas là d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Lavande lui tapa légèrement l'épaule mais le geste ressemblait plus à une caresse.

-Seamus n'est pas mon chevalier servant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un travail à la bourre à rendre.

-On va peut-être le croiser.

Lavande haussa un sourcil amusée.

-Seamus ne va « jamais » à la bibliothèque. Il déteste ça, il dit qu'il est claustrophobe et qu'il supporte pas l'endroit.

-Oh. Moi qui pensais qu'Harry était le seul réfractaire à ce lieu ! Ricana alors Alexandre.

Lavande sembla intéressée, elle n'était pas une commère pour rien, et même si cela concernait à la base ses ennemis, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la maison des Serpents.

-Harry n'aime pas bosser ? Questionna innocemment alors Lavande, ses yeux bruns brillaient un peu plus.

-Bah, non, pas vraiment, en général, il copie sur Draco ou Pansy, quand elle est clémente avec lui.

-Pas sur toi ?

Alexandre rigola tout en secouant la tête, trouvant l'intérêt de Lavande, distrayant.

-Jamais, je ne passe jamais mes copies. Je veux l'originalité pour moi, si je suis le meilleur élève avec Granger, c'est pas pour rien. D'ailleurs, je parie qu'elle non plus ne passe pas ses devoirs !

Lavande rougit et se dandina légèrement mal à l'aise.

-En fait, Hermione nous aide un peu tous… elle accepte qu'on recopie ses notes mais pas ses devoirs… et quand on comprend pas quelque chose, c'est plus facile d'aller lui demander des explications plutôt que de se rendre à la bibliothèque…

-Vous vous servez d'elle et de sa bonté ?

-Un peu… rougit encore plus Lavande.

S'il s'attendait à ça. Un sentiment de jalousie naquit dans ses entrailles, Granger avait donc le temps de rendre des travaux parfaits et d'aider ses amis à finir les leurs… elle l'impressionnait, et il détestait se l'admettre.

-Nous y sommes ! Souffla avec soulagement la brune en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.

Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait plus reparler du sujet Granger, elle se sentait coupable d'abuser de la gentillesse de la Préfète, mais ne l'admettait pas tant qu'elle n'en parlait pas à une tierce personne. Elle préférait laisser ce sujet de côté. Alexandre accepta de ne plus en parler…avec Brown en tout cas. Alexandre prit songeusement son collier entre son pouce et son index et appuya dessus. Il partit à la suite de Brown et ils prirent place à une table dans les premiers rayons.

-Voilà, pour le travail, il faudrait trouver ces ouvrages-là.

Alexandre sortit du livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal une liste d'ouvrage qu'il montra à Lavande.

-Il y en a quelques uns… gémit Lavande réfractaire au travail.

Alexandre lui fit un sourire compatissant. Il prit une plume et barra cinq livres de la liste.

-Ceux-là, je les ai déjà. Il nous manque que ces quatre derniers. Je propose qu'on se divise. Toi tu cherches celui-ci et celui-là, indiqua Alexandre en lui montrant les titres.

-« Défense et attaque, comment se protéger » et « Apprendre facilement les sorts d'attaque », ils sont connus, non ? Fit faiblement Lavande en tirant la liste vers elle.

Alexandre passa une main sur son épaule et la frotta avec gentillesse dans un geste de compassion, Lavande leva ses yeux bruns vers lui et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Alexandre fronça alors les sourcils et il retint alors la main de la brune. Celle-ci le regarda surpris et retira brusquement sa main. Le blond devait faire vite pour trouver un mensonge.

-Heu… j'ai pas le titre des ouvrages que je dois chercher… souffla-t-il. Et tu t'en vas toute seule avec la liste…

-Oh, rougit soudainement Lavande. J'ai cru que… enfin, non, laisse tomber.

La Gryffondor donna la liste à Alexandre qui recopia inutilement les deux ouvrages qu'il devait chercher… il le savait parfaitement, mais il devait gagner du temps. « Que fais-tu bon sang Pansy ! » mais au même moment, une chaleur se diffusa en lui à partir du médaillon qu'il portait. Un sourire ravi de dessina sur son visage, « parfait », et il regarda alors Lavande.

-Je viens de me rappeler que les ouvrages que tu cherches sont dans la 7ème rangée du côté est.

-Merci Alexandre.

-Mais de rien Lavande !

La brune partit aussi tôt et le blond eut un sourire carnassier. Il était sûr que Lavande ne trouverait pas tout de suite l'endroit. Elle l'avait dit, elle allait rarement à la bibliothèque… au contraire d'Alexandre. Ce dernier ré appuya alors sur son médaillon, il se dirigea rapidement vers la 6ème rangée côté ouest, il entendait déjà l'éclat de voix de son amie. Son sourire diabolique s'agrandit. Il enleva deux livres qui octroyaient sa vue et vit alors Pansy faire exprès de se couper le doigt avec une page du livre devant elle, Seamus, trop plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait en se tenant la tête n'avait pas vu le mouvement… mais il avait entendu le petit cris de Pansy. Le brun avait levé les yeux inquiets vers sa compagne de travail.

-ça va ?

Pansy palissait à vue d'œil et elle regarda son doigt avec effroi. Alexandre eut un sentiment de fierté devant la comédie de son amante de toujours.

-Je déteste le sang… à chaque fois je manque de m'éva…

La tête de Pansy partit en avant, Seamus la retint alors. Ils restèrent un instant à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. La Serpentarde finit alors par relever la tête et fit un sourire contrit à son compagnon.

-Merci…

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta alors le Gryffondor en lui passant une main délicate sur le front, il repoussa alors une mèche de cheveux qui encombrait le visage de Pansy.

« Parfait » pensa alors Alexandre en s'éloignant tout en sifflotant gaiement, il prit son sac et sortit les deux ouvrages qu'il devait « chercher » et qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Au moment où il allait rejoindre Lavande, il vit celle-ci passer à toute vitesse et elle ne le vit pas. Par contre, lui, il vit clairement l'éclat trop brillant de ses yeux. Tout se passait comme il se devait. Lavande, en étant du côté est de la bibliothèque n'avait pas dû voir Pansy et Seamus, mais à cause du cris poussé par Pansy, instinctivement, la Gryffondor, mue par sa curiosité devait avoir levé les yeux vers l'endroit… et elle avait dû voir la scène entre Pansy et Seamus sans en entendre les paroles, ce qui prêtait à confusion évidemment. Confusion sur laquelle les deux Serpentards comptaient jouer et allaient jouer pour avoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient obtenir.

Alexandre accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre sa proie de vue. Et une fois à un couloir de la bibliothèque, il lui attrapa le bras et la retourna. Il avait une tête surprise, inquiète et soucieuse.

-Lavande, qu'est-ce qu'il se… ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la brune se jetait dans ses bras. Sous l'impact, les deux ouvrages qu'il tenait encore tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. La première pensée du blond fut qu'elle était vachement petite et qu'il allait se faire mal au bassin si elle ne se mettait pas au-dessus de lui au moment de… enfin, vous voyez… Alexandre l'entoura aussi tôt de ses bras et lui frotta le dos. Heureusement qu'elle ne le regardait pas, logique puisqu'elle arrosait sa chemise de ses larmes, parce que ça grimace dégoûté n'allait pas avec la douceur de ces gestes… il détestait qu'on abîme ses vêtements ou qu'on les froisse. Et là, la Gryffondor faisait les deux à la fois.

-Il a toujours dit qu'il détestait la bibliothèque ! Gémit Lavande secouée de spasme.

Alexandre préféra garder le silence et continua à lui frotter le dos, de toute façon les filles étalaient toujours ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Autant se taire. Par contre, le blond leva le bras et regarda son avant-bras où se situait sa montre. Presque une heure de l'aprem déjà. Il espérait que ça irait vite, il avait un creux. Il reposa calmement son bras et se remit à la caresser. Quel ennui d'être gentil.

-Ce salop ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait « travailler » c'est comme ça qu'il appelle les moments qu'il passe avec cette poufiasse de Pansy Parkinson ! Bégaya de colère la brune. « Travailler », c'est la nouvelle mode pour dire « sauter sauvagement » Pansy Parkinson ! Cette sale nympho, je la déteste ! J'aurais dû plus me méfier d'elle, surtout qu'ils sont en équipe ensemble à ce crétin de cours de Black !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel profitant que la fille vocifère le nez dans sa chemise à lui.

-Chut, Lavande, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu penses… tenta de la rassurer Alexandre tout en lui caressant lascivement le dos.

Sa gentillesse allait lui coûter une crampe à la main s'il continuait ainsi !

-Ce n'est qu'un salop, je ne veux plus le voir !

Alexandre l'éloigna de lui et la regarda dans les yeux, il prit un air soucieux, et il saisit tendrement le visage de la Gryffondor entre sa main pendant que l'autre essuyait les larmes.

-Lavande, ce n'est peut-être qu'un malentendu, il faut que vous parliez et peut-être que ça s'arrangera, dit tendrement Alexandre.

Les yeux bruns de Lavande se perlèrent de nouveau de larme et le Serpentard retint difficilement un gémissement. Par contre, d'un geste discret, il ré appuya sur son médaillon.

-Non, ça ne s'arrangera pas, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est bizarre ! Maintenant, je sais pourquoi !

-Ils travaillent peut-être réellement. Tu crois que Mme Pince ne se rendrait pas compte si des étudiants faisaient autre chose que travailler ? Dit-il avec une conviction qui l'étonna lui-même.

Et le pire c'est qu'il vit briller dans les yeux de Brown un peu d'espoir. Qu'elle était naïve quand même. Bien sûr que Pince ne voyait rien, ni n'entendait rien ! Lui, il avait bien pris une fille entre deux rayons quand il était en 5ème afin d'évacuer le stress des BUSEs. Enfin, ils l'avaient évacué ensemble… deux fois… d'affiler. Qui avait dit que les Serdaigles étaient des filles coincées centrées uniquement sur le travail ? Un petit sourire niais naquit sur le visage du Serpentard à ce souvenir mais il dut vite l'effacer pour ne pas que la Gryffondor le soupçonne de se moquer d'elle… ce que jamais il ne se permettrait de faire… vous sentez l'ironie au moins ?

-Tu crois vraiment ?

« Mais oui grosse cruche ! » voulut-il lui dire, à la place il se contenta d'un :

-Mais tout à fait ma chère ! Avec un sourire à croquer pour lui donner l'air le plus innocent possible. En plus, franchement Lavande, tu es magnifique, enfin… disons que tu as un physique attrayant, tu es intelligente, belle, et tu es intéressante, tes discours ne sont pas barbants et surtout, même si c'est mon amie, tu fais vachement moins vulgaire que Pansy. T'es le genre de fille qu'on présente à ses parents ! Si Seamus ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, c'est qu'il lui manque quelque mornilles dans le chaudron !

Définitivement rassuré, Lavande lui fit un pâle sourire et rougit sous les compliments du Préfet-en-Chef, et elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Et s'éloigna quelque peu et déposa sur sa joue un tendre baisé rempli de sa gratitude. Alexandre prit un air satisfait, surtout, que du coin de l'œil, il voyait Seamus serrer les poings et faire demi-tour sans demander son reste. Il en avait assez vu apparemment… le Serpentard caressa une dernière fois la joue de la Gryffondor. Il sentit alors une chaleur se répandre dans son corps en partant de son médaillon. C'était le moment déjà.

-ça va mieux ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Bien, parce que tu es plus belle quand tu es de bonne humeur. Si tu veux, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la bibliothèque, tu veux sans doute parler à Seamus ?

La brune hocha la tête. Et inspira afin de se donner du courage. Alexandre se retint de rouler des yeux. Que c'était chiant d'être gentil quand même. Et quelles âneries il fallait sortir pour être dans les bonnes grâces des demoiselles. C'était plus simple avec les autres filles dites faciles. Mais il y avait quand même un truc bien avec les filles de Gryffondors…

Lavande le regarda et lui prit la main qu'elle serra légèrement. Ils avancèrent alors main dans la main, Alexandre cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise. Ils avancèrent vers la bibliothèque sans se lâcher la main, avec détermination et courage pour Lavande, avec anticipation pour Alexandre.

Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de bien chez les Gryffondors filles. De un, elle était surprenante. Et de deux…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, ils virent clairement un couple s'embrasser langoureusement contre un mur au loin, leurs bassins se cognaient avec brusquerie, preuve de leur passion et de leur envie l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille avait complètement décoiffé le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les mains de plus ne plus baladeuse et il soupesait les fesses de la demoiselle avec hardiesse. Puis, tous deux s'éloignèrent afin de respirer. Même d'ici, on pouvait voir les yeux de garçon briller de désir et ce fut lui qui se pencha vers l'oreille de la belle brune. Et ce fut elle qui hocha la tête, acceptant ce que le brun lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Et c'est le couple, ensemble, main dans la main, qui poussèrent la porte la plus proche et qui la refermèrent, ne laissant place pour aucune imagination, c'était clair ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble dans cette salle de classe vide.

Pansy allait coucher avec Seamus, elle progressait d'un candidat pour le pari, ne lui en restant plus que deux, coriaces, mais plus que deux tout de même. Enfin, Alexandre se tourna vers Lavande, il prit l'air inquiet et troublé.

-Lavande… je suis tellement désolé… si tu veux, je parlerais à Pansy…

Oh, ah oui, vous voulez sans doute savoir la deuxième qualité des Gryffondors ? Et de deux… elles sont sulfureuses quand elles sont en colères… Lavande regarda alors le blond avec une colère sans nom et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout l'être de la brune appelait à la vengeance, et Alexandre allait lui donner réparation. La main du brun se referma fermement sur la hanche de Lavande tandis qu'elle le poussait à son tour vers une classe vide. Sous les baisés échangés, on pouvait clairement voir le sourire satisfait d'Alexandre.

* * *

Le sourire du blond ne décollait plus, et tandis qu'il refermait les boutons de son jean avec satisfaction, il resta torse nu, sa chemise ayant été jeté plus loin, il releva ses yeux gris et ses yeux n'arrivaient plus pas à quitter le corps de Lavande qui elle aussi se rhabillait, dos à lui.

Leur moment avait été sauvage, elle était tellement en colère… et ça avait été très jouissif pour le jeune homme à vrai dire. Lavande était comme une bombe, un volcan en éruption. Lui n'avait fait que répondre à ses assauts. Elle s'était voulu dominatrice, elle avait voulu être au-dessus la plupart du temps. Elle avait pris un tel plaisir que s'en était communicatif. Rien à voir avec Pansy bien évidemment. Avec Pansy c'était… sauvage, mais différent, il y avait une soif de l'autre… Ici, c'était plus… intense, parce que Lavande était pleine d'un sentiment colérique quand ils avaient couché ensemble… pourtant, à la fin, la jeune femme s'était radoucie, elle avait caressé le visage d'Alexandre avec tendresse et douceur. Elle s'était faite plus lascive, elle avait montré un côté au sexe qu'Alexandre ignorait. Elle lui avait donné de « l'amour » et c'était la première fois qu'une femme se montrait douce et prévoyante avec lui… d'habitude, soit elles étaient dominées, soit elle le voyait comme un dur… aucune ne se permettait de geste de tendresse avec lui… et ça avait plu au jeune blond dans un sens… mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire découvrir à Alexandre, parce qu'elle était plus habitué à cela, à « faire l'amour » plutôt qu'à s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air… elle avait l'habitude de mettre de l'amour dans le geste… ce à quoi personne n'avait jamais préparé le jeune homme… il regardait étrangement Lavande, conscient qu'elle pouvait peut-être lui enseigné… à… enfin… Alexandre rougit devant ses pensées aussi… niaise, il secoua alors la tête.

Heureusement, Lavande était trop occupé à rattacher son soutien-gorge pour prêter attention aux nouveaux tourment d'Alexandre, mais elle avait visiblement du mal à cause de ses mains tremblotantes. Alexandre se leva et colla son corps tout contre celui de la brune, celle-ci s'appuya contre le blond et le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou, Lavande poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille si réceptive à ce genre d'affection de sa part. Pansy l'aurait regardé bizarrement, comme s'il était faible, et Jess lui aurait ri au nez en lui demandant qui avait ramolli ce si fier Serpentard… et les autres filles… elles étaient trop contentes de partager les draps d'Alexandre pour espérer attendre autre chose. Mais alors que la bouche d'Alexandre se faisait plus présente au niveau de la clavicule de la jeune femme, la brune sembla reprendre contenance et s'éloigna prudemment.

-On va être en retard pour le souper, souffla alors Lavande tout en rigolant soulevant alors ses seins sous les yeux gris du Serpentard qui n'en perdit pas une miette.

-On a bien loupé les cours de l'aprem…

-Raison de plus pour ne pas rater le souper.

-Rhumf, grogna alors Alexandre en continuant à picorer le cou de la Gryffondor.

Sa main venait de caresser le ventre plat de la brune et remontait doucement mais vigoureusement vers les seins de la demoiselle. Celle-ci le voyant venir retint sa main et s'éloigna tout en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

-Alex, gémit doucement la fille.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira le jeune homme.

-Aide-moi plutôt !

Alexandre grogna mais ne bougea pas. Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

-S'il… te… plait… Alexandre… Malfoy, dit-elle en agrémentant chacun de ses mots d'un baisé.

Bon gré mal gré, le jeune homme rattacha le soutien-gorge de sa nouvelle amante. Celle-ci lui lança un regard amusé et lui caressa le visage avec attention avant de le ré embrasser sauvagement. Savait-elle ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ? Mais bon, le blond n'allait pas s'en plaindre et il colla son corps contre celui si gracile de la Gryffondor, lui attrapant la taille et se mettant à caresser langoureusement la taille de la demoiselle, celle-ci se mit à rigoler contre ses lèvres, elle éloigna délicatement son visage du sien et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Si on m'avait dit que le fier et froid Alexandre Malfoy était si passionné… elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et lui caressa doucement le cou, le regardant presque qu'avec amour.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-J'aurais plus souvent fait l'amour avec toi, avoua franchement la brune en entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond. Je serais sans doute tombée amoureuse de toi… et tu m'aurais sans aucun doute brisé le cœur mais bon, ça n'arrivera pas, finit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alexandre se tut. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Merci, souffla la brune sa bouche contre ses lèvres, l'effleurant à peine avant de nouveau s'éloigner et de terminer en silence à se rhabiller.

Le Serpentard fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, il croisa alors les bras autour de sa taille en attendant des explications qu'il ne demanderait pas… mais qu'il recevrait quand même. Les filles parlent trop, toujours. Quand la jeune femme se retourna finalement habillé vers lui, elle semblait surprise devant son air si sérieux, elle semblait soudain mal à l'aise et elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un soupir.

-Ok, je suppose que je dois le dire alors… merci, pour ça, pour avoir été là pour… pour me « soulager »… je voulais me venger, je voulais coucher avec toi…. Juste pour… avoir moins mal et c'est effectivement le cas. J'ai adoré, franchement, je… enfin, sexuellement parlant, tu m'as comblée, je veux dire que Seamus… la brune rougit affreusement mais continua tout de même sa tirade. Enfin, Seamus est un macho, il ne me laisse jamais exprimer mes désirs les plus primaires… pour lui, c'est malsain… alors qu'avec toi…

La brune fit alors un vague geste de la main. Alexandre comprit, avec lui, elle avait laissé parlé un côté plus bestiale, plus sensuel, tout simplement plus sexuel. Dans ses bras, contre lui, avec lui en elle, elle avait été plus libre que jamais de s'exprimer, sans honte et sans regret.

-J'ai vraiment aimé le sentiment, avoua Lavande en continuant sa tirade. Mais…

Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres, le fameux « mais ».

-Mais c'est toujours lui que j'aime… je suis désolée… on peut dire que je me suis servi de toi, rigola faussement Lavande avant de tourner ses yeux bruns de ses yeux gris. Oh, et si… tu pouvais garder tout ça secret… enfin, je veux dire, je sais que lui… avec Parkinson… et je veux… le faire souffrir comme lui m'a fait souffrir quand je l'ai vu… l'embrasser de la sorte… enfin, ne dit rien. Je veux qu'il se sente coupable de ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir…

-D'accord, dit simplement Alexandre en allant chercher sa chemise et en la remettant calmement, gardant sa rage à l'intérieur de lui-même.

-Alexandre, dit alors la brune en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Dit-il plus froidement que prévu sans se tourner vers elle.

-Moi je garderais mon sentiment de culpabilité pour moi.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi tu veux dire ? Ricana alors le côté cynique du jeune homme.

-Non… j'ai fait pire, souffla la brune en reposant sa tête contre le dos d'Alexandre. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul moment à lui quand j'étais dans tes bras, je me suis entièrement offerte à toi. Au début, peut-être pas… mais à la fin… je…

Ces derniers mots moururent à jamais dans sa gorge, mais Alexandre le comprit. Il se tourna alors vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, leur souffle se mêlant presque, ils étaient si proche.

-Nous ne pouvons plus, dit calmement Lavande, ses lèvres effleurant comme des papillons les lèvres d'Alexandre qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Je dois croire tes paroles dites avec fermeté ou tes yeux remplis de désir ? Murmura alors Alexandre.

La brune gémit et c'est elle qui fondit sur les lèvres d'Alexandre, les emportant tous les deux dans une session d'enfer de baisé volcanique. Quand ils furent séparés, Alexandre sourit, c'était à lui d'agir après tout, il était le méchant de l'histoire, autant garder ce rôle et enlever le poids de la culpabilité des épaules de la jolie brune.

-Merci, je suis partant pour la prochaine fois que tu veux exprimer ta frustration envers Seamus ! Oh, et ne crois surtout pas avoir profité de moi, c'est plutôt le contraire, j'ai profité de ta faiblesse pour m'envoyer en l'air de manière sauvage. D'ailleurs, j'adore les aux revoirs avec toi ma belle. T'es un meilleur coup que t'en a l'air ! Mais bon, là, je pense que Pansy va m'attendre pour me raconter les détails de sa soirée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien sur toi… et ton engouement sexuel ! Alexandre lui fit un clin d'œil. Vas le rejoindre et t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un connard, on se relève toujours facilement les gars comme moi, et crois pas que je vais t'aimer soudainement, à vrai dire, je pense déjà à la suivante que je vais me taper… Bon allez, j'y vais ! Oh, un dernier truc, je t'autorise même à me haïr pour les prochaines minutes ! La railla alors le Préfet-en-Chef en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il se mit à siffloter amusé les mains dans les poches, la tête éberluée de Lavande en valait le coup quand même. Il sortit alors avec un sourire ravi.

-Malfoy ! S'écria alors Lavande.

La Gryffondor le dépassa et le gifla sauvagement, le blond grimaça. Celle-là, il l'avait peut-être mérité.

-T'es vraiment un salop, mais… ce n'était pas moi, tu trouveras la bonne, celle qui comme moi sera capable d'aimer… enfin, de t'aimer toi, comme tu es. Et je te jure que si tu n'agis pas comme le pire gars de la terre avec les femmes, c'est sûr que tu la trouveras, parce qu'il y a quelque chose… d'adorable en toi.

-Tu es sado ! Répliqua alors Alexandre pour toute réponse.

La brune rugit et le re baffa, Alexandre grogna, il n'était pas sûr de mériter la seconde baffe.

-Tu as beau être affreux… tu peux agir comme le plus gros salaud… les femmes aiment les hommes blessés… et tu es sans aucun doute un des hommes les plus cassé qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, il ne devait plus jouer la comédie après tout et il pouvait enfin montrer ses pensées profondes. Il esquiva facilement la troisième baffe. Fallait pas exagérer non plus !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-J'ai couché avec toi !

-Waouh, comme plus de la moitié des filles du Château, et alors ? Se moqua alors le Serpentard en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, la brune plissa le nez de dégoût.

-J'ai senti comment tu réagissais à chacun de mes gestes tendres… si les miens te font déjà cet effet… ceux d'une fille à qui tu tiens arriveront à te faire tomber le masque d'indifférence que tu portes ! La brune tourna alors les talons et partit fièrement dans un coin du Château.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux et roula des yeux tout en poussant un soupire désespéré. Et il fit alors la seule chose qui lui paraissait convenable : il rigola de la bêtise de la brune, qu'est-ce qu'elle était cruche, lui sensible ? Et Draco était un connard peut-être tiens !

Puis, il se rappela quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils, tentant de savoir si c'était aujourd'hui… Il eut une petite moue, normalement, ça devrait être livré dans sa chambre de toute façon. Un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais avant, il avait encore un peu de temps. Il se dirigea paisiblement vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il y avait seulement Rosie qu'il connaissait. Enfin, plutôt, avec qui il acceptait d'être vu, les autres étaient soit des morpions… soit des suiveurs sans pensées et réflexions profondes. Et Alexandre ne voulait pas s'abrutir, les conneries de Lavande l'avaient assez gavé comme ça ! De plus, les autres Princes n'étaient pas encore là. Le blond hésita, sa petite sœur semblait ravie et s'amusait avec des gens de son âge. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Ethan Caradoc, Chef des 3ème année mettre sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur dans un geste possessif, et Alex connaissait parfaitement le regard que le 3ème portait sur sa sœur.

-Rosie, l'appela alors froidement Alexandre.

La blonde releva la tête et le regarda curieusement. Les plus jeunes se turent et regardèrent le 7ème année s'avancer vers eux. Dans les yeux des plus jeunes brillaient le respect ainsi que la crainte. Sauf dans celui de Rosie qui exprimait un profond ennui.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Proposa calmement le blond, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu vas où ?

-Surprise ! Sourit énigmatiquement le Préfet-en-Chef tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec décontraction.

La petite blonde sembla peser le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête, elle fit un signe de main à ses amis et prit le bras de son frère dans le sien.

-On y va ? Sourit gaiement la jeune fille.

Alexandre fit une légère courbette et fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur avant de repartir de nouveau de la Salle Commune.

-On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu de la journée. Ni Pansy d'ailleurs… commença alors Rosie en le regardant bizarrement. Harry a dit que vous étiez sûrement ensemble…

-Tu t'intéresses à ma vie sexuelle !

-Je… non… mais… enfin… rougit affreusement la blonde.

-Je n'étais pas avec Pansy, elle et moi ne sortons pas ensemble, et nous ne sommes pas exclusif, avoua finalement le blond.

-Oh…

-Tu sais où sont tous les autres ?

Rosie grimaça alors et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Harry a dit qu'il devait aller voir Marie, Draco doit traîner avec Nathalie… et Pansy… aucune idée. Mais vous êtes malade, pourquoi être avec des Gryffondors ! Enfin, je veux dire, ils sont laids, bêtes, étroits d'esprit, ils ne sont pas très futés !

-Un pari.

-Un pari ?

-Hum, fit simplement Alexandre sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails.

-Tu vas gagner ? Demanda alors la jeune fille.

-Si j'arrive à coucher avec Granger, oui.

Les yeux de Rosie s'illuminèrent alors, elle venait enfin de comprendre, un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Oh… vous avez parié que vous… c'est pour ça cet engouement pour les Gryffondors ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des Serpentards par Merlin, quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? Soupira alors le Préfet-en-Chef.

-Moi qui pensait… enfin, vous avez l'air tellement fasciné par eux. Enfin, à part Pansy… c'est qui… ? La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Trois victimes chacun, j'ai écopé de Brown, Vance et Granger. Comme tu le sais, Vance est de l'histoire ancienne, et Brown… est également barrée de ma liste.

-Oh. Et les autres ?

-Dray a couché avec une fille… il lui reste Nathalie et Ginny…

-Il va perdre, dit simplement Rosie.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oh, on y est.

Alexandre regarda le tableau représentant des fruits, il chatouilla la poire et une poignée apparut. Celui-ci tint le tableau et laissa passer sa sœur avant lui. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Rosie avait de grands yeux. Elle semblait impressionnée. Alexandre sourit légèrement, sa sœur avait encore du mal à cacher tout ce qu'elle éprouvait devant ses frères… pourtant, son jeu de dupe était parfait devant celui des plus jeunes… dans un sens, cela rassurait le blond, devant sa « famille », Rosie laissait paraître son vrai visage. Il caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, il la trouvait trop mignonne. Puis, en relevant la tête, il vit Pansy entrain de manger, il lui fit un sourire de convenance.

-Pansy ! S'écria alors la petite blonde en voyant la brune, elle semblait réellement ravie.

Rosie courut pour rejoindre son aînée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea alors la jeune Malfoy en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Alexandre s'avança calmement vers les deux filles et prit place à côté de Rosie.

-J'ai sauté le repas… toi aussi Alexandre je suppose ?

-En effet… j'ai été fort occupé… tu viens de finir… ?

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil, Rosie fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai couché avec Finnigan, expliqua alors la brune à l'autre Serpentarde. Et Alex avec Brown, on a donc pas su manger.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez… ricana alors la petite.

Alexandre commanda un steak avec de la purée. Il avait vraiment faim, Rosie se contenta d'une salade de fruit. Ils rigolaient beaucoup ensemble. Se moquant des Gryffondors, Rosie apprit des choses qu'une petite fille n'aurait pas du savoir, mais elle était une Serpentarde, digne sœur d'Alexandre plus que de Draco.

-Au fait, le mec de 3ème de Serpentard qui te tourne autour c'est quoi ?

-Oh… juste, tu ne sais pas toi… j'en ai parlé avec Dray, ce mec me tourne autour depuis un moment… et même si j'ai un copain, il n'arrête pas, je crois même que ça le pousse encore plus vers moi… c'est normal que les garçons soient si tordus ? Demanda calmement la jeune Rosie en prenant un morceau de fraise de sa salade de fruit.

-Oh, tu sais, il faut pas grand chose pour exciter un mec, tu l'apprendras rapidement. Certains deviennent fous quand le défi augmente quelque peu, il suffit de voir Harry avec Moon, l'intérêt premier de cette fille est qu'elle sorte avec Weasmoche, rien d'autre.

-En même temps, les filles vierges, les filles plus vieilles et les filles qui ont un copain sont les plus excitantes, avoua paisiblement Alexandre en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Rosie fronça les sourcils un instant, faisant mine d'enregistrer toutes ces informations.

-T'es quand même moins cruche que Draco pour me parler de sexe Alex.

Le blond la regarda d'abord étonné puis lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Le petit Dray est tellement romantique, tu m'étonnes, je parie qu'il pense que tu le feras avec un garçon que tu aimes, c'est ça le problème de Draco, il doit avoir l'impression d'aimer… il a juste pas compris que pour les Serpentards normaux, la virginité c'est plus un fardeau, surtout que dans nos familles, on nous a jamais montré l'amour… je ne suis même pas sûr que nos parents le connaissent…

-Ma mère aime mon père, dit simplement Rosie. Mais lui pas.

-Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Demanda posément Alexandre.

L'idée de son père trompant sa mère n'était pas si dérangeante pour lui. Il était réaliste en même temps, et sa mère était infecte avec son paternel, logique qu'il ait été voir ailleurs. Pansy écoutait la conversation intéressée.

-À un gala de charité pour les orphelins de la guerre… ma mère… enfin, elle aide beaucoup pour toutes ces oeuvres caritatives… avec la mort de mes oncles, elle a voulu aider… mon père s'est rendu à une œuvre, je pense même qu'il la finançait, ils ont dû passer du temps ensemble et… enfin, elle est tombée sous son charme… elle l'aime, enfin, je le suppose, elle l'accueille toujours comme s'il rentrait à la maison, elle s'en fiche d'avoir sa bague ou que sa fille unique doive porter son nom à elle… ma mère est une femme de sacrifice… et, je ne la comprends pas, foutu Gryffondors !

-Ta mère est une Gryffondor ? S'étonna alors Pansy.

-Mouais.

-Pourquoi tu les détestes autant alors ?

-Parce que ma mère est faible et lâche, ou trop courageuse ! Jamais je ne pourrais accepter qu'elle… elle ne se bat même pas pour l'avoir alors qu'elle l'aime ! Mon père… je suis sûr qu'il pourrait quitter sa femme… mais maman ne le pousse pas à la quitter… à chaque fois que je lui ai posé la question, elle a seulement dit : « Ton père ne peut pas abandonner son héritage ».

-Ce n'est pas si facile Rosie, dit prudemment Pansy en lançant un regard en coin vers Alexandre.

Le jeune homme avait le visage fermé. Il repassait dans sa tête son enfance, ses parents… ils n'avaient jamais vécu de moments familiaux, oui, il avait été proche de ses deux parents… mais jamais, ils n'avaient été réunis tous ensemble pour passer une journée familiale… Oh, si, la Coupe du Monde, Lucius était à une extrémité, séparé de sa femme par Alexandre, Draco, Harry et Pansy… Le couple de Lucius et Narcissa n'était qu'un jeu des apparences, mais il fallait avouer que Lucius mentait moins à sa femme… enfin, sur ses sentiments. Il arrivait assez souvent que Lucius fasse des efforts, qu'il cherche des moments intimes avec elle, mais jamais ce genre de moment n'était demandé par Narcissa. En soit, que son père quitte sa mère pour une autre femme n'avait rien de contraignant pour Alexandre, l'idée lui était simple… seulement… jamais Lucius ne pourrait le faire. Parce que son héritage et celui de Narcissa étaient trop lourd…

Et si jamais Narcissa demandait le divorce, elle gagnerait, tout, maintenant, Alexandre ne comprenait pas sa mère, pourquoi ne demandait-elle simplement pas le divorce, autant son père perdait, autant elle gagnait tous les avantages. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien freiner sa mère ? Elle qui détestait tant les Malfoy, y compris son mari et son fils Draco…

-Les Black et les Malfoy sont deux grandes familles… si jamais il y a un divorce… Draco et moi serions obligés de choisir un de nos parents… chacun tenta alors Alexandre, essayant de faire passer un message à Rosie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mère est la dernière Black, s'il y a un divorce, en tant que ses fils, un de nous devra être adopté par elle, pour perdurer sa ligné, jamais le Ministère n'accepterait de perdre la lignée des Black… tout comme celle des Malfoy. Draco et moi devrions choisir un de nos parents.

Rosie écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise.

-Narcissa Black…

-C'est ma mère, oui.

-Elle me déteste… elle sait…

-Oui.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir, je veux dire…

Alexandre éclata de rire devant la tête éberlué de sa cadette.

-Père aime Mère, il ne sait pas lui mentir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle devait sans doute savoir qu'il la trompait… et elle a sans doute appris ton existence récemment. Et elle doit lui faire du chantage pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une marge de liberté pour monter ses plans connus d'elle seule…

-Si tes parents divorçaient, quel nom prendrais-tu ? Demanda durement Rosie, les poings contractés.

Alexandre sourit, Rosie était très maligne, elle venait de comprendre ce que signifiait « l'héritage » dont sa mère lui avait parlé…

-Black, dit Alexandre sans la moindre hésitation.

Rosie poussa un cri de rage et partit sans demander son reste. Par cette réponse, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi jamais Lucius Malfoy ne pourrait divorcer de Narcissa Malfoy née Black. En effet, jamais Lucius ne pourrait abandonner un de ses fils… surtout Alexandre. Le rêve idyllique de voir un jour son cher papa et sa tendre maman ensemble vola en éclat. Rosie, même avec l'acceptation de ses grands frères ne pourraient jamais porter le nom Malfoy !

-Tu as été dur avec elle, souffla Pansy en étant très concentré par l'endroit par lequel Rosie venait de partir.

-Je sais, mais elle doit comprendre, et c'est la triste vérité… jamais Lucius Malfoy ne pourrait accepter que je ne porte plus son nom… pour le besoin de ses plans à lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être préoccupé par tout ça.

-Je ne le suis pas, ça n'a pas d'importance à vrai dire. De toute façon, si ma mère voulait divorcer, avec l'existence de Rosie, elle aurait gagné. S'il ne l'a pas fait… c'est qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être seule.

-Ton père l'aime.

-Elle pas.

-Mais il l'aime, je veux dire, si elle le quitte, elle sera seule. Je pense qu'elle y tient quand même tu sais.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Alexandre.

-Elle déteste Rosie. Je pense que ta mère est plus affectée que tu ne le penses par la tromperie de ton père.

-En même temps, aucun homme ne pourrait rester avec une femme comme ma mère sans la tromper.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec sincérité. Alexandre, en voyant l'air de Pansy su que le sujet qui allait être abordé serait déplaisant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Me tromperas-tu ? Demanda alors Pansy.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais tu feras pareille.

-Notre mariage sera étrange… soupira alors la brune en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Sans doute, essaye juste de ne pas tomber enceinte de ton amant.

-Qui te dit que je n'en aurais qu'un ?

-Parce que je pourrais accepter de partager ma couche, mais Neville pas, sourit Alexandre avec arrogance.

-Qui te…

-Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait t'aimer assez pour accepter ça. Comme l'a dit Rosie, les Gryffondors sont lâches et faibles ou trop courageux.

Pansy éclata de rire, elle avala son verre cul sec et se leva paisiblement.

-Profitons tant que nous le pouvons encore alors ! Oh, au fait, j'ai eu une lettre de Jess.

-Oh… que veut-elle ?

-Que je l'aide pour le mariage…

-Tu vas l'aider ?

-Elle épouse mon frère, ais-je le choix ?

-Non, même ton futur mari ne peut rien pour t'en empêcher…

Pansy le regarda étrangement, une peur soudaine habitat ses yeux, elle prit alors le visage d'Alexandre dans ses mains.

-Je le crains…

Les lèvres de la brune plongèrent sur celle d'Alexandre.

* * *

Pansy avait dû se rendre à la volière, afin de répondre à la lettre de Jess apparemment, Alexandre quant à lui avait quelque chose d'important à faire également : il devait parler à sa mère, à propos de sa sœur, de son père et de son frère. En pensant aux sujets qu'il allait aborder, il se rendit compte avec ironie que sa mère avait vraiment des problèmes relationnels ! Enfin, il vit la porte de la chambre du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il y avait été plusieurs fois par le passé. À chaque fois, il avait été étonné comme la décoration des appartements changeaient avec les professeurs. Au souvenir de la chambre rose d'Ombrage, il grimaça, il plissa le nez quand il se rappela l'odeur d'ail que dégageait la chambre de Quirell en première… enfin, au moment où il mit sa main sur la poignée, il entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieure.

Le Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix grave et sifflante de sa mère ainsi que la voix excité de Rosie… le jeune déglutit, il ne savait pas quoi faire… après un instant d'hésitation, il allait s'apprêter à rebrousser chemin mais finalement, une phrase de sa mère l'obligea à rester…

-Arrête de vivre dans un monde utopique Prewett, tu n'es qu'une bâtarde et jamais aucun de mes fils ne t'aimera, ils te haïssent d'avoir détourner leur père de moi ! Cracha sans une once de remord Narcissa.

Alex se figea et il tendit plus l'oreille pour entendre les tremblements de voix de Rosie.

-C'est faux ! Bégaya la petite secouée de sanglots à peine contenus. Je veux… je veux juste une famille.

-Regardes-toi ignorante, tu es beaucoup trop faible pour être une Malfoy, tu pleures comme n'importe quel enfant. Tu devrais avoir honte de traîner avec Alexandre, tu ne pourras qu'apporter la honte, bâtarde !

S'en fut trop pour Alexandre qui poussa la porte avec brusquerie, il repéra Rosie dans un coin de la pièce, son petit corps secoué de tremblements. Elle sanglotait, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, le blond lança un regard noir rempli de reproche à sa mère avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et de la rassurer en lui disant des mots doux et en la caressant tendrement. Une fois la petite fille calmée, elle releva la tête vers lui et les yeux encore brillant de larme, elle lui murmura un merci sincère et rempli de gratitude. Le Préfet-en-Chef sentit son cœur se serrer et se réchauffer et dans un mouvement de protection, il lui embrassa tendrement le front et d'une caresse sur sa joue, il enleva ses larmes.

Narcissa avait regardé cette scène avec colère, elle lança un tel regard incendiaire à Alexandre que celui-ci sentit une boule de crainte prendre place en lui, sa mère bouillonnait littéralement de rage, mais malgré sa crainte, Alexandre ne cilla pas et resta droit.

-Ce n'est qu'une bâtarde ! Un déshonneur à notre famille Alexandre ! Cracha Narcissa avec un ton de reproche dans la voix à peine dissimulé.

Alexandre releva calmement ses yeux gris sur sa mère, gardant son calme. Dans le fond, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais là, il ne pouvait pas la laisser blesser une innocente encore trop jeune pour être capable de se défendre face à des propos durs et cruels d'une adulte face à une enfant.

-De quelle famille parlez-vous mère ? Celle dont vous feignez vous intéresser ? Depuis quand jouons nous les familles normales, vous, Draco, père et moi ?

Narcissa accusa la critique en écarquillant les yeux de stupeurs.

-Nous sommes une famille, nous avons vécu ensemble, passé des épreuves et…

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi mère. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents unis, j'ai eu un père avec qui j'ai eu des moments unique, comme la fois où il nous a emmené mon frère et moi au Chemin de Traverse pour prendre nos baguettes, j'ai eu une mère pour me raconter des histoires enfant. Mais je n'ai pas eu de « parents » avec qui partager des moments communs. Rosie a eu ça, je vous interdis de lui en vouloir pour avoir eut la vie familiale que vous n'avez jamais su donner à vos fils.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Dit alors Narcissa, blessée des propos de son fils.

-Il ne sert à rien de priver Rosie de son père, de sa famille, Lucius a été un père formidable, maintenant, il peut avoir une famille formidable avec qui tout recommencer, il ne sert à rien de lutter. Demandez le divorce mère, vous savez bien que je viendrais avec vous, ça devrait vous suffire, non ?

Narcissa marcha lentement dans sa classe, le visage fermé. Rosie n'avait pas quitté les bras protecteurs de son grand frère, elle semblait attendre avec attention la réponse de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Alexandre ne dit rien et poussa un soupir triste, Rosie ne comprenant pas sembla ravie.

-Alors justement, vous n'avez aucune attache à lui, ma mère est amoureuse de lui plus que tout au monde !

Narcissa lui porta un regard noir, mais n'osa pas être aussi virulente à cause de la présence de son fils.

-Tu ne comprends rien petite fille. Connais-tu la malédiction des Malfoy ?

-Alexandre m'en a parlé une fois… souffla alors Rosie en lançant un regard en coin à son frère qui lui caressa les cheveux…

-Aucun homme Malfoy ne pourra être aimé de la femme qu'il aime, c'est sa malédiction… et… je ne l'aime pas. Ta mère l'aime… n'est-ce pas suffisant à ta compréhension ?

Les yeux gris de Rosie affichèrent la douleur.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Si un jour ton père aime ta mère, celle-ci sera obligée de ne pas l'aimer… pourrais-tu vivre dans un couple où l'amour ne va que dans un sens ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile à vivre… surtout… pour les enfants… avoua faiblement Narcissa sans porter son regard sur les enfants de son mari.

Rosie poussa un cri de frustration, jamais la famille idéale qu'elle imaginait ne pourrait prendre vie sans complication. Elle serra les poings, trouvant tout cela injuste. Alexandre resta droit, il était habitué à cette malédiction, il en vivait bien, il n'aimait personne, il n'avait aucune attache sentimentale avec qui que se soit malédiction ou pas, cela ne changeait rien à sa vie.

-Y a-t-il un moyen d'enlever cette malédiction ? Demanda alors Rosie comprenant que cette malédiction reposait également sur elle.

-Non, souffla alors Narcissa en regardant la petite fille avec un peu de pitié.

-Si.

Les deux filles le regardèrent étrangement.

-Que… quoi ? Demanda alors Narcissa véritablement abasourdie.

-Comment ?

-C'est les Weasley qui nous ont lancé cette « chose »… commença Alexandre en répugnant à dire malédiction, pour lui, ça n'avait rien d'une malédiction. En fait, il suffit de… comment dire, outrepasser notre mépris… et coucher avec un Weasley…

-Eurk ! Grimaça alors Rosie.

-C'est tout ? Soupira Narcissa avec déception.

-Non, il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment en s'offrant l'une à l'autre. Ça pourrait être un soucis… quoique, peut-être qu'avec notre cher Draco… avoua avec ironie Alexandre.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à devoir accomplir cette mission, elle serait impossible. Pour Draco, c'était bien différent par contre. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme ferait tout pour le faire s'il savait la vérité. Seulement, Alexandre ne savait pas s'il voulait aimer… c'était la raison de son silence. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait avoué à sa mère et sa sœur, il savait que la malédiction des Malfoy serait levée. Tôt ou tard. Parce Draco aimait Ginny, simplement. Maintenant, de là à dire qu'elle avait un intérêt pour lui… à vrai dire, la jeune Weasley semblait plus intéressée par l'intrépide Harry que le calme et effacé Draco. Son frère serait sans doute heureux… le problème restait à ce moment Nathalie. La petite Gryffondor qui pourrait bien faire craquer le Serpentard. Mais dans le fond, cela ne concernait pas Alexandre, alors il s'en fichait, tout simplement.

-Il faut lui dire ! S'écria alors Rosie avec emphase.

-Pas maintenant Rosie, dit calmement Alexandre en caressant l'épaule de sa petite sœur qui fronça les sourcils en entendant sa réplique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on n'a pas à l'obliger de quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas !

-À d'autres ! Grinça des dents Rosie. Je l'ai vu avec elle. Il est accro, il l'aime, il transpire l'amour pour elle d'ailleurs, c'est répugnant soit dit en passant. La seule chose qui le retient c'est cette gourgandine de Nathalie !

Alexandre regarda étrangement Rosie, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Gourgandine ? Répéta-t-il amusé.

Rosie poussa un cri de frustration et Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est tout ce qui te choque ?

-Bhein, t'as onze ans… c'est pas l'expression la plus répandue chez les jeunes !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Et tu ne sembles pas surpris que je dise que Draco soit amoureux de Weasley !

-Non, bien sûr, je l'ai toujours su, répondit Alexandre avec arrogance.

Rosie en perdit ses mots.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ? Demanda Narcissa en regardant étrangement son fils.

-Parce que… le blond hésita à répondre. Parce que je ne veux pas aimer, c'est un sentiment qui attire une faiblesse, dit simplement Alexandre en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas faible, je suis Alexandre Pâris Malfoy Black. Mes deux prénoms sont imposants, mais mes deux noms également, je me dois d'être sans défaut.

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans les yeux bleu océan de Narcissa qui s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Rosie à l'approche de l'adulte s'était légèrement recroquevillée et un peu plus tassée dans les bras protecteurs de son frère.

-Il ne faut rien dire à Dragon, décréta alors Narcissa en reprenant un ton commandeur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Rosie.

-Tu veux être une Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea alors la femme.

La petite tête blonde hocha positivement la tête, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Narcissa se mit alors à parler d'une voix calme et douce du plan de Lucius Malfoy, Rosie écouta attentivement, enregistrant chacune des données avec un sérieux étonnant pour son âge, Alexandre lui serrait de temps en temps son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Quand Narcissa manquait de précision, Rosie lançait un regard interrogateur à son frère et celui-ci répondait aussi tôt à ses interrogations muettes.

-Si Dragon lève la malédiction… chaque Malfoy se retrouvera avec une faiblesse, aucun de nous ne peut avoir de sentiments avant la mort de Voldemort, c'est le plus important pour les Malfoy. Si tu veux faire partie de ce plan, tu dois jurer de garder le silence Lily.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez mon…

-C'est le prénom de ma meilleure amie, dit simplement Narcissa en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre, ses yeux s'étaient plissés à l'évocation de Lily, elle regarda tristement le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre. C'est la pleine lune, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres avec regret.

-Mère ? L'interrogea alors curieusement Alexandre, il ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Si j'avais eu une fille, enfin, si nous avions eu une fille, il m'avait juré qu'elle s'appellerait Lily, avoua simplement Narcissa en se tournant vers Rosie.

La petite déglutit et accusa le coup.

-Ma mère… elle n'a aucune place dans ce plan.

-Ta mère aime, souffla alors Alexandre avec tendresse. Notre avantage, c'est de n'être attaché à personne à part nous-même. Notre avantage c'est que nous ne devons protéger personne et qu'aucun n'est notre égal, ils nous sont tous inférieurs Rosie… ta mère… a un trop bon cœur, en pleine guerre, ce serait le genre à s'arrêter si quelqu'un est blessé… nous sommes des Malfoy nous…

-Nous ne devons avoir personne sur notre chemin et personne qui nous ferait nous retourner. Vous avez ce besoin de ne rien ressentir. Mais, alors Alexandre, cette Gryffondor que…

-C'est à cause de la malédiction qu'elle m'a quitté et je l'en remercie, je ne peux pas commettre l'erreur d'aimer, pas quand je suis en dernière année, pas quand je suis sur la voie de détruire enfin ce pantin de Tom Jeudusort ! Grogna hargneusement le jeune homme en serrant les poings. Il est empli de colère et de rancune, ces sentiments contradictoires font de lui un chef faible qui attire la peur mais pas le respect ! Si aucun de ses hommes n'est venu le sortir de son impasse pendant 14 ans, c'est que dans le fond, il n'avait pas réussi à leur donner envie de croire en son rêve. Pitoyable Sang-Mêlé, cracha implacablement le Préfet-en-Chef.

Rosie enregistra l'ensemble de la conversation et hocha positivement la tête.

-Je serais une Malfoy plus que Prewett alors. Je ferais partie de ce plan. Mais je veux que ma mère soit mise en dehors de tout ça !

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda posément Narcissa en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

-Je veux qu'elle souffre maintenant plutôt qu'après, rappelez-le auprès de vous.

-Qui ? Sourit narquoisement Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

-Ne m'obligez pas à le dire ! Grinça des dents la petite fille en serrant les poings.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? N'es-tu pas prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins ? Crois-tu que tu ne dois pas manipuler ton propre entourage ? Je manipule Lucius Malfoy sans une once de regret. Alexandre en fait de même avec ses amis les plus proches. Et toi, qu'es-tu capable de sacrifier pour notre cause ?

Rosie marcha alors lentement vers Narcissa, ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux bleus moqueurs de Narcissa. La petite fille plaça ses deux mains sur le bureau de Narcissa, se positionnant bien en face d'elle, et d'une voix doucereuse, elle s'exclama très lentement.

-Rappelez votre mari auprès de vous ! Il doit quitter ma mère !

-Bien Lily Malfoy ! Sourit Narcissa en se relevant. Pâris, Julius ne doit…

-Rien savoir, j'ai bien compris, soupira alors Alexandre en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi vous appelez vos enfants par leur second prénom ? Demanda alors curieusement Rosie.

-Parce que je veux être la seule et unique personne à les appeler ainsi. Je veux être une exception pour Pâris et Julius. Et puis, je n'aime pas être comme tout le monde. Bon, il est assez tard comme ça, raccompagne Lily dans votre Salle Commune Pâris.

-Bien mère, accepta alors son fils en se courbant légèrement et en prenant Rosie par l'épaule.

Il la poussa alors délicatement vers la sortie mais celle-ci se dégagea de son emprise, le jeune homme poussa un soupire et émit un bruit d'agacement avec sa bouche.

-Est-ce que vous me détestez ? Demanda curieusement Rosie en regardant Narcissa qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos, le visage diriger vers la pleine lune.

-Evidemment. Tu es la preuve formelle de la tromperie de Lucius. Tu es la preuve que je n'ai pas su le garder juste à moi. Je te méprise Rosaline Prewett… cependant, je ne peux que respecter Lily Malfoy. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir qui tu veux être le plus, avoua calmement Narcissa sans pour autant se retourner vers la petite fille.

-Je ne suis pas schizophrène, s'insurgea Rosie.

-De fait, parce que tu sais déjà de quelle famille tu es la plus proche, tu l'as toujours su Lily… tu es une Serpentarde. Tu es dans la maison des Malfoy, tu as l'apparence des Malfoy… et tu te comportes comme nous. Où est ton origine Prewett dans cette histoire ? Bien sûr, on ne peut que remarquer tes faiblesses, grimaça Narcissa avec mépris.

-Je n'ai pas de faiblesses ! Grogna alors Rosie.

-Évidemment, tu es emportée, ensuite, tu as tendance à rapidement pleurer, tu te caches derrière tes frères, tu n'as pas un visage impassible, tu es prévisible… tu es faible. En même temps, on ne peut renier l'influence de ta mère là-dedans.

-Désolée d'avoir été aimé et choyé par une mère ayant l'instinct maternel !

-Baliverne, claqua la voix froide de Narcissa en faisant un signe de main pour marquer sa désapprobation. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, j'ai toujours su que l'avenir de mes fils seraient glorieux, je les ai juste préparés ainsi. Je leur ai donné tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils deviennent des hommes droits sans faiblesse. Cependant, Julius… se sent coupable, il n'arrive pas à dépasser l'âge de 9 ans, j'ai fait mon possible pour lui, à lui de devenir un homme et à sortir de l'ombre rassurante dans laquelle il s'est couché, il a les mêmes cartes en main que son frère. On a dû faire en sorte qu'ils sachent se défendre… pour leurs propres bien. On a du être sans pitié Lucius et moi, mais on l'a fait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Apprends rapidement à te défendre Lily, parce qu'à présent que tu es une jeune Malfoy, les gens tenteront de t'atteindre toi qui est la plus faible pour nous gêner nous. Plus vite tu deviendras forte, moins on aura à veiller sur toi et moins tu seras un poids !

La jeune fille fusillait méchamment des yeux le dos de son professeur et allait s'apprêter à répondre mais Alexandre la coupa, jugeant bon de mettre un terme à cette discussion, il regarda sa montre avec défiance, il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, il devait mettre un terme à cette… réunion familiale fortuite.

-Elle a raison Rosie, les hommes n'hésiteront pas à t'attaquer, ne prends pas cela à la légère.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas croire les paroles de son aîné, mais son air sérieux et son visage la firent douter et une crainte sourde gagna son ventre et elle exprima sa peur d'une voix faible, n'osant pas réellement y croire, et pourtant… elle avait compris.

-Est-ce que…

-J'ai été capturé dans ma jeunesse, avoua finalement Alexandre le regard dur.

Rosie pâlit légèrement, elle baissa les yeux, elle eut la nausée en pensant que… des hommes avaient attaqué un enfant…

-Tu avais… l'interrogea Rosie, la fin de sa question mourut dans sa gorge serrée.

-9 ans.

La nausée se fit plus persistante, ses yeux brillèrent, de colère et de tristesse… mais également de peur.

-J'apprendrais à me défendre et à me protéger, finit-elle par dire avec ferveur, ses yeux déterminés.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Lily, souffla alors Narcissa en faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois en dehors de la salle, Rosie se tourna vers son frère l'air résolu.

-ça ira ici, rentre dans tes appartements.

-Mère a dit que je devais te raccompagner.

-Elle a également dit que je me protégeais derrière mes frères ! Je dois prouver que c'est faux !

-Tu n'es pas assez forte, et si jamais il t'arrive un problème…

-Tu ne dois pas penser à ça, nous sommes à Poudlard, je suis protégée, et puis je dois bien apprendre à me défendre seule.

-Tu n'as encore rien appris.

-Si, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Je dois gagner ta confiance, et si à chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose tu interviens, je ne ferais que me reposer sur tes acquis. Je veux devenir indépendante à partir de ce jour. Laisse-moi, et même si je suis attaquée, si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, c'est que je ne suis pas capable d'être une Malfoy.

-Tu es encore jeune.

-Baliverne ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais trop jeune ! Nous sommes les meilleurs !

-Baliverne ? Sourit narquoisement Alexandre.

-Et bien oui… répondit Rosie en se demandant où voulait en venir son frère.

-Tu prends les expressions de ma mère, rigola alors le Préfet-en-Chef. T'es sûr que t'es pas plus vieille que tu veux nous le faire croire frangine ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Satanas ! se renfrogna la petite fille en le regardant méchamment.

Trop vexée, la petite tourna les talons et partit la tête haute sans se retourner, Alexandre la nargua avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

-Bien, essaye de ne pas être blessé d'ici tantôt petite fille…

Rosie leva simplement le majeur sans pour autant daigner le regarder. Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant tant d'effronterie.

-Prouve-moi au moins que je n'ai pas tord de te faire confiance.

La blonde s'arrêta alors, elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule de manière étrange et hocha positivement la tête, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle murmura quelque chose qu'Alexandre comprit en lisant sur ses lèvres.

-De rien, souffla-t-il en retour avant de se tourner également.

Le jeune homme marcha rapidement vers ses appartements tout en sifflotant, c'était une bonne journée. Un de ses plans avaient pu être accompli, il était à deux victimes déjà résolues, ça allait un peu mieux entre sa mère et sa sœur, pas qu'elles étaient de grandes amies, mais bon, elles savaient se supporter sans trop s'insulter… du moins, en sa présence. Ensuite, il avait pu recoucher avec Pansy, ce qui n'étais pas plus mal, son corps lui avait manqué, un peu… et puis, la jolie brune était plus douée que la moyenne. Logique dans un sens, c'est sur elle qu'Alexandre s'était entraîné, elle n'avait pu que s'améliorer.

Mais bon, outre ces petites joies en somme très commune, le plus dur venait, parce qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas aussi simple à avoir que Lavande Brown ou Vance, et même Pansy, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire… Miss Castor ne se laisserait pas si facilement manipuler par des coïncidences menées en main de maître. À la limite, une potion de désir pourrait être à envisager en cas de désespoir totale, cependant, la simple idée de devoir utiliser un stratagème si bas vexait le Préfet-en-Chef, il voulait la voir tomber, la voir craquer, il voulait la rabaisser au plus bas. Il voulait la voir déchanter quand il lui avouerait la vérité, il voulait voir son visage se décomposer, en somme il voulait la détruire sans une once de regret. Cette sale Gryffondor l'avait surpris dans une drôle de situation et elle en avait profité pour enrager le jeune homme et le rendre « docile », ce qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer leur relation déjà tendue. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus blessé dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait su l'influencer. Il se rappela alors les paroles de son frère… Granger était peut-être bien la seule à lui faire ressortir des sentiments tels que la colère, la révulsion, la culpabilité et le regret… et un jour… à son retour de son « rendez-vous » avec Jess, il s'était lâchement appuyé sur elle. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge d'Alexandre, il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller de la sorte, il n'était pas aussi faible que les autres, bon sang ! Il valait mieux qu'un Poufsouffle en fleur, c'est pour ça qu'il devait la blesser. Il devait faire tomber les défenses d'Hermione Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rabaisse à l'aimer, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'être le plus précieux aux yeux de son homologue.

Et foie de Pâris Malfoy, il allait réussir.

Sans réellement le réaliser il murmura son mot de passe et il franchit le tableau le menant vers la Salle Commune qu'il partageait avec le Castor. Il posa un regard circoncis sur sa salle et retint un reniflement méprisant. Cette dernière semaine, à force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il avait négligé la salle commune pour se réfugier soit dans sa chambre ou alors à Pré-au-Lard, évidemment, Granger avait profité de son absence pour prendre ses aises. À présent, trônant fièrement sur le haut de la cheminé s'étendait des cadres photos montrant les Gryffondors de 7ème et 6ème année. Dans la bibliothèque s'étendaient divers livres traitant de sujet bateau tels que les cours, mais il y avait plusieurs livres plus spécifiques à certain domaine qui allait plus en approfondissement, grâce à cela, Alexandre découvrit que les matières préférées de Granger étaient la métamorphose et les enchantements. Sur la grande table s'étendait d'épars parchemins qui étaient les devoirs de la demoiselle. Le jeune homme regarda alors sa montre avec intérêt. Il avait encore une bonne demi-heure.

Parce que la journée d'Alexandre n'était pas encore finie, il avait un plan qu'il devait mettre à exécution pendant que Granger prenait sa douche. Parce que même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, le jeune Malfoy avait étudié l'horaire de vie de Granger et il avait remarqué que quand elle avait cours tôt le lendemain, Granger prenait sa douche la veille au soir plutôt que le matin même, ainsi, elle profitait d'un peu plus de sommeil. Il avait aussi plus ou moins calculé le temps qu'elle restait sous la douche. Plus ou moins un bon quart d'heure suivit d'une demi-heure pour tenter de dompter ses cheveux. En entendant le bruit typique d'un sèche-cheveux, Alexandre sourit, qu'elle fille naïve tout de même, alors qu'il était si simple de lancer un sort, celle-ci s'évertuait à garder des coutumes moldues.

Le Préfet-en-Chef se dirigea vers sa chambre, quatre grands duc l'y attendaient l'air impatient. Les volatiles avaient déjà apporté quatre malles. Alexandre les ouvrit d'un sort simple et admira avec amusement les habits qui s'étendaient fièrement dans les malles. D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit voler les malles et traversa, tout en sifflotant, sa salle commune, une fois devant la porte de Granger, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui ne marcha pas, s'y attendant, le Préfet-en-Chef lança un sort de Magie Noir. Une fumée noire s'échappa de sa baguette avant de venir enrouler la clinche puis de pénétrer dans la serrure, au bout d'une minute, un petit déclic se produit et Alexandre poussa de son pied la porte de Granger qui s'ouvrit sans plus de résistance. Il déposa les quatre malles sur le lit de Granger et ouvrit la penderie de celle-ci, regardant avec mépris son uniforme où était fièrement gravé l'insigne des Gryffondors. Il prit du bout des doigts son uniforme avec dégoût et il le jeta sur le lit avec les malles. Il regarda avec une grimace d'aversion les habits de Granger, trop larges, avec des couleurs termes, des habits de grands parents… Alexandre se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir d'aussi mauvais goût alors que la mode moldue était beaucoup plus belle que celle des sorciers. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait pris les choses les plus horribles de toute l'histoire de la mode, c'était pas possible autrement. En ouvrant un tiroir, il tomba sur les sous-vêtements de Granger, blanc comme la petite vierge qu'elle était, large de nouveau, c'était des culottes de grand-mères ce qu'elle portait ou quoi ? Etait-elle donc aussi sage qu'elle le laissait paraître ? N'était-elle dans le fond pas comme les Serdaigles, d'apparence sage mais quand on voyait leur sous-vêtements, on comprenait qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi sages qu'elles voulaient le laisser entendre… Il vida les quatre malles qu'il avait déposées sur le lit, celle-ci étaient emplies de vêtements et d'un geste circulaire de la main, il fit voler tous les nouveaux vêtements plus l'uniforme de la Gryffondor dans un coin de la pièce, légèrement à l'écart. D'un autre coup de baguette, il vida les armoires de Granger et déposa le tout dans les malles à présent vide. Celle-ci se remplièrent rapidement et d'un nouveau coup de baguette, il ferma les valises, puis, tout en regardant les nouveaux habits toujours en suspension dans le vide, il les rangea par couleur dans l'armoire à présent vide de son homologue.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage parfait, les quatre volatiles vinrent prendre les valises de nouveaux prêtes, le Préfet-en-Chef lança un sort pour amoindrir le poids original du colis puis, le jeune homme tira de la poche arrière un papier qu'il avait déjà préparé tôt le matin, il déposa fièrement son papier dans le bec de l'animal.

« Pour la charité, sincèrement, Hermione Granger. »

Les volatiles s'enfuirent aussi tôt et Alexandre sortit de la chambre de Granger avec un sourire malin sur le visage, il referma prudemment la porte derrière lui, il était tout fier du mauvais coup qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda étrangement la porte qu'il venait de fermer avant de se frapper le front avec le paume de sa main ! Il aurait dû en profiter pour fouiller un peu plus la chambre de son ennemie, ou même, un peu mieux l'étudier. Le Préfet-en-Chef se sentit soudainement con mais il se rappela qu'il avait quand même mis son plan à exécution, ce qui en soit, était le plus important. Et puis, il reverrait tôt ou tard la chambre de Granger pensa le blond avec confiance.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table de travail de Granger et prit un livre de cours, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser jusqu'à ce que Granger se décide de sortir de la Salle de Bain. Quand celle-ci sortit enfin, Alexandre avait fini un chapitre sur les enchantements à utiliser dans la vie de tous les jours pour améliorer son quotidien. Il releva alors les yeux pour la voir juste avant qu'elle déchante. Toutefois, il cligna des yeux, son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un regard plus profond, presque déstabilisant.

Granger était sortie avec une serviette autour de sa taille et elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon livre ? Grogna la jeune fille en venant retirer son bien des mains du jeune Malfoy, elle avait clairement oubliée ce qu'elle portait sur le dos.

Alexandre sentit les arômes de vanille que dégageait la jeune fille venir le frapper en plein nez. Il recula légèrement, il était perturbé par cette proximité inattendue de la part de son ennemie.

-Et arête de me regarder comme si tu me déshabillais du regard, c'est impoli et…

-Tu as vu ta tenue aussi Granger ? Tenta Alexandre en se levant brusquement pour attraper le bras de son homologue.

Hermione écarquilla aussi tôt les yeux et resserra sa prise sur sa serviette tout en reculant légèrement, voulant mettre une distance plus grande entre lui et sa serviette ridiculement petite. « Et de trop » pensa Alexandre. Quand le jeune homme attrapa son bras, il la rapprocha brusquement de lui tout en ne lâchant pas son regard. Celle-ci rougit et tenta d'échapper à sa prise mais Alexandre teint bon.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Cracha avec amertume la jeune femme tout en se débattant, toutefois, à cause de sa serviette, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi sauvage qu'ordinairement si elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci glisse ce qui serait tellement dommage…

Cependant, le jeune Malfoy n'écoutait aucune des récriminations d'Hermione, il était subjugué par les boucles que formaient ses cheveux à moitié séchés, il vit avec une précision étonnante une goûte d'eau venir glisser le long du coup de la jeune femme pour aller mourir dans les profondeurs de ses seins. Alexandre déglutit, une de ses mains vint caresser la joue de Granger avec délicatesse, chassant les quelques mèches qui couvraient son visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir parler à son oreille, la tête d'Hermione partit en arrière, mais par ce fait, elle colla leurs deux bassins un peu plus. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de son geste. Alexandre profita de sa confusion pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu avais deviner ma présence, tu serais sortie nue ? S'amusa Alexandre en continuant sa douce torture.

Une des deux mains de la Gryffondor se plaça sur son torse et exerça une pression pour le repousser. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux acier ne se laissa pas faire et il resserra encore plus sa prise.

-Tu me fais mal ! Gémit alors Hermione. Arrête Alexandre !

Son nom dans la bouche de son ennemie choqua tellement le jeune homme qu'il lâcha aussi tôt prise. Celle-ci en profita pour se reculer et lui lança un regard noir, rempli de rancune.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, asséna-t-elle avec froideur.

-Et toi tu as plus de forme que je ne le pensais. Et tu as l'air tellement… appétissante, s'amusa le jeune homme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres justes pour la choquer et la provoquer.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Rien que penser à toi j'ai envie de vomir ! Assena-t-elle avec dureté, ses paroles firent perdre le sourire fier d'Alexandre. En plus, je ne ferais jamais rien avec un gigolo tel que toi ! Cracha Hermione en plissant le nez de dégoût.

Alexandre se figea sous l'insulte.

-Ne redit jamais ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents de manière menaçante.

-Gigolo ? Pourquoi, n'est-ce pas la vérité ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais pour avoir ton fric pour tes foutues drogues ? C'était pas ce que tu allais faire quand je t'ai surpris avec cette femme quand j'ai dû te suivre à Pré-au-Lard ! Rigola amèrement la Préfète-en-Chef.

-La ferme ! Bouillonna de rage Alexandre en contractant les poings.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, sourit victorieusement Hermione en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

En guise de mécontentement, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Alexandre sentit une vague de colère et de rage se déverser dans son corps, en quelques mots, il se sentait devenir esclave de sa haine, à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait cela, il la détestait un peu plus… heureusement, sa vengeance ne serait pas longue.

**Flash-back Alexandre, il y a une semaine**

J'étais arrivé à ce putain de village en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'avais la haine, je bouillonnais littéralement sur place. Cette sale pimbêche de Granger avait encore trouvé les mots justes pour me sortir hors de moi ! Je la haïssais, chaque pores de ma chaire la haïssait à vrai dire. Mes yeux gris étaient presque noirs dû à ma colère. Je devais me calmer avant que quelque chose de regrettable ne se passe, je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle de ma personne, ou pire, de ma magie, quand j'étais dans un village complètement magique. C'était dangereux, et je devais rester discret… comme mon père me le suggérait depuis… à peu près tous les jours depuis mes 9 ans ! Afin de me calmer quelque peu, je me mordis rageusement la langue, la douleur et le goût du sang m'apaisèrent quelque peu et je pus enfin me focaliser sur autre chose.

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais vers le bar miteux qu'était le Tête de Sanglier et je m'installais au comptoir. Le Barman grogna en me voyant arriver, d'habitude, son accueil ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, aujourd'hui, par excès de colère, je l'agrippais par le col.

-Il y a un problème à ma venue ? Le menaçais-je froidement.

Le Barman, trop choqué secoua juste négativement la tête et me regarda apeuré par ma force et la rage qui m'habitait.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Dis-je toujours avec froideur en le lâchant brusquement.

Le barman fut projeté en arrière sans que je le veuille vraiment mais je n'allais pas m'excuser tout de même. Il se redressa péniblement et partit se mettre au loin de moi en me lançant des regards peu sympathiques tout en murmurant des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-Un whisky Pur-Feu, demandais-je avec autorité.

Le barman me servit aussi tôt, il m'apporta la bouteille et allait me servir dans un de ses verres répugnant mais j'arrêtais sa main.

-Laissez la bouteille, ça ira très bien, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Vous avez l'argent, grogna alors le vieux sorcier.

J'eus un reniflement méprisable.

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Je lançais quelques gallions sur son bar et il ne fit plus aucun commentaire, je venais de lui donner plus que tous ses clients réunis aujourd'hui dans son bar. Je me mis à tapoter nerveusement la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis et je lançais des regards à travers la vitre, impatient. Dans ma tête, revenais immanquablement des souvenirs liés à Jess et à nos quelques retrouvailles si nombreuses dans ce bar… elle se moquait toujours de moi pour mon éternel avance… en fermant les yeux, je pouvais même imaginer l'entendre, sentir son odeur de pêche et sa voix si douce.

Cette voix, cette fille, je l'avais toujours adoré, petit, j'étais empli d'admiration pour cette jolie blonde si pleine d'énergie et de gentillesse qui allait sauver les petits oiseaux tombés de leur nid, cette petite fille qui prenait toujours ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite… cette petite fille si courageuse qui avait toujours su m'encourager à donner le meilleur de moi-même lorsque j'étais encore en garçon trouillard et peureux qui admirait sans relâche mon petit frère Draco qui était un « vrai » Malfoy comme disait toujours fièrement notre père à ses amis…

Une telle nostalgie me gagna, que quand je me regardais dans le miroir en face de moi, j'eus l'impression de voir mes yeux devenir vert émeraude… je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, je trouvais cette particularité tellement… étrange, même pour un sorcier… mais à chaque fois que mes sentiments prenaient le dessus sur moi, je pouvais être sûr d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur. Je détournais les yeux à cette vue.

Puis, imperceptiblement, je sentis que quelqu'un me regardait au dehors, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une ombre passer très vite, je me mis à boire une longue gorgée dans le goulot même de la bouteille avant de me précipiter dehors.

Une fois sortit du bar miteux, je regardais à gauche et à droite, du côté droit, on pouvait apercevoir la rue principale, toujours bondés de monde… tourné à gauche signifiait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs même du village. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour tourner à gauche. Arrivant à une nouvelle intersection, j'eus à peine le temps de me demander par où j'allais aller que deux mains dans mon dos m'agrippèrent sauvagement pour me retourner, je sentis alors un corps se serrer contre moi et une bouche manger avidement la mienne. Sous le coup, j'étais un peu sonné mais je reconnus vite les cheveux bruns de la femme et aussi tôt, je me mis à répondre avec passion à son baisé, je me rappelle vaguement avoir pousser la femme contre un mur tout en continuant à lui infliger un traitement divin, mes mains lui caressant les hanches, la taille, je pressais mon bassin contre le sien. J'entendis un léger bruit de cassure au loin, j'arrêtais un instant d'embrasser la femme et celle-ci tendit également l'oreille, tout aussi intriguée que moi ainsi que tendue, mais heureusement on vit un chat venir, nous eûmes un petit sourire avant de reprendre notre activité précédente.

Elle était plus impatiente que moi, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et pourtant, elle s'évertuait à détacher les boutons de ma chemise tout en me griffant superficiellement les abdos. Une fois ma chemise détachée, la femme passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer pendant que je caressais ses cuisses avec envie. Quand elle se mit à dégrafer le bouton de mon pantalon, je m'éloignais d'elle. Tranquillement comme si je n'étais pas le même jeune homme empli de désir que les minutes précédente, mon regard était indifférent alors que le sien était avide. Automatiquement, je tendis la main droite en avant. La femme hocha la tête et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Avant de sortir une bourse. Je ne fis que sentir la bourse qui pesait assez lourd, j'hochais la tête tout en rangeant la bourse dans la poche arrière de mon jean. La femme n'attendit pas plus avant de se remettre à m'embrasser quand on entendit un glapissement.

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'écria alors une voix que je reconnaissais trop bien.

Je tournais la tête pour voir une Hermione Granger au regard éberluée. Elle ressemblait à un poisson, si cette scène s'était produite en un autre temps, à un autre endroit, dans une situation différente, j'aurais rigolé, mais là, je n'en avais absolument pas l'envie !

-Tu n'as pas honte ! Gronda alors la voix autoritaire de la Préfète-en-Chef.

La femme regarda la jeune brune, puis moi, avant de me repousser.

-Je… heu… enfin… au revoir ! Souffla la femme avant de brusquement transplaner me laissant seul pour gérer la situation.

Je poussais un cri injurieux pour cette… enfin, voilà, et Granger se tut choquée par mon expression graveleuse… Je relevais les yeux vers la brune, me demandant pourquoi elle était là ! Bon sang, on ne me laisserait donc jamais tranquille ! Elle n'avait pas une vie cette fille ou quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que pourrir la mienne ? Je refermais rageusement mon pantalon, je n'avais pas envie que Granger surprenne la bosse de mon jean. Ce n'était pas trop le moment.

-Granger, fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

« Brillant et éloquent Alex ! » pensais-je les traits tirés en me fustigeant mentalement d'idiot.

-C'était quoi ça ? Siffla la Gryffondor.

-Oh tu sais, on appelle ça les préliminaires, tu vois, juste avant que…

-Non, l'argent qu'elle t'a tendu avant.

Je me fermais comme une coquille, mon visage se fit impassible, depuis quand était-elle là, qu'avait-elle vu concrètement ?

-Qui te dit que c'est de l'argent ? Dis-je froidement.

-Ton visage, il ne ment pas.

-Ah, parce que tu es une experte en lecture de visage… de mon visage peut-être !

Granger garda le silence mais me regardait avec un tel mépris que je me sentais une envie violente de lui faire peur, de lui faire mal, de lui faire subir des sorts dangereux. Après tout, je n'étais plus à Poudlard et on était dans une rue éloignée… il suffisait d'un Oubliette pour qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien.

-Qui était cette femme ?

-Achète-toi une vie Granger ! Répondis-je.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de moi et me gifla sans ménagement. Je la regardais éberlué de son geste, jamais personne ne m'avait giflé !

-Achète-toi une éthique !

Fou de colère et de rage, je me rappelle avoir attraper les poignets de ma rivale et avec ma force, j'avais fait reculer la Préfète-en-Chef jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur, j'avais placé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et la je la maintenais fermement, collant mon corps au sien pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua alors la brune en remuant son corps contre le mien sans pour autant pouvoir se libérer. Je te préviens, je vais crier et tu vas…

-Je vais quoi ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes loin de la voie principale, il n'y a pas un chat qui vive ici… Alors Granger, vas-y, explique-moi, que vas-tu faire ?

Les yeux bruns de Granger se mirent à briller étrangement, elle semblait prendre conscience de sa situation et à présent, on pouvait lire une certaine peur dans son regard brun chocolat.

-Lâche-moi ! S'écria alors la Gryffondor en remuant de plus en plus fort.

Je dus bien évidemment serrer plus, Granger poussa alors un cri douloureux. Je regardais ses poignets, la marque de mes mains resteraient sans doute graver sur sa peau claire. Pourtant, en voyant cela, aucun remord ne me gagna, au contraire un petit sourire malsain se dessina même sur mes lèvres. La sentir remuer comme ça contre moi me prodiguait une sensation de puissance que j'avais rarement avec elle. Quand son regard rempli de détresse se plongea dans le mien, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Et sans que je comprenne comment et pourquoi. Je me retrouvais avec les lèvres collées aux siennes. Elle était tellement surprise et étonnée qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite…

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir profiter de sa passivité pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, reprenant finalement ses esprits, elle a essayé de se débattre comme une lionne mais… je pense que ce que je lui faisais lui plaisait puisque au finale, elle a arrêté de remuer et de manière hésitante, ses lèvres se sont mises à bouger imperceptiblement, il ne me fallut pas une réponse plus évidente. Aussi tôt, je me rappelle avoir exercer plus de pression sur ses lèvres et avoir passer ma langue sur ses lèvres beaucoup plus pulpeuses qu'au premier abord. Ma langue joua avec la sienne une danse érotique.

Je pouvais sentir les frissons d'anticipations qui émanaient de son corps. Je relâchais calmement ses deux poignets, une de mes mains se posa dans son cou. Une de ses mains se plaça dans ma nuque qu'elle caressa lascivement, je me rappelle avoir presser mon corps contre le sien un peu plus. Mon corps réagissait au sien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la chaire de poule. Ma main gauche effleura son sein, délicatement, je la sentis se tendre légèrement mais je fis preuve d'extrêmement de tendresse. Ma main gauche glissa lentement sous sa chemise et je me mis à caresser son ventre, puis mon pouce effleura son nombril, je me mis à frotter, caresser cette zone du corps de Granger avec beaucoup d'application. J'étouffais son gémissement de plaisir dans ma bouche. La Gryffondor se fit plus entreprenante, plus brûlante après ça. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avidement. Je me rappelle la joie malsaine qui m'avait habité. J'étais presque déçu de la facilité avec laquelle elle m'avait cédé… la main de la brune caressa mon torse par-dessus ma chemise et puis doucement, descendit jusqu'à mes fesses.

Elle avait beau être vierge, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et… je sentis sa main s'emparer de la bourse que j'avais placée plus tôt là-bas. Aussi tôt, elle me repoussa et s'éloigna de moi, haletante. Elle s'essaya la bouche avec un dégoût si profond que je sentis une bouffée de colère s'emparer de moi et je me mordis les lèvres.

-Rends ça Grangy.

-Oh, t'es fâché ? Vexé parce que je t'ai volé ton bien ou parce que tu sais que je n'ai répondu à tes baisés que pour baisser ta garde ?

-Tais-toi ! M'énervais-je.

Elle avait tout juste. J'étais beaucoup plus vexé de m'être fait manipulé de la sorte. Surtout que j'avais réellement pensé qu'elle cédait… et mon corps, mon traître de corps avait réagi à ses caresses, à ses baisés. Un goût de bile se répandit dans ma bouche. Surtout qu'en la regardant si éloignée, les cheveux défaits, la chemise mal remise, les joues et les pommettes rouges, la respiration haletante et les lèvres gonflées… mon envie de la prendre était plus forte que précédemment. Sauf que sa baguette et son regard noir me tinrent à distance.

Elle soupesa alors la bourse.

-Pas de l'argent hein ?

-Rends ça j'ai dit ! Ordonna aussi tôt Alexandre avec colère.

-Non, rétorqua sèchement Granger. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répondis-je en tentant de m'approcher mais une lumière rouge émana du bout de sa baguette.

Je lui lançais un regard peu avenant avant de reculer prudemment, les mains en l'air en signe de désarmement.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle clairement, son ton n'admettait aucune objection.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Malfoy !

-Oh, et pourquoi ça n'en serait pas un ? Ce sont des femmes en mal d'amour Castor, des femmes de Sang-Pur mariée à des hommes qu'elles ont été obligées d'épouser pour la pureté du sang. Je leur fais plaisir. Elle me donne du fric, c'est pas plus compliqué.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre sur ton compte ? S'étonna alors la brune.

Un rire mesquin s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? Que ça me plait de sauter des femmes qui pourraient être ma mère ? Si je prenais sur mon « compte » comme tu dis, le fait que je retire tout le temps de l'argent attireraient les regards sur moi et ma vie… et la drogue coûte cher… j'ai fait au mieux pour moi, ce qui me permettrait de gagner le plus rapidement de l'argent.

-Tu me répugnes, ce sont les mères de nos amis.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, répondis-je froidement.

-Je plains ta vie Malfoy ! Finit par dire Granger en me laissant mon argent et en s'en allant rapidement sans même se retourner.

La dernière image d'elle c'est son visage rempli de dégoût…

**Flash-back Fin**

Alexandre attendait son homologue en étant positionné contre le divan, les bras croisés, son regard acier était encore dur car il se rappelait les propos que Granger lui avait tenus il y a une semaine, plus ceux d'il y a un instant. Mécontent, il savait toutefois que sa vengeance allait bientôt avoir lieu, il avait tout préparé. Ce changement de vêtement n'était pas anodin, il voulait la rendre désirable, d'abord à ses yeux, parce que pour lui, Granger n'avait rien d'attirant, en même temps, quand on comparait la plate Granger à l'angélique Jessica et la sulfureuse Pansy, comment faire pour ne pas la trouver fade et sans intérêt ? Ici, son but était qu'on remarque cette pauvre fille. Il voulait que les yeux soient rivés sur elle, que les élèves se rendent compte de sa chute à venir et qu'ils s'en délectent autant que lui. Il voulait lui donner un temps soit peu de réputation pour ensuite lui reprendre et la jeter dans la boue et lui infliger une honte sans équivoque. Il voulait que son monde éclate en lambeaux, il voulait la tourner en ridicule et lui enlever cette image de gentille fille droite et intelligente qu'elle avait su se forger au fil des années.

Hermione Granger avait toujours été sa rivale, elle était son homologue, la seule fille qui le valait niveau intelligence. Et Alexandre Malfoy ne supportait pas la compétition, après l'avoir eue plusieurs années comme égales, il voulait la voir ramper à ses pieds dorénavant, elle serait juste une des personnes qu'il allait descendre. D'abord Granger, pour son propre orgueil et pour flatter son ego… puis, plus tard, se serait au tour de Voldemort… et de toute la société sorcière… tous se prosterneront devant lui. Cela, il en était intimement certain.

Mais il ne put pas développer plus ses pensées puisque la chambre de la rouge et or se rouvrit brusquement, laissant le passage à une brune furieuse qui avança rageusement vers le jeune Malfoy dont l'air narquois dominait son visage parfait. Il regarda de haut en bas la jeune Gryffondor sans se cacher, celle-ci était ressortie avec un top rouge moulant qui dévoilait le ventre halé et plat de la brunette et une minijupe blanche dévoilant de longues jambes qui avaient toujours été insoupçonnées. La Préfète-en-Chef se racla la gorge pour que les yeux d'Alexandre remonte vers son visage, ce dernier s'exécuta, mais seulement avec une lenteur calculée qui acheva d'agacer Hermione Granger.

-c'est quoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle en venant se poster en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux obscurcis par la colère.

-Des habits… sourit avec suffisance Alexandre. Qui soit dit en passant mettent très bien en avant ta silhouette. Tu ressemblerais presque à une femme, la provoqua le blond.

Granger poussa un cri de rage et voulu le frapper, Alexandre arrêta sa tentative en bloquant la main droite d'Hermione de sa main gauche à lui.

-Tut tut tut Granger, ne sois pas si impulsive.

-Rends-moi mes vêtements immédiatement !

-Ou quoi ? La nargua Alexandre avec suffisance.

-Ou je dis à tout le monde que tu couches avec leurs mères !

-Qui est tout le monde Grangy ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je m'en tamponne de l'avis des gens !

-Et ton frère ? Et ta sœur ? Argua Granger avec mépris. Et Pansy ? Ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Alexandre haussa les épaules avec indifférence, les bras croisés autour de la taille, plus amusé par la conversation qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Si c'était seulement là les arguments de Granger… pacotilles, broutilles, balivernes (comme l'aurait sans doute dit sa sœur et sa mère), le tout renversé d'un revers de main.

-Vas-tu vraiment dire à des gens que j'ai couché avec leurs mères ? Ne serait-ce pas cruelle de ta part ? Sincèrement, je sais que je suis jeune, fort et beau, mais je n'ai pas pu me taper toutes les mères de tous nos petits camarades Grangy, soit réaliste, je ne suis pas… comment dire… un bourreau de travail non plus ! Je ne me suis fait qu'une dizaine de mères… les pauvres étudiants risquent d'être renversé si tu dis que j'ai couché avec leur mère… surtout si ce n'est pas vrai ! S'amusa avec réalisme Alexandre en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Granger renifla mais n'essaya pas d'argumenter, se trouvant brusquement à court de mot pour pouvoir insulter cet arrogant spécimen de nature mâle… elle le détestait… vraiment !

-Et si je dis aux gens que tu es un gigolo ! Tenta de l'attaquer la Gryffondor par un autre angle.

Le blond grimaça quelque peu, en voyant cela, la brune profita de la faille pour le faire céder.

-ça serait mauvais pour ta réputation… pour ta famille, ton père deviendrait la risée du Ministère, je vois déjà les gros titres : « le fils du Premier Ministre vend son corps au plus offrant pour sa dose de drogue quotidienne » combien de temps crois-tu que ton père pourrait tenir à sa place avec ce genre de mauvaises pub ? Jubila Granger d'un air malsain.

Alexandre serrait les poings et regardait la brune faire ses allers-retours devant lui avec un air songeur pour donner un côté plus théâtral à son propos.

-Oh, sans oublier ta mère, car elle serait sans doute la première prévenue puisqu'elle « travaille » ici, ajouta perfidement la Préfète-en-Chef en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air sûre d'avoir gagné.

Alexandre ne dit rien pendant quelque instant puis se détacha du divan. Il fit quelque pas, leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le sol, deux lattes se soulevèrent sans qu'il ne prononce quoique se soit et il s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour en prendre quelques gorgées.

-Tu les caches vraiment partout ! Grogna Granger en croisant les bras autour de sa taille.

-Pourquoi on débat encore ? Demanda alors Alexandre en regardant son homologue tout en buvant tranquillement.

Granger décroisa les bras, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis s'écria :

-Pour mes vêtements !

-Tu as calé Grangy ! Exulta Alexandre avec joie. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu argumentes de la sorte, parce que je t'ai fait un cadeau en plus ! Et toi, tu viens me menacer, tu me blesses Castor !

-Un cadeau ? Tu as vu la taille rachitique des habits que tu m'as achetés ? S'énerva Granger en pointant du doigt sa chambre.

-Tu as vu le prix de ces habits ? Répondit alors Alexandre avec se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle.

-Là n'est pas le problème je…

-Je t'ai fait un cadeau… c'était pour me racheter de la semaine dernière, fini par lâcher Alexandre avec une certaine aisance pour mentir.

-Je ne suis pas naïve, tu as une idée derrière la tête, tu n'as pas fait ça sans arrière pensé.

-Tu me vexes.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu es… tu es… impossible !

-Allez, ne sois pas si rigide, tu es superbe là-dedans ! Soupira alors Alexandre tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Viens ! Finit-il par ajouter en prenant la main de Granger et en la tirant par la main vers leur Salle de Bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… ragea Hermione en faisant son possible pour empêcher l'avancée d'Alexandre.

-Tais-toi un peu et avance ! Heureusement que toutes les filles ne sont pas comme toi ! C'est typique chez toi de ne pas obéir ? On ne t'a jamais inculqué la bienséance !

-On n'est plus au siècle de la soumission de la femme, grinça des dents la brune sans arrêter de se débattre.

-Quel tort ! éclata de rire le jeune homme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Crétin.

-Allez, pour me faire plaisir.

-Plutôt me couper la main !

-Quel manque flagrant d'imagination, pourquoi toujours la main ? Soupira dramatiquement le jeune homme en réussissant à pousser Hermione dans la salle de bain.

Ils luttèrent encore un moment avant qu'Alexandre déséquilibre la brune pour ensuite serrer son corps contre le sien. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, toutefois, l'amusement brillait clairement dans les yeux gris du blond alors que la brune boudait clairement d'être plus faible physiquement que son homologue, elle le regardait avec mépris et serrait son poignet tout en le frottant, mais au moins cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait plus la marque de ses doigts imprimés sur sa chaire. Cependant, vexé de son côté brutal et dominateur, elle décida de lui donner en représailles un coup de poing sur l'épaule, malheureusement pour elle, elle se fit plus mal à elle-même qu'à lui, ce que ce dernier trouvait très distrayant. Le blond la tourna alors, mettant son dos à elle contre son torse à lui, ils se tenaient face à face avec le miroir. Alexandre avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se mit alors à murmurer à l'oreille de son homologue.

-Regarde comme ton corps est mis en avant, on voit parfaitement la courbe de ton corps ! Porter une minijupe rallonge agréablement tes jambes, avoir si peu de tissus comme tu dis montre aux yeux de tous que tu as un beau teint légèrement halé, le top rouge dévoile un ventre plat qu'on devine doux, murmura le blond en laissant glisser sa main le long du dos d'Hermione, il se mordit les lèvres et continua sa douce caresse autant charnelle qu'auditive. En plus, on devine des seins fermes et ronds sous ton top, ton cou offert ainsi est un appel aux baisés… avoua finalement le jeune Malfoy en laissant glisser sa main vers le ventre de la Gryffondor qui se trouvait incapable de dire quoique se soit.

Finalement, très tendrement, Alexandre la tourna vers lui, Granger le laissa faire, cependant, elle se mordait les lèvres, le blond en la voyant faire ce geste poussa un grognement, il eut envie de plonger vers elle et de l'embrasser mais Hermione dans un réflexe surprenant recula le visage sans pour autant réellement s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je veux, répondit simplement le Préfet-en-Chef avec un sourire sûr de lui.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Granger, elle détourna le visage et se remordit les lèvres, Alexandre la rapprocha de lui et se mit à l'embrasser calmement dans le cou. Les yeux bruns d'Hermione semblaient afficher la peur tout d'un coup mais Alex ne s'en préoccupait pas, il embrassait toujours Hermione du bout des lèvres dans le cou, la brune avait mis ses mains entre leurs deux corps afin de garder une certaine distance mais cela semblait soudainement ridicule comme tentative et elle laissa glisser ses bras le long de son corps et le laissa faire, l'inquiétude dominant toujours dans ses yeux… le blond semblait ravi et cola son corps à celui de son homologue, ses lèvres se mirent à inspirer la peau de cou d'Hermione…

-Arrête, bégaya alors Hermione en réprimant un frisson.

-Pour ? Souffla le Serpentard contre sa peau pour aussi tôt reprendre sa précédente action.

Il inspira plus fortement sur une zone du cou d'Hermione, après ce geste, il décida de se montrer plus avide et ses baisés remontèrent vers la bouche d'Hermione, de nouveau, celle-ci s'en rendit compte et tenta de bouger afin qu'il ne l'atteigne pas… Finalement agacé, il s'éloigna lui-même les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te déteste ! Répondit avec véhémence Granger.

-Et alors ? Ton corps aime mes caresses.

-C'est faux !

-Vraiment ? Se moqua alors Alexandre en posant de manière possessive sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione, très calmement, il se mit à frotter son pouce contre sa peau avec une douceur calculé, il vit Granger se mordre les lèvres, le tentant un peu plus par ce même mouvement… Laisse-toi aller… laisse-toi vivre, murmura alors Alexandre, ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'avidité.

La Gryffondor en le regardant fronça les sourcils, mais sa main remonta le long du corps d'Alexandre pour se positionner dans sa nuque… elle agrippa alors ses cheveux et le regarda avec haine.

-Essaye un mouvement et je te tire les cheveux ! Argua-t-elle avec suffisance.

-Oh, tu es amusante Grangy, un jour, t'en auras envie…

-Oh, que tu es amusant Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te laisser penser de la sorte ? Parce que Noël, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite ! S'amusa alors la brune en utilisant le même ton condescendant d'Alex.

-T'es vraiment une insupportable petite mégalomane.

-Ah ah, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Railla alors la brune.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils étonnés, il n'avait jamais entendu cette réplique… Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant s'imprimer la surprise sur le visage du blond.

-Expression Moldue, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Bon, assez joué, rend moi mes vêtements, j'ai pas envie de me trimballer avec ces affaires sur le dos !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ce n'est plus un jeu.

-Écoute Grangy, je le voudrais… je te jure que je ne le pourrais pas. Ils sont partis.

-Comment ça ils sont partis ! S'écria la rouge et or en prenant une voix d'hystérique. Ils m'ont laissé une carte aussi peut-être !

-En fait… commença alors Alexandre avec un grand sourire, toutefois, il disparu vite en voyant la lueur meurtrière des yeux de sa condisciple. Bhein oui, écoute, tu ne peux quand même pas aller reprendre ces affaires… surtout qu'ils sont maintenant dans un centre de charité. Enfin, ce ne serait franchement pas sympa… mais bon, si tu le souhaites vraiment, je peux toujours te donner l'adresse… ah la la, les pauvres gens devaient se faire une joie qu'une si jeune personne leur envoie des vêtements. Tu allais en ravir plus d'un avec tes habits sans forme et large !

-Tu n'es qu'un… Rugit aussi tôt la brune qui voyait rouge.

-Tut tut tut, pas de vulgarité dans cette petite bouche ! Sourit Alexandre en plaçant sa main sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Blaireau !

-Voyons Grangy, tu sais pourtant bien que je suis un Serpentard ! Se moqua délibérément le blond en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Hermione lui frappa le torse.

-Quelle violence !

-Tu le mérites, sale Serpy de merde. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Tu ne sais pas tenir ton rôle de Préfet-en-Chef, tu montres le mauvais exemple, tu n'as aucune considération pour personne, tu inventes des mensonges à tout bout de champ et tu n'éprouves qu'un profond sentiment condescendant envers les autres. Tu es inutile pour la face positive de l'humanité !

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça… sourit machiavéliquement Alexandre. Mais bon, je suis quand même tout à fait apte à donner du plaisir… surtout à ton petit corps en manque de caresses et de tendresses !

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas, comprenant que ses réponses amusaient plus que vexaient le jeune homme. À la place, elle décida de le laisser là et de partir de la salle de bain car elle ne supportait plus sa présence. En la voyant partir, Alexandre la suivit avec un grand sourire. En le voyant faire, Hermione se tourna vers lui et le frappa, comme cela ne semblait rien lui faire, elle prit un livre sur la table et lui lança en plein visage. Heureusement qu'il avait de bon réflexe… ça doit faire mal de se prendre le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en pleine face… un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses traits angéliques quand il décida de tenter l'expérience un jour prochain sur la sale tronche de ce crétin de Weasmoche. Enfin, Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre pour aussi tôt en ressortir avec une veste en jean. Elle semblait toujours très en colère contre lui mais avait à présent décidé de l'ignorer.

-Grangy, Grangy, Grangy ! Chantonna alors Alexandre en le faisant exprès pour l'agacer… ce qui ne manqua pas évidemment !

-Tais-toi ! Juste deux minutes ! C'est trop demandé ! Par Merlin, pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon monde, dans mon univers ! Tu m'étais déjà insupportable sans que l'on soit obligé de vivre ensemble ! Et maintenant, que je le veuille ou pas, tu es là, tu vis et tu es agaçant, tu te mets dans tous les plans tordus, tu fais toutes les fautes possibles et inimaginables et tu t'en sors malgré tout sans jamais rien avoir ! C'est injuste ! Ton existence est criante d'injustice pour tous ceux qui doivent te supporter et subir ta présence.

En guise de réponse, Alexandre éclata de rire, amusé par les propos de la Gryffondor.

-T'es drôle, finit-il même par dire. Bon, où va-t-on ?

-Je vais loin de toi.

-Ok, mais ça va être une peu dur pour moi de t'accompagner, non ? Se moqua alors le blond en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de Granger.

Elle le pinça mais il fit mine de rien. Elle essaya de sortir de leur Salle Commune mais il continuait de la suivre comme un chiot excité.

-Lâche-moi bon sang, tu n'as personne d'autre à ennuyer ?

-Non, j'ai décidé de me consacrer à toi ce soir. Entièrement. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Avoir un peu d'attention doit sans doute te surprendre, mais même ton petit corps de vierge frustrée à le droit à un peu de plaisir.

Par vengeance, elle lui marcha sur le pied en y mettant tout son poids. Le blond ne put retenir un cri de douleur et grimaça, il sautilla même pour prendre appui sur un mur. Granger assez fière de son coup profita de sa momentanée douleur pour le quitter… mais après quinze pas, en continuant de l'entendre gémir, elle se retourna toujours furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même, pour éprouver du remord envers un être aussi abject, et rebroussa chemin. Alexandre avait mis une main sur son visage, il se mordait les lèvres, il semblait vraiment souffrir. Quand la brune posa sa main sur celle qui couvrait son visage, il éclata alors de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir. Hermione poussa un cri de colère et lui frappa de nouveau l'épaule.

-Et puis c'est moi le violent ? Ricana le blond en la suivant.

-Pourquoi moi ? Vas voir Parkinson si t'es en manque ! Cracha froidement la brune en plissant le nez de dégoût.

-Parce que t'es drôle… et que tu me résistes. Et puis aussi sans doute parce que toi et moi on va au même endroit.

-De quoi tu parles encore ? Demanda alors la brune sans pour autant le regarder, elle fixait l'horizon, tout plutôt que son sourire ravi.

-Tu vas pas à la réunion des Préfets ? S'inquiéta alors Alexandre en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais, le truc barbant demandé par McGo, le vieux vampire… ? Enfin ce truc quoi, parce que je sais pas où à lieu la réunion… donc moi je te suis, c'est le plus pratique.

Hermione était d'abord devenu livide, apparemment elle avait oublié. Puis elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

-Si si, bien sûr, j'y allais. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, mais tu vas à deux mètres derrière moi, hors de question qu'on marche côte à côte !

-Ok, répondit aussi tôt le blond en s'arrêtant de marcher pour laisser passer Granger devant.

Une fois qu'elle fut devant, son regard gris s'axa au niveau de ses fesses, la jupe blanche était presque transparente, et le blond se demandait quel sous-vêtement elle avait pu choisir… il la regarda avec gourmandise, elle avait une façon très appétissante de remuer ses fesses, il se réjouissait de pouvoir les caresser, les toucher, les palper et les soupeser, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et son regard se chargea d'avidité… dommage, c'est à ce moment que Granger se retourna, elle était devenue suspicieuse en le voyant si aisément accepter sa condition, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans son geste. Toutefois, en voyant son geste, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de devenir rouge, mais son regard chocolat vira au noir, elle ne supportait pas être vue comme une sorte de viande fraîche, elle avait des principes et elle voulait être respectée, pas parce qu'elle avait des seins et des fesses mais parce qu'elle était intelligente. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était énervée en voyant les habits qu'il lui avait offerts, bien sûr, ils étaient beau et les tissus étaient doux ce qui prouvaient la richesse des étoffes qui ornaient à présent sa garde de robe, mais c'était de l'artifice, qu'un feu de paille, ce n'était pas elle !

-Marche devant ! Ordonna alors la Préfète-en-Chef.

-Non, il faut que je te suive, je sais pas où c'est ! Si tu me mets devant, tu pourrais m'abandonner au milieu d'un couloir ! Argua alors Alexandre en refusant d'obtempérer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me mattes ! Répondit furieusement la brune en croisant les bras, signe qu'elle n'allait pas céder non plus.

-Alors je peux retourner à côté de toi ? Sourit la beau blond d'une voix caressante.

En comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Hermione se mit à parler dans sa barbe et tourna le visage hors de sa vue. Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte sans échanger un seul mot. Ils arrivèrent finalement au 5ème étage et Granger alla ouvrir une porte avec Alexandre à ses côtés, ils franchirent la porte plus ou moins en même temps mais la brune poussa de sa main le blond qui se cogna l'épaule contre le pan de la porte, elle lui fit une langue devant son visage surpris et le blond secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de rentrer… pour subitement s'arrêter en voyant le professeur qui présidait aux côtés de McGo… sa mère… Alexandre baissa la tête en signe de respect et alla se mettre aux côtés d'Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphné, chef des 5ème année de Serpentard. Pansy était également là mais elle s'amusait à embêter Weasley garçon en lui lançant des bouts de papiers sur le visage, il bouillonnait intérieurement mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer une fille devant des professeurs, Alexandre en la voyant autant s'amuser décida de la laisser faire à sa guise, après tout, il avait déjà couché avec, il ne devait pas non plus passer son temps avec elle.

-Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, étant enfin tous présent, fit remarquer la Directrice adjointe en lançant un regard perçant à Granger qui baissa la tête honteuse, Alexandre ricana avec malice mais le Professeur de Métamorphose fronça juste les sourcils, habituée à son comportement désobligeant. Cette année, pour le Nouvel An, l'Ecole a décidé d'organiser un bal… les parents sont de plus en plus nombreux à laisser leurs enfants à l'Ecole… reprit calmement la Directrice adjointe, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Nous devons tenter un maximum de distraire nos étudiants… avec les bruits qui courent, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Avec les Professeurs, on s'occupera de la décoration, d'appliquer les sorts, enfin, tout ce qui est du plan « pratique » on va dire. Vous, en tant que représentant des étudiants de vos Maisons respectives, nous attendons une collaboration au niveau plus… « créatif » voir, artistique, vous pouvez surtout vous occuper du thème, cataloguer des idées de décorations et les proposer aux professeurs pour voir si vos idées sont réalisables, vous devez aussi trouver un groupe pour l'événement afin de rajouter un peu de musique à la fête. Ce sera évidemment bien habillé, on peut faire un effort pour l'occasion. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier de prendre en compte qu'il y aura des jeunes de 11 ans, alors, s'il vous plait, pas d'alcool. Ou du moins, essayez de ne pas saouler les plus jeunes. Pour ceux qui sont majeurs et à l'école, nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais évitons les comas éthyliques pour commencer cette année, c'est une « fête » pas une débauche organisée. Oui Miss Greengrass ?

-Les Elfes feront des repas spéciaux à cette occasion ? L'organisation des tables sera-t-elle la même que d'habitude ou on aura droit à un remake du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Comme vous venez de le dire, il y a des chances que l'on refasse comme lors du Tournoi. Nous allons mettre des tables en rond afin de rassembler les amis pour ceux qui le souhaitent, en général, les gens aiment passer le nouvel an entre amis, on va tenter de leur offrir un tant soit peu d'intimité afin qu'ils puissent former un cercle avec les amis qu'ils veulent avoir avec eux pour passer l'événement.

-Y aura-t-il une danse d'ouverture ? Pâlit alors un garçon joufflu de Poufsouffle, un petit nouveau en tant que Préfet, qui tremblait déjà sur sa chaise, Alexandre roula des yeux en même temps que Pansy qui le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

-Ce serait préférable Mr Hoogan, sourit gentiment le Professeur Black en intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance.

-Et… enfin, nous, les Préfets…

-Vous ferez l'ouverture en effet.

-Encore de la valse sorcière ? Demanda avec ennui Pansy qui se tenait au fond de son siège, elle mâchouillait le bout de sa plume de manière pensive, Alexandre passa discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en la regardant et la brune haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive avec amusement.

Pansy se mit alors à sucer le bout de sa plume, personne n'avait remarqué le manège des deux amis de toujours… excepté Weasmoche qui vira rouge mais pour un autre raison cette fois-ci.

-Sans aucun doute, dit de manière mesuré la Directrice Adjointe.

-Est-ce qu'on doit faire les danses d'ouvertures entre « nous », les Préfets entre eux, je veux dire, où on peut avoir un cavalier bien à nous ? Parla une nouvelle fois Astoria Greengrass les sourcils toujours froncés.

La vieille chouette se tourna vers le professeur élu comme étant la plus lunatique de l'année.

-Oh, vous pouvez le faire ensemble si vous le souhaitez… on ne peut pas vous obliger, même si en soit, ce serait préférable… finit par dire prudemment Narcissa.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le faire cette ouverture. Enfin, pas que je n'aime pas me mélanger avec les autres étudiantes… mais dans mon esprit, ce sont les Préfets qui vont s'occuper de l'organisation, je pense que la danse n'est qu'une tâche en plus, il y a moyen qu'on fasse bien la chose avec une bonne danse d'ouverture, on montre ainsi l'exemple aux autres pour qu'il se lâche… et pourquoi pas une _Danse du commencent_.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la salle et tous les Sang-Pur regardèrent Alexandre Malfoy comme s'il venait de dire la pire des horreurs. Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir ennuyé.

-C'est bon hein ! J'ai pas dit Voldemort non plus ! Un silence de mort et de longs frissons parcoururent alors la salle qui se tétanisa. Ah… oups ! Roula des yeux Alexandre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Malfoy ! S'écria alors Ron Weasley en pointant dangereusement un doigt accusateur sur l'héritier des Malfoy.

-Je pensais que ta famille de Belette était pro Moldus Weasel !

-ça n'a rien à voir, mais c'est une danse sorcière traditionnelle qu'on n'utilise que… enfin… lors d'un mariage ! En plus…

-Blablabla, que de mots ça, c'est d'un ennui. Et sans vouloir te contredire, historiquement parlant, la _Danse du commencement _n'est pas une danse sorcière traditionnelle, mais une danse officielle de Poudlard. Oh… et tu sais où on a cours Roucky ? A Poudlard, on serait donc encore plus dans la tradition.

-Ce n'est pas une danse de Poudlard, ce sont…

-Weasel, étant donné nos capacités intellectuelles, je ne m'enfoncerais pas si j'étais toi. Tu n'as jamais ouvert un livre concernant notre Ecole. Donc tu ne sais pas. Et arrête d'écouter tout ce qu'on te dit, ça te rendrait moins idiot ! Comme je disais la _Danse du commencement_ est une danse traditionnelle qui vient de Poudlard, les deux premiers à l'avoir dansé étaient deux Préfet-en-Chef. Si on associe cette danse aux mariages, c'est uniquement parce que les deux Préfets-en-Chefs se sont mariés quelques années après leur première représentation. Et comme danse de mariage, ils ont simplement redansé la danse qu'ils avaient fait quand ils étaient au Collège. Je pense que renouer avec la tradition peut être une démarche intéressante.

-Beaucoup de Sang-Pur pourrait mal le prendre ! Lui fit alors remarquer sa mère.

-Si les gens s'informaient au lieu de croire tout ce qu'on leur disait, ça rendrait le peuple des Sangs-Purs moins cons, ils ne se reposent que sur leur acquis. De plus, c'est une danse « sorcière » en ne l'associant qu'aux mariages de Sang-Pur, les nouveaux sorciers ne la connaissent pas, et ça renforce cet écart qu'on tente d'instaurer dans la société, en ne leur apprenant pas nos traditions qui sont là depuis des siècles, Poudlard pose les premières pierres de l'injustice chez les Sorciers issus des familles Moldues.

Tous dans la Salle regardaient étrangement Alexandre Malfoy, ne s'attendant pas à un discours si… en accord avec tout ce que méprisait à la base les Malfoy, c'est-à-dire les Sang-de-Bourde…

-Quoi ? S'écria le blond devant le silence pesant de la Salle.

-Magnus, n'oublie pas que la plupart des gens ne te connaissent pas, tes idées révolutionnaires les choquent, laisse-leur le temps de s'en remettre, ironisa alors Pansy qui semblait particulièrement prendre plaisir en voyant l'air ahuri des Gryffondors.

-ça n'a rien de révolutionnaire, c'est juste logique. Si les gens détestent cette idée de « partager » une danse en somme tout à fait traditionnelle et que certains connaissent depuis l'âge de 3 ans avec d'autres qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents sorciers mais qui font également partie de notre monde, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas aussi ouverts qu'on le dit. On ne peut pas s'enfermer éternellement avec nos petites coutumes. Chaque jour, on est de moins en moins de Sang-Pur, bientôt, on ne sera plus qu'une poignée. Et quoi alors ? On gardera ça encore en petit comité ? Mais si on fait cela, nos traditions vont simplement s'éteindre. Entre la pureté de notre sang et la pérennité de mon nom, je n'hésiterais pas pour ma part.

-Tu dis ça Alexandre, mais n'oublie pas que ton destin est d'épouser Parkinson, c'est facile pour toi quand tu sais que tu ne seras pas considéré comme le « déshonneur » de ta famille en salissant ton sang ! Lui fit simplement remarquer Astoria.

Elle avait beau être en 5ème, elle avait un calme légendaire et c'était une des seules filles que le jeune Malfoy avait toujours respecté et avec qui il aimait débattre. Astoria était blonde, c'était une lointaine cousine avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de contact avant Poudlard, mais depuis son arrivé, elle avait toujours attiré le regard d'Alexandre, parce qu'étonnamment, il savait qu'elle était la fille qui malgré ses oppositions… soutenait le plus sa cause.

-Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça « ici » Greengrass, ça me ferait fortement plaisir, fit calmement Pansy. Mon futur mariage n'est pas à l'ordre du jour… ni ce soir avec des gens qui ne méritent pas d'entendre parler de ce sujet… ni demain d'ailleurs. J'aime apprécier ma liberté sans qu'on me rappelle mes futures obligations…

-On en parle dans la Salle Commune Astoria, fit simplement Alexandre.

-Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire Alexandre.

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, cette discussion les avaient laissés sans voix, ça ne semblait pas rare pour la part des Serpentards de débattre de ce sujet apparemment… et ça surprenait tout le monde… enfin… sauf Narcissa Malfoy qui avait une sorte de sourire ravi tout en regardant le plafond. Le Professeur McGonnagal se racla alors la gorge pour récupérer l'attention de l'assistance et dire son petit mot sur ce débat clos… pour l'instant.

-Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Malfoy, je vais faire part à Albus de notre choix de danser cette danse traditionnelle Poudlardienne à la base comme nous l'a rappelé Mr Malfoy… évidemment, étant donné que c'est vous qui devez la danser, c'est à vous qu'on va l'enseigner en priorité… vous allez suivre des cours, ça me semble plus approprié.

-Ou ceux qui la connaisse peuvent l'apprendre aux autres… fit astucieusement remarquer Alexandre, le jeune homme faisait négligemment balancer sa chaise avec ennui depuis que la discussion était close avec Astoria…

-Oui… aussi, qui ne connaît pas la danse ?

Huit mains timides se levèrent alors, sur vingt-quatre, ça allait encore. Deux garçons et six filles ne connaissaient pas la danse… dont Hermione Granger qui ne lâchait plus son homologue des yeux, tentant de cerner son plan…

-Bien, qui se dévoue pour apprendre la danse à nos huit compères.

-Je peux l'enseigner à Granger, comme nous partageons le même appartement, autant que cela soit utile, sourit narquoisement le blond.

-C'est une idée charmante, surtout que les deux Préfet-en-Chef devront la danser ensemble pour renouer avec la tradition de base, approuva McGonnagal avant que la jeune Gryffondor ne puisse protester.

La tête frustrée de Granger en valait largement la peine… et le sourire d'Alexandre lui fit serrer la mâchoire, elle ne semblait pas ravie mais elle n'allait pas aller à l'encontre de la décision de son professeur préféré.

-Je peux l'enseigner à qui me demande, on me la fait danser chaque été depuis que j'ai trois ans… rajouta alors Astoria tout en secouant la tête en voyant l'air victorieux du Chef Suprême des Serpentards…

-Il va de soit qu'il en est de même pour moi, ajouta alors Pansy tout en faisait tourner une plume entre ses doigts. Je me dévoue même pour les sorciers de Sang-Pur qui n'ont pas eu la chance de suivre des cours de bienséance dans leur jeunesse.

Les oreilles de Weasley devinrent rouge à cette phrase. Mais deux garçons de Poufsouffle parurent également fort gênés. Quelques filles remuèrent sur leur chaise tout en baissant les yeux. Apparemment, il était clairement visible que plus de huit personnes auraient besoin de rattrapage.

-J'accepte également de l'enseigner à qui me demande, rajouta alors Benjamin Doyle, l'autre Préfet de 5ème de Serpentard. Mais si vous pouviez garder cette histoire cachée un certain temps de nos parents… je n'aime pas recevoir des lettres incendiaires tous les matins… ce n'est pas bon pour la forme, ricana le jeune Serpentard en lançant un regard étrange en direction de Pansy qui se contracta quelque peu sur sa chaise.

-Je pense que je vais suivre l'avis de Malfoy, mais comme Doyle, j'aimerais que mes parents ne l'apprennent pas tout de suite… je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient, les Williams ne sont pas reconnus pour leur grande ouverture d'esprit, fit alors remarquer Andrew Williams avec ironie, Préfet des 6ème années.

-Vous êtes fous, s'écria alors Elizabeth Leroy tout en secouant la tête, mais son sourire démentait ses paroles. Comme la folie semble avoir atteint mes condisciples, on va dire qu'il en est de même pour moi, sourit calmement la dernière Préfète des Serpentards. Je dirais que nous allons faire en sorte que tous les Serpentards acceptent cela sans faire trop de… grabuge… tant que les sept acceptent ainsi que leur « ombre », ça devrait bien aller, non ?

-Evidemment ! S'insurgea Astoria. Les autres doivent obéissances aux sept ! Il en est ainsi depuis quelques années à présent, ils n'auront rien à dire. Est-ce que la réunion est terminée ? Il faut que j'aille parler à mes 5ème années avec Doyle.

-Oui, en effet, dit prudemment McGonnagal sans savoir de quoi parlait exactement les Serpentards, ça semblaient logique pour eux mais les autres élèves semblaient être complètement dans le brouillard.

Astoria se leva alors, suivit de Benjamin, mais avant de franchir la porte, Astoria se tourna vers le corps professoral.

-Notez que les Serpentards ont accepté sans soucis… alors qu'on ne nous accuse plus de ne recruter en notre sein que des mages noirs. Nous ne sommes pas contre l'ouverture, nous sommes juste contre le fait d'être renié et banni de nos familles… mais nous sommes la première génération de nos familles un peu plus ouvertes… j'espère juste être une mère moins idiote que mes parents un jour avec mes enfants… Alexandre, je préfère qu'on se voit demain si ça ne te dérange pas… avec les quatre autres, ce soir je préfère m'occuper de ceux de mon année. Williams, n'oublie pas d'être là demain, tu es un des sept.

-Je sais little Green, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Leroy, dépêche-toi, j'aimerais aller retrouver les autres 6ème.

Les Préfets de Serpentards partirent sans se retourner, laissant tous ceux des autres maisons dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Les Serdaigles fronçaient les sourcils et ils partirent sans rien ajouter laissant seul le seul Serdaigle issu de famille Moldue… Ceux de Poufsouffle semblaient plus hésitant. Mais Ernie pris la parole aux noms des autres Préfets, et signala qu'ils étaient également prêt à aider quiconque aurait besoin d'aide. Ginny Weasley accepta également d'aider sous le regard surpris et incendiaire de son frère aîné.

-Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec les Serpentards ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes des Gryffondors Ginny, s'ils proposent ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais derrière ! Ils sont à Serpentard voyons !

-As-tu écouté ce qu'ils ont dit un instant Ronald ? Parce que moi je n'ai entendu que des messages d'ouvertures. Tu es idiot au point de te voiler la face de la sorte ? Ce genre de message c'est ce que notre père nous a toujours inculqué ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vient pas d'une bouche que tu respectes qu'il est pour autant mauvais ! Grandis un peu ! Le méprisa alors la jeune rousse en partant, en passant devant Alexandre, elle baissa la tête en signe de salut.

-T'es un crétin Weasley, sourit Pansy en passant derrière lui, elle alla rejoindre Alexandre, se pencha vers lui tout en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille, elle semblait sérieuse tout d'un coup.

Quand elle s'éloigna quelque peu, Alexandre hocha positivement la tête, Pansy partit alors à son tour sans se retourner. Les deux Professeurs partirent ensemble, quand Narcissa Malfoy passa derrière son fils, elle lui prodigua une caresse furtive sur l'épaule en guise de fierté et de félicitation, le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais ses yeux gris brillaient d'orgueil. Quand il se leva, Granger en fit de même, ils firent le chemin de retour côte à côte sans parler et sans se disputer cette fois-ci.

La brune était plongée dans ses pensées, elle semblait assez prudente, elle réfléchissait trop. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Alexandre se méfiait d'elle, il ne devait pas déraper, elle n'était pas aussi naïve que les autres, il fallait qu'il tienne à présent… même si en soit, il était en accord avec ce qu'il disait, il n'oubliait pas que c'était pour commencer à rassembler des gens autour de lui. Et comme il le pensait, les Serdaigles seraient les plus durs à convaincre. Les Serpentards mangeaient dans la paume de sa main, depuis qu'il était en première, il avait planté la graine de son plan qui avec les années avaient fini par atteindre tous les Serpentards. Evidemment, pour son père, ils étaient de la paille, les premiers sacrifiés pour la plupart pour une nouvelle idéologie… cela dit, Alexandre avait repéré ceux qu'il respecterait, ceux qui un jour le conseillerait, l'idéologie de Voldemort était approuvée par beaucoup, cela dit, durant son écartement, personne n'avait repris ses propos, personne n'avait continué son œuvre… Alexandre lui voulait marquer le monde de manière beaucoup plus profonde. Et pour cela, il ne devait pas avoir que des suiveurs, il devait également avoir des têtes pensantes, des gens en qui il aurait confiance et qui, en cas de mort, continuerait son grand projet. Cela dit, même s'il avait confiance, il devait les avoir sous contrôle, il devait y avoir une hiérarchie respectée de tous qu'il aurait désignée au préalable. Et les Serpentards seraient le haut de hiérarchie bien évidemment. Grâce à celui qui avait écrit le guide du Parfait Petit Serpentard, la hiérarchie à Serpentard était plus que respectée.

Il arriva devant le tableau et dit d'une voix claire le mot de passe, par galanterie, il laissa passer Granger en premier, et la jeune femme le toisa du regard. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieure, elle se tourna vers lui, le jugeant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Tu as un plan.

-Toujours, avoua avec nonchalance le blond tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil, Granger prit place à ses côtés, ni trop proche, ni trop loin, une distance somme toute respectueuse.

-ça ne marchera pas avec moi, je sais que quoique se soit, derrière ce plan qui semble plaire à tout le monde, il y a quand même un autre enjeu à tes yeux. J'ai beau te détester… je sais parfaitement que tu es mon « homologue »… tu es mon pendant à Serpentard… et les gens intelligents sont les plus dangereux !

-Tu admets donc ma supériorité ?

Hermione hésita et se leva alors, elle le regarda bien en face.

-Non, j'admets donc être ta seule et unique rivale à Poudlard Malfoy. La seule dont tu aies peur. Car la seule qui a assez de réflexion pour réellement saisir tes agissements. Et je ne te décevrais pas. Et ironiquement, c'est grâce à ta mère que j'apprends comment te désoeuvrer. Je commence réellement à aimer ce cours sur la psychologie des mages noirs tu sais ? La faiblesse des « gentils », c'est de trop aimer, d'avoir trop de gens sur qui veiller. La faiblesse des « méchants » c'est de n'être qu'avec des idiots… mais ils n'ont pas saisi qu'il y avait la 3ème catégorie, celle dans laquelle Dumbledore, toi et moi nous trouvons. Nous sommes les gens intelligents. Ceux qui acceptons qu'il doit y avoir des sacrifices pour le plan final mit en place, qu'on peut perdre une bataille sans pour autant perdre la guerre, qu'on peut simuler la perte pour amoindrir une défense. Je n'avais pas de plan jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas tellement comment me positionner par rapport à toi. Mais maintenant je sais, je ne te laisserai pas faire, et ferai en sorte que ton plan génial tourne à mon avantage. Et de ce fait, je serais ta rivale Alexandre Malfoy. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je serais dans tes pattes jusqu'au bout. Alors saches que dans les livres d'histoire, plus tard, quand on parlera de nous, et nous savons qu'on marquera l'histoire peut importe comment, ton nom sera toujours en association avec le mien. Car à l'instant, tu viens de trouver la seule que toi, tu craindras pour toujours et à tout jamais.

Alexandre se tut et la regarda avec une telle rage dans les yeux qu'il se leva pour l'affronter du regard, elle eut un tel sourire satisfait qu'il eut envie de la tuer. Elle s'approcha de lui, son souffle sur ses lèvres, ses yeux dans les siens. Alexandre devait avoir le dernier mot ! Peut importe les moyens.

-Tu n'es qu'une satanée petite idiote, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Qui te dit que je veux à ce prix être un mage noir ? Qui te dit que j'approuve tout ce qu'on m'a appris toutes ces années ? Tu l'as dit, je peux simuler, je suis intelligent, le plan de mon père n'est peut-être pas le mien.

Granger ricana alors.

-Tu sais Malfoy, juste le fait que tu te justifies auprès de moi prouve que j'ai raison. Le simple fait que je suis la seule à faire tomber ton masque d'indifférence montre que je suis différente.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant.

-Oui. Tu pourrais.

-Mais ? Siffla alors Alexandre, en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas tout.

-Mais tu ne le pourras jamais.

-Insinues-tu que je n'en aurais pas le courage ?

Hermione Granger s'éloigna de lui avec une sorte de sourire amusé.

-Le courage est une vertu de Gryffondor Malfoy.

Alexandre serra la mâchoire. Elle l'agaçait tellement. Elle l'énervait, l'horripilait, et dire qu'un peu plus tôt, c'était l'inverse, c'était elle qui le détestait, le maudissait et l'insultait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elle répondit cette fois-ci, étrangement, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle acceptait ce duel ou même dans leur baisé il n'était qu'une question de « pouvoir » sur l'autre, une lutte… une lutte qu'Alexandre voulait mener toute sa vie… sa main se posa autoritairement sur la hanche de Granger et il colla son bassin contre le sien, cette rage le dévorait, il la haïssait tellement, il voulait qu'elle cède, il voulait lui faire mal en lui faisant du bien. Avec férocité, Granger passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Alexandre pour les défaire comme jamais, et à un moment donné, il la plaqua durement contre le mur et il la souleva jusqu'à ce que les jambes de son homologue se resserre sur ses omoplates, il poussa un soupir vorace alors qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche, oui, gémit de plaisir avant de gémir de douleur, même cette plainte sonnait comme une victoire dans les oreilles du blond alors que son bassin commençait instinctivement à faire des allers et venues, il la désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Il voulait la dominer de toutes les façons possibles pour une seule et une uniquement raison… le blond finit par céder à son envie primaire, et il se mit à défaire rapidement les boutons de son pantalon, mais Hermione l'arrêta en plein geste d'une main ferme, elle lui mordit la lèvre pour qu'il s'éloigne et la dépose brusquement sur le sol. Elle se replaça en face de lui, le repoussant d'une main, le souffle coupé, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux remplis de désir… mais surtout incroyablement amusée. « Sale petite Gryffondor vicieuse digne d'être à Serpentard » fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit, aucune femme n'avait le droit de laisser un homme dans l'état dans lequel il était.

-Tu sais pourquoi Malfoy, dis-le, tu en meurs d'envie.

-ça te ferait trop plaisir.

-Non, ce qui me fait plaisir c'est de voir à quel point tu insinues que je te veux, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est visiblement le contraire.

Et son regard brun sur la bosse visible de son pantalon le fit rougir. Il voulait tellement la tuer parfois de réussir à l'embarrasser.

-Je te hais.

-Mais ? Sourit avec amusement Hermione, ses yeux bruns ne lâchant pas ceux bleu de Malfoy.

-Tu es mon homologue, la seule qui soit digne d'être mon ennemie… et la seule qui rende ma vie un peu distrayante.

Voilà, c'était dit. C'était tellement évident, pour les deux à présent. Leur masque était tombé pour la première fois cette nuit. Elle n'était plus que l'incroyable fouineuse vierge et lui le crétin gigolo. Ils venaient d'accepter leur rôle de meneur naturel. Ils étaient plus dangereux que quiconque dans ce monde… car beaucoup trop intelligent pour leur bien, beaucoup trop manipulateur au final… et leurs amis ne pourraient rien changer à ce destin qu'ils venaient de s'ouvrir.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy.

-Oh, avant je dois aller me finir, puisqu'une sale petite allumeuse n'a pas su me satisfaire.

Granger se mit à glousser.

-Je penserais à toi, siffla le blond en regardant sa réaction qui ne le déçu pas.

La brune rougit mais secoua rapidement la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Et elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre tout en lançant un sortilège sur sa porte, Alexandre regarda alors la protection qu'elle avait placé avec dégoût. De la Magie Blanche. Tout aussi puissante que la Magie Noire… il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Amusante et distrayante, Hermione Granger allait l'occuper un moment… jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde face à lui. Et à ce moment-là, le jeu prendrait fin…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Ok... vous avez le droit de me flageller, me détester, me huer. J'ai répondu à personne, j'ai pas lu tous mes mails. Je suis envahie de toute façon et j'ai arrêté de tout lire... désolée, j'essayerais la prochaine fois, promis. De répondre à tous. Mais bon, je ne peux rien promettre parce que je suis nulle en promesse. Ce qui devait être "vite" posté à encore traîné. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je n'ai fait que repousser la fin de l'écriture du chapitre à "plus tard"... et voilà ce qui arrive. Mais au final après 63 pages, je ne suis pas déçue. Enfin, j'ai pas tout relu, le début, je l'ai tellement lu de toute façon. Eurk. Soit. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même... touché. Ou je sais pas trop quoi.

Ces persos sont tellement "différent", c'est étrange, j'avais un plan à suivre à la base. Et j'hésite à le changer. Parce que j'ai appris à mieux comprendre la psychologie de mes personnages. Surtout celle d'Harry & Hermione. Ou Alexandre & Hermione. C'est étrange, mais ils sont vraiment "fort" et je n'avais pas conscience que mon U.A pourrait les rendre de la sorte. Enfin, pour Alexandre, si évidemment, il était toujours prévu qu'il soit fort. Et vous le verrez d'autant plus d'ici la fin. Et pour Hermione j'y avait jamais réfléchi. J'avais jamais non plus réfléchi à cet éternel attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, que ça leur plaise ou non. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui échappait à ma jeune imagination : Hermione est seule.

Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis avant longtemps, qu'il a fallu plus longtemps à Hermione pour se faire sa place parmi les siens. Et du coup quoi ? Elle était encore plus dans les livres, encore plus que n'importe qui, à progresser, à apprendre. Et c'est pour ça qu'Alexandre l'a toujours remarqué, car elle a toujours été la seule à se distinguer, à être à son niveau à son goût. Et c'est pour ça, imaginer qu'ils puissent... être lié dans leur haine par un lien plus fort que tout... se sentir supérieure c'est être incroyablement seul, être incroyablement triste... mais pas eux. Car ils ont l'autre, l'autre qu'ils veulent battre, qu'ils veulent surpasser, c'est une lutte, mais une lutte qui leur donne le sentiment de vivre, d'appartenir à ce monde.

Soit, assez de psychologie. J'ai montré de nouvelles facettes de ces persos complexes. Je ne sais pas encore comment tourné mon prochain chapitre. Enfin, si, mais je ne sais pas qui mettre en "avant". Soit ce sera Alexandre. Soit les "Princes". J'hésite encore. Mais le thème est choisi, un ton plus festif. Du coup, ce sera sans doute plus Pansy, Harry & Draco mes héros du prochain chapitre, ne vous attendez pas trop à d'Hermione/Alex. Enfin, quoique, j'ai peut-être une scène de prévue, j'ai perdu mon carnet de note sur la fic, je sais plus trop l'ordre chronologique des événements.

Heu. Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autres à dire à part encore m'excuser pour toute l'attente... pardon, désolée, je me prosterne et voilà, je peux rien faire d'autres. Je ne peux pas non plus vous dire comment ça va finir toute cette histoire. Mais ouais... la patience est une grande vertu avec moi !

Bien à vous, Alex alias Sheena :)


End file.
